The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Hysteria
by Cerulyea
Summary: Zelda crosses paths with an intriguing commoner during the Triforce Tournament. Soon after chaos descends upon Hyrule. Threads of destiny draw them together as Zelda must rely on his strength if she is to restore her kingdom. Meanwhile, her hero struggles with his own internal demons as he risks going insane in order to make things right again. Zelink!
1. Chapter 1: The Triforce Tournament

Author's Notes: The story I have planned is expansive including a prequel I'm also working on. I will try to add new chapters as often as I can though my work life can get pretty busy.

As for the story itself, just about every named character comes from a Zelda game; I just couldn't think up original characters that could add to the story. Most will stay true to who they are in the game while I've varied others slightly in age/personality, etc.

On another note, I listen to tons of music as I'm writing so I'll post the song(s) that inspire each chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Song: Magic by Ladyhawke

It was dawn of the last day of the Triforce Tournament, the largest event in Hyrule happening only once every ten years. This year would mark the 27th Triforce Tournament while coinciding with the end the summer season. Hylians from every corner of the kingdom would descend upon Castle Town to partake in the weeklong festivities. During the day, the schedule consisted of qualifying rounds for warriors hoping to secure a spot in the final round of the Tournament on the seventh day. At night, the town would erupt into celebration. Dancing, eating, and drinking lasted long into the evenings, with all Hylians wealthy or poor, young or old dressed their best.

In a small bedroom above a popular yet secluded bar tucked deep within Castle Town was a young man. He stood shirtless, staring at the outfit laid out on his bed. At 22 years of age, Link was a quiet and talented fighter with years of experience under his belt. Having already qualified for the final round, not much was known about the dark horse. Few know of him and even fewer knew of his difficult past.

The articles of clothing before him were a white undershirt, chainmail, brown leather gauntlets, sheathed plain sword, standard Hylian shield, leather belt with a small matching pouch, and finally a forest green tunic. This tunic in particular had a removable hood for concealment should Link feel like becoming anonymous. The color was uncommon among Hylians but to Link, it was something more, something apart of him to commemorate a friend lost long ago. He placed the undershirt and chainmail over his head then donned the tunic. Fastening the sword and shield over his back, Link buckled the belt and pouch around his waist then slipped the gauntlets over his firm, coarse hands.

A voice hollered from beyond Link's room. "Boy, quit admiring yourself in the mirror and come down for some breakfast!"

Link rolled his eyes. He wasn't the type to obsess over his looks even though he was well aware of what others said about him; descriptions ranged from incredibly handsome to a gift from the goddesses. Not wanting to flare up another loud demand, Link threw on his worn brown boots and went downstairs.

Link entered the kitchen to confront the source of the earlier voice. Standing in front of the stove was the owner of the bar; a tall, buxom woman named Telma. Her dark red hair was tightly braided into individual strands and pulled back into a high ponytail. Telma's intricate clothing consisted of a gray blazer opened to reveal a yellow and white laced top and a long black skirt covered with a purple patterned apron. Only she knew of Link's past, having taken him in years ago. Link took a seat while Telma continued to move about the kitchen attending the cooking food.

"About time you came down. The girls already left to attend the tournament which _you _should be at!" Telma scolded with her back turned to Link. She finished preparing a plate and placed it in front of him. "Here, eat this. You'll need your strength today." The plate consisted of sausage, scrambled eggs, potatoes, and toast. She also brought over a glass of milk.

"I'm not really hungry."

Telma slapped the table with her spatula. "EAT. Or I'm going to throw you out of _my _establishment!"

Telma was a commanding woman with a strong personality, traits common among Gerudo descendants. When she tells you to do something, you do it or suffer the consequences. Link knew firsthand what that was like when he disobeyed. Not wanting to cause any more trouble, Link ate some sausage and downed his glass of milk.

Link wiped his chin and got up. "I should get going. I'll see you later."

"Good luck Link. We'll be cheering for you! Just be nice to the other finalists."

Link grinned as he headed out the door, "I'll try." He took off towards the tournament grounds.

* * *

"My dear Zelda, I hope you have a wonderful birthday on this momentous occasion."

The King of Hyrule, Daphnes, was seated atop an opulent makeshift throne on the royal platform. Seated to his left was his daughter Zelda, the young Princess of Hyrule. Zelda was known throughout the land for her beautiful looks, often called the Jewel of Hyrule. Today was her 21st birthday and it just so happened to coincide with the Triforce Tournament. She wore her long golden hair in a loosely styled braid topped with her signature diadem. Gilded golden shoulder armor and a long royal gown of white and lavender completed her regal outfit.

"Thank you father. I'm excited for Hyrule's finest warriors getting to display their valor to the kingdom." Zelda scanned the crowd. Thousands and thousands of Hyrule's citizens filled the stands, eagerly waiting for the tournament to begin. She smiled. It warmed her heart to see her people come together with happiness.

"The crowd seems a little restless. Will we be starting soon?" she asked.

"Soon. My captain tells me we're still waiting for one more finalist to show up," the King replied.

Zelda chuckled, "A late finalist? He's not off to a good start. How lazy do you have to be to nearly miss the biggest day of your life?"

She looked to where the finalists were gathered. Seven middle-aged men were dressed to complete, each swinging their swords for last minute practice. Zelda frowned slightly. None of them looked close to her age. Not that it mattered anyways. Still, she was hoping at least one them would have possessed her youth.

As she continued observing the finalists, a young man approached their spot. He was wearing a green tunic, tan pants, and tall brown boots. His slightly disheveled blonde hair framed his face and was topped with a loose green hood. Even from afar, Zelda could tell he very handsome. Something about him seemed so familiar, like they've met before. She didn't know when or where or even why she thought that. Regardless, he had captivated her attention and she wanted to know more about him.

Her father interrupted her train of thought. "Ah looks like the finalists are all here!" He motioned for the royal announcer to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, great citizens of Hyrule!" The crowd simmered down. "Today marks the final day of the twenty-seventh Triforce Tournament. Our ancestors founded this historic event to commemorate the heroic men who gave their lives to defending and bringing peace to our kingdom during the great Hyrulean Civil War. Will the finalists please step forward?"

Leaving their waiting area, the finalists marched single file towards the center of the arena. They stood facing the royal platform, several feet apart. Zelda eyed the blonde young man. He stared back at her, sending a rush of warmth through her body. It was a feeling she couldn't even begin to understand and yet even from afar, Zelda was drawn to this man. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she looked away. The royal announcer continued.

"Here before you are eight fine finalists, who have already proven their worth from the qualifying rounds. They will face three trials designed to bring out each finalist's ability to demonstrate their Courage, Wisdom, and Power; the three components of our sacred triangle. Each element is crucial to succeeding. The first trial is the obstacle course, the second, the horseback archery course, and the final, the combat course. Each finalist will be awarded points based on their performance. The one with the most points at the end shall be named the Triforce Tournament Champion!"

The crowd roared with excitement. All of the finalists waved towards the crowd, hoping to win their favors save for the young man clothed in green who calmly stood still. _How curious_, Zelda thought.

The royal announcer finished, "Its time to begin the first trial: the obstacle course!"

Upon his words, the open space behind the finalists magically transformed into a daunting obstacle course. It consisted of five key sections. The starting section was a long path with Beamos and blade traps followed by a second, rotating path lined with intermittent shooting fire traps and a silver key in the middle. The center section consisted of two twenty-foot pillars roughly five feet apart, providing access to the fourth section at the top. From there, narrow, cascading platforms flipped every few seconds. The last platform led to the final section of a holed wall with two movable pegs and a locked horizontal door signaling the finish line. It was complex, difficult, and rarely finished by the finalists. Instead, most would fall into the surrounding water, ending their chance at receiving as many points as possible.

Zelda leaned back in her seat, waiting for the first finalist to start.

An hour later, seven of the eight finalists had attempted the course. None were able to finish and the farthest anyone got was to the third section. The one finalist who seemed like he would perform well did manage to breeze through the first two sections, only to fail miserably once he reached the two wooden columns. Zelda couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. The Triforce Tournament was suppose to showcase Hyrule's best warriors, yet so far the performances weren't living up to expectations.

"What a pitiful showing. Hylian foot soldiers can do better than this!" King Daphnes complained.

"There is still one more finalist to go, lets see how he does," Zelda reasoned as the last finalist lined up to start. It was the young man clothed in green and she hope he would do well.

At the sound of the horn, he dashed through the first section, leaping over the blade traps while deflecting the Beamos' lasers with his shield. In one swift motion, his shield was back on his back as he entered the rotating fire platform. Every move he made timed perfectly with brief openings in the fire. It was as if he had found a pattern and danced between every flame that flared left, right, above and below. In a flash, he managed to secure the center silver key then proceeded back into the fiery chaos.

After completing the fire platform, Link reached the two pillars. Approaching one of them, he jumped and dug his foot into the pillar's surface. His force propelled him up and across to the other pillar, to which he immediately repeated the same movement. Again and again the man leapt back and forth until he made it to the very top. Already surpassing the rest of the finalists, any progress from there would be bonus points for him.

"Incredible," Zelda murmured as she looked on at the surprisingly flexible and nimble man zipping through the course.

Making his way down the fourth section, the young man carefully timed his jumps with the flipping platforms. His precision was uncanny. It was as if he was in tune with the entire course, exacting just the right, fluid moves to advance with ease.

Soon, he was at the base of the final section: the pegboard wall. Grabbing the two wooden pegs, the young man began to lift and pull himself up the wall. His arm muscles bulged and flexed with each transfer of the pegs; clearly this man was exceedingly strong. Up and up he went, showing no signs of fatigue. The only time he halted was when he reached the horizontal locked door.

While holding onto one peg with his left hand, the finalist reached for the silver key in his belt. Still holding steady, he unlocked and swung open the door then lifted himself onto the finish platform. The total trek took him less than three minutes to complete: a record in the Tournament.

The crowd cheered on with approval for passionate Tournament fans knew it had been seventy years since a finalist last completed the first trial. As the last finalist to take on the obstacle course, the young man took his time before heading down. He stretched his hands behind his head, jutting his elbows out like wings. Zelda marveled at how powerful he looked, standing there with ease while seemingly showing off his sculpted body, even if it was unintentional.

As the royal announcer continued with his usual speech, Zelda tuned out all of the noise from the Tournament. None of his words mattered to her. All she wanted to do was watch the mesmerizing young man. Every move he made stole her attention and captivated her thoughts. Even when he jumped down from the rather tall platform and ended with a smooth tumble, Zelda fervently watched.

"That finalist performed well," Zelda finally said. Her father responded with a lackadaisical shrug.

Zelda continued, "You're not impressed?"

"A solid performance yes but he is much younger and smaller than the rest so of course it was easier for him. Besides he was last to go and had time to learn the course," her father clapped his hands together, "More wine!"

Zelda wrinkled her nose. "All of the finalists have to wait in a separate tent. There is no way he could have learned the course in advance," she countered.

"Now now my dear Zelda no need to get upset," King Daphnes returned his attention to the fresh goblet of wine.

"I'm not upset, just pointing out the errors in your logic," Zelda frowned as she watched the young man leave the course. She didn't know why she just defended a man she has never met before. It just didn't seem fair for her father to brush off his spectacular showing when none of the other finalists came close.

Eventually the center obstacle course vanished, returning the arena to packed earth. The royal announcer stepped up and cleared his throat before proceeding with the latest Tournament updates. As he recounted each finalists' performances, Zelda tuned out his voice to watch the crowd. Everyone seemed happy. They cheered when the announcer recounted a particularly entertaining obstacle course moment, settled down, then reacted some more; it was nice to see Castle Town come together for entertainment and celebration. _It's also nice to escape the castle walls every once in awhile. Sometimes my father is too protective…_

"And now let us proceed to the next trial: Horseback Archery! Please exit the stands in an orderly fashion and follow the path marked with flags. We'll begin in twenty minutes! Thank you!"

Zelda snapped out of her trance. She stood up along with her father as they began to follow the royal guards to the archery course. A light breeze played with her hair. The princess smiled.

* * *

The sun was just starting to reach high noon by the time the crowd had finished migrating to the archery course. Zelda sat upon her cushioned chair, grateful for the shade offered by the draping of the royal platform. She took a sip of her wine and leaned in towards her guardian Impa.

"I wonder if anyone will break the archery record this year. Impa, who do you wager will win this round?"

Impa stroked her chin, observing the eight finalists preparing their horses. "The young man clothed in green."

"A fair choice. I do hope he continues to perform well. He certainly is a crowd favorite," Zelda mused.

Overhearing, her father King Daphnes interrupted their conversation. "Nonsense! That boy is far too young to compete with the likes of the other finalists. Horseback archery takes superb skill refined with years of practice, years that more mature men have over him," King Daphnes motioned for more wine, "No, my bet is on that contestant over there!"

Zelda observed her father's selection. The finalist appeared a decade or so older, with black locks, leathered skin, and broad shoulders to complement his towering stature. His figure suggested maturity and skill, though Zelda still questioned whether this man could come out on top given his distant second place finish from the first trial.

"You should have more faith in the youth of Hyrule," Zelda quipped, "We shall see who bests this challenge!" She left the conversation at that, not wanting to continue quarrelling with her father.

The horseback archery course was the second tournament trial. Consisting of ten targets and five pots stacked on crates lining the course, the trial was arguably one of the most difficult tests of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Archers are given twenty arrows and 2 minutes, with 100 points awarded for each bull's-eye hit and pot shattered for a maximum of 2000 points. No one has ever remotely come close to perfection however, with the current record standing just shy of 1000 points.

The second trial began as the royal announcer proclaimed the rules to the crowd and finalists. This time, the eight finalists would be competing in a different order as the announcer gave the new line up. When he was finished, the announcer moved down from his post. The first contestant lined up at the start and awaited the trumpet signal to go.

Zelda eased back in her chair. The first man up seemed confident at first, though his confidence quickly waned once he mounted his horse and missed the first few targets; clearly he had little experience with horseback archery. He managed a paltry score of 375. Unfortunately the next two men did not fare much better. The second did hit two bull's-eyes and a few more targets, but his shots were weak against the pots, causing none of them to break. After expending his remaining arrows on the pots in frustration, the second contestant ended with a score of 460. As for the next finalist, Zelda hardily paid attention as his painfully slow and careful run through the course nearly put her to sleep. His run was so slow, what few points he scored amounted to nothing as he failed to reach the finish line within the time limit.

It wasn't until the royal announcer called up the fourth finalist did Zelda's boredom cease as she curiously watched the young man approach the starting line. He momentarily looked her way, sending fluttery heartbeats through Zelda's body. She couldn't quite identify what was causing her to react that way, whether it was from a fervent want of another spectacular performance or something more.

Whistling a short tune, the horseless man stood patiently as a brilliant brown mare with white hair sped around the corner and drew near his owner with a whinny. _How does his horse do that? _Zelda pondered in amazement as the calm contestant stroked his horse's mane. The finalist mounted his horse. He readied an arrow then waited for the starting trumpet. Zelda gripped the edge of her chair in anticipation as the crowd simmered down to watch. The brassy blow of the horn echoed throughout the range. Almost instantly, the young man spurred his horse, dashing towards the long row of targets to strike.

He raised his body off the saddle, still retaining the perfect form of a seasoned archer as he gathered several arrows from his quiver. While still holding onto the bunch of arrows, he positioned one against his bow. The first arrow released in a flash, landing dead center in the opening target. Perfect. Shot after shot effortlessly left the skilled archer's bow, finding their destination every single time. The crowded erupted in cheers as each arrow stabbed the targets' centers. In the blink of an eye, the fourth finalist had already landed 8 arrows for 800 points.

Approaching the end of the track and the first of two targets atop forty-foot poles, the young man notched another arrow, aimed high and released. Perfect again. The crowded roared even louder as the archer grabbed the reins and rounded the target to begin the final stretch of the course.

This time aiming for the pots, the young man released five more arrows. Each pot exploded in thousands of shards, adding 500 more points to his score. _1400 points, he broke the record! _Zelda gasped in awe as she slowly stood, inching closer and closer to watch. By then, nearly every other Hylian, including her own father, had risen to their feet as well. All eyes were fixated on this mysteriously incredible young man.

Approaching the other pole target perched above the finish line, the finalist nailed the center for 100 more points. He followed with another wave of four arrows. The first found the bull's-eye, with each successive arrow landing on top the next. Perfect, perfect, perfect, _perfect._

"1900 points?!" Zelda squealed as she gripped the railing of the royal platform, leaning over to get closer to the action. "He still has one arrow left!"

With fifteen yards and seconds to go, the man clothed in green notched his last arrow. Instead of aiming again for the target directly in front of him, the confident competitor swiveled his body towards the towering faint target hundreds of yards behind him. He then focused his gaze solely on Zelda. _What is he doing?! Why is he looking at me instead of the target? He'll miss! _Zelda panicked as she hysterically held her breath.

The clock was ticking and the horse was rapidly approaching the finish line. Just before the end of it all, he released his arrow, never taking his eyes off of the mesmerized princess. The horn bellowed time just as his horse crossed the finish line. He never looked back. All eyes followed the path of the arrow as it found the impossible target from afar. Perfect.

The town exploded in elation as the first finalist in the history of the tournament achieved a perfect score. Nailing every single target twenty times in a row while racing on a rapidly moving horse against the clock was unfeasible. It just could not be done. And yet this unknown Hylian had done it.

Throngs of tournament attendees left the stands and swarmed the perfect archer as his tried to dismount his horse. Men slapped his back in approval and women blew passionate kisses, while little toothy Hylian children danced around his feet. Some began chanting "Hero" for reasons unknown to her. Even King Daphnes gave an approving applause.

_He never looked at the target. He only looked at me. _Zelda's mind wandered back to the alluring eyes of the intriguing man permanently etched into her mind. Even though he was over a hundred yards away when their gazes connected, Zelda was still remembered clearly swimming in the breathtaking blue oceans of his eyes. _Who is this man? _She yearned to know more.

"Many will go through a lifetime without ever witnessing an amazing performance like that. Now that was worthy of the history books," mused Impa as she approached the frozen princess firmly gripping the railing.

The sound of Impa's voice snapped Zelda back to reality. "Yes he is amazing…err that was amazing," Zelda replied as she returned to her usual ladylike stance.

Impa laughed, "I would hate to be the finalist following that!"

"Or any of the remaining finalists for that matter." Zelda chuckled as she returned to her seat.

Indeed, none of the other finalists came remotely close to his perfect score as the horseback archery trial concluded.

* * *

The final trial was back at the starting arena. It was a traditional sword fight that consisted of a bracket style mini tournament. A win secured a spot into the next round, repeating until the last two finalists square off in one final match. Link waited patiently in the finalist tent for his assigned time slot and opponent. He passed the time polishing his sword. Not that it needed it really; Link just liked the feeling of metal against stone.

"You sir are one hell of a beast out there. Very impressive!" commented one of the finalists as he approached Link and sat down on the bench beside him.

Link looked up from his sword to acknowledge the complement, "Thanks."

"The name's Garrickson. I'm a plumber from the East district though I'm handy with a sword." Indeed Garrickson did carry the look of a plumber. He had black hair, a prominent mustache, and wore rich red overalls. "I doubt I'll be able to match your skills though!" He held out his hand.

"I'm Link," he replied with a handshake.

"When I first made the finals, I thought to myself, 'wow I may have a chance to win this thing!' Though now after watching you, I'm not feeling so confident. Hell your last performance brought everyone to their feet, even the princess!" Garrickson gave Link a playful slap on the shoulder. "I hope I'm not matched up against you," he chuckled.

Link sheathed his polished sword. "All we can do is wait and see."

"Yeah, you're right," Garrickson leaned in and whispered, "You know, I heard rumors about the royal family from some of the guards as I was walking over to the second trial."

Intrigued, Link responded. "What kind of rumors?"

"Seems there is some discontent between the King and his advisors. Apparently there was an attack on allied lands out west and the King sent a majority of the Hylian army for aid. His advisors except for one counseled to wait and instead send scouts to investigate but the King only heeded the advice of the other advisor."

"Who was that advisor?"

"Don't know. Even the guards were wondering the same thing. As for the rest of the advisors, I hear they're calling for the King to abdicate his throne but are split as to who would rule. Some are saying the crown should naturally pass to Zelda, as she is the only heir while others say she isn't ready. All very curious!"

"Very curious indeed." Link frowned. If what Garrickson said is true, then Hyrule would be vulnerable to attack with no army or leadership to stop it. The lone advisor could also be plotting a coup d'état and no one would know with all the distractions of the Triforce Tournament.

Garrickson chuckled again, "Well I for one think it's exactly what it is: a rumor. Hyrule has been at peace for years. Any ripple across clear water would be quickly noticed by someone."

_Unless one has been watching the wrong waters the whole time. _Link worried over whether these rumors held any truth as he waited to finish the tournament.


	2. Chapter 2: Celebration and Concern

Author's notes: Thank you for the kind reviews! Here's two more chapters. :)

Song: Odyssey by The Wyld

* * *

Link stared down his anxious opponent, flicking his sword around to loosen up a bit. He had been selected to fight first, much to the delight of the crowd. As for the other guy, well he was probably hoping for it all to be over soon.

The center judge waved down his flag to start the match. Immediately the talented young man lunged at his opponent, screaming a piercing "HEYAH" while moving with incredible dexterity. Every move was calculated and on target. His unfortunate opponent never had a chance. He was disarmed and slammed to the ground before the judge even had time to back away. Link stood over him, sword to his opponent's throat until the match was called. He calmly sheathed his sword and helped the fallen man up.

_One down, two to go. _He sheathed his sword and made his way back to the waiting tent. Link knew all eyes were on him; he even stole a glance at the princess as he quietly smiled and walked away. The fight had been quick and precise, exactly how Link had planned it, though he'll surely get a mouthful from Telma later.

When the first round finished, Link returned to the arena to face his next opponent; a tall, broad-shouldered man called Alfonzo. This man seemed slightly more competent with a blade, though with his immense size, Link questioned whether Alfonzo could match his speed.

Alfonzo gripped his two-handed sword and yelled out to Link. "Where I'm from, I'm known as the Legendary Swordsman!"

"Is that so? Then show me," mocked Link.

"I'll not only show you, I'll also slice off that smug smile of yours!"

The judge signaled his flag once again to start. Alfonzo advanced on Link, swinging his sword down like a hammer. Easily dodging the first attack, Link moved to his left to side step yet another clumsy strike. Alfonzo never attempted to adjust his strategy; he just kept swinging and swinging, hoping to catch Link in his path. _He isn't a swordsman, he just takes advantage of his size to overpower his opponents, _Link thought as he sheathed his sword and shield for even faster movement.

Now it came down to a matter of endurance as all Link had to do was avoid the path of Alfonzo's sword while still keeping the big bear in motion. Within minutes, fatigue had begun to set in for Alfonzo; he struggled to keep pace with the lightning fast Link. His breathing became labored while sweat poured from his body. All Link had to do was wait for just the right moment to strike.

"Slow down little man so I can introduce you to my sword," Alfonzo raged.

"I thought you said you were a Legendary Swordsman?" Link laughed as rolled away from yet another lumbering blow.

"ARGGGGG." Alfonzo let loose another failed attack. "As if you could claim that title. You're not even using your sword!"

Link smirked, "I don't need my sword to defeat you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Alfonzo swung again only to have his sword struck the ground with a thud. The blade buried itself within the tightly packed earth.

There was the opening Link needed. "I'm going to use yours."

The startled opponent desperately attempted to free the lodged sword only to receive a face full of Link's foot from his roundhouse kick. Blood scattered throughout the air as Alfonzo stumbled back in a daze. He threw a few blind punches towards Link, who avoided the onslaught with a quick backwards flip. Just as he landed, Link grabbed the abandoned sword with one hand and ripped the heavy metal into the air, stopping just short of Alfonzo's throat.

"Yield," Link hissed as Alfonzo sank to his knees in defeat.

When the judge waved Link the winner, he stabbed the ground with Alfonzo's sword and walked away, leaving the humbled swordsman to fumble over retrieving his weapon.

* * *

_Did he just lift that huge sword with one hand? _Zelda watched in awe as her favorite finalist effortlessly finished off his opponent.

"It isn't ladylike to stare with your mouth open," Impa commented.

"Oh! I didn't realize…" Zelda faded away in embarrassment.

Impa smiled. Whoever this young man was, he certainly was drawing some interesting reactions from the princess. She suspected early on Zelda would be oblivious to her own behavior and this latest observation only proved to confirm her suspicions.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you weren't the only woman in the audience with that expression."

"IMPA!" Zelda squeaked as her guardian concealed her laughter with a cough.

"I do hope the guards are watching. They could learn a thing or two from this young man," Impa noted.

"Indeed. He is just the right size, incredibly strong, flexible, and fast. Not to mention skilled in a variety of techniques," Zelda mused, "He is perfect…"

Impa raised an eyebrow, "He is what?"

"The perfect… soldier!" Zelda stammered.

"It sounds as if you want him to take my place in protecting you," Impa subtly teased.

Zelda snorted, "Indeed. I recon he doesn't talk back as much as you!"

The thought of him being her sworn protector did sound intriguing. It's not that Zelda no longer wanted Impa's company, far from it. Given her sheltered life, she just wanted someone new to talk to, a new friend to liven up the often dull, dreary halls of Hyrule Castle. Perhaps he could even train the soldiers some of his clever moves. Surely her father would be open to that idea.

"What was that you said?" her father interjected. Several drinks in, the King started to feel the affects of his alcohol.

"Nothing important father. Go back to your wine," Zelda boldly responded, knowing that her father probably wouldn't remember.

He obeyed and ordered more wine, allowing Zelda to focus her attentions back to the arena. By then, the other semifinal match had concluded, setting the stage for the final fight. The winner to take the last spot waited impatiently to face off with the crowd favorite.

"Well this should be an interesting matchup," Impa mused.

* * *

Returning to the arena, Link could sense the thirst for blood from afar as his opponent eyed him with raging red eyes. The man was taller than the last and equally built, with a long black ponytail sprouting from his scalp. His face was partially covered by a green scarf and he wore a heavily armored gauntlet on his left hand. A simple long sword occupied his right hand.

"Your crowd will no longer cheer for you when I'm finished," the man bluntly proclaimed.

Link sized up his opponent. While he had a near similar build to Alfonzo, this man appeared far more competent and dangerous. Link wouldn't be able to dance through this fight like the other matches. _No matter, I'll just have to show him what I'm really capable of. _

"And who are you to lay such a claim?" Link asked.

"Byrne."

"Well Byrne," Link began as he drew his sword and shield, "good luck to you."

"Luck is for the weak."

_So is this how it's going to be then? _Link mentally cycled through multiple scenarios. Byrne would most likely make more calculating moves at speeds much faster than previous opponents. Then there was the question of Byrne's gauntlet. It could possess mechanical abilities not inherently obvious. He would have to watch that arm carefully. Determining his optimal tactics, Link signaled to the judge he was ready and awaited the flag.

Before the flag fully reached the ground, Link witnessed the true extent of Byrne's speed as he already found himself engaged in battle. Byrne moved quick and close, keeping Link constantly on defense as he countered each powerful thrust and slash. In trying to keep up, Link found himself using his shield more often than normal. It was slowing him down and he needed to create some distance.

Finding a brief opening, Link snuck in a counter-attack to force Byrne back while he also peddled backwards. However before he could readjust, Link felt a metal claw collapse around his sword arm. _Fuck! His gauntlet. _

With the metal claw still chained to the gauntlet several yards away, Byrne yanked his arm back, lifting Link up and spiraling into the air. Panic rippled through the crowd as they screamed in horror. Fortunately, Link rapidly regained his bearings and landed firmly on his feet. As he landed, Link managed to successfully rip away from the claw only to lose his sword in the process: a costly sacrifice against an unrelenting challenger.

Link chuckled, hoping to distract Byrne. "You're the first real challenge all day."

"That is because I am strong," Byrne roared as he descended upon Link once more, "Strength is power. The more strength I have, the more powerful I am. With this power, I am going to crush you."

"Strength? Power? There is more to fighting than that. Hell there is more to life than that!" Link responded as he ducked, dodged, and defended against every attack with his shield.

_I need to adjust my strategy. _Link knew he had the endurance to last, yet Byrne was also showing no signs of slowing down. Letting the fight drag on to see who could last longer wasn't something Link had in mind. He needed to end it now and regaining his sword was looking like the best option. However, Byrne also knew this as he continually forced Link away from his sword. If he was going to reach his sword, he first needed to disable Byrne's gauntlet.

Throughout the unremitting blows from Byrne, Link watched and absorbed his every move. He felt the force of each attack against his shield and measured the speed during and in between; all to collect and synthesize data on his opponent. It wasn't until another combo strike from Byrne's sword and gauntlet did Link find a kink in Byrne's methods. _His gauntlet arm is slightly slower. _With that precious knowledge, Link pieced together a plan. His timing would have to be perfect and he would have to wait for just the right moment but to Link those were just minor details. All that mattered was that he had a solution and the execution would follow.

Fortunately for Link, that time soon came. As Byrne lowered his gauntlet arm behind to slash his sword arm across, Link quickened his pace and dodged the attack. He landed just outside and to the right of Byrne, allowing Link to jam his shield down on Byrne's wrist. Just as Link expected, Byrne did not drop the sword; that man was too strong and stubborn for that. Instead, Link heard the cracking of bones beneath his shield. Byrne winced and stepped back, allowing Link move towards his sword.

"YOU BASTARD," Byrne roared.

Link didn't pick up his sword, instead he put away his shield, standing opened armed to beckon another long range attack from Byrne.

"Not so strong now are you? Are those tears I see?" Link mocked, further infuriating the raging bull in front of him.

"ENOUGH. I'M ENDING YOU!" Byrne took aim and fired his clawshot once more at Link.

This time Link was ready. He twisted his body to the side, letting the claw closely sail past. Just as the claw began to lose its momentum, Link grabbed the chain with both hands. He tugged hard, throwing his weight and might into the surprise counter. Byrne lost his footing and tumbled forward, landing awkwardly on his broken wrist.

"You're a man of power? Let's see how powerful you are without your gauntlet!" Still pulling the chain taut with one hand, Link picked up his sword and swung down. Blade met chain as he cut through in one swift motion, rendering the gauntlet useless.

By then Byrne had risen to his feet, furious and fuming over the turn of events. Link knew he had him. Byrne ran up and swung his sword, fighting through the pain of his wrist. Gripping his sword with both hands, Link raised his sword to meet steel with steel. The force of his counter was clearly too much for Byrne who dropped his sword in agony.

Picking up the sword, Link firmly crossed both blades against Byrne's neck. The fallen warrior accepted defeat, his once proud stature shrinking to nothing as the entire arena erupted in cheers.

"How? How did you do it?" Byrne softly asked.

Link lowered both swords and returned the other to Byrne. "It's not just about power. You need wisdom and courage as well."

"And here I thought power was all I needed. You have shown me otherwise. I hope our blades will cross paths again some day," Byrne replied with a new sense of humility.

"As do I. Sorry about your wrist by the way. You should get that checked out."

"I will. Now go get crowned Tournament Champion," Byrne snorted, "It's a silly title anyways."

_Champion. _Link thought of that word over and over as he followed the announcer towards the royal platform.

* * *

"Father, I think you should let me handle the talking," Zelda advised, "after all you've had a bit too much to drink."

"Bah! (hic) You're right," King Daphnes conceded.

Zelda stood up, stepped down from the platform and waited for the new champion. She watched him exchange a few words with his opponent then he walked over to meet her. He kneeled down when he arrived, placing his right hand over his heart.

_He certainly knows his manners. _"Young man, may I have your name?" Zelda asked.

"Link," he plainly replied as he looked up from his kneeling position.

_Link… where have I heard that name before… _Seeing him up close for the first time, learning his name, something about Link felt so familiar to Zelda. It was as if they were connected by some invisible bond and meant to cross paths. If only she could remember more.

"Link, please rise and face the crowd," Zelda waited for Link to comply, then stepped forward to grab his hand. She raised it above, speaking louder for the crowd to hear, "Ladies and Gentlemen, dear citizens of Hyrule, I present to you Link, our twenty-seventh Triforce Tournament Champion! Let it…"

Zelda never got the chance to finish her speech as she was cut off from the jubilant roar of the crowd. Their sounds shook the very earth they stood on. Hoards of citizens swarmed the arena to get a glimpse of the newly minted champion and Zelda quickly found herself separated from Link. The royal guards moved in to protect her and the king. Zelda couldn't help but laugh when she saw a helpless Link looking back at her in horror. It amazed her that this nearly invincible champion froze amongst overly excited fans. The crowd began to chant his name.

As guards brought the royal family to a safe distance from the crowd, Zelda motioned for Impa to come over. "Keep an eye on our champion will you? I want to know for sure he'll still be around when the citizens finally disperse. I need to bestow upon him his rewards."

"As you wish," Impa replied with a nod. She moved back towards the crowd to watch over Link.

An hour had passed by the time Castle Town settled down. The citizens began to leave once the next round of festivities was announced. Zelda called for the champion rewards to be brought over as she scanned the clearing arena for Link. As Zelda held onto the rewards, she saw no signs of him. Disappointed, Zelda waited for Impa to return. She didn't have to wait long as the loyal guardian appeared before her.

"That Link is a sly one. For awhile I had lost him in the crowd until I spotted him heading towards the stables," Impa revealed.

Hopeful, Zelda handed the champion rewards over to Impa. "Take me there at once!"

They arrived just in time as Zelda saw Link ready his horse for departure. His hair was tousled and his tunic was torn in several places. The crowd had done more damage to him than fighting in the last trial. Zelda rather liked this rugged look on him. Link glanced over his shoulder upon noticing their presence. He stopped adjusting his horse's saddle and quietly turned his attention towards them.

Zelda smiled as she spoke first, "Leaving so soon?"

"It's been a long day."

"You must be exhausted. I won't keep you long then," Zelda reached for the items in Impa's possession. She first grabbed the sword. "I was suppose to give these to you but we were uh shall I say interrupted at the last moment. Nonetheless, you are the new Champion of the Triforce Tournament and I'd like to present you with these rewards courtesy of the royal family."

She held out the sword to Link who accepted the gift. Gripping the hilt, he drew the sword from its sheath. He took a step back and swung the blade around to test its feel, tossing in a few flips of the wrist.

"This is the Champion's Sword, forged in the fires of Death Mountain by the royal smith. The steel in the blade is said to be the strongest in the lands," Zelda commented as Link continued to try out his new sword.

Link smiled and gave one last sword flip before returning it to its sheath. "It's a beautiful sword. Handles really well. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. There's more," smiling, Zelda reached for the next reward: a Giant's wallet stuffed full of rupees. "10,000 rupees for you to spend as you please."

"I couldn't. 10,000 rupees is too much," Link humbly replied.

"I've never met a man willing to turn away money," Zelda mused, "You are truly one of a kind. But please accept this. You more than earned it with your performance today." Link begrudgingly accepted, placing the wallet in the saddle rucksack.

"There is one last item I would like to give you. This isn't something that is normally given to the champion…" Zelda handed Link a small purple envelope. "Inside you'll find an invitation to a ball tonight celebrating the end of the tournament… and my birthday. You certainly don't have to attend if you don't want to."

Link opened the envelope and silently read its contents. "I'll think about it."

Zelda half smiled in an attempt to conceal her disappointment. It wasn't the response she had been hoping for though it could have been worse. Still it wasn't an outright no and so she held onto the belief he would attend.

"You're probably exhausted from today. I don't want to keep you from your well deserved rest," Zelda said.

"I'll take my leave then," Link gave a small bow, "Thank you for these gifts, Princess Zelda."

"Please, just call me Zelda," she responded as he mounted his horse.

Link looked back with a smile and nodded, "Zelda." He began to trot away, only to pause and ride back. His face was mixed with confliction and concern and he made no attempt to conceal it. Before Zelda could inquire as to why, Link made his concerns clear.

"I know it's probably not my place to say this but I've heard rumors that may concern you. One of the finalists told me he overheard talk of a possible coup from one of your father's advisors. Whoever this advisor is, he may have lied about an invasion out west in an attempt to get your father to send away the Hylian army. It could be nothing… but I felt that you needed to know… especially with the ball tonight. I would advise extra protection."

Zelda was stunned. Never had it ever crossed her mind that troubles were stirring about without her knowledge, within the castle walls she has called her ivory prison for so long. It didn't seem possible. Nothing has ever gotten passed her in the confinements of the castle; not even affairs between the maids and soldiers. She sees and hears everything. And yet here she stood in front of an unfamiliar man who broke the news. Did Impa know? Or are there others that failed to tell her? Has her trust been misplaced all this time? The thoughts poisoned her mind; breaking down her usual poised and polished personality. Even Link could see the ghostly horror that washed away her warm smile.

As Zelda stood speechless, it was the distantly observing Impa who spoke first, "You were right to warn us. We'll investigate these matters right away."

"Yes, thank you Link," Zelda replied as she clutched her heart for comfort.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any distress. If it gives you any solace, I'll be at the ball to offer up any additional protection." Link gave a nod, turned the reigns, and left.

When he was long gone, Zelda turned to Impa for answers. "Did you know about this?"

"No. Believe me I would have told you if I did," Impa reassuringly replied.

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"Every word seemed sincere. From what I can tell, there isn't a malevolent bone in his body."

Zelda sighed, "I pray he heard false." _Or if the worse should happen, he will be there as promised._

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they had returned to the castle. Zelda immediately set out for the royal library, hoping to find a particular history book. When she found what she was looking for, Zelda left for her room. Along the way, she walked past her father's office. Raised voices seeped from the closed doors, beckoning Zelda to listen. She quietly placed her ear against the door.

_"The rest of the council is furious Agahnim and quite frankly I am too! You said hoards of moblins were advancing in the west yet we've received no word from scouts. What kind of game are you trying to play here?!"_

_"My King. I would never steer you wrong. Let me worry about the others."_

_"I want answers and I want this resolved now. Go summon the rest of the council!"_

_"As you command."_

Zelda quickly backed away as Agahnim exited the door. He greeted her with a bow then departed. With Agahnim gone, Zelda decided to confront her father. Link's warning had been right and she worried her father was unaware of darker plots taking place.

"So it's true, you dispatched the Hylian army out west?" Zelda forcefully asked as she burst into the office.

"Darling, this is none of your concern," the King deflected.

"I am the Princess of Hyrule! It is most certainly my concern," Zelda countered. "Are you blind to what's happening around you? With the army gone, Hyrule is defenseless. Agahnim is playing you and you don't even know it!"

King Daphnes slammed a fist against his desk. "Enough foolish talk! You know nothing of the complexities of these matters! Now leave me be."

Zelda refused to leave. Instead, she continued, "Why do you keep me away from everything? You hardly ever let me leave Castle Town let alone the castle. I'm never allowed in your council meetings or diplomatic negotiations with other kingdoms. How can I rule one day when you've sheltered me all this time?!"

"Do not raise your voice to me young lady," her father fumed. "You clearly lack the maturity to be involved in such matters. Now go to your room and get ready for the ball. Don't make me call for the guards to force you!"

"Oh of course. You just want to marry me off to some lord or prince! I hope the kingdom does get attacked so you can see how blind you have become!" Zelda cried.

She tearfully left, leaving the king to question his decisions.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Encounter

Song: Your Hands Are Cold, Pride &amp; Prejudice soundtrack

* * *

"Are you really going to just sit there drinking alone?" Telma scoffed.

Link was seated at the bar, holding his mug of Goron beer. His invitation rest upon the bar's worn wooden surface.

Link sighed, "Can't I enjoy my beer without you constantly nagging me?"

Telma finished preparing a drink for a patron at the far left side of the bar. She returned to Link and began cleaning mugs. "Its not everyday one gets a party invitation usually reserved for upper society. Besides you are the guest of honor at the request of the Princess herself! Consider yourself lucky boy."

"I don't have anything to wear," he plainly replied, taking another sip of his drink.

He didn't understand what the big deal was. Winning the tournament was his only desire, why couldn't he end the day with a relaxing drink? Still, the thought of seeing the princess again was quite tempting and he did somewhat promised he would attend. He was surprised by how warm and down to earth she was during their previous encounter. Then there was the subtle connection he felt between them. He didn't know what it was and maybe seeing her again would provide more clarity.

Telma forcefully pointed the mug she was cleaning towards Link. "Quit making excuses! Take off the chainmail and put on your nicest tunic. Attend looking like the _Tournament Champion. _You don't have to look like a lord." She returned to cleaning. "Besides, if you don't go, I'll kick you out and then where will you live?"

Link grunted. Telma could be so conniving sometimes. Still, he was grateful for her hospitality and mutual partnership. As long as Link helped deliver and protect Telma's shipments while running the occasional side errand, he was given room and board at her tavern.

He downed the last of his drink and slid the empty mug to Telma. "Lay off will you? I was always going to go. Good grief." Link took his leave to change.

A few minutes later, Link returned to the bar without his chainmail. The slightly less worn tunic he changed into was the familiar forest green Link was accustomed to wearing.

"Alright I'm off Telma. Will you be able to manage without me?"

Telma winked, "I'll be fine. Get going boy! Go dance with some honies for me, maybe even the Princess if you are lucky!"

Chuckling, Link dismissed himself and left for the castle. He wasn't really the dancing type so he would most likely head straight for whatever alcohol was available once he arrived.

An hour later, Link had made his way to the castle gates. Hyrule Castle was a splendid work of architecture to behold. The castle sat on a steep hill, overlooking the town below. Buildings higher up and closer to the castle were usually the equally opulent mansions of the upper class, while stores and houses became plainer the farther down the hill and away from the castle you traveled. The castle itself was a colossal collection of marble towers and intricate carvings decorating the walls.

Invitation in hand, he approached the lone Hylian soldier standing guard at the gatehouse. "I'm here for the party." Link handed the invitation to the guard to inspect.

Suspicious, the guard took the invitation. "You don't look like the rest of the guests that usually attend these things." He read the invitation.

"_Link, Tournament Champion, shall be my guest of honor tonight at the royal birthday celebration of Her Highness Princess Zelda of Hyrule on the eve of the 5__th__ of May." _

The guard returned the invitation to Link. "Well I'll be damned. Okay Mr. Guest of Honor you may proceed. But first you must give me your sword and shield. I can't have you attending so readily armed."

Link nodded and removed his equipment and handed them to the guard. He felt weird not wearing his trusted sword and shield but it couldn't be helped. "I'll return for my possessions later."

The guard waved Link through. He began to make his way up the entrance steps. Grand hallways snaked throughout the castle, with extravagantly carved doors guarded by Hylian soldiers lining the path. He worked his way through more hallways and staircases leading him deeper and higher into the castle. Eventually Link made his way to the ballroom.

Peering down the grand staircase, Link was greeted by the royal announcer. "Good evening sir. What is your name and title so that I may announce your arrival?"

Confused, Link turned to the announcer, unsure of what to say. "Umm that's really not necessary." He didn't want to draw the crowd's attention to the fact that he possessed no fancy title and was not dressed to their standards.

"But sir it's protocol! … sir?!" The announcer spun around, unable to spot where the guest had gone. Meanwhile Link, in his usual stealthy manner, had managed to give him the slip as he quickly jumped the staircase banister and slid down to the ground below.

Satisfied no one saw him, Link made his way through the crowd. Occasionally a baron or lord would stiff their nose to Link, while the ladies would steal a fawning glance or giggle as he passed by. _What in the world am I doing here? _Link sighed. True he had promised the princess he would attend but she was nowhere to be seen. Careful observation about the room gave no signs of any threats either.

Fortunately he spotted a server with drinks. He dashed over and swiped a glass from the server's platter and downed it on the spot. _Ugh Champaign, not nearly strong enough. _Link returned the empty glass and took another drink before disappearing back into the crowd.

He found a quiet spot off to the side and made his way over. Link didn't feel like interacting with anyone, not like anyone was attempting to converse with him either. Suddenly the royal announcer roared to the crowd below, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCESS ZELDA OF HYRULE."

Link looked up to see the princess standing at the top of the staircase. To say she looked beautiful was an understatement. His heartbeat quickened as Link gazed upon the lovely Zelda making her way down the stairs. He couldn't deny his attraction towards her, as no man was immune to her stunning beauty. When she disappeared into the crowd, Link finished his drink and took off in pursuit of another.

"Good evening sir. Would you care to try a stuffed cherry tomato?"

Link turned around to see another waiter carrying a silver platter of appetizers. "Depends. Would you recommend them?" he asked.

"Sir the royal kitchen only serves the finest foods. I can assure you its delicious."

Link shrugged and took an appetizer. "Say you don't happen to have a stronger drink than Champaign do you?" He figured it didn't hurt to ask.

"I'm sorry sir we only serve the finest alcohol here. You'll have to go to one of those…" the waiter wrinkled his nose, "ahem one of those bars."

"That's too bad." Link could have sworn the waiter was making some sort of insult towards him. _That ass. What does he know about the best alcohol anyways? _He glanced down at the appetizer and decided he might as well eat it.

As he tasted the stuffed cherry tomato, Link could hear the faint sound of ladies giggling across the crowd. Link looked up to see the Princess standing there with two of her lady friends. Zelda had her attention focused solely on Link, oblivious to the chatter of her friends. Her beauty radiated throughout the room, striking Link in the heart with fiery blade. Entranced, Link wanted more, anything to translate the influx of emotions that surrounded his heart. The return of giggles snapped Link back to reality. _What am I thinking? Her and I live in two separate worlds. _He disappeared back into the crowd.

In want of fresh air, Link ducked out onto the balcony, grateful to be away from the stuffy atmosphere of the party. Leaning against a pillar, he donned his hood and pondered when it would be appropriate to leave. A cool autumn breeze circled about the balcony as Link enjoyed the outside tranquility.

His time alone was short lived however, as a woman dressed in a glistening light blue gown darted onto the balcony. _Princess Zelda! _Link admired how the moonlight bounced off the sparkle of her dress, illuminated her figure like a Goddess. As she took off her heels, Link's heart skipped a beat.

_I have to say something…_

* * *

"Green tunic…" Zelda mumbled as she stopped on one of the pages of a royal library book depicting the history of Hyrule. There looking back at her was one of the previous Heroes of Time wearing a nearly identical tunic to what Link wore today. Even their facial features were similar with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What did you say milady?"

Zelda stopped reading and looked up to see her handmaid staring back at her through the vanity. "Oh it was nothing. Just scanning through this history book that's all."

She looked back at the page and read the passage. It spoke of how in a time of need a chosen one will be born, destined to become a hero to Hyrule. As she read on, the legend also mentioned the royal family; specifically the princess Zelda who would take part in the hero's quest to defeat whatever evil threatened the kingdom. _Am I the next reincarnation? Will Link become the chosen hero? _

Her mind raced with questions upon learning of a legend never mentioned to her before. Why would her father keep such knowledge from her, especially since she was given the same name passed down through generations? Over and over she read the passage, trying to comprehend it all. If Link is the next hero, then that meant trouble was on the horizon, perhaps the rumors he mentioned earlier.

As party drew on, Zelda finally put down the book, gazing at the vanity with a blank stare looking back at her through the mirror. It was her 21st birthday and what should be a time for celebration but Zelda knew better. The chance of an attack on Hyrule consumed her thoughts. Then there was the matter of her father. He has been searching for suitors for months now and this ball was his way at getting Zelda one-step closer to marriage. She didn't care for the idea. Instead, her mind wandered back to Link.

"I really don't want to attend," whined Zelda.

Her handmaid continued to style Zelda's hair. "Don't say such things milady. Who knows, you may meet a potential suitor tonight."

Zelda frowned, "I don't want to get married. And I especially don't want to marry any of those pathetic Dukes and Lords that constantly pursue me." Indeed most of the men she has met only care about her status and wealth. To them, she would merely become a trophy, a prized possession for them to show off on their arm.

"There. All done milady." Zelda admired her beautifully braided hair in the mirror. Satisfied, she stood up and approached the floor length mirror close by to finish getting ready. Her handmaiden helped her into her dress, tying the corset laces in the back.

The gown was light blue in color, hugging her slender body and accentuating her curves. It was sleeveless, exposing her back and shoulders. The corset comfortably cupped her breasts, revealing just enough cleavage to look attractive while still proper. The corset continued to shape her torso, blending into the tightly woven fabric covering hips. Halfway down her thighs, the fabric flared down to her feet, glistening in the light. Completing her look was a pair of long white gloves and various pieces of jewelry.

Zelda's handmaiden brought over her heels and helped put them on. "I hate these heels. My feet will be bleeding by the end of the night," Zelda complained.

She heard a knock on the door. A muffled voice called out to Zelda, "Your Highness, the ball started an hour ago and your guests are growing impatient." It was Zelda's guardian Impa.

Zelda approached the door to let Impa in. "I suppose my guests have been waiting long enough. I'm ready."

She made her way towards the ballroom, cursing from the pain of her heels. "Impa, you will save me from slimy men trying to make a move on me yes?"

"Sorry, you know the drill. I'll be patrolling the castle. I think you'll be able to manage," Impa replied.

Zelda frowned, "What about my father? Will he be in attendance or is he off to his usual diplomatic duties?"

"I'm afraid he won't be attending either. As you now know, the latest conflicts out west have kept him tied up lately." They stopped just shot of the ballroom. "This is where I leave you. Do have fun. After all it is your birthday, " said Impa. She left with a flash, leaving Zelda alone.

Disappointed, Zelda continued on. She reached the ballroom staircase and waiting for her announcement.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCESS ZELDA OF HYRULE."

Her guests applauded her arrival as she made her way delicately down the staircase. _These stupid heels, I hope I don't trip and fall! _When she finally made it down the last stair, Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

Immediately her friends greeted her with excitement. "Oh Zelda you look STUNNING tonight. Every man surely has their eyes on you!" squealed Mila. "Indeed, Lord Chudley has especially been asking for you," Maggie revealed.

_Ugh not Lord Chudley. _Of all the Lords and Barons of Hyrule, Zelda detested Chudley the most. A few years older than her, most ladies adored Chudley, yet his personality reeked of fish from Zora's river. He has been pursuing Zelda for some time, forcing her to come up with every excuse in the book to avoid his reach.

"Look over there! Isn't that the Tourney Champion?" Mila remarked. "Now THAT is a fine looking man. He sure was wonderful to watch today!"

Zelda spotted Link standing alone several meters away. He was trying one of the many appetizers being served throughout the crowd. For a moment, the blonde warrior made eye contact with Zelda. Her heart fluttered for a moment. Zelda could not deny the comments made by her friends about him as they continued to marvel over his handsome looks, incredibly toned body, and mysterious demeanor.

Maggie's voice snapped Zelda out of her trance. "I would love to have a man like that ravage my body. Wouldn't you Zelda?"

Blushing, Zelda responded, "Maggie hush! You don't want the other guests to overhear do you?" Her friends giggled. Looking up towards Link once more, she found his previous spot empty. Disappointed at his disappearance, Zelda returned her attention to her friends.

"Oh Zelda don't deny it. We can see it all over your face," Mila laughed. She continued, "You know, isn't it customary for the tourney champion to receive a kiss from the princess?"

Maggie agreed, "Yes Zelda you have to kiss him! He is your champion after all!"

_I wouldn't mind a kiss from him… _Unsure of how to respond, Zelda chuckled, dismissing her friends with a wave. "Ladies, you'll have to excuse me. I must make the rounds so my father doesn't scold me. I'll see you later!"

Zelda left to make her way through the crowd, stopping to receive birthday wishes and chat with her guests. She was careful to avoid Chudley all the while secretly hoping to run into her guest of honor. As she continued to converse with the guests, Zelda spotted Chudley from a few feet away. Panicking, Zelda panned around for an escape route. Across the room, she spotted open doors to the balcony.

Zelda quickly rushed over, longing to escape Chudley and the suffocation of the party. Grimacing under the pain her heels gave her, Zelda hurried to her destination. She reached the edge of the balcony and forced her hands on the balustrade. Upon seeing no one there, she sighed heavy while ripping the heels from her feet.

"You seem distressed."

Surprised, Zelda turned towards the sound of the unsuspecting voice. Leaning against one of the tall pillars stood a hooded man cloaked in green with his arms crossed. With his blonde hair streaking across his face and soft blue eyes, Zelda soon recognized the Tournament Champion standing before her. _Link. _

As their eyes locked in a trance, Zelda couldn't help but marvel at his stature. _He is quite handsome, _Zelda mused before snapping back to reality. "Oh! I apologize. I thought I was alone," she quickly replied, "I see you decided to come. That's wonderful! But…why are you out here?"

Link smiled and shifted his weight off the pillar, slowly making his way towards Zelda. He removed his hood. "Just making sure the castle is secure… and I'm not into the whole party scene."

"I appreciate the protection. Those rumors you spoke of earlier? Well you were right. The Hylian army was sent out west and there is turmoil amongst his council. I tried speaking with my father but he wouldn't listen." Zelda chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood, "and to be honest, I'm not into the party either."

She turned her body and attention out towards the evening city below. The hustle and bustle of the day's activities had subsided once the sun set, leaving quiet streets snaking through the collections of buildings. She could see distant shopkeepers closing up, as citizens made their way home. Lost in the surrounding view, Zelda failed to notice Link now standing next to her.

"That seems unusual for the Princess of Hyrule to say. Isn't this ball for you? A birthday celebration?"

"Humph I would hardy call it a celebration. My father actually planned this ball to play matchmaker, not celebrate my birthday," Zelda grimaced as she shifted her gaze towards Link, "He wants me to find a suitor to marry."

She continued her rant in frustration, "It's all so ridiculous! I'm sick of Hyrule's elite swarming over me like some prized possession. They're all so repulsive! I try to come up with ways to escape their grasp but sometimes I just can't. This one lord in particular is especially persistent. He has tried to kiss me a couple of times before I've barely managed to give him the slip. I don't want to marry someone just to please my father. I want…" Her voice trailed off. Realizing once again her tendency to ramble, Zelda blushed and apologized. She glanced down and nervously smoothed the creases of her dress, hoping Link wasn't judging her sporadic rant.

Link finally spoke, "You should marry for love, not be forced to marry against your will." His warm words sent a burning sensation throughout her body. _Why do I suddenly feel like this? _

"I appreciate your kind words. Enough about me," Zelda lifted her head back up and locked eyes once again, "You were quite impressive today. I don't think anyone has ever managed to sweep every event before. How did you acquire such skill?"

"Years of practice," he plainly replied. Link didn't feel like elaborating on his past, especially to the princess.

"Many men have practiced as much but none have ever displayed even a fraction of the skill you possess. Truly, how do you do it?" She wanted to know more, anything to learn something of his past. But she failed to elicit a response from the silent stoic man save for a small shrug. _Why is he so reserved? _

"Like I said, practice."

"Tell me then…was it practice that led to you perfectly hitting that last shot in the horseback archery trial," Zelda's gaze attracted the attention of Link, "as you focused solely on me?"

Link's voice softened with a faint grin. "Just showing off."

Determined, Zelda pressed on in the conversation, "You know, my friends were quite impressed with you as well." She traced her finger delicately along the groves of the marble balustrade. "They seem to think that as Princess, I must bestow you a kiss for your winning performance." She didn't quite know how he would respond, or where this sudden burst of courage came from.

"No thank you Your Highness."

Shocked, Zelda fumbled for words. "Every man in Hyrule would kill to be in your place. It's not every day one gets the chance to kiss a Princess! What, is there something wrong with me?" Zelda's voice carried a hint of annoyance. She couldn't tell whether it was due to the rejection or her usual stubbornness.

"Its not that. Your Highness I'm not worthy."

"Please stop with the formalities and call me Zelda! I get enough of the royal treatment as it is. And why would you say that?! You've already proven your worth as Champion!" Zelda frowned.

"Well if you insist…"

"I insist?! What kind of response is that? Honestly I don't understa…"

Zelda never had time to finish as Link took advantage of the offer and tenderly grabbed her face, drawing her lips up to his. She closed her eyes and embraced the kiss. His warmth radiated through her body as she melted into Link's firm grip. The moment soon passed yet to Zelda, it felt like an eternity. Link slowly pulled away, his thumbs brushing her cheeks as the magnetic lock between their lips broke.

Breathing heavily, Zelda opened her eyes to look at Link. She could still feel the soft impression his strong lips had left. Blushing, Zelda regained composure, her heart beating rapidly with such fervor. Words escaped her as she tried to think of something to say.

However it was Link who broke the silence. "I…I think I should go now." He wanted to stay but couldn't find the courage after having exhausted it all on kissing her. As much as he enjoyed the moment he had shared with Zelda, Link just didn't see how their relationship could grow into anything more. After all she was the Princess of Hyrule and he was a commoner with no status or wealth to his name. _I'm not worthy of her. _

"Why? The night is still young and you said you would be here…for my protection." Zelda wanted Link to stay. He was a welcome distraction to the festivities back in the ballroom and she didn't want their meeting to end.

Link returned to his reserved demeanor, "You shouldn't worry about an attack, this castle is secure as far as I can tell. I promise I'll always be around to protect you." He bowed towards Zelda, "Thank you for the invitation…and the…the kiss."

"I suppose I could command you to stay… but that wouldn't be very courteous of me," Zelda smiled in defeat, "I hope you enjoyed the party." She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. The word felt too final, as if she would never be able to see Link again. Instead she settled on bidding him goodnight. Link returned the gesture, turning back towards the ballroom.

"Wait… that promise you just made … do you really mean it?" Zelda inquired.

He paused after a few steps, glancing back at Zelda. "I always keep my promises," Link smiled, "Don't forget your heels. Oh and Happy Birthday." He continued on through the doorway. Zelda's eyes followed his movements, until she could no longer see him in the crowd.

Bending down, Zelda picked up her heels and began to slowly make her way back into the party. She eventually arrived back into the crowded ballroom as the thought of Link's kiss still lingered on her mind. _Was I dreaming? Did I really kiss him? Or was it him who wanted to kiss me? _Before she could finish her thoughts, an unwelcoming voice reached her ears.

"My beautiful princess, where have you been all night? I've been longing to dance with you for some time now."

_Lord Chudley. _Of all the noble men attending the ball, it just had to be the sleaziest, egotistical man of them all to approach her. The thought of his claws latching onto her body sent shivers through her spine.

Before she could react however, a loud explosion ripped through the castle. The commotion caused guests to panic and scream, as chaos descended onto the ballroom.

* * *

Link was quick to leave the castle as he made his way down the entrance steps towards the gatehouse. _What was I thinking kissing Zelda like that? _He couldn't shake the thought of her sweet taste upon his lips, nor the image of her goddess-like body accentuated by the radiant gown she wore.

He pressed on, soon reaching the gatehouse where the lone guard stood watch. The guard looked up, surprised to see someone leaving so soon. "What? You're leaving already? These balls usually go on for several more hours," inquired the guard.

"I only intended to make an appearance. Besides I'm tired," Link replied. "My sword and shield please?"

"Alright if you insist." The guard stepped back into the gatehouse door, rummaging through to find Link's possessions. He continued to speak, "So did you get the chance to see the Princess? I've only seen her a handful of times but boy is she beautiful!"

A faint smile appeared on Link's face, "I did…and she is." _No. Zelda is more than just beautiful. She is a blessing from the goddesses. _

"Ah here we go!" The guard returned with Link's sword and shield. "You lucky bastard. Oh I'd love to catch a glimpse of her again. Though you could say my wife wouldn't be too happy about that!" chuckled the guard.

Link nodded and strapped his sword and shield back on. As he started to leave, a loud blast rang out. He immediately turned back toward the castle to see a tall plume of fire and smoke rise from near the ballroom. _Zelda!_

"What in the world just happened?!," the guard yelled. But his words were already faint to Link as he raced back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue the Princess

Author's Notes: Thank you again for your reviews! I realize my chapters tend to be lengthy but hopefully the content and story is to your liking. I'm always open to feedback! :)

Song: The Golden Age by Woodkid

* * *

Cries rang out through the ballroom as startled guests frantically tried to escape from the direction of the explosion. Once the smoke gradually subsided, Zelda could see a gaping hole in the east wall of the ballroom, exposing the room to the moonlit world outside. A masked man stood amongst the rubble of the hole, with dozens of various armed intruders at his side.

"Where is the King and Princess?" the masked man bellowed throughout the hall.

His demands were met with silence. "No one? Kill them all," he hissed to his followers.

Zelda froze in terror. Chudley was already nowhere to be found, probably off trying to save his own skin. _Coward. _She didn't know what to do or where to go as the intruders made their way into the room, slicing down anyone in their path. _Where is Impa? _

No guards came to protect her. Zelda was on her own if she were to get out alive. She frantically weighed her options. Escape through the castle would prove futile as several intruders quickly blocked the way out. And there was no way in hell she would try leaving through the newly formed hole in the wall. Screaming guests continued to panic about the room as someone shoved Zelda from behind, causing her to fall to the floor.

Propping herself back up, Zelda noticed the balcony half the length of the room away. _Perhaps I can scale down the balcony. _It was a dangerous, last ditch resort but what choice did she have?

Before she could escape however, Zelda quickly found herself surrounded by four intruders. Upon closer view of her foes, her heart dropped at their appearance. _Garo ninjas. _These ninjas were well known throughout the kingdom as swift, deadly assailants. She could fight as Impa had taught her how to use a sword but her skills were useless without a blade. Zelda's chances of escape, much less survival, were dim.

As the Garo closed in, Zelda clasped her hands against her chest, praying a miracle would happen. _If only Link would return to save me... _The Garo were inches away now. She closed her eyes as a single tear trailed down her cheek. Suddenly a bright blue light pierced her eyelids. Zelda opened her eyes to find herself encased in a crystal as protective deep blue eyes stared back at her.

"Link!"

* * *

Link raced back through the castle, flying through the hallways as fast as his legs would carry him. There was no telling what was happening in the commotion of the ballroom but Link had to get there and fast. _Why did I decide to leave so soon? If something happens to Zelda…_

He pressed on and soon reached the ballroom entrance surrounded by a dozen Dinolfos. The armed lizards quickly descended on Link. He drew his sword and advanced, bringing down each foe with ease.

Once he cleared the entrance, Link stashed his sword and scanned the room for any signs of Zelda. Almost immediately, he spotted four Garo ninjas closing in on her towards the center of the ballroom. _Shit. _Link knew he had to act fast if he were to reach her in time. Noticing the chandeliers hanging down from the soaring ceiling, Link whipped out one of his clawshots from his back pouch. He aimed at the chandelier closest to Zelda's position and released.

_I'm not going to make it in time. _Thinking, Link reached back into his pouch and found a small magical blue crystal. He threw it at Zelda as the clawshot drew him to the chandelier. The crystal expanded into a protective barrier around the Princess just as the enemies were about to reach her. Link quickly released his clawshot and dropped on top of a Garo directly facing Zelda.

Rising, Link briefly connected eyes with Zelda to find a relieved princess looking back at him. The Garo began to circle around Link. He turned back out to the scene before him, drawing his sword and shield in an impressionable manner.

"If you want her, you'll have to kill me first!" Link yelled as he stabbed the unconscious Garo below him. The beast within him was thirsty for vengeance. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, further defining his muscular build. Link squeezed the grip of his sword while surveying the remaining three Garo. Realizing he was not wearing his usual protective chainmail, Link took a more defensive stance than normal. He knew the Garo were fierce fighters. One was hard enough to take down. Three at the same time could prove especially challenging.

The Garo drew their duel swords as guests scattered away from the developing battle. Link met their advances with the swing of his sword, using his shield to parry the additional onslaught of attacks. He skillfully moved his body through the dance of swords slashing all around him, eventually managing to stab a Garo on his right. However, that wasn't enough to finish him off as the Garo continued fighting.

"Pesky little shits," Link cursed.

Link deployed a spin attack to ward off the convergence of swords getting dangerously close. Two managed to avoid the swing of his sword while the other Garo received a direct blow. The remaining two Garo quickly recovered, proceeding to surround him once more.

As Link continued to fend off the Garo with such dexterity, Zelda helplessly watched from her impenetrable crystal. _So this is the true extent of Link's abilities. Amazing… _She couldn't keep her eyes off of his effortless movements. After Link finally took down one of the enemies with the spin of his sword, Zelda noticed another Garo stealthily approach him from behind.

"LINK LOOK OUT!"

Reacting to Zelda's voice, Link readily swung his sword above his head and behind his back to thwart the sneak attack while simultaneously bringing his shield up to defend himself from the other remaining Garo. Both enemies were caught off guard, giving Link the opening he needed to take them down for good.

As the last Garo fell, Link sheathed his sword and released Zelda from her barrier. Approaching the princess, Link sensed another attack from the fallen Garo. _I almost forgot about the suicide bombs! _ He quickly grabbed Zelda into his arms, dashing from the battle scene just as the dying Garo drew out bombs in one final effort.

Away from the blasts, Link carefully put Zelda down and looked back at the Garo carcasses. Satisfied the fight was finally finished, Link returned his attention to Zelda. He gently grabbed her arms. "Are you okay?"

Zelda responded with a crying nod, placing her hands upon his strong chest, further closing the gap between them. "You… you came back."

"I promised I would protect you didn't I?" Link said with a smile, rubbing her back for additional comfort. They locked eyes once again, assuring both were safe for the time being. His eyes were filled with concern but also something else that Zelda couldn't quite discern.

"You were right… again," Zelda cried, placing her head onto Link's chest. "With the army gone, the castle was all but defenseless. Whoever is behind this could have my father or be attacking other towns in the kingdom and there is nothing I can do to stop it. What if more show up? What will we do?!" she sobbed.

"Zelda breathe. You're here with me now, remember? I won't let any harm come to you," Link reassured.

Unfortunately their moment of reprieve would not last, as Link looked over his shoulder to see a masked figure watching them from afar. By then, the rest of the guests had been able to escape from the path Link cleared, leaving the princess and hero alone with the remaining enemies. Link sized up the masked man. His heart shaped mask was a dark shade of purple, with two orange and yellow eyes surrounded by thick red patterns. Ten spikes protruded around the edges of the mask. Something about the mask felt familiar in a fearful way, yet Link could not recall from where. The masked man raised his arms, which slowly began to transform into whip-like tentacles. He snapped them down and took a step towards Link and Zelda.

By then Zelda had also noticed this new enemy, elevating her emotions to a new level of panic. "Who is that?!" she cried, body trembling against Link's.

Link frowned, "I don't know, probably the one in charge of the attack. Let's not stick around to find out."

_Time to make some quick decisions if we want to make it out alive. _Not wanting to take any chances, Link decided their best option was to flee. He scooped up Zelda in his arms once more and ran towards the balcony. Never looking back, Link pushed on to the balcony's edge.

"Zelda wrap your arms and legs around me and hold on!"

She quickly did what she was told then Link leapt over the balcony down towards the rest of the castle below. Zelda screamed as Link drew his clawshots to navigate between the towers. He latched onto one, swinging them safely down to a long, sloped roof. Zelda looked up to see the masked man stop on the balcony ledge. He made no attempts to follow. Instead, he only watched for a moment then slowly turned away.

Link continued to run across the roof, leaping down again to get away from the chaos. He used each clawshot to steer through the castle's architecture, swinging wildly towards the next tower before changing directions with the other clawshot. A few minutes later, Link had successfully brought the two safely onto the ground. Not wanting to stop, Link rushed to the castle's surrounding wall and used a clawshot one last time to the top of the wall before scaling down the other side.

He put Zelda down and returned the clawshots to his pouch. "Can you run?"

"I think so…" she replied while removing her heels and tossing aside.

Link took her hand as he spotted several Aeralfos circling the castle for prey. "Good because we need to go now!"

Zelda only managed to stumble few steps forward, failing to keep up with Link. The flowing fabric of her dress was proving difficult to move quickly in. "Link, it's my dress. I can't run in it!" Stopping, Link drew a knife from his pouch.

"What are you doing?!" gasped Zelda.

"It's your dress or your life."

He grabbed her dress and tore a hole where the tight fabric and corset flowed out from her thighs. Stashing the knife, Link forcefully ripped the fabric from Zelda's dress, spinning her around to remove it all. When he finished, Zelda was left exposing most of her legs in a considerably shorter dress.

"There, now you should be able to run," he said while tossing the extra fabric.

By then two Aeralfos had spotted them. Link produced one of his clawshots again and took aim. The claw latched around the first Aeralfos, bringing him down to Link's level. He drew his sword and killed the winged lizard with a quick back slice. The other Aeralfos proved more evasive, taking Link several tries before he could latch on with his clawshot and finish the job. When he finally downed the remaining enemy, Link took Zelda's hand once more to flee. They began to run through a maze of Castle Town streets as Link directed them towards the only place he could think of: Telma's Bar.

Noticing more enemies scouring the street ahead, Link shoved Zelda in an alley between two nearby buildings for cover. Unfortunately, the space they moved to wasn't an alley but merely a small gap between the buildings. There just wasn't enough room for the two to comfortably hide.

Three feet into the gap, Link and Zelda became stuck as their bodies wedged up against each other. Zelda felt the toned muscles of his abdomen touch her, sending shockwaves throughout her body. She could feel his rapid heartbeat keeping pace with her own as panic set in.

"Link, we're stuck!" Zelda spoke, keeping her voice low.

Link brought up his arms and rested them against the wall behind her head. He lowered his face close to hers and slowly whispered in her ear.

"Whatever you do, don't move and don't make a sound."

He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see one of the enemies patrol close by. Fortunately the darkness of the night and small gap kept them cloaked from the enemy's view. After several seconds of looking around, the enemy moved onto another street. Link waited a few more seconds before determining the all clear. He breathed a sigh of relief then realized they were still stuck.

"Link how do we get out of here?" asked Zelda. She didn't mind their extremely close proximity but knew they couldn't stay there long should the enemies come back.

Link tried to scoot his body out, only to stop when he heard Zelda wince. _This isn't going to work. _Thinking for a moment, Link decided to drop his arms and grab the underside of Zelda's exposed thighs. _Zelda please don't hate me for this. _He loved the touch of her soft skin but was afraid she would negatively react. Needing to defend his actions, Link spoke up.

"Zelda grab my neck and try to lift your body up. Maybe we can create just enough space for me to carry you out."

"Okay."

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's neck and strained to lift her torso up. Still grabbing her thighs, Link also lifted, resulting in Zelda coming up much higher than he anticipated. Legs now dangling in the air, Zelda found her cleavage pressed up against Link's face.

_Oh shit, _he thought_._ He could not deny his attraction to her; with killer curves and ample breasts accentuating a slender body, Zelda was a goddess of her own. Such close proximity to the princess for so long had put a strain on his ability to hold it together. Having her breasts toy with his lips was too much. Their new position had opened the floodgates, causing Link's body to eagerly respond.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered, praying she wouldn't be repulsed.

Fortunately Zelda had managed to create just enough room for Link to squeeze them out of their hiding space. As soon as they were free, Link lowered Zelda back down to the ground, stepping back in embarrassment.

Zelda said nothing to the ordeal. She was glad they were safe, though she missed the feeling of Link's touch. His body was so fit and firm and she nearly collapsed when his helping hands and significant bulge stimulated her body. Never has she been so close to a man like that before and a part of her wanted more.

Not wanting to delay, Link beckoned for Zelda to follow him down the street. "Lets go," he said as rain began to fall on the town.

The rain soon turned to a downpour; drenching the two by the time Link brought Zelda to Telma's bar a half hour later. By then, the bar was closed. Link burst open the door and the weary couple entered the bar soaking wet. A clap of lightning illuminated the sky behind them.

Sitting at one of the tables counting the day's earnings, Telma looked up at the sound of the sudden intrusion. She immediately spotted Link and his exhausted companion.

Shocked, Telma cried out, "Link! What happened?!"

Telma rushed over to close the door, ushering Link and Zelda towards a table closest to the fireplace. She returned to the door and closed the curtains to conceal the bar from potential lurkers outside.

"Link, I'll ask again. What happened?" She drew a chair over to her guests.

Breathing heavily, Link looked up at Telma. "The castle was attacked."

Suddenly it registered to Telma who Link's blonde companion was, even in her soaked state."…Princess Zelda?"

On the verge of tears, Zelda made no response to the inquiry of her identity. She grabbed her arms and looked down. Normally Zelda would properly introduce herself but the night's trauma had stretched her strong spirit beyond its normal elasticity.

As the trio sat by the fire, the late night stir caused one of the sleeping houseguests to wake. Wondering what was going on, the sleepy redhead brought herself down to the bar's common area. She spotted Telma with Link and another woman soaked to the bone.

"Telma, Link, what happened?" she said, sitting down at their table.

"Aveil dear could you please fetch a blanket for our guest?" Telma could see Zelda clearly shivering due to her lack of adequate clothes. Aveil went back upstairs, returning shortly with a blanket. She draped it over Zelda, who graciously accepted.

"Thank you dear. Now Link, please continue." Telma looked back towards Link.

He waited for a moment then continued recounting the night's events. "I was on my way out when I heard an explosion back at the castle. I rushed back to find dozens of intruders swarming the ballroom and Zelda surrounded."

Telma interrupted, "I take it you then proceeded to rescue her?"

"Yes."

Telma flashed a smirk. "Why am I not surprised? Always playing the hero… Sorry please go on."

"I managed to clear the area of most of the enemies but then there was this masked intruder, possibly the one leading the attack. He began to transform at which that point I didn't want to risk an encounter with him so I quickly got Zelda out of there and brought her here."

Breaking her silence Zelda chipped in "We jumped off the balcony…"

Looking at Zelda, the bar owner raised her eyebrow, "So Link was showing off his acrobatic skills to you eh? Link, I hardly think that was the time and place for that."

"It was the only way. Besides I got her out of there safely, " scoffed Link.

"Were you followed?"

"For a while yes but we managed to lose them." Link stopped there; Telma didn't need to know the details. If she heard about their tight space touch then Link would certainly get the wrath of Telma raining down on him.

Aveil joined the conversation, "What about the king?"

Noticing the deteriorating state of Zelda's emotions, Telma decided to end the conversation. "Aveil would you please escort Zelda upstairs and find her some warm clothes to change in? The poor dear has been through a lot this evening and she could use some rest don't you agree?"

Aveil rose and gently put her hands on the shivering guest's shoulders, beckoning Zelda upstairs. Once the girls were gone, Telma resumed talking to Link.

"The King?" Link refused to answer. "Before we proceed, I really need a drink. The strongest drink you can make me."

"I suppose you do deserve one after everything that's happened." Telma walked to the bar and began pulling out various ingredients. She doubled the usual alcohol amount then brought the finished product back to Link.

Link took two large gulps. "Thanks." He placed the drink down then leaned in. "I don't know what happened to the King. He wasn't in the ballroom while I was there. Maybe his guards got him out. Maybe he was captured. I don't know. What I can tell you is that prior to the ball, I heard some troubling rumors. The King was misled into sending the Hylian army out west while someone on the council plotted a potential take over. With the army gone, it was only a matter of time for the castle to be attacked."

He looked Telma in the eyes. "Telma, whoever did this is very powerful. If something did happen to the King then Zelda is the only one left between the attacker and the throne." He hesitated, "…I think Zelda should stay here and lie low until we can determine what exactly is going on and how to stop it."

Telma sat back in her chair. If the castle did indeed fall, then the Princess would most certainly be the next target. They couldn't take any chances.

"You're right. Zelda will stay here. I think its time the Resistance got back together. We'll need the team more than ever if there really is a threat of this scale on Hyrule." Tired, Telma stood up. "It's late. I'll make the necessary arrangements tomorrow… Link?" There was something on her mind.

Link paused his drinking and answered, "Hmm?"

"Help me understand one thing. You said you had already left when the attack started. Now I know it's your nature to be the hero but even something like this is beyond your normal self. Something must have happened for you to change course so quickly. Something you're not telling me."

Link didn't respond. He couldn't tell her about the kiss, about his growing feelings towards the Princess. It hardly seemed appropriate to share. He busied himself with his drink.

"Fine if you won't tell me then know this. Your reckless tendency to rush into danger is going to get yourself killed one day if you aren't careful. Think about what all you have to lose."

"I have nothing to lose," he bluntly replied.

Telma began to walk away. She briefly turned back towards Link. "Are you sure about that?"

Link was left alone to finish his drink.

* * *

Aveil fumbled through her drawers to find a suitable nightgown for Zelda while the princess solemnly sat on Aveil's bed. A few seconds later, Aveil pulled out a simple white sleep shirt. It was a little on the skimpy side given Aveil's preferences but it would have to do.

"My apologies, this is all I really have to offer. We'll have to go into town tomorrow to get you some better clothes." Aveil handed her find over to Zelda. She felt the softness of the fabric and thanked Aveil.

"You're welcome, I'll leave you to it." Aveil started to leave but Zelda stopped her.

"Aveil... umm can you help me out of my dress? The corset is tied rather tight…"

"Oh certainly! Are you sure you don't mind me being here?"

Zelda shook her head. "No. I'm use to my handmaidens dressing and undressing me."

Aveil walked over to Zelda and began untying the corset. While undressing Zelda, she decided to strike up a conversation. "This is a lovely dress you're wearing. Though it seems... quite err short for a Princess to wear. I didn't realize you were so comfortable wearing such a revealing outfit. "

"Oh no my dress was originally much longer. Link… well… he ripped off the lower half to help me run faster." Zelda blushed.

Laughing, Aveil continued to undo the corset. "So that's what happened! I know it's probably not my place to say this but to be honest you have really nice legs. You should wear shorter dresses more often! Guys would fall head over heals for you. Hell, even a guy as reserved as Link would try to steal a look your way." Aveil finished. "There. You're free now!"

Zelda quickly dropped the soaking dress and placed the sleep shirt over her head. She looked in the mirror. This outfit was even shorter than her previous dress. The fabric just barely covered her behind. Zelda's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. _Thank goodness I'm only sleeping in this!_

She turned to Aveil. "Thank you for your help." Despite their short time together, Zelda was already growing rather fond of the tanned companion with rich ruby locks. It has never been easy for Zelda to make friends given her sheltered life and Aveil brought a different sort of friendship; a friend where Zelda felt she could freely confide in without fear. She sat back down on the bed crossing her legs as Aveil sat right beside her. Zelda tried to think of something else to say before deciding on a topic she never really had a chance to gossip about until now.

"So…you seem to know a lot about what guys like…" _Wait why did I just say that?_

Aveil responded with a laugh. "You bet I do! I guess you could say I'm a maneater. I've been with loads of guys so I know what it takes to reel them in."

"…Have you been with Link?"

Aveil laughed even harder. "I wish! Every girl fawns over Link but as far as I know, he has never made a move on anyone. That man has some sort of ironclad fortress protecting his heart. Something must have happened in his past that he isn't willing to talk about. No I gave up pursuing Link a long time ago when I realized he's probably waiting for the right girl to come along that clearly wasn't me…" She turned to Zelda. "Why do you ask? Do _you_ like him?"

Panicking Zelda shook her head. "What, no! I was just curious that's all…"

"Don't deny it. You like him! If you didn't then there is something seriously wrong with you because all women fall for Link!" Aveil jested.

Someone knocked on the door. Telma entered the room. "Oh good you're ready for bed. Zelda we think it's best if you stayed with us for awhile, until things settle down."

"Thank you… so… where am I sleeping?"

"You can stay with Aveil. I hardly think it's appropriate for you to stay with Link don't you think? Besides her bed is spacious enough for the both of you."

Telma caught the look of surprise on Zelda's face. "Oh come dear, I couldn't have the Princess of Hyrule staying in that small cramped room of Link's! It's late. You two should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Good night!" Telma left and closed the door, leaving Zelda and Aveil alone once again.

Aveil walked around the room, snuffing out all of the candles. She returned to the bed and got under the covers. "See? You'll be safe here. We'll take care of you."

Zelda also slid under the covers. "Will I be safe here though? I mean Hyrule castle was easily breached and it's the most secure place in the kingdom…"

Aveil rolled over to face the worried Princess. "Zelda trust me. This is _the_ safest place to be."

"Why?"

"Because of Link," Aveil yawned as she closed her eyes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Dawn of a New Day

Song: Dearly Beloved from the Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack

* * *

Zelda awoke to the chirping of birds outside the bedroom window. Dawn of the new day was pouring through the glass panes. In less than twenty-four hours, Zelda went from the life of a Princess to hiding out in a bar. It wasn't quite the birthday she imagined and the thought of an unknown enemy trying to hunt her down sent shivers throughout her spine. Danger aside, last night did bring her to Link. She sat up stretching.

Aveil had already awoken at left the room. Wondering where everyone was, Zelda got up and made her way down the hallway and to the common area adjacent the bar. She crept down the stairs and turned the corner to find Link sitting at a table with Aveil. Five more girls with similar features as Aveil were also seated throughout the room. Link was dressed in his usual green tunic sans the sword and shield. As he was sipping on his morning coffee, Link spotted Zelda looking at him. He proceeded to choke on his drink. Despite her slightly messy hair, Zelda still looked as beautiful as ever.

Startled by Link's sudden choking, Aveil looked up to see Link staring at Zelda. She chuckled and ran over to bring the new guest to their table. "Morning! I bet you're hungry. No worries, Telma is making bacon and eggs right now."

The other girls proceeded to stare at their new guest. Aveil gently grabbed Zelda's wrist and drew close to her. "Have no fear. We didn't tell the others who you are. For all they know, you're just one of the castle servants who got caught up in all of the commotion of last night's attack," she whispered, "Speaking of which, what should we call you?"

Zelda thought for a moment, "How about Aria? I've always liked that name…"

"Aria it is," Aveil smirked, "Link, what do you think?"

"Aria is nice," Link responded, avoiding the two women's stares.

Aveil rolled her eyes, "He's a man of few words. Honestly Link it's a wonder you have any friends."

Her verbal jabs easily rolled off Link. He ignored the mouthy Gerudo and turned towards Zelda. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did," Zelda shyly began to twist some strands of hairs, "Link… thank you…for everything. You really didn't have to come back for me."

"Others would have done the same," he calmly replied. There it was again. That same reserved, humble demeanor Zelda observed from last night. She knew there was so much more to him, if only he would open up to her. Zelda tried to inquire more.

"But they didn't. Only you. Why?"

At Zelda's further questioning, Link clumsily stood up. His sudden urge to leave immediately drew the attention of Aveil. She was in her element today and Link had left himself especially vulnerable to her teasing.

Aveil pounced with a wink, "Whoa Link you look really flustered. Where do you think you're going? Running away?"

"No… I… I suddenly remembered I need to run some errands. I'll be back later this morning." Link quickly excused himself from the table and proceeded upstairs, leaving Aveil and Zelda to finish their breakfast without him.

"Well _that _was interesting," Aveil mused.

"What do you mean?" Zelda didn't understand. Link seemed like his typical distant self so for him to suddenly leave wasn't anything unusual, at least to Zelda.

"Yeah Link doesn't talk much but around you, he's completely different. It's kind of cute, seeing a strong, stoic man like Link lose his composure for the first time with a woman."

"That's silly. We've barely known each other for less than a day. He's probably still tired from last night."

Aveil laughed and gave Zelda a light tap on her head. "Oh hun you have so much to learn."

Zelda chuckled. She enjoyed Aveil's company. The Gerudo was honest and open with Zelda. It was nice to have another friend genuinely treat her like a normal person. Even her long time friends Maggie and Mila held back sometimes, making Zelda feel like she was missing out on secrets they shared.

"Eat up ladies!"

Telma had returned from the kitchen carrying several plates. She served the other girls then joined Aveil and Zelda's table with the remaining breakfast. Zelda hadn't thought much about food but when the fresh steam and smells of her hot plate entered her senses, she then realized just how hungry she was.

"How are you feeling, Hun?" Telma inquired of Zelda.

"Rested, relieved, just about as well as I can be given the circumstances," Zelda replied as she ate her breakfast.

"That's good to hear. As to where we go from here, I've reached out to some of my friends that will be of great help. Collectively they're known as The Resistance."

"The Resistance? I've never heard of them before," Zelda commented.

Aveil joined in. "You wouldn't have. The Resistance is a secret order that will rise to aid Hyrule in the event of potential disasters. They never make themselves known. Instead, they work behind the scenes to restore peace and balance to the kingdom. Your man Link is one of them," she finished with another wink.

Astonished, Zelda wondered what troubles The Resistance calmed. Hyrule's age of peace and prosperity has flourished for years, even decades, so what could they have possibly prevented? Unless they were just that good at dousing fires before they spread. As for Link, was all his help out of duty rather than genuine feelings? _I do have a duty to Hyrule and with duty comes sacrifices. Whatever feelings I may have for Link cannot cloud the path ahead._

Finishing her thoughts, Zelda spoke, "When will I meet them?"

"Tonight, assuming the postman is his usual swift self," Telma replied. "We'll discuss more then. On a separate topic, you'll have already noticed this establishment is a bar myself and the girls run. This is a popular spot for many patrons so I suggest you keep yourself occupied in the upper quarters during hours of operation. I'm sure Link and Aveil will be able to keep you company."

Zelda wasn't to keep on trading an ivory sheltered life for another. "Perhaps I could also explore Castle Town? With supervision of course."

"You're an adult, who am I to stop you? I will however require either Aveil or Link to be with you at all times. Can't be too careful these days," Telma consented.

Perhaps her current predicament would prove enjoyable after all. Zelda thanked Telma for breakfast and departed, heading back upstairs for a bath.

* * *

Once he was away from the common area, Link considerably slowed his pace. On his way through the hallway, Link paused by Aveil's room. Lying on the dresser was Zelda's torn dress from last night. He ducked inside and grabbed the damp fabric. _It's still wet…_

Checking he was alone, Link opened his pouch and transferred the dress inside. Link dashed out of the room before anyone would notice. Minutes later, Link was out on the bustling street, trusted sword and shield slung on his back. Although shops were just opening, the day was already full of Hylians bustling through their day-to-day schedules. Haggling for merchandise, making a delivery, gambling at a street game or two, there was no shortage of activity that morning.

Three blocks later, Link arrived at a familiar shop: Sera's Silks. The eponymous owner Sera, a stocky middle-aged woman, use to sell a sundry of items before later converting her shop to clothing. She specializes in women's wear and always has an eye for the latest fashion, or so Link assumed. The truth was, her clothing was more suited for everyday wear, though the occasional higher-end dress might appear in stock. He entered the shop, his presence announced with the ring of a bell hanging just above the doorframe.

"Welcome to Sera's Silks, the finest fashion around!" Sera emerged from the back. "OOOH Goodness gracious Link is that you?! Honey I haven't seen you around these parts in ages," she gushed.

"Morning Sera. I was wondering if you could help me find a dress."

Sera squinted her eyes in curiosity. "…For?"

Link avoided her gaze, "For a girl."

"OOOOOH ABOUT TIME YOU FOUND A GIRL. TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT," Sera gushed with joy.

_Damnit. _Flustered, Link had to set Sera straight on the real story…well most of it. "No it's not like that. I rescued her from the attack on the castle last night and unintentionally ruined her dress during the escape. I would just like to replace it that's all."

Sera circled around the merchandise, eying Link with suspicion. "Oh is that so? Shame really. You could use a nice woman. Well then, tell me about her. What is her size? I won't stand for sending you off with an ill-fitting dress!"

Link pulled out the dress from his pouch. Lingering for a moment, Link felt the delicate fabric in his hands.

"Here." He handed over the dress. "This was the dress she wore," Link commented before changing subjects, "You aren't concerned the castle was attacked?"

"Hmpf what goes on with the royal family is none of my concern. Worrying about them doesn't pay my taxes." Sera held up the dress. "My my she is a slender little honey bun. This is quite the dress. Not something your typical Hylian would wear. Why were you at the castle again?"

Link browsed through the dresses in the window. "I…won an invitation from the Tournament yesterday." He stopped upon seeing a magenta pink dress prominently displayed in the window. The semi-short sleeved dress was trimmed in gold, with a brilliant blue gem centered in the bosom area.

"Beautiful isn't it? My newest stock." Sera joined Link.

He massaged the fabric through his fingers. "How much?"

Sera chuckled, "For you hun, it's free. I've lost count all the times you've helped me when I was in a pinch! I'll even throw in a pair of boots as well."

A widow with no family except her cat, Sera was grateful for the times Link came to her aid, whether it was stepping in to thwart a robbery attempt or assisting to fix her leaky roof. The man was a rarity in her life and Sera was eternally indebted to him.

"Are you sure?" Link humbly replied.

"Absolutely darling!" Sera gathered the dress and boots then wrapped up the gift for Link. "…Such a beautiful dress. She'll look lovely. Now run along but don't be a stranger you hear?"

"I won't," Link smiled, "Thank you again Sera." He collected his purchase and took off back towards Telma's Bar.

Link quickly returned to the bar through the back entrance. The day was still young, hours before midday, and many of the building's tenants hadn't fully gotten ready yet. Walking up the stairs to the bedrooms, Link cracked open Aveil's door. He heard the faint running of water behind the bathroom door. _Aveil or Zelda must be bathing… _The thought of Zelda bathing elevated Link's heartbeat.

Worried he would be discovered, Link promptly placed the dress and boots on the edge of the bed. He rummaged through Aveil's desk for a quill and paper. Finding what he needed, Link made his way back to the bed and scribbled a quick note before leaving the room once again.

Still tired from the night before, Link decided to lie down for a late morning nap. After all, Link wasn't much of a morning person. It's not that Link is lazy; rather, the day's activities usually wear him out, causing him to be sleepy at times. Arriving at his room, Link closed the door and slipped off his boots. He unbuckled his sword and shield, placing them neatly on a simple stool next to his armoire. Link flopped on the bed then fluffed his pillow for maximum comfort before lying back down. _I'll check on Zelda later, _Link decided as he dozed off.

Deep sleep came quickly as Link let dreams overtake him.

* * *

Satisfied with her bath, Zelda drained the tub and stepped out to retrieve a towel. She dried her body and covered herself up. As Zelda walked back into Aveil's bedroom, she noticed a lovely dress laid out on the bed with a pair of simple boots placed just below. Assuming the outfit was for her, Zelda approached the bed. Admiring the dress, Zelda spotted a handwritten note folded on top. She picked it up and read the contents:

_I'm sorry for ruining your dress last night. I hope you'll find this gift suitable to your liking. Happy Birthday._

\- _Link_

"How thoughtful of him," Zelda murmured with a smile.

She wasted no time putting on her new clothes; the dress fit perfectly as she welcomed the fabric softly hugging her body. It was tight enough to complement her shape yet didn't restrict her comfort like the regal gowns she usually wore. Zelda spun around in front of the floor length mirror. She could definitely get use to wearing more clothes like this. Eager to see what else the day would bring, Zelda finished getting ready and set off to find Link.

By then it was late morning. Zelda remembered Aveil saying Link's room was the last one down the hallway. She found his door closed so she decided to knock. No response. _Link must not be in there. _She was about to turn away and head back downstairs but curiosity was tugging at her thoughts. It would be interesting to see his room and perhaps learn a little bit more about him. Knocking again just to be sure, Zelda opened the door when she received no response.

Once inside, Zelda took in the new surroundings. The room was much smaller than Aveil's and contained very simple wooden furnishings and a single window. She immediately noticed Link sleeping on top of the bed nestled in the corner. Zelda spoke his name. Her voice carried throughout the room only to reach deaf ears. The slumbering young man didn't even move a muscle. _Link must be a heavy sleeper. _Further curiosity carried her over to Link's desk. Opening the top drawer, Zelda pulled out a clay brown ocarina. The finger holes were worn with use. The rest of the drawer contained various maps, knick-knacks, and other parchments.

In the second drawer, Zelda found a leather-bound notebook. As much as she wanted to read its contents, her better judgment advised against it. Getting caught should Link wake up was not a risk she wanted to take. She closed the drawer and walked back over to Link.

This time for sure she would wake him up, even if that meant forcefully shaking him. Before she did however, Zelda paused for a moment, sitting close to Link on the edge of his bed. He looked at ease; there was no sign of his usual stoic expression. His strapping chest slowly rose with each filling breath. Curiosity again took control of her hand as she reached out to stroke his hair. To her surprise, Link opened his eyes.

Embarrassed, Zelda pulled back and stumbled for a response. "Are you… awake now?" She didn't know what had caused her to act in such a way and she hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I am now." Link rose slightly with his elbows. "I see you found your gift. Do you like it?"

"Yes thank you. It's really beautiful. You have good taste." Zelda got up and gave the dress another twirl.

Link watched with a glistening eyes as the princess radiated in her new dress. It warmed his heart to see Zelda display sincere happiness, especially given the traumatic events from the night before.

Zelda broke his trance, "Are you going to just sit there all day or are we going to go out and do something?"

"Well I do have to run into town for a quick errand…"

"Excellent! Take me with you."

Link fully sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the edge. "You'll be bored. Besides, it'll be safer if you stay here. Those enemies from last night could still be prowling around."

"Aveil said I was safest with you so it only makes sense for me to come with. Telma also gave her consent," Zelda protested.

"You'll be perfectly safe here."

"Well I am the princess so technically you have to do as I say."

Link stood firm, "My decision is no."

Zelda turned away. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Having lived an isolated life in the castle, all she wanted was to experience the world around her. After some silence, she finally spoke with a different tactic, "Please Link. Last night was traumatic and I want to see if the town is okay. I want to see for myself. Only for a little while…"

By then she was looking back at Link, no longer hiding her pained expression. Those eyes filled with sorrow sent a swift kick to Link's gut. He hating seeing her like that knowing full well it was because of his doing. Damn the princess and her hypnotizing looks.

"Alright. You may come," he conceded.

Zelda instantly lit up as she ran over and flung her arms around Link. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said, embracing him tightly, "I'm going to go finish getting ready. I'll see you downstairs soon!"

She left in a hurry.

* * *

It was late morning by the time Link and Zelda left the bar. The sun was shining, warming the bustling town below. Link was carrying a brown satchel while Zelda kept close to him, unsure of where they were going and slightly afraid monsters may still be lurking about.

"You don't have to squeeze my arm so hard Zelda," Link said wincing.

Zelda loosened her grip, "Oh I'm sorry!" She paused. "What's in the bag?"

"You'll see."

"Oh come on what's the harm in knowing now?" Zelda said as she tried to reach for the bag.

Link easily deflected Zelda's advances as he slung the bag opposite her. "You'll know when we get to where we're going."

"Which is…?"

"You'll see."

Zelda gave up. There was no use pressing the matter with a rock who won't budge. Link continued to lead Zelda through the winding streets of Castle Town. She marveled at the street vendors haggling prices with customers, kids chasing each other through the crowds, and overall lively aurora around her. Occasionally she would hear the chatter of Hylians as they passed by, most of which concerned theories as to what happened at the castle last night. One man claimed it was fireworks gone wrong, another swore a massive kitchen fire caused all the commotion. Strangely enough, very few entertained the idea that the castle was attacked. Were Hylians still accustomed to the golden age of Hyrule to even think something was amiss?

Some time later, Link brought them to their destination. Zelda looked up at the worn, simple wooden building on the corner of two streets. A tall, cylindrical tower coincided with the street intersection. At four stories tall, it was one of the larger buildings on the block. Zelda read the sign hanging above the entrance: _Hyrule Orphanage. _

"Link, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Won't take long I promise," he responded, ringing the bell.

An older nun answered the door. "Oh Link, what a welcome surprise! I see you've brought a friend. Come in come in!" She ushered them inside.

"Thank you Sister Missy," Link replied as they entered the foyer.

"I suspect you'll want to see Sister Marie yes?" she said, leading them down a hallway.

Link nodded. They arrived at Sister Marie's office. Sister Missy knocked then led Link and Zelda inside. She motioned for them to sit. The room reflected the sparse, humble furnishings like the rest of the orphanage. In a ways, it reminded Zelda of Link's own room; few belongings amongst modest furniture.

"I'll go fetch Sister Marie. You just make yourselves at home."

When they were alone, Zelda questioned Link again. "Do you visit here often?"

Link finally decided to answer, "Yes. I come when I can."

"So what is this visit about?"

Before Link could answer, he was interrupted by Sister Marie entering the office.

"My dear child, welcome back! It's so good to see you again," she said, greeting him with a warm and fuzzy hug, "And who is this lovely young lady with you?"

Link introduced Zelda to Sister Marie, "This is my friend, Aria. I've been showing her around town and she decided to come with me on some errands."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zelda smiled.

"Likewise dear. A friend of Link is a friend of mine. You are very blessed to have a man like Link in your life. Keep him close," Sister Marie winked. She sat down at her desk facing the guests. "Now what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"It's about what I would like to do for you and the children." Link said, reaching for his satchel. "I'm sure you've probably already heard that I won the Triforce Tournament yesterday…"

"Oh yes you were absolutely superb as always. The children loved watching you triumph over the rest. They're your biggest fans," Sister Marie gleefully interjected.

Link smiled, "I'm glad they enjoyed themselves. The reason why I'm here," he pulled out the Giant's wallet he won as champion, "is I would like to donate my winnings to the orphanage."

He handed the wallet to Sister Marie. Both Zelda and Sister Marie were stunned. 10,000 rupees was no small sum. Even Zelda in her life of luxury realized the significance of such an amount. Such a selfless gesture surprised Zelda, especially given that he kept none for himself. This orphanage must mean a great deal to Link for him to bestow this much and Zelda wondered what the connection might be.

Sister Marie finally spoke, "Link… I'm speechless. This… this is too much. I couldn't accept this, you earned these rupees, spend them on what you want!"

Link smiled, shaking his head. "This is what I want Sister Marie. I want the children to have it. I know the orphanage could use the rupees and I'm confident you'll spend it wisely."

"Praise the Goddesses! Thank you Link! Thank you for your continued love and generosity for the children. We are eternally indebted to you!" Sister Marie happily cried.

They got up and hugged once more. Sister Marie dried her eyes with her handkerchief. "I know you must be busy but I don't want you leaving just yet. Come and say hello. The children should be finishing with their lunch now and I'm sure they'll enjoy your company."

Link chuckled, "You know me. My visit isn't complete until I see the children."

Sister Marie led them out of her office and down towards the common room. As she led them to the children, Zelda quietly conversed with Link.

She gently touched his shoulder. "Link, what you did back there was really noble. Most people would keep the reward for themselves."

"I have all that I need in life. These kids are far more deserving than I am."

"Really? You have everything your heart desires?" Zelda didn't know why she asked that. Link always seemed sincere to her despite their new friendship, yet for whatever reason she felt like his response was lacking, as if he wasn't quite telling the truth. Naturally, Link didn't answer.

The trio soon reached the children. Twenty or so young orphans were busy running around, playing with what few well-loved toys were available. The room itself also contained sparse, worn looking furniture, including a small bookshelf with too few books and dusty faded drapes covering the tall slender windows lining the opposite wall. Seeing the decrepit conditions the children lived in left a sinking feeling in Zelda's heart. The reality of life outside of the castle gave her a fresh perspective that wasn't at all what she imagined.

Sister Marie garnered the attention of the hyperactive orphans and spoke. "Children. We have a special guest here today. Link, the new Triforce Tournament Champion has paid us a surprise visit. Let's all give him a warm welcome!"

The warm welcome consisted of ecstatic, screaming children swarming Link just like the crowd during the Tournament. Instead of a look of horror, Zelda only saw a beaming, loving smile radiate from Link's face. He made sure to greet every child by name, returning hugs for every child that clung to him. As Zelda hung back to watch, a small child approached her. She had short, bright blonde hair pulled into two low pigtails and wore a blue dress with red flowers.

"Hi I'm Aryll! I think you're really pretty and I like your hair," she spoke rather fast, revealing a toothy smile.

Zelda knelt down to greet her new companion. "Why hello Aryll. My name is Aria and I think you're really pretty too."

Aryll stared at Zelda for a moment, then screamed for Link. "HEY LINK. WHO IS ARIA? LINNNNNK." Aryll's screeching demand quickly drew Link over to investigate.

Aryll looked at Link, then Zelda, then back to Link. "Is she your wife?"

"Wha? Uh… no," Link stammered. Zelda blushed.

"Your girlfriend?"

"No…"

"Your sister?"

"No…"

"Well then who is she?" she said with a very confused expression.

Link chuckled, "She's a friend."

"I guess that makes sense. She is too pretty for you!" Aryll bluntly teased.

Zelda laughed. Aryll's interesting imagination had caused reactions from Link that made her think back to Aveil's earlier words. He was losing his composure again from questions directly pointed about Zelda. She grabbed Aryll's hand and led her away to spare Link from any further embarrassment. "Come on Aryll, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Okay but first I want to show you my telescope."

Link and Zelda continued to play with the orphans. After an hour, the guests bid their goodbyes and left. Zelda wanted to explore the rest of Castle Town and she wasted no time dragging Link through the bustling streets.

"Please show me more!"

* * *

"You fool, you failed to do what I asked!"

Agahnim was livid at the masked man before him. The attack on Hyrule Castle had not gone according to plan and he feared the impending wrath of his master. Capturing the royal family was all that was required of them yet the princess had slipped away from their grasp.

The masked man leaned back in his chair, "Relax. The princess got away, so what. How was I supposed to know that green guy would return?"

"You could have gone after them!" Agahnim raged, his fist slamming into the desk that was once the King's.

"Lay off! I'm still trying to get use to this pathetic body. Maybe I should have transferred to one of the other tournament finalists that twerp beat," the masked man said, standing up. He continued, "Don't forget we still have the king and I have an idea that will work even better."

Agahnim's eyebrow rose. What could this joke of a felon possibly envision that would surpass the meticulous planning Agahnim crafted for months? Though should they resort to his idea and fail again then it wouldn't be Agahnim's undoing. The devious advisor decided to hear the masked man out.

"What do you have in mind?"

The masked man began to pace around the room, flaring his arms around wildly as he spoke, "Zelda was never integral to our plans and we have the king. All we need is to do is stir the pot a little bit with this unsuspecting town. Introduce a little chaos if you know what I mean. If we make the king into the bad guy then Hyrule is as good as ours."

Agahnim stroked his chin. Taking away Hyrule's prosperity would certainly turn its citizens against the king. Though executing on such an idea will take much more than was explained by the cocky masked man.

"Give me details. How will we get the king to do our bidding?"

The masked man chuckled, "Don't you trust me? I've got this one acquaintance from a past life. Her name is Cia and her powers will prove particularly useful to our plan. I'm sure she'll be willing to join our cause if we throw her a bone - that disruptive boy should do. After all, she lusts for strong, handsome men like that Triforce Tournament Champion."

"And what is it that she can do?"

"She can make copies of individuals… dark copies with minds bent to our control," the masked man explained as he stopped in front of the crackling fireplace.

The fire behind him created menacing shadows across all corners of the room.

Agahnim flashed a smile at his colluding companion. Their earlier failure was starting to look promising after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Company

Author's Notes: I apologize for not being able to update last week. These past few weeks have been quite hectic. Unfortunately I'll continue to stay busy at least for the next month. That being said, I drafted the next several chapters awhile back so I hope to continue with the usual weekly updates. I won't spoil what will happen next but I can tell you the relationship between Link and Zelda will develop even further. :)

Songs: Midnight and A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay

* * *

"You two have been gone awhile," Aveil commented.

It was early evening by the time Link and Zelda had returned to Telma's Bar. After their visit to the orphanage, Link showed Zelda the many streets of Castle Town; or rather, Zelda had dragged Link along to anything that caught her eye. They explored some of the various markets where vendors tried to peddle their goods to the 'pretty lady' much to the annoyance of Link. While Zelda smiled and walked away from most of the stalls, some were lined with dresses and outfits she just couldn't pull away from. Not wanting to upset her, he purchased a few more outfits, receiving unexpected yet warm hugs in return.

"It was wonderful! Link gave me a tour of Castle Town and we saw everything!" Zelda gushed.

"Yes we saw _everything_," Link sighed, struggling to keep up with Zelda's seemingly limitless excitement.

"Well I'm glad you two had fun. Anyways, we have company that you should meet. They're in Telma's office. I need to get back to the bar so Link you can lead the way," Aveil said as she ushered them towards the office.

Zelda suspected the company they were about to greet was The Resistance. Upon entering the office, three other individuals were there alongside Telma. Zelda sat down in a chair facing the new guests. Link opted to stand near the fireplace behind everyone, propping up his elbow against the mantel.

Telma spoke first, "Now that you're back, Zelda, I would like to introduce you to The Resistance though I'm sure you already figured that out."

Looking upon the three guests, Zelda immediately recognized the lanky lad with circular eyeglasses. His name was Shad and he worked as a research assistant in the castle, providing scholarly advice to council members. The other two individuals were new to her. One was an elderly gentleman who seemed rather alert and sturdy despite his age. The last member was a young armored female whose sharp eyes gave the impression that she meant business.

It was Shad who spoke first, "Your Highness, it is such a relief to know you are alive and well! I don't know if you remember me but…"

"Of course I remember you Shad! How could I forget the many lessons we had together where you knew more than our teacher," Zelda interjected with a smile.

Shad blushed, "Oh silly me, I should have known. Let me introduce my companions. This gentleman here is Auru. He knows much about these lands. Don't let his eldery looks fool you; he is still a formidable fighter. And over here we have Ashei. This lady is skilled with the blade and even more skilled in the art of war."

"Don't call me a lady. You know I'm far from it," Ashei snorted, "Excuse me Princess, I was raised with a sword but not so much with courtesy and manners."

"There is one more member not currently present, one whom you may also already know. His name is Rusl, commander of the Hylian army. When your father dispatched the army, Rusl naturally had to go with. We haven't had any correspondence with him since," Link added, still looking at the fire.

"Don't forget myself and Link," Telma winked, "Collectively we make up The Resistance."

Zelda glanced around the room. Made up of warriors, a scholar, and a bar owner, the diverse backgrounds of this group certainly appeared capable enough to take on Hyrule's latest threat. Their anonymity could also prove advantageous, especially if even the royal family was unaware of their presence.

"I thank you for your service during this time of need. This may be premature of me to ask but what do we do next?" Zelda inquired, standing up.

Link left his post at the fireplace, speaking first to the rest of the group, "We need to know exactly whom we're dealing with. The last thing we need is to go about this blindly. So far there is the masked fiend who attacked during the ball and Agahnim, the councilman who most likely betrayed the king. As for others involved, that will take some additional reconnaissance to determine."

Zelda studied Link. His immediate response was well thought out, like a war veteran. Of course she should have known that after his performance during the Triforce Tournament. Link wasn't the type to rush in, sword swinging while relying on strength alone. No, he was a strategist, carefully planning and adjusting tactics based on his opponent.

Auru spoke up, "Link is right. We can't afford any surprises. Shad look into past Hylian conflicts. Focus on the leading enemies; who were they, what were they capable of, and what were they after. History tends to repeat itself and we need to know what happened then. At least we will have an idea of what to expect."

"I can do that, though my resources will be a tad limited since most of the books I'm seeking are in the royal library. Hopefully the Castle Town library will have what I need," Shad replied.

Ashei joined in, "You'll need help. Books aren't my area of expertise though if you tell me what I need to search for, I'll manage."

"What about Rusl and the Hylian army? Shouldn't we learn of their whereabouts?" Zelda questioned, feeling it was her duty to help as well.

"A sound question princess. I'll scout the western lands, see if I can discover their location. If I find anything, I'll send word," Auru offered.

Telma clapped her hands together, "Excellent. Shad and Ashei will read up on Hylian history at the library and Auru will seek out the army. Let's call it a night shall we? I need to get back to the bar and check on the girls."

With the plan in place, The Resistance bid goodnight and filtered out of the office one by one. Following suit, Zelda paused when she noticed Link still lingering by the fireplace. Arms crossed, he appeared lost in thought. By then the others were long gone so Zelda decided to confront Link. She approached him from behind and when he made no acknowledgment of her presence, Zelda reached for his arm.

"Link, what's on your mind?" she inquired, her touch still lingering.

Snapping to his senses, Link directed his attention towards Zelda, "I didn't realize you were still here. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Then what is it?"

Link didn't answer. If he told her the truth, she most certainly would worry and Link couldn't ruin what had been an uplifting day for her. The plan the group had decided on was a start, yet Link felt it lacking given the severity of the situation. They needed to act fast and no amount of library reading would get them closer to the true culprits behind it all. Infiltrating the castle was the only way to learn whom they'd be up against and the mission would carry tremendous risk for the one involved.

Zelda cupped his hands into her own, "If you won't tell me, then promise me this. Whatever you're planning, promise me you'll be safe. I can't bear you getting hurt at my expense."

The one promise he couldn't keep and she had to ask it. He just couldn't outright agree to such an ask; not when he already vowed to protect her no matter what. The cost of such a promise came with the territory and he would endure the blades of a thousand moblins if it kept Zelda out of harm's way. Link merely gave a nod and fortunately that satisfied Zelda's concerns. He departed the room to collect his thoughts alone.

* * *

Later that evening, Zelda left the upstairs quarters in search of some company. Link was nowhere to be found while Aveil was helping with the bar tonight. Per Telma's orders, Zelda wasn't aloud downstairs during bar hours but defiance got the best of her. She snuck into the bar, hoping to find Aveil or Link; really anyone willing to talk. The candlelit bar was alive with patrons, many of which were off duty soldiers. Chatter and laugher mixed with the clink of drinks as the alcohol kept flowing, served by Telma's girls. Zelda spotted Telma manning the bar. Taking orders while conversing with regulars, Telma certainly knew how to please her customers. Suddenly Zelda felt a hand grip her arm.

"What are you doing down here?!" She heard Aveil hiss as the panicked Gerudo dragged her behind the corner.

"I was looking for Link… or you," Zelda quickly replied.

"Sorry but as you can see, we're all hands on deck tonight. I can't keep you company. You should vanish before Telma sees you!"

"As soon as you can tell me where Link is. He isn't upstairs."

"Then he is probably up in the Cucco Tower. Word of caution; he usually goes up there when he wants to be alone so I doubt he'll be very talkative. Go back upstairs and take the very last door past Link's room. Those stairs will lead you to the tower. Now get outta here!"

Zelda followed Aveil's instructions and made her way towards the Cucco Tower. She walked up the winding staircase and opened the door directly leading outside. There she was met with the cool night air. The small tower overlooked a hidden interior garden and the surrounding city, hundreds of golden windows illuminating Castle Town into its own constellation beneath the midnight sky. As she stepped out towards the railing, a faint breeze danced around, tugging lightly at her hair. Zelda saw no signs of Link, wondering where else he could be if not out on this small space.

Unbeknownst to her, Link was quietly perched on top of the tower's roof. Fairly sizeable and not too slanted that he would fall, it was the perfect spot overlooking the town where no one would bother him. The pesky cuccos also couldn't reach him from way up there, particularly the troublesome cucco Kevin. He was leaning on his elbows gazing up at the night sky when he spotted Zelda on the balcony. Link could feel his heart practically leap out of his chest the moment he saw her. He marveled at the way her hair delicately traced around her stunning face. Damn the goddesses for torturing him with a beautiful woman just out of reach given his place in society. Link considered jumping down to greet her until Kevin reappeared and approached Zelda first. That pesky cucco was always getting in the way.

Zelda noticed Kevin upon his flourish of clucks, "Oh hello there little guy. So you must be why they call this place the Cucco Tower." She ruffled his feathers and was greeted with more clucks of approval.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where Link is…" Zelda joked as she continued petting the cheerful cucco.

Seemingly able to understand, Kevin looked up at Link and flapped his wings, crowing loudly in the process. It didn't take long for Zelda to follow Kevin's attention directly to Link's position. The hooded hero locked eyes with the perplexed princess.

"What ever are you doing up there?" Zelda smiled as she crossed her arms.

"I don't like cuccos… and I really don't like Kevin," Link mumbled as he jumped down from the roof and back onto the balcony.

"So this is Kevin?" Zelda asked looking back at the cucco. "He seems sweet, why would you hate him or any cucco for that matter?"

"Because cuccos are the root of all evil and if you aren't careful, they'll swarm and attack you! Kevin is especially vicious," Link commented as he carefully kept his distance from the mischievous cucco, "I take it you came up here looking for me. What do you need?"

"I… I just wanted some company that's all. Aveil was busy in the bar and I'm not allowed down there so I figured I would see if you were around," Zelda reasoned.

"Well… I don't know if I'm the company you're particularly seeking," Link fumbled, "Besides, it's a bit chilly out tonight. Not sure if this is where you want to be."

Zelda shuddered, "I want to talk to you."

Observing her chills, Link contemplated bringing her close. The cold of the night was clearly affecting her, yet he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Here before him on the rooftops of Hyrule was the princess seeking his company despite the frigid elements fighting her skin. How could he deny her the comfort of warmth from his own body? Surly any gentleman would offer such accommodations, regardless of the circumstances. Link opened up his arms to her.

"Come here, it's cold," Link offered.

Surprisingly Zelda folded into his arms, her body becoming one with his. It felt so natural. It felt so good. Link wanted to pull her closer; to give her the full feel of his affections, but a voice from within kept him proper and restrained such actions. Instead, he kept his arms wrapped around close enough transfer sufficient warmth. With the Zelda in hand, Link carried her back up to his perch upon the rooftop, away from cuccos and away from other visitors.

"Thank you," Zelda managed, shuffling her body close for more heat, "I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me. The rescue, this dress, the tour around town…who am I to deserve such generosity?"

"You are my princess and the one who will rise above whatever evil seeks to harm Hyrule," Link reasoned, both rubbing her body for warmth and comfort.

"How can I save my kingdom and take the place of my father when I'm not even prepared for the throne? All my life I've lived in a sheltered confinement no different than a prison. I know nothing of the very lands I'm suppose to rule. My father kept me from council meetings, negotiations with allied lands… often even seeing my own people. Until today, I never truly walked the streets of Castle Town. Beyond its walls, I only know of the neighboring provinces from what's written among books. The one and time I ventured outside these town walls was during a diplomatic visit to these strange lands out west. I was a young girl and whatever memories I have of the visit are distant and opaque to me," Zelda unleashed as tears began to trace her cheeks.

"For what its worth, I believe the life of a princess is a difficult burden to bear. Always held to a higher standard, required to meet the expectations of a kingdom… it's a life that takes discipline and willpower beyond any regular Hylian. You can't fault yourself for any unexpected troubles that befall the kingdom, you just can't," Link consoled.

His voice was soothing, words genuine. Zelda leaned over to gaze at her companion. His complexion remained concealed underneath the cover of his hood and the cloak of night. All she could make out were strands of blonde hair peaking out from his hood and brilliant blue eyes connecting with her own, drawing her into a trance. Without thinking, Zelda reached out to brush his slightly disheveled hair before gently tugging down the hood that kept his features shadowed. Link made no attempt to stop her, curious as to her intentions.

"Why do you keep your face hidden?" Zelda found herself asking him.

Link hesitated then finally replied, "So when I'm outside these walls, no one knows who I am. I've done things… things in my past such that I attracted many enemies. Should my demons catch up with me, I cannot let my friends come in harm's way."

He looked away. _Please don't ask any further. _Memories of his past life of running, fighting and killing may tarnish the image Zelda has of him. It was deceptive yes, but better that way.

"What kind of things?"

There it was, the question he had hoped to avoid.

"I've killed a few to save many. My decision to kill those men wasn't a difficult choice to make but a choice I've had to live with nonetheless. Please don't ask me to elaborate."

Link shifted Zelda off of him. He no longer felt worthy of her touch. Blood stained hands had no place upon a woman so innocent and pure, a purity of which he didn't want to taint. His sudden change to stiff behavior sent another wave of concern through the inquisitive princess. _I've done it again; I've pushed him too far, _Zelda thought. She only had herself to blame.

Zelda trembled, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Link returned, equally concerned his behavior came off as too off-putting.

"No I've intruded too much and I let my manners slip. The other day we only just came into each other's lives and you've been most kind and accommodating while I've only been a burden. This is all so new to me, seeing the world from your view. You didn't ask for this and I don't want my presence to disrupt any sense of normalcy for you," Zelda continued, clutching her knees close to her bosom.

Rising from the roof, Link donned his hood once more and peered over his shoulder at the princess. Despite her retreating form, Zelda still glowed beneath the midnight moon, a glow that could never be diminished. What a cruel feeling to be drawn to such radiance but like the distant moon above could never be reached. _Farore, please lend me your courage just for this one night, _Link thought as he extended a hand towards Zelda and spoke.

"You are not a burden and I've never lived a normal life. Take my hand."

"What for?" Zelda inquired as she met her hand with his.

"If you really want to see the world from my view then come with me," Link responded, scooping up the princess and cradling her in his arms. He crept towards the edge of the tower, sending shivers down Zelda's spine.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?!" Zelda cried as she hugged closer to Link.

"To travel the world I see, you have to take to the skies. Hold on tight!"

Link jumped from the tower and landed firmly on the balcony below. He then hurdled the railing and raced along the bar's rooftop, connecting with the rest of Castle Town. For years, Link had taken to the rooftops not only as a form of fast travel but also escape from reality. It was limitless access to any building with unobstructed views to nearly all of Hyrule. Swiftly navigating the elevated path required strength and dexterity beyond any normal being. A misplaced hand or too short of a leap could result in a fatal mistake. Not knowing if he would make it, the brief surge of fear, that was the rush that fueled Link's courage. Then to come across exceptional views in solitary, away from the bustling streets below, that was also a cure to any troubles on his mind.

Continuing on through the mountainous rooftops, Link chose a relatively easy path in order for Zelda to grow accustomed to the view. There was no final destination in particular; Link just wanted to show Zelda Hyrule from another perspective. A world that seemed far bigger than the tightly packed town. He sailed across the steep sloped shingles, smiling whenever Zelda held tighter every time he vaulted across any gaps. After a short while, Link paused on a café overlooking one of Castle Town's central squares. He let the princess touch her feet to the roof, still safely holding her close.

"What do you think?" Link asked.

"Incredible," Zelda murmured.

The surrounding scenes were far too distracting for her to carry on a conversation with Link. Within the square were some of the finer shops in Castle Town. Rich red flags depicting the Hylian crest hung from the grand archways of the stone structures. In the distance, Hyrule Castle glimmered against the shadowy night sky, as if nothing appeared amiss despite the darkness that lurked nearby. She watched several Hylians below stumble out of one of the exclusive nighttime game shops. By the center fountain, a young couple danced to the music of a five-man band. Stray dogs darted about, chasing and barking at each other in a playful manner. The town was calm and for a moment, even Zelda believed no evil was trying to harm Hyrule.

"Do you come up here often?" Zelda inquired after several minutes of silence.

Link smiled, "All the time."

"Aren't you afraid you'll fall?"

"It's exactly that fear of falling I try to seek up here. Not knowing whether I'll make it across or not, that feeling releases me from anything clouding my mind. My worries disappear, as all I can think about is whether I'll succeed. Then when I do, it strengthens my courage to push myself harder, faster, and farther… Running up here, I am free. I can break away from society."

Zelda tugged at his tunic, "Please show me more!"

"If you insist. Hop on my back if you're feeling more adventurous," Link offered, crouching down.

Nervous yet excited, Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs latched across his abdomen. Worried she might slip away Zelda hugged her body even closer against his. Heart racing, Zelda was beginning to understand why Link put himself through such great risks. Her body, mind and soul felt much more open as her anxiety of falling transformed into a relaxing rush. She leaned her head close to his and whispered.

"I'm ready, just don't drop me!"

"I would never. You're always safe with me," Link replied as he stood up with the princess in tow.

Once again he journeyed the uneven rooftop terrain. Hands now free, Link opted for even farther jumps and climbs. Many of the leaps drew out shrieks from Zelda. She always feared the worst as they began to fall yet Link would always grab hold of a wall at just the last second before scaling safely to the top. When Zelda finally trusted Link wouldn't drop her, Zelda began directing him to various buildings and locations. She tried to pick out places that seemed impossible to reach but somehow Link always managed to find a way. For every ask to 'go over there' or 'try and get to the top of that tower' Link happily obliged as it meant holding her close for just a little bit longer.

They continued on for another hour, eventually making their way to the East District where Hyrule's wealthiest and most prominent citizens lived. It wasn't a place Link frequented. In fact, it was a place Link purposefully avoided for past personal reasons. Tonight, however, Link was far too occupied with pleasing the princess that he hadn't noticed they were among those opulent mansions. He skidded to a stop once faced with a particular manor across the street.

"Why are we stopped?" Zelda asked before noticing the building ahead, "Link, what is that place?"

It was the one mansion that Link had hoped to avoid. The last building on the street, time and decay had slowly chipped away at the mansion's former beauty. The windows were shuddered, it's front door chained shut. Overgrown ivy covered much of the mansion's stone walls. Looking upon the home for the first time in years, painful memories surfaced from the depths of Link's past. Death and destroyed lives, that was all Link saw. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to linger any longer.

"It's late. We should get back," was all Link could reply as he turned back towards Telma's bar.

* * *

It was nearly closing time when Link and Zelda arrived back at the bar. Neither had said a word during their journey back and the silence continued even as Link set Zelda back down at the Cucco Tower. Despite the late night, neither made a move to leave. Zelda still struggled with unanswered questions while Link didn't want to abandon the princess should she want to remain. Finally, Zelda broke the silence.

"Link… thank you for tonight. You didn't have to do all of that for me."

"You asked for some company. I just hope it was to your liking," Link humbly replied.

"Tonight was wonderful. You showed me a glimpse into your world, a side of Hyrule I've never encountered before," Zelda continued, stepping towards the balcony railing, "It's strange though… Hyrule felt so peaceful yet you and I both know trouble is about to befall this kingdom. What exactly will happen is not for certain and quite frankly it scares me. As the princess of Hyrule, I know I must go forward for the sake of my people. I must rise above but I can't do it alone. Link, will you help lead the way?"

"No."

Confused, Zelda tried again, "I suppose that was a bit much to ask. Will you at least follow me then?"

"No."

Zelda frowned, annoyed by his blunt refusals. He wasn't even looking at her; instead he stared straight ahead without any signs of emotion on his face. It frustrated her. How could someone determined to protect her respond in such a way? Were her feelings misplaced?

"Well fine then I'll just take my leave…"

Link immediately cut her off as he grabbed her hand and spun her around, tilting her chin with his other hand, causing her to stare directly into his eyes.

"I will walk along side you, facing whatever lies ahead together. If need be, I'll either take the lead or follow from behind. You don't have to fight this alone. Zelda, no matter what, I will always be there for you," he clasped his hands around hers and squeezed, "I swear upon the goddesses you have my word."

The glimmer of his eyes confirmed his resolution. All this time, Link had been truthful and protective. There was no reason for Zelda to believe otherwise. What could Zelda have possibly done to deserve such a treasure in her life? If there was ever a knight in shining armor Zelda envisioned while growing up, it was the picture perfect man standing before her. She fought back tears; afraid her emotions would burst out and dampen the light of Link. _Curse the goddesses! _On top of his innumerable qualities, why did they have to bless him with looks that melted even steel hearts?

Zelda leaned in close and offered a kiss upon his cheek in gratitude. Her lips lingered on his skin for what seemed like eternity before she breathed 'thank you' softly into the kiss and pulled away. Link clutched his cheek, hoping to prolong the burning kiss as he watched Zelda depart the tower. From that moment on, Link's wanted nothing more than to keep that fire alive.

He only hoped Zelda wanted the same.


	7. Chapter 7: Fire and Fear

Song: Titan Dude by Two Steps From Hell

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Zelda asked Shad as she waited by the library's entrance with Link and Ashei.

For three days, Shad and Ashei had been cooped up in the library combing through every aisle and shelf for any book that recounted Hyrule's past enemies but true to his suspicions the public library was not as well stocked as the castle. Hoping to speed up the search, Link and Zelda eventually stopped by to assist though their help led to little success. If only they could get their hands on one book that contained any information of use. Even Zelda wished she had read more of the history book she found prior to the Tournament ball. With its telling of the Hyrule's past heroes, surely the book's later chapters would have mentioned the enemies those heroes defeated. She tried searching specifically for that book only to once again come up short. Frustrated, exhausted and worried for another potential attack, everyone agreed to suspend their research save for Shad.

"Yes I should continue. I was tasked with this responsibility and books are where I can provide the greatest assistance," Shad replied as he scurried back up the ladder to access higher shelves.

Leaving him to his books, the others left the library, intending to head back to Telma's bar. The afternoon was turning

Link looked out at the street, "Something's wrong."

Smoke was rising several blocks away. It wasn't the usual smoke from chimneys but something far worse: a fire burning one of Castle Town's buildings. What concerned Link wasn't that it could be the latest attack by Agahnim and the masked man, but rather the direction of the fire. It appeared to be coming from the neighboring district and the one place he could think of was the orphanage.

Link dashed off towards the fire, "Aria stay with Ashei!"

Before either girl could react, he was already far ahead.

Soon Link reached the source of the smoke and his worst fears came true. By the time Link arrived at the burning orphanage, tall columns of flames lashed against the feeble building in every which way, hungrily feeding off of the wooden structure for fuel. The burning structure attracted a rapidly growing crowd, many curious of the fiery scene and many more wondering why no authorities were intervening. As Link shuffled his way through, he spotted Sister Marie with the rest of the orphans.

"Did everyone get out safely?" Link asked as he rushed over.

Sister Marie hysterically grabbed Link's arms, tears drenching her face. "Little Aryll! We can't find her, she may still be inside!"

Link's stomach dropped. The orphanage was nearly lost. It's bones burning to the core. Any chances of life in that blaze were next to none but he couldn't abandon Aryll. He couldn't leave her to die when there was still a chance, no matter the odds. The blaze grew in consumption for every second ticking away and Link could delay no longer. His choice was made.

"Don't worry, I'll find her!"

Determined, Link grabbed hold of his shield and ran towards the closest window he could find with less fire. He smashed the weakened glass with his shield and jumped inside. Link's eyes and lungs were immediately met with thick smoke giving off toxins in the room. He couldn't see; not knowing his location clouded his sense of direction. The orphanage was a mere log in a raging inferno; it wouldn't be long until the building crumbled to ashes. Link had to move and fast.

"Aryll!" he yelled, covering his mouth.

A wave of coughing quickly followed as smoke continued to fill his lungs. _It's no use. I have to be careful breathing. _Link kicked open the room's door and moved to the main hallway. _Think harder. If I were Aryll, where would I go? _Flames further consumed the hallway, pushing Link back towards the main foyer. _The telescope. _Link remembered Aryll never went anywhere without her telescope. It was her most treasured possession. And then it hit him: the orphanage tower! He raced up the stairs and through a maze of fire and debris. Knowing Aryll, she would be in the highest room atop the orphanage's tower as it was her favorite observation spot.

As Link made his way to the tower, he could feel the floorboards beneath his feet begin to weaken. Meanwhile, flames licked at his body and singed his tunic, heating his chainmail underneath. His skin screamed against the hot metal yet Link pressed on. Finally arriving at the tower's topmost room, Link smashed open the fiery door with his shield and burst inside. Despite the smoky interior, Link could see a small child crouched in a ball opposite him. She was crying and coughing while clutching a telescope. He had found her.

"Aryll!" Link pushed debris out of the way as he made his way over.

"Link! I'm scared," Aryll coughed as tears streaked her ashy face.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. I will get you out of here," Link assured.

Reaching into his back pouch, Link pulled out a deep scarlet tunic; a heat resistant gift he received long ago from the Gorons. He wrapped the oversized fabric around Aryll for protection then gently picked her up in his arms. Link carried Aryll back to the door only to find the fire had ripped away much of the connecting floor, a gap that was too far to jump. Returning back into the room, Link ran over to one of the windows, thinking he could clawshoot their way out. He figured at least one of the nearby buildings would be close enough to latch onto and at this point, it was their only other option.

"Aryll, wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight."

Before he could grab his clawshot, a loud tremor shook through the tower. Link felt the room leaning. The tower was giving way from the rest of the building, about to take Link and Aryll down with it.

* * *

"Sister Marie! Where is Link?" Zelda cried out between breaths, having arrived with Ashei.

"Oh my dear Aria. Several minutes ago Link ran inside when we told him Aryll was missing and they still haven't returned. Goddesses please watch over them!"

"If anyone can save her, it's Link," Zelda tried to reassure.

Much of the orphanage was already consumed with flames, including all of the first floor. Zelda feared the worst, knowing Link dove right into the fire. For once she had wished he didn't play the part of the hero. As selfish as that seamed, Zelda dreaded what the future would hold without Link.

"The building won't hold for much longer. Look there," Ashei observed as she pointed towards the tower base, "the fire has significantly burned through much of the tower's right foundation. Any moment now and that tower will come crashing down."

Indeed the uneven burning had eaten away at most of the tower's lower section while also destroying most of the walls connecting the tower with the rest of the orphanage. As the flames burst and cracked, more and more of the tower turned to ash as it teetered on the brink of collapsing. Zelda looked on in horror. _Link, please get out of there safely! _She no longer cared about her protection or the fate of Hyrule. All she wanted was for him to get out of there alive. All she wanted was Link.

Suddenly a loud crack popped above the crackling inferno. True to Ashei's observations, the tower splintered from the building. It began to slowly fall sideways towards the street intersection. The crowd screamed and dispersed as Zelda also ran. Down and down the flaming tower went. Away from impact, Zelda turned back to watch the tower hit the ground. At the last second, she saw a tower window burst as a flash of green tumbled outside. _Link!_

The ruins of the tower burned behind him, whipping yellow and crimson columns in the air as Link rose to his feet. Aryll was in his arms, unharmed from the fire. Blood streamed from Link's right arm, cut up from smashing through the window. Ash covered his face and tunic, or what remained of his tunic as much had burned away, exposing his chainmail. Despite his condition, Link showed no signs of pain, whether he kept it concealed or not. Zelda, Ashei and the rest of the orphanage ran over while Aryll looked up at Link and softly spoke, clutching her telescope close.

"Thank you for saving me, Link."

He smiled, "That's what big brothers are for."

Link handed Aryll over to Sister Marie when she arrived.

"Link, thanks to you, all of the children are safe!" Sister Marie solemnly watched the last of the orphanage crumble to the ground. "While we may no longer have a home, we still have hope. The Goddesses have a plan for us and I trust their wisdom."

Link brushed the soot from his hair, "We'll figure something out. The monster that did this…I'll make them pay."

His words felt hotter than the fire before them. Whatever his connection with the orphanage, that bond ran deep and Zelda knew if given the chance, Link would seek revenge on whoever was behind the disaster.

"Never mind the culprit, listen to the crowd," Ashei commented as she pointed to the restless observers.

"Why didn't soldiers come and put out the fire?"

"Does the royal family not care for their own citizens?!"

"This is an outrage!"

Like the orphanage fire, frustration rapidly spread among the crowd. Questions around lacking authorities shifted to voicing hate towards the King. When soldiers did finally arrive, tension exploded as several Hylians began to quarrel. Raised fists and yelling quickly blurred to thrown punches. Soldiers struggled to stand their ground. When commands to 'stop' fell silent to ironclad anger, swords flew, drawing sprays of blood like the flames behind them. Link wanted to step in, he wanted to help, but he couldn't put Zelda in harms way.

Instead Link and Ashei pulled Zelda and the children back, fearful they would be swallowed up in the sea of dissention. It was then Link saw beyond the crowd and charred remains a man observing from afar. A man wearing a spiked mask, the very mask Link saw at the castle. Clinching his fists, Link made a move towards the suspect only to be grabbed by Zelda.

"What are you going?"

"Catching the one who started this," Link replied as he tried to pull away.

Zelda held firm, "But what about us? Where should we go?"

"Ashei, take everyone to Agitha's and tell her I sent you. I'll meet up later!" Link yelled, breaking free of Zelda's grasp.

* * *

The masked figure darted through the bustling streets, leading Link on a furious chase. He was fast and the gap between them grew wider as Link struggled to weave through the thick crowds. As the masked figure turned the corner, Link leapt up onto one of the shop roofs, continuing his pursuit along the rooftops of Castle Town. From up there, Link was able to quicken his pace considerably. Following the culprit, the chase moved to the back alleys. Once he was neck and neck with the masked man, Link sprung off the roofs. He came crashing down onto his target, slamming him hard against the cobblestone ground. Link got up and drew his sword.

"Who are you, fiend?" Link probed.

The masked man slowly stood up, chuckling with a sinister tone, "Why I'm just an innocent, harmless man with a performance mask. There is no reason to attack me."

"Liar. You were there… at Hyrule Castle. The night it was attacked, that was your doing!"

The masked man cocked his head to the side, "Ah so we have met before. Yes… yes I remember now. You took the princess from me." He began to circle around Link then continued, "That night at the castle wasn't the first time. But you knew that didn't you, Link?"

"What are you talking about?" Link gripped his sword tight, uneasy with where the conversation was going. He knew the mask was familiar but could not for the life of him remember.

"Don't tell me, you've forgotten it all? How fascinating! The young boy who roamed the streets of Termina with the Bomber gang can't even recall his own valiant actions? Let me jog your memory then!"

The masked man clapped his hands. In an instant, hazy images swirled around the alley. Amongst the scenes Link could see a walled off town with a tall clock tower in the center, blood red clouds soaking the sky. Another scene showed a blonde teenager hurdling rooftops alongside companions in blue bandanas. Then another showed a room ablaze with a man sporting the very same mask. Link's eyes grew wide as memories of those events came rushing back; memories he chose to forget due to the pain they caused.

"Majora." Link muttered furiously under his breath.

The masked man threw his head back, roaring with laugher. "Now you remember, excellent!"

"That fire at the orphanage was also you wasn't it?" Link fumed.

"Yes yes. That was quite fun don't you agree?!" Majora laughed.

"Asshole. What did you have to gain burning an orphanage? Innocent children could have been hurt or worse!"

"They're just orphans. It's not like anyone cares about them," Majora dismissively taunted.

"Shut the hell up…"

Majora rose in the air, casting a shadow upon Link. "Anger is boiling under your skin. I love it."

"What are you getting at?"

"Still a simple, stupid boy. Yes I started the fire. As you can see I'm introducing a little chaos into Hyrule. You saw how fast the crowd ignited to rioting. They were already tinder; I merely lit the match. I'm going to destroy your world and let it burn as hysteria takes over and this time you won't be able to stop me."

Link gritted his teeth, "I stopped you once before and I will do it again. I'm older and much stronger than last time."

"Last time you had help. You may be stronger now but you're still too weak, not to mention injured," Majora taunted as his hands began to transform into long whip-like appendages once more, "I'm going to make you scream for mercy."

Majora advanced toward Link, whipping his arms about with surprising accuracy. Link rolled and dodged each attack, spinning around to counter with his sword. However, Majora was too quick as he danced about the alley, immediately sending forth another whip attack. Link tried backing away only to find his right arm ensnared by the tentacle.

"Mmmm I can taste your blood. It will be quite useful for me," Majora hissed as he continued wrapping his tentacle around Link's wounded arm.

Embedded glass shards slid deeper into his skin, shooting waves of excruciating pain every which way. Screams begged to leave his mouth but Link held firm. He refused to give Majora the satisfaction of seeing him suffer. Panicking, Link swung his sword and hacked away at the tentacle. Cursing, Majora released his grip on Link.

"This battle is far from over. My friends and I have what we need," Majora's form gradually began to fade, "Until we meet again…"

Majora vanished without a trace, leaving Link alone and fearful in the alley.

* * *

Zelda waited patiently next to a large tree protruding from Agitha's study. When they first approached Agitha's home, the mere mention of Link's name caused the self-proclaimed Princess of Bugs to graciously welcome the weary group. With Ashei and the Sisters keeping the orphans occupied, Zelda took to distracting herself with Agitha's bug collection. The glowing bugs moving about their sanctuary were calming to Zelda as she tried not to worry about Link.

"If you're waiting for Link, he showed up a few minutes ago," a light voice spoke.

Zelda looked up to see Agitha standing in the doorway. "Is he alright?"

"He won't admit the severity of his injuries. I'm sure his wounds could use some attention. Go upstairs to the first bedroom on the right," Agitha replied.

Zelda took her leave and made her way upstairs. She found him sitting on a bed, struggling to remove his damaged garbs. Even from afar, Zelda could tell his bloodied arm and singed clothes were taking a toll on him. This was the first time she saw a mortal side of Link's usual invincibility.

"Here, let me help you," Zelda said as she approached Link.

She stripped Link's tunic above his head, then tried to gently remove his chainmail. Link winced as the metal peeled off his reddened skin. He brought his arms back down with a grunt. It pained Zelda to see his chiseled body covered in burns.

"You're hurt," Zelda quietly observed as she struggled to fight back tears.

Link tried to brush it off, "I've been worse."

His false smile didn't fool Zelda. She frowned, getting on the bed behind Link. With the power to heal, Zelda rubbed her hands together, producing glowing blue orbs around each hand. She placed her hands on his back, transferring her healing powers in the process.

"You're words say no yet your face and body say otherwise. Let me heal you." She began to massage the wounds on his back.

"That feels really good," Link whispered in approval.

Zelda's touch was cool and soothing to his skin. As she continued to rub her healing hands around his back, the red wounds faded away without a trace. For several minutes, neither spoke as Zelda continued healing the wounded warrior. When she finished his back, she moved to his right side.

"Give me your right arm," Zelda asked. Link offered his bloodied arm, revealing the extent of his damage. "Link, your arm… it's covered in shards of glass!"

"Better that than getting burned alive," Link responded as Zelda momentarily left to retrieve some supplies.

She quickly returned with some plain cloth and a bowl of warm water. Carefully removing the glass shards, Zelda cleaned his open wounds before resuming her healing. Her soft glowing hands traveled up and down the hills of his muscles, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He loved the feeling of her rubbing, comforting hands and wanted more.

"Where did you learn how to heal?"

Zelda looked up to see Link's tender gaze, "Every princess of Hyrule is born with the gift of healing. I learned how to develop my powers at an early age, though this is the first time in years that I've actually healed someone."

Link chuckled, "Well I'll be honest, your healing feels much better than drinking red potions."

"I would hope so. Now lie back on the bed so I can heal your chest."

She finished with his arm then hovered over his body. Starting with his abdomen, Zelda slowly worked her way up his torso. Her dangling long hair brushed against his skin. Link felt like he was in a dream and he didn't want it to end. His pulse quickened when Zelda's hands moved over his heart.

Link spoke, "Don't ever stop…"

Zelda never took her hands off of his chest as she gazed into the deep blue eyes staring back at her. Link took the opportunity to rise up from the bed, drawing close to the perplexed princess now sitting in his lap. He never said a word and instead raised his hand to lightly swipe away strands of hair covering Zelda's stunning face. Trembling under his touch, Zelda could no longer hold back. Link immediately sensed her distress.

"What's wrong?"

"When I found out you ran into the fire, it scared me. I thought... I thought I was going to lose you," Zelda responded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Link wiped away her tears with his thumbs, hoping to ease her worry. "I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"No you didn't think! You were reckless!" Zelda interrupted, squeezing his chest in the process. "Yes you saved a life and for that we're all grateful but then for you to take off again to chase the supposed arsonist while already injured is even more egregious. Don't you realize how important you are to Hyrule? To me? Now don't say another word and just hold me!"

She didn't know what overcame her with that last demand much less the entire outburst. Maybe she was overwhelmed with the day's events, maybe she just needed consoling, or maybe there was something more. Nonetheless Zelda folded into Link's silent embrace, relieved he complied with her orders.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Link and Zelda quickly separated to see a curious looking Agitha smiling back at them.

"No. We were just… Aria was tending to my wounds," Link cautiously replied.

"That's not what it looked like. Hmmmm quite the magic touch you have Aria. I don't see a single mark on his body. It's like you have the skills of the royal family," Agitha winked.

Zelda's heartbeat jumped. _Does she know who I am? _

Agitha giggled, "I'm only teasing. Link, I'm glad you're fine. Shall we join the others and discuss what's next for the children?"

Link got up from the bed and donned his damaged garments. Fumbling through his back pouch, Link retrieved a silver key. He studied the key for a moment, as if he had second thoughts to whatever he was planning. Those thoughts soon passed when he firmly gripped the key and spoke.

"I'll take care of it."

Agitha raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. Excuse me ladies." Link departed the room, leaving Zelda alone with Agitha.

Zelda turned to Agitha, "What is that key?"

Agitha hesitated, "I'll admit Aria, something about you seems off, like you are hiding a secret. However, Link seems to like you and my bugs like you so by extension, I'll trust you as well. What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. That is the key to his childhood home in the East District. He hasn't lived there in years, even after he came back into ownership of the home. You see his parents were murdered there when he was quite young and he ran away, eventually ending up in the orphanage for some time. Such a sad childhood… Goodness I've already said more than I should so please never speak of this conversation."

"You have my word," Zelda vowed.

"Good. Now I'm curious. The fire today, the accident at the castle…these occurrences are highly unusual for this peaceful kingdom. It's as if peace no longer remains. You see my bugs have been acting very strange lately. They're jittery and uncomfortable. Something is poisoning these lands," Agitha explained, pacing around the room, "Then there is Link. For years he has closed himself off from the world and yet now he has emerged from hiding. I wonder… what could have awakened Link? Was it due to Hyrule being threatened or someone?"

Zelda sighed. While Agitha was a friend of Link's, Zelda wasn't so sure she could trust her. The Princess of Bugs seemed so young and innocent but also sharp, like a sage in a child's body. If Zelda didn't watch her words, she could reveal her identity. Silence seemed like the best course of action. Yet if Agitha continued bugging her with questions, Zelda would have no choice but to reply.

Agitha flashed a mischievous smile. "You don't trust me do you?"

"I don't know you," Zelda replied.

"It's all right," Agitha continued, lowering her voice to a whisper, "You have every reason to be cautious, especially after your near kidnapping at the Tournament ball. Fortunately Link came back for you yes?"

Panic flashed across Zelda's face. _Does she know who I am?! _

"Don't look so surprised Princess Zelda. I was there that night and even in your dressed down attire, I know who you are. Have no fear your secret is safe with me. Come, let's go downstairs and wait for Link to return."

* * *

Later that evening after the orphanage had settled into Link's old home, the weary hero made it back to Agitha's castle. Soon after, he departed for the bar with the princess. Neither said a word as they silently hurried through darkening streets. Along the way, he thought about Majora and his plans to tear Hyrule apart from within. The destruction he caused with the fire was just the beginning and it would only get worse from there. The Resistance had to prepare. They had to be ready.

Once inside Telma's bar, Zelda immediately went upstairs to bathe, walking straight past Aveil without a word. She didn't want any company, only warm water to wash away her worries over the fire. When she stepped into the tub, the bath provided little comfort and she found herself missing Link's touch. He had been so kind to her, even after Zelda's little outburst.

Zelda's heart jumped when she heard his muffled voice through the door. She could only make out a few words but it was just enough to realize he was explaining the day's events to Aveil. Hoping to catch him before he left, Zelda rushed out of the tub and got dressed. She exited the bathroom just as Link finished. It was Aveil to first notice Zelda's presence.

"Zelda! Link told me what happened. Must have been awful to witness. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine. A little shaken but fine," Zelda replied.

"Good," Aveil breathed in relief, "Given the events of today, Link and I were discussing we should all start training in preparation for future attacks."

"Training?" Zelda inquired as she looked to Link.

"Swords, archery, hand to hand combat, everything. Aveil and the others are already experienced so we'll primarily be training you," Link responded as he made his way to the door.

"Hold on. Why?" Zelda demanded.

Link hesitated as he grabbed the doorknob. "The man behind these attacks, or rather the mask, is extremely dangerous and unpredictable. It isn't going to be easy taking him down and should something happen to me I want you to be able to defend yourself."

"Link…"

"Get some sleep. We start tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8: Training and Temptation

Author's Notes: First off, my apologizes for taking so long to post the next chapter. Long story short, my laptop died and I lost pretty much everything I had written so far. Lesson learned to always back up my data!

At this point I'm back to rewriting the future chapters that were previously ready to go and I'm determined to get back into more regular updates though with exams coming up, it will probably be slow going for the next several weeks. I'll do my best!

To answer some earlier questions, Link's backstory with Majora is completely different from the game. The plan is to expand more in later chapters, as well as a prequel going much deeper into Link's past (Also lost a few chapters I had written for that story arg!).

Enough with my ramblings. Thank you again for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

* * *

A faint breeze swirled about as Zelda and Aveil entered the bar's secluded courtyard. Link was resting by the lone tree with a pair of practice swords lying on the grass.

"Honestly Link how are you still tired after all of the sleep you get?" teased Aveil. She tousled his hair when he didn't reply.

Link scowled as he picked up the swords. In fact, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep that night and was in no mood to put up with Aveil's pushy behavior. Yesterday's orphanage fire and battle with Majora weighed heavily on his mind. Then mixed in with those thoughts was Zelda. Had he made the right decision to train her or would this only put her in more harm's way? He looked to Zelda. Wearing a sleeveless green top and tan pants that complemented her figure, Zelda's posture exuded confidence. Her relaxed face helped confirm to Link he was making the right choice. He handed one of the swords to Zelda.

"Are you ready to train?" he asked.

"Are _you_ ready to lose?" Zelda countered with a smirk. She was more than ready. Growing up with Impa as her guardian, Zelda learned to handle a sword under her tutelage. Normally Zelda wielded a long, slender rapier though this practice stick would have to do.

Link spun the sword around with the flick of his wrist. "Don't get too confident. A lot goes into handling a sword."

"Enough with the chit-chat Link. You said you wanted me to train so lets go!"

"Oh this is going to be good," Aveil mused as she took a seat against one of the courtyard walls.

Link and Zelda moved to the center of the courtyard, standing a few feet from each other. Link raised his sword to begin.

"I want you to swing at me. And make sure you are determined to kill me. Enemies will always have that mindset so you have to be equally prepared," spoke Link.

"Well that's obvious don't you think? Anything else I should know?" Zelda wondered whether Link would divulge any of his fighting secrets.

"One: Find your enemy's weakness. This will allow you to counter-attack at the right moment. Two: Use every asset at your disposal. Often times you'll find you may have a unique ability that proves advantageous in battle. And three: move in for the kill when you're in control. Do that and the win is yours," Link advised. He moved into a defensive stance, "If you are ready then let's begin. Show me what you've got."

Upon being given the go ahead, Zelda advanced towards Link and slashed her sword with surprising force, catching Link off guard for a moment. He blocked the oncoming attack with ease and backed off a step. His retreat was met with several consecutive advances from Zelda's sword. Given her lightweight frame, Zelda was much quicker on her feet than Link despite his already fast fighting style. Link often found himself forced into more defensive positions as Zelda continued to dance around him with flurries of her sword. He easily blocked them all yet still could not find an opening for him to take the lead.

_Damn I wasn't expecting this, _Link thought as he blocked yet another strike. "Where the hell was all of this at the tournament ball?!" he yelled.

"It's not like I had a handy sword hidden up my dress," Zelda returned, almost landing a blow on his shoulder, "I had to play the part of a princess and that does not include fighting!"

"Oh so all those times you played the damsel in distress…"

Suddenly, Zelda dipped her body low, spinning around to send a high kick towards his face. Raising his gauntlet to block the kick while locking his sword with hers, Link felt a tremendous blow to the gut as he failed to sense the swift strike of her other fist. Link reeled back with a grunt.

"How's that for a damsel in distress?!" Zelda fumed.

"Not bad. But I'm still standing," Link tossed back, quickly recovering from the blow.

"As am I," Zelda observed, "I've outlasted your other opponents from the Tournament. Maybe I should be named Champion!"

"Like hell," Link huffed as he switched up tactics.

Conversing mid-battle had created the opening he needed to finally go on the offense. Taking stance, Link unleashed a powerful spin attack, or at least as powerful as he could give his wooden sword. The force of the attack whipped about the courtyard; even Aveil could feel its power from afar. He thought he had her, until Zelda gracefully leapt in the air, soaring and twisting over Link and his sword with ease. Flexibility and acrobatics on that level was something Link also didn't expect though he should have known; her fine figure wasn't just for show. Knowing Zelda was about to land behind him, Link rushed to meet her counter-attack. He swung his sword up and over his back just in time as he felt her sword reverberate against his own. Swords locked, Zelda took the opportunity to pin his arm from behind with her free hand.

"Seems you're in a bit of a bind," she teased while holding firm.

"Don't be so quick to assume," Link warned as he began to lift the lightweight princess overhead, "when you haven't planned ahead on your next move."

Caught by surprise, Zelda could feel her body rise above, swinging over Link's shoulder. _Goddesses he has the strength of a Goron! _All she could do was release her hold on his arm, sending her tumbling away. Her body slid several feet, tearing the fabric across her abdomen. Fortunately, she still held onto her sword as she quickly rose to her feet. Somewhat angry, Zelda flipped the hair from her face and ripped the dangling cloth to reveal her fit figure.

"You owe Aveil a new top," Zelda called out as she tossed the ruined fabric aside.

Link fumbled for words, his eyes fixated on her surprisingly toned stomach. The new look almost mirrored the garbs of ancient Gerudos; garbs designed to bewitch men's minds with impure thoughts. He was losing concentration fast and if Zelda was paying attention, she could easily overtake him before he could get his emotions in check. No longer were they fighting to train, they were fighting to win. _I need to end this now. _

Link unleashed a rapid-fire flurry of slashes and swipes, forcing Zelda to back peddle as she struggled to keep pace. His strikes exerted much greater strength this time. Not having the strength nor endurance to counter, she decided to dodge with her body instead of deflect with her sword. In a matter of seconds, they had traveled the length of the courtyard, almost backing up to the opposite wall to which Zelda was unaware. Another high strike came her way.

As Zelda raised her sword to counter-attack, a gust of wind wrapped her hair around her face, preventing her from seeing. There was the moment Link was waiting for: a momentary lapse in Zelda's defense. Taking advantage of her vulnerable opening, Link thrust himself on her and knocked away her sword while trapping her against the wall. Before she had time to react, Link had already slammed her wrists above her head, leaving her with seemingly no other options to escape. Breathing heavily, Link leaned in close, "Yield."

Zelda didn't respond. She refused to believe the fight was over. _One; find your enemy's weakness. _Zelda pondered, what was his weakness? The man was flawless in his fighting, not to mention his impenetrable defenses. Then she remembered the look he gave her when she exposed her stomach. It was only for a moment, but at the time he seemed completely distracted by the view. She gazed into the deep blue eyes before her for confirmation, searching for any clues she could find. And there it was: a glimmer of something longing, lusting in his expression.

Zelda pushed her body out, pressing up against Link and closing what little gap remained between them. _Two; use every asset at your disposal. _It was a long shot but what other choice did she have?

"So is this what you wanted? A chance to catch your princess in a compromising position?" she spoke in a velvety voice.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Link stammered.

Zelda could feel his heartbeat rapidly accelerate against her bosom. She had him. _Three; move in for the kill when you're in control. _Zelda brought her face close to his left ear, letting the softness of her lips just barely graze his skin.

"Not very many men get the opportunity to see me like this. So what are you going to do now?"

"I told you to y-yield…"

Zelda knew Link was faltering, probably confused as to what he should say while calculating what his next move could possibly be. He was caught in a battle of his inner conscience and it was almost certainly taking every ounce of him to remain restrained. She continued to rub up against him; doing everything she could to shift the tides in her favor. Link weakened his grip, allowing Zelda to reposition her hand against his. She played with his hand for a moment then slowly stroked along the bulging mountains of his arm. She continued to mesmerize Link with her touch as it traveled down his back towards his belt pouch.

"Zelda…"

"You like saying my name don't you?" she teased while carefully reaching into Link's pouch. Her hand came across a knife she was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Link strained to ask.

She lifted the knife out of his pouch. This was her chance. Zelda slyly smiled, she was going to win. All she had to do was…

Link snapped to his senses. He immediately grabbed Zelda's wrist holding the knife. In the ensuing chaos, Zelda found herself pinned to the ground with Link on top and holding the knife to her throat.

"How did you… ?" she started to ask.

Link cut her off, firmly holding on. "It's over. Yield."

"No."

"Stop being stubborn. You lost."

Zelda sighed, he was right; there was nothing more she could do. Link was just too good. Suddenly she heard clapping nearby.

"Wow you two, that was quite the show you put on! Zelda, I didn't know you had that in you," Aveil called out.

Releasing he was still on top of the princess, Link quickly got up and back away. He offered his hand to Zelda then swiftly but gently pulled her up.

Link spoke, "Neither did I. Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"My guardian Impa. She is a descendant of the Sheikah tribe and taught me how to protect myself." Zelda replied in defeat.

"Impressive. You were quite clever," Link said as he retrieved the practice swords.

"No I wasn't good enough. I lost," Zelda sighed. She wanted to win. She wanted to prove that she wasn't some feeble princess would needed others for protection. _And now I must look even more pathetic and defenseless, _Zelda thought while trying to hold back tears. Feeling Link grab her arms, Zelda tried to avert her watery eyes.

"Hey. Look at me. You were _incredible _out there. Don't sell yourself short just because you didn't win. If anyone should be upset, it's me," Link smiled, "I'm suppose to be the one protecting you."

"Well that's enough for today. We'll pick it up again tomorrow." He left the courtyard in a hurry, leaving Zelda alone with Aveil.

Aveil approached as Zelda brushed off her dusty damaged clothes. She was sporting her usual mischievous grin.

"What was it that you were trying to do back there?"

Zelda was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Towards the end of the fight when Link had you trapped against the wall. What were you doing?"

"Exactly what Link told me to do," Zelda cautiously replied, not sure what Aveil's intentions were.

Aveil raised an eyebrow, "Which was…?"

"Find his weakness."

"Oh? And what did you think it was?" Aveil was not going to let up her inquiry.

"Me," Zelda started towards the courtyard exit, "but clearly I'm not it because my tactics didn't work."

Aveil laughed, "Oh I disagree! You _are _his weakness. Admit it, you had other intentions with those moves didn't you? Don't deny your feelings for him."

Zelda didn't answer.

* * *

The next day, Link accelerated Zelda's training to archery. Wanting to get an early start, he woke her just as the sun broke the horizon. The slumbering princess was none too pleased though her grunts of annoyance pailed to the wailing curses of the raging Gerudo now also awake. A short while later, Zelda was ready to go just as Link fetched his horse. Zelda recognized the horse from the tournament. As Link fastened some supplies to the saddle, Zelda stroked the horse's mane.

"What a beautiful horse. Does he have a name?" Zelda inquired.

"_Her _name is Epona," Link replied.

He helped Zelda up into the saddle then took a seat behind her. Link wrapped an arm around her stomach, intending to hold her secure for the ride. Neither spoke along the way, both still feeling awkward from the previous training session. In fact, after Link left the courtyard, he had busied himself for the rest of the day as if to deliberately avoid Zelda. Not that she had noticed either as Zelda spent the remaining day either lost in thought or helping out in the kitchen. A few times she had considered finding Link but something had always come up for her to forget the thought.

An hour later, they arrived in a small clearing just beyond the edge of Faron Woods. A makeshift training ground had been set up with several targets scattered across various locations. Link stopped Epona several yards from a practice target. He dismounted then helped Zelda to the ground, careful not to linger his touch for too long. Retrieving the rest of the archery equipment from Epona's saddle, Link propped the quiver of arrows against a nearby tree stump and took a shot at the target, instantly hitting the center.

"Like sword fighting, the art of archery lies within your ability to observe and adjust to your surroundings while exerting the necessary skills needed to succeed," Link explained as he handed his bow to Zelda. "You performed well with the sword. Now lets see how you can handle a bow."

Zelda hesitated, "Right now?"

Link smirked, "Where is the eagerness you had earlier with the sword?"

"I'm not experienced with the bow that's why."

"No matter. Just take a shot so I can see what I'm working with."

Obliging, Zelda raised the bow, took aim and released. Her arrow traveled slowly through the air and struck the grass at the base of the target. Zelda dropped the bow and buried her blushing face in her hands at the sight of her failed shot.

"That was awful," she moaned, afraid to look at Link. She half expected Link to make some jest at her expense. Instead, she felt his hands gently grab her wrists to reveal her face.

"You're being too hard on yourself," Link replied. He gathered up the discarded bow and handed it and another arrow back to Zelda. "Let's try again but this time I don't want you to shoot just yet. Hold your position so I can adjust your form as needed. Make sure you keep your gaze on the target."

Zelda did what she was told. Link immediately began to correct her stance, moving in close as if he was one with Zelda. "Your stance should be more open. To start, your feet should be shoulder length apart." Link nudged her feet with his own until they were properly place.

He then placed his hands on her stomach and lower back and pressed up. "Your torso shouldn't settle. Stand tall," he instructed, his hands still touching. Zelda's skin tingled beneath his touch as his hands traveled fluidly up her sides before fanning out to her arms. He made further adjustments before continuing, "Your bow arm and drawing arm should form a continuous line as your stance forms the shape of a 'T'. Meanwhile your body should almost be perpendicular to the target."

All while Link spoke and adjusted her stance, Zelda couldn't help but let her mind wander. Perhaps Aveil was right. She was growing more and more fond of his gentle yet strong hands caressing her body. It sent waves of excitement throughout her heated veins to the point where she almost fell out of form just to maintain his touch. Then again she felt no signs of Link pulling away. Link's voice snapped Zelda back to her senses.

"Breathe."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Right when you release, breathe," Link repeated. He released his touch yet still hovered close.

Zelda took a deep breath and exhaled as she let loose another arrow. This time, it struck just off the center of the target. "I did it!" Zelda exclaimed with a smile. She looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Link, wondering how he would respond. Link smiled in approval, though his eyes told a different story Zelda couldn't quite figure out, as if he was seeking something else. The look quickly vanished when he noticed Zelda's prying eyes.

"Better," he managed to say while stepping away.

Zelda frowned and jabbed the bow into his rock hard stomach. "That's it? Better!? I was only off the center by an inch!" she complained.

Link grabbed the prodding bow and pulled Zelda close. "If you miss by an inch, you miss by a mile. Tell me, what were you aiming for?"

"The target of course."

"No. Don't aim for the larger target, aim for the center. If you aim bigger then the true target is lost amongst surroundings that don't matter. The center however is always the same size, no matter what you are aiming at."

"I don't understand. You said I should observe my surroundings," Zelda countered.

"Exactly. Observe your surroundings then _focus _on exactly the center where you want to hit, which in this case is the bull's-eye. Now try again."

At Link's instructions, Zelda continued her training. When she hit her first bull's-eye, Link commanded her to shoot five in a row. When she finally accomplished that feat, it was onto multiple targets. After hours and hundreds of shots later, Link halted training to break for lunch. Exhausted and relieved, Zelda flopped down to the ground as Link brought over their lunch from Epona's saddle. It consisted of sandwiches, apples, and a flask of water to wash it all down. For the most part they ate in silence, enjoying the seasonably warm afternoon.

"You've progressed quite well today, especially for someone new to archery," Link praised as he bit into his apple.

Zelda blushed, "My improvements are a result of your teachings. Are you going to teach me how to run across the rooftops next?"

"That… takes a different type of strength and skill," Link chuckled.

He lay back on the ground as Zelda did the same. Crossing his arms behind his head, Link stared up at the calm blue sky. Meanwhile Zelda turned her gaze towards the resting hero. Her silent staring soon drew the attention of Link as he switched his focus to the princess.

"Zelda… what are you doing?"

"Hmm nothing… just once again trying to figure you out," she responded with a smile.

"What for?"

Zelda sighed, "Do I need a reason? I want to get to know the hero who is helping me save Hyrule. But you're so mysterious and guarded…"

"There isn't much to me," Link quickly got up, not wanting to talk about himself, "Come, I think we've rested long enough. Let's get back to training."

"Now I see what Aveil was talking about," Zelda mumbled as she stayed put. Once again Link was avoiding the subject. She no longer felt like training, her heart dead set on getting Link to open up and talk.

"What?"

"I said I'm done training for the day," Zelda quickly replaced with her previous comment.

Link frowned, "I may be guarded but I'm not deaf."

"But you are unaware to what people say about you," Zelda pushed back as she finally stood up.

"Oh yeah? And what do people say about me?"

"Aside from being a strong, skilled and fierce warrior, you're quiet, stubborn, lazy, moody…" Zelda aggressively began, her words painting an unflattering image of Link, "but also trustworthy, humble, loyal, kind, caring, courageous, handsome…"

The first few descriptions left Link feeling somewhat dejected. It pained him to hear Zelda immediately jump to his flaws with such an insistent tone. Yet her voice quickly softened to more pleasant words. Her ending with handsome left him thinking. Was that deliberate or was she just rattling off the collective observations of many?

"All of those words… is that what you think of me too?" Link found himself asking.

"Maybe. Like I said, I'm still trying to figure you out myself," Zelda cryptically replied with a smile.

"Typical." _Two can play this game. _

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just what people say about you," Link slowly walked toward her. "Vague, pushy, needy, oblivious, intelligent, determined, honest, gentle, breathtakingly beautiful…" His voice trailed off.

Zelda's heartbeat elevated, "Breathtakingly?"

"Very."

_Perhaps Aveil was right_, Zelda wondered. Perhaps they were both in denial of themselves. Yet if Link shared the same feelings, why was he holding back? He possessed immeasurable courage, not Zelda. If only she knew what to do, what to say. If only she had just enough courage. Instead she settled on observing Link, wondering what was his next move. His body was rigid and tense save for his chest rapidly rising up and down with every labored breath. Glistening dazed eyes looked back at her as Link struggled to speak. His mouth finally began to move as Zelda anxiously awaited his impending words.

"Someone's coming," Link mustered up as he shifted his focus to behind the disappointed princess.

Zelda turned to see Ashei approaching on horseback, true to Link's observations. Frustrated, Zelda couldn't help but feel annoyed at Ashei interrupting them. What could possibly be so important for her to track them down?

"You two better hurry back to Castle Town. The King is about to make an announcement in the main square," Ashei shared.

"What's the announcement about?" Link questioned.

"No one knows. Now let's go!"

* * *

The three rushed back, arriving just in time. A sizeable crowd had already gathered in the square. Zelda wanted to get closer. If her father was indeed alive and well, Zelda wanted to know. The days of not knowing his condition or whereabouts had put a strain on her and she needed clarity. As she tried to move through the crowd, a firm hand pulled her back. Looking back, Zelda saw Link holding on, his face once again concealed with his hood.

"Stay close to me. We can't risk being seen," he whispered closely.

"But my father…"

"Be on alert. This could be a trap," Link cut in, "Ashei, you move in closer to see if you can gather any more intel."

Nodding, Ashei disappeared into the crowd. Zelda had no time to protest as the royal announcer stepped out onto the tall balcony ahead used by the King for speeches. He settled down the crowd and gave a few opening words before bowing and backing away. King Daphnes stepped forward. From afar, he certainly looked like her father and when he began to speak, Zelda instantly recognized his voice.

"Citizens of Hyrule! I have gathered you here today to speak to you about our future. Specifically, I want to discuss tax changes. No longer is our tax system adequate to meet the growing needs of this great kingdom. For the sake of fairness and growth, I hereby declare a 50% increase in taxes starting immediately. Like death, taxes are inevitable and in short, this new tax system will move Hyrule into a new horizon of expansion and dominance. That is all," the King proclaimed.

The collective crowd yelled in protest. Resentment rippled through the ranks of ordinary citizens now fearing for their livelihood. A stunned Zelda watched on with horror as people began chanting for the death of the royal family. She felt Link dragging her through the back alleys and away from the deteriorating situation.

"Let go of me. I have to get to my father!" Zelda screamed as she managed to slip from Link's grasp.

She didn't get far as Link quickly caught up, wrapping he arms around to prevent her from escaping. Zelda wiggled, wreathed and cried out in protest, even elbowing Link in the gut. In all her attempts to pry free, Link was too strong and unyielding as their tangled bodies flung into a more secluded alley. Link got a better hold of the princess and covered her mouth.

"Stop fighting and _listen to me_. It's not safe to go after him. For all we know your father could have been under Agahnim's control. Decreeing exorbitant taxes with no justification was likely another ploy to turn the kingdom against the King," Link reasoned, removing his hand from her mouth.

"That face, that voice, it was my father. I know it! You promised you would help me so help me get to him!" Zelda sobbed.

"I also promised to protect you and everything about this event is off. You have to consider the possibility that that wasn't your true father."

With Zelda calming down, Link pondered over their next steps. A few days back, he contemplated a stealth mission into the castle but held off for fear Zelda wouldn't want him to. Now it seemed like their best option to uncover the truth, no matter the risks. He could find the King and learn more about the intentions of Agahnim, Majora, and whether more enemies were involved. Also given her desperation, Link figured Zelda would at least be open to the idea.

"Zelda… hear me out. I have a plan that you may not like but I believe it's our only chance to get to the bottom of this. I'll sneak into the castle and try to find your father. I may also be able to gather more information on our enemies. What do you say?"

To his surprise, Zelda agreed, "Whatever you do, please be careful. I… I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Always."

"Thank you… When will you go?"

"Tonight."


	9. Chapter 9: Costly Revelations

Song: Everybody Wants to Rule the World, Lorde cover

* * *

Dusk blanketed Castle Town as Link readied himself for the mission. He opted against wearing his chainmail for fear its rattling noise could give away his position. No shield either for the very same reason. Instead, Link decided to bring only the sword strapped to his back and his back pouch of various items. When he finished getting ready, Link set out in search of Zelda.

He found her conversing alone with Aveil in the common room, the rest having left a few hours ago to manage the bar. Link leaned against the doorframe and made no motion to retrieve Zelda save for a subtle head nod when their eyes connected. Once sure she got the message, Link left for the courtyard.

"Aveil please excuse me. I need to step out for a moment," Zelda interrupted when she saw Link's signal.

Confused, Aveil peppered Zelda with questions, "What for? Is this about Link? What's really going on between you two?"

"No… I … just need to go to the restroom that's all. I'll be back soon," Zelda lied as she left the room. Aveil couldn't know about the mission. No one could. Link and Zelda had agreed earlier to keep it between themselves knowing that Telma and the rest of The Resistance would probably push back on the idea. Not knowing the King's current state left them with little time to respond and they couldn't afford to wait. As Link put it plainly, it was better to ask for Telma's forgiveness than her permission.

Zelda found Link waiting in the center of the courtyard. Nearly cloaked in twilight, only moonlight framed his stature. She quickly approached him.

"Link… are you sure about this?" Zelda asked, keeping her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. This is the only way," Link reaffirmed, his decision resolute.

"Then I won't delay you any longer." Zelda grabbed his hands and continued with tears welling up in her unwavering eyes. "Please find my father! Get him out of there alive and come back as soon as you can."

"I'll do what I can. I should go now," Link retrieved a small emerald crystal from his pouch, "See this? With this crystal, I'll be able to teleport back faster than the wind."

Link made a few swift motions. A bright green orb emerged from the crystal and hovered in place. With a way back now set, Link started to leave. He took a few steps then paused when he heard Zelda calling back for him. Turning back, Zelda's body crashed against his as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled close. Her body trembled all over, fearful for the task ahead. Link returned the embrace, hoping his actions offered any solace to the princess.

After a few minutes of silence, Zelda tilted her head against Link's and stroked his hair from behind. "Be safe," she whispered in his ear.

"I will," Link softly replied.

Satisfied, Zelda released her hold. She watched as Link shrouded himself with his hood and departed the courtyard by scaling the walls. Soon he disappeared along the rooftops of Castle Town.

* * *

Dozens of guards patrolled the outer walls of Hyrule Castle as Link lay hidden amongst thick bushes. He observed the surroundings ahead. The main entrance was naturally heavily guarded, leading Link to scan for alternate routes. No options existed along the wall except to go up and over. Only a handful of guards patrolled above the wall while two watched over the main gate. After several minutes of studying their movements, Link found a blind spot and took advantage. He stealthily slipped over to the other side and took to the shadows. All were oblivious to the intruder. It was almost too easy.

Link overhead one of the nearby guards. "How come no guards are assigned to posts inside the castle anymore?"

"Hell if I know. Captain said it was King's orders or something. Maybe paranoia is rotting his brain? Either way, we're to remain out here," another replied.

"Then who is guarding the dungeons? The entrance is just over there; we could just check it out. For security measures of course!" the first guard proposed.

"Absolutely not. We're under strict orders so calm your curiosity and get moving!" And with that, the guards moved onto another part of the courtyard.

Link eyed a side entrance a few hundred feet ahead. It was isolated from view and the only door around, leading Link to believe it was the dungeon entrance. If the King was truly being held prisoner, the dungeon seemed like the most logical choice. Once he was certain the guards were out of sight, Link reached the newest destination undetected. To his surprise, the door was unlocked, unusual for the crypt for criminals to lack security, much less the entire castle.

The dungeons resided deep within the castle foundation. Carved nearly one hundred feet below the surface, no natural light could ever reach there, as the dungeons were the final resting place for many unfortunate souls. The walls were moist and damp with dread, with faint torches lining the path every twenty feet. Link carefully made his way down. With each step, he listened for any indication of someone else coming. Aside from the crackling of the torches, only silence met his ears. Further and further Link crept, finally arriving in a small room at the bottom of the stairs. He paused in the archway.

Snoring in the far right corner was a rather large Bulblin. Whoever was in charge surely was a master of deception for none of the guards to know such monsters filled the castle. The horned green monster was leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over his bulging belly. Resting on a hook just above the Bulblin's head was the Dungeon's ring of keys.

_I need those keys if I want to find the King._ He thought about a silent assassination then decided against that idea given his unnoticed journey thus far.

Instead, Link slowly drew his sword; insurance should the Bulblin wake up. He cautiously made his way to the other side. The Bulblin continued to snore. Link raised his sword to the guard's throat then reached for the keys. As his fingers gently wrapped around the iron prize, the Bulblin stirred with a snort. Link froze. The Bulblin shifted slightly on his stool, then returned to his heavy snoring. Relieved, Link steadily lifted the keys off the hook. He withdrew his sword then backed away towards the door leading to the prisoner cells. Choosing a key, Link attempted to unlock the door. _Click. _

Succeeding on the first try, Link pressed on, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. He listened again for more guards. Nothing. With no one else around, Link quickened his pace down the next set of stairs. An hour had already passed from the moment Link first snuck onto the castle grounds. Sooner or later, someone will notice his presence and he couldn't afford to press his luck much longer. Another long hallway met Link at the end of the stairs. Dozens of closed doors with small barred windows lined either side. _King Daphnes must be locked up in one of these cells, _Link thought.

He rushed through the hallway, peering into each shallow room. Every glance was met with disappointment, as no prisoners could be found. Link worried. If the King was not kept in any of the remaining cells, then Link had no idea where to look next. With each subsequent door showing more empty cells, Link finally reached the last cell tucked away at the end of the hall. He looked inside.

Chained to the opposite wall lie the King. The once proud ruler of Hyrule sat crumpled on the cell floor, his bloodied wrists shackled above him. Head drooped down towards his chest, the King showed little signs of life.

Link desperately studied cell's lock. From prior encounters with the law, he knew guards sometimes etched faint markings in order to better identify the correct key with the lock. Sure enough, just to the right of the lock was a tiny crown. Searching through the dozens of keys, Link eventually found the right one. He opened the door and approached the prisoner.

"King Daphnes?"

The King weakly raised his head upon the unexpected voice of a visitor. His vacant, hollowed eyes met Link's with surprise. Studying the hooded young man clothed in green, King Daphnes finally spoke. "You... I… I know your face…the tournament champion," he gasped.

Link knelt beside the King. "Yes. I've come to get you out of here."

He reached for the chains binding the King. A heavy feeling sank in Link's heart. The smaller shape of the locks meant that Link didn't have the right keys. He could risk picking the locks but time was precious and surely by now the sleeping Bulblin would have noticed something was amiss.

"It's no use boy," King Daphnes coughed, "I'm already upon death's doorstep."

Determined, Link retrieved tools from his pouch and began to work on the locks against the King's protests. Several minutes later, Link had freed the weary man from the torturous chains. Link moved to help the King up but stopped when a hand pressed against his chest.

"Please… stop." Blood was seeping from the King's mouth.

Link shook his head in defiance. He produced Farore's Wind from his pouch, showing the small green crystal to the King. "It's okay. I can use this to warp us out of here."

"No." King Daphnes raised a finger and pointed towards his legs.

"Look there. My legs are broken. They have been that way ever since I was tormented and thrown in here. My body no longer works, my strength left long ago. I'm dying and I fear I don't have much time left. Please, just tell me one thing… my daughter… my precious Zelda… is she safe?"

"Yes. She is safe with me," Link softly replied.

The fallen father closed his eyes and wept. "The Goddesses heard my prayers after all. Thank you. Thank you!" He gathered his emotions. "You should go now… hurry…"

"I can save you. Please, let me help," Link pleaded.

"No! The risk is too great," King Daphnes sputtered, blood trailing down his chin.

"It's what Zelda would want – "

"Hyrule is in her hands. Protect Zelda at all costs. Promise me you'll protect her!"

Link nodded, "I promise. Please, at least tell me who did this."

"All of them… together." The king was losing consciousness.

"All of who?"

"You must… find the Master Sword. It is the only power left in the world to defeat this evil..." _Cough cough. _"The fate of Hyrule is up to you." The King looked up to the ceiling, his mind drifting away from its broken vessel. "My dear… Zelda… g o o d… b y e…"

His body became limp as Link saw the last of Daphnes' life fade completely from his glossy eyes. The King of Hyrule was gone. Link slumped to the ground. How would Zelda react to the news? After all she had asked Link to do what ever it took to save her father and now all Link could do was offer his condolences.

Link snapped to his senses. He had lingered too long and any moment a guard could appear. Realizing the King was shackled when Link found him, he returned the King's wrists to their previous imprisonment. Just before leaving, Link removed King Daphnes golden ring from his finger. It was the very least Link could give to Zelda, a personal possession for remembrance.

_I must get to the throne room and figure out who the King meant by "all of them," _Link decided. Infiltrating the throne room will be considerably more risky but Link had no choice. The price for information was high, the stakes for the safety of Hyrule even higher. Such are the ways of war. He quickly retraced his steps from locking the King's cellar to returning the dungeon keys without a trace. Back up the dim, damp stairs Link cracked open the door, looking for any signs of nearby guards. When all seemed clear, Link swiftly exited and scurried into a nearby bush.

Getting to the throne room wouldn't be easy. It was centrally located in the citadel atop the highest point of the castle's main tower. A room that reached towards the heavens, it was also a literal representation of the royal family's rank above all other Hylians. Fortunately for Link, he saw no guards patrolling the upper walls and towers encircling the main keep. With Link's experience, scaling the exterior would be far easier than accessing the throne room for inside the castle. Link found another opening and began his ascent.

Strong yet nimble, Link practically flew to the top of the tower, all while keeping invisible in the shadows. Finding an open window near the roof of the citadel, Link quietly entered the throne room and hid amongst the decorative ceiling beams. The throne room itself contained many immense pillars and an opulent, rich blue rug leading to the throne. Floor to ceiling windows lined the walls. Nearly reaching the room's ceiling, a large golden triforce and carved marble goddesses made up the top of the massive throne truly fit for a king. What Link saw next sent paralyzing panic throughout his body.

_No, it can't be…that's impossible! _Link stared in disbelief. King Daphnes sat atop the royal throne, wounds gone, clothes changed, and hair groomed. It didn't make sense. Only a short while ago Link watched him die and yet here he was alive and well. How could he have made it to the throne room faster than Link? Everything about this scene felt wrong, especially with no guards in sight. Link grappled with what he should do. Leave? Stay to continue searching for signs of the enemy? Confront the King? Each option he weighed increased in risk. Leaving would be the safest bet but that would mean returning empty handed. Staying might also prove fruitless at the risk of getting caught. Then there was the King, the biggest risk of them all. If by some miracle it was in fact the King then Link could rescue him for Zelda. That decision in particular conflicted heavily with his gut, knowing very well this could be a trap.

"It's alright young man. You can come out from the shadows now."

_How? How did he know my presence?!_

The King continued, "I'm sure you have much you want to ask. Please, come down and let us talk."

_What choice do I have? My cover is blown. _Link cautiously scaled down from his perch, still conflicted from the situation. Either the King was not a threat or Link was an open target.

"How did you know I was up there?" Link inquired as he slowly approached the King.

King Daphnes chuckled, "My dear boy I've sat upon this throne for years. You are quite stealthy but I know everything about this room. Nothing gets past me."

"What happened to you? Your injuries?" Link probed some more.

"Powerful healing runs in the family. I was hurt yes in the initial attack on the castle but I've since recovered. Speaking of, where is Zelda?"

"She is safe," Link skeptically replied.

The King remained rigid, "Glad to hear. Now where is Zelda?"

Link was closing in on the King, "You needn't worry about her right now. I'll ask again, how did you recover so quickly from your injuries?"

The King frowned, "Such boldness to be questioning your King."

"That's because I watched you die just moments ago…" Link froze upon arriving just short of the throne.

Red eyes void of life stared back at him. This imposter was most certainly not the King. Link should have known. An emotionless voice, insisting on knowing Zelda's location, blatantly wrong facts…Link had been blind to the writing on the wall until it was directly in front of him, until it was too late. Panicking, he drew his sword in defense only to immediately be restrained. Glowing purple bonds ensnared both his wrists, pulling his arms outward as the expanding power roped around opposite columns. The purple restraints solidified into silver chains as sinister laughs emerged from all around. Link could only watch as dozens of moblins stormed the throne room and set up a barrier, their weapons pointed at him.

Majora materialized directly beside the false King followed by Agahnim. "Oh well done Cia. Your powers continue to amaze me!"

A woman's velvety voice chimed in, "Mmmm I'm just getting started."

Clawed nails approached Link from behind, traveling up to grope his chest. He felt his hood drop from his head as one set of nails threatened his neck while their owner circled about to face Link. Malicious magenta eyes scanned his body before fixating on his own eyes. A wicked grin spread across the face of the evil sorceress as Link stared in return. Provocative deep purple and gold plated garments barely covered her shapely figure. Link feared the corruption Cia could cause even more than her powerful craft.

"Why hide such a handsome face?" the wicked sorceress asked.

Link didn't respond. He tried tugging at the chains to no avail. Trapped. Link had taken the bait and walked right into a giant bees' next with no means of escape. Even without the chains Link would be outmatched against these dangerous and unpredictable villains. Link should have left the moment the King died, yet he got too caught up in his inflated self-confidence. Now he was helplessly imprisoned and surrounded by Hyrule's most dangerous villains. Now he couldn't keep his promise to protect Zelda. His heart ached at the thought of never seeing her again.

"You foolish boy. Did you honestly think you could sleuth around unnoticed? No, we had eyes on you the moment you set foot on the castle grounds," Agahnim triumphantly spat.

Gritting his teeth in defiance, Link rattled his chains, pulling his body forward. His actions had little effect, instead eliciting sinister laughs from his captors.

"Give it up. There is no hope escaping from us. Your efforts to save Hyrule were all for nothing. Soon we'll find Zelda too and upon her death, the kingdom will be ours. Let that sink in knowing that your failure will kill your precious princess," Agahnim responded with a low voice.

Link's heart nearly stopped at the mention of Zelda. He has never feared death. Instead, he feared broken promises and the pain of failure. But losing Zelda was his greatest fear of all and to never be able to admit his feelings for her hurt far worse.

The situation worsened when another set of eyes appeared, piercing red and thirsting for blood. Link swallowed his breath as the impostor took several steps forward. Everything about the clone, though slightly darker, undeniably looked like Link save for the color of its eyes. It was as if Link looked directly into a mirror. _No, it can't be…how?!_

"What do you think of my latest creation? Even better than the King, yes?" Cia asked, motioning to the clone before leaning closer to Link. "Though I like the original much better. So handsome," she whispered with a moan, licking her lips.

His mind raced for answers. It couldn't be possible, he has never encountered Cia before and even now she never performed any spell to create such a demon. Unless there was something else he missed. _What am I not thinking of? Fire. The orphans. Majora… 'We have everything we need' he said… _Link recalled the events of their last encounter. Majora touched him once, only once when his tentacle wrapped around Link's bloodied arm. Horror set in when Link realized what Majora needed, what Majora got: his blood.

"Ahaha it seems he figured it out," Majora commented, "Meet Dark Link, your better half. You see we extracted the darkest, most evil parts of you from your blood and –"

"Enough you masked menace. Don't go telling him all of our plans! I gave you that mask and your powers and I can just as easily take them back," Agahnim fumed as he stepped down from the throne, "And Cia. Restrain yourself! Go fuck the clone if you really want him that badly!"

It seemed even chaos ran deep within the enemies' ranks. Could this be his opportunity, the kink in their impenetrable armor? Link zeroed in on Cia. She wore her desires on her sleeve and it was her lust for Link that could work in his favor. At this point, what other choice did he have? If he could get her to free him then maybe escape was possible, as unlikely as it seemed.

"What does it matter if we're going to kill him soon anyways?" Majora huffed.

Anger consumed Cia's face as she expressed her displeasure, "So soon? You promised I could have him to do as I please. That was the deal!"

There it was, the raging emotions Link could capitalize on. "Why have the clone when you can have me...willingly?"

Cia's eyes lit up, clearly contemplating his reasoning. She smiled and felt up his arms, her desire mounting. His plan was working. Suddenly Agahnim stormed forward and snatched Link's sword from his helpless hand. Before Cia could protest, Agahnim plunged the cold blade straight through Link's abdomen. The weapon met no resistance, only needing to penetrate Link's tunic before breaking his skin. Agahnim slowly twisted and retracted the sword. Tossing the blade aside, Agahnim watched in satisfaction as life and blood gushed from the gaping wound. Link could already feel his strength fading.

"Not much of a hero now. How does it feel to be stabbed by your own sword?" Agahnim sneered.

Visibly upset, Cia lunged at Agahnim. "How dare you break our deal! He was mine! MINE! You'll wish you could take that back once I tell –"

"Oh shut up you stupid slut."

Link could barely hold himself up now as a fight broke out between Agahnim and Cia. The crazed conjurer unleashed a wave of purple flames as Cia gathered as much of her power to put Agahnim in his place. His life nearly depleted, Link tugged one last time at his chains, desperate to escape no matter what. To his surprise, the chains felt loose, weakened from Cia's attempt to use all of her power. He flexed his muscles and pulled with all his might. Slowly but surely the softened metal yielded. With one final pull, Link felt his chains snap.

Free from his imprisonment, Link fumbled through his pouch for Farore's Wind. Time was short. His enemies were closing in, having noticed their prisoner was no longer chained in place. In the ensuing chaos, Link pulled out the first gem he could find. Opening his hand, disappointment sank in when he looked upon the red gem. _No it's not over yet! _Enraged, Link thrust down the gem, creating a momentary firestorm. The raging inferno rapidly expanded, engulfing the room with blazing fury. His opponents took up defensive stances as Link took those precious few seconds to find the right gem once again. Hand closed around another, Link prayed to the goddess and tossed his arms up as the last of his strength left him.

Green light enshrined Link and in the following split seconds, Link saw another person appear in the room. Flaming orange hair, tanned skin, with even more sinister eyes than the others, this newest villain wore black opulent armor and a red cape over his massive figure. Before Link could determine who he was, Farore's Wind carried him away from the castle, transporting him back to the bar's courtyard.

He collapsed to his knees, seeing Zelda rush towards him from afar before his vision failed him entirely.

* * *

Telma's bar finally closed for the night as the last patrons spilled out into the streets, yet Zelda didn't know that. She didn't know how much time passed since Link first left for the castle. She didn't even feel tired as she anxiously waited in the courtyard, staring at the floating green light that would bring him back. What would Link discover? Would he bring back her father? Who else is involved? Did something happen to him? Questions upon questions flooded her mind and fueled her angst.

Suddenly the shimmering emerald expanded as Link appeared before her, his tunic stained crimson. Not even the night's shade could conceal the blood pouring from his abdomen. Horrified, Zelda rushed over, reaching him just after he fell to the ground.

"LINK! HELP. PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Zelda screamed. She immediately began working on his gaping wound, exerting all of her energy into her healing hands. By then Link had already faded from consciousness. In the corner of her eye, Zelda could still see blood pooling beneath him, learning Link's wound extended straight through his back. She repositioned one hand to heal him from both openings.

Zelda's voice trembled between a stream of tears, "Stay with me Link. _Please. _TELMA, AVEIL, ANYONE. I NEED HELP NOW! Don't leave me Link. I need you!"

His labored breathing slowed to shallow breaths. Zelda increased the intensity of her healing, the blue aurora of her hands radiating even brighter. She pushed far beyond the limits of her skills at the risk of her own life. Despite her own danger, not once did the thought of giving up ever cross her mind. Losing Link was not an option. Her heart would not allow it.

After what felt like an eternity, Zelda could hear residents of the bar sprint to her side. She didn't bother to look up, fearing if she diverted any energy away from Link that she would lose him. Pain began to punish her body from the effects of exceeding her limits. Her aching hands quivered, she no longer felt her legs while her throbbing head blurred her vision. Zelda pressed on. _I'm not giving up on you Link!_

"What happened?!" Telma asked as she eyed the ground soaked with blood.

"Link is gravely injured. My healing isn't enough. I need a red or blue potion now!" Zelda gasped in exhaustion.

Aveil grabbed Zelda's arm, "The color is gone from your cheeks and lips. Zelda you need to stop now!"

"Get off of me! I'm not abandoning Link!" Zelda cried, wrenching her arm from Aveil's grasp.

"Zelda he's not breathing…" Aveil commented.

Zelda sobbed, "Link, please no. Oh goddesses no no no!" The blue light of her healing began to flicker and fade.

"Shad go get the medical supplies. Hurry!" Telma ordered.

"Link…" The last of Zelda's energy finally failed. She collapsed on top of Link's still chest as the world around her went dark.


	10. Chapter 10: Tough Choices

Songs: Breathe Me by Sia, I'd Love to Change the World cover by Jetta

* * *

_Am I dead? _

Link could only see darkness. Shadowy silhouettes with gleaming red eyes appeared all around him. Their features remained obscured by the dark abyss, yet Link recognized every one. They were shadows of his past, friends he lost, others he couldn't save and enemies killed by his hand. All gone, these faces haunted Link each day and night. Where was he? Was he in hell?

_"Link…"_

The voice was so light, so pure and so familiar. It soothed his heart, triggering feelings and memories that had nearly slipped from his grasp. _Zelda. _He had to find her; to keep his promise and to keep her from joining the fallen loved ones behind him. Link anxiously searched his surroundings. At first he only came across black skies and dead faces. Then behind all the darkness he saw her draped in white, a beacon of light and hope.

Link called out her name and received no response. He tried running to her but suddenly found dozens of thick chains holding him back; chains that connected with the many fallen friends and foes weighing down his past. Yanking hard, Link strained to move forward. The weight was unbearable. His muscles faltered. Yet against all the pain, Link managed to forge ahead, one step at a time.

Link cried out, _"Zelda! I'm coming for you!" _

Progress was frustratingly slow. As he inched closer, Link made out more of Zelda's state. Eyes closed and arms to her side, the unmoving princess was slightly suspended in the air. Grey clouds and smoke tumbled and swirled behind her, as more figures emerged. This time, they weren't shadows of his past. Instead, they were his enemies of the present. Agahnim, Majora, Cia, all of them grinning wickedly back at him. Link's heart trembled. He had to hurry.

Then a set of hands came out and slithered onto Zelda. The hands' owner crept close and revealed his devious face. Link fumed when he saw his darker clone violate her body all over. The assault sent Link into a raging frenzy.

_"Get your filthy hands off of her!" _Link roared as frantically reached out in an attempt to close the gap between them.

_"You're too late. Look at yourself. Soon you will succumb to your wounds." _ Zelda's attacker replied with a laugh.

Link looked down to find his abdomen bleeding profusely, rapidly draining his strength. The sudden realization weakened his knees as Link collapsed to the ground, catching himself with his hands. His blood covered the ground, traveling towards Zelda until it touched the hem of her white dress, soaking the fabric a deep red. It continued climbing up and claiming more and more of her dress.

_"See? Zelda is already mine. I'm going to take her purity. I'm going to make her scream. Then I'm going to kill her." _

_"NO!"_

Link tried crawling. Zelda's dress was almost completely red now. Blood and sweat trailed down his frail body yet he wouldn't give up. He couldn't give in. Not when he was so close.

_"Zelda!"_

* * *

Link's eyes slowly opened to darkness around him. Gradually he could make out some shapes around the room: an armoire, dresser and the bed he lay on. It was his own bedroom, simple yet a welcome sight from the earlier horrors and nightmares that haunted his mind. Upon the realization that he was not dead, Link pieced together it was merely late. He felt sharp pains coming from his abdomen, recalling Agahnim's stab wound. Yet when he reached down to examine it, only a raised scar remained. _Zelda…_

"She saved your life."

Telma's voice was firm. The usually boisterous bar owner sat weary and worried beside his bed. Link didn't have to look at her to know she was furious though he couldn't avoid her forever. A battle with a thousand moblins could not compare to the crushing words Telma would unleash should he choose to ignore her. Relenting, Link turned his head to look upon the riled Gerudo. Even the cloak of night and her tanned skin could not hide her flushed, swollen eyes.

"Look at her Link. She's barely breathing. Do you know why?" Telma's voice began to drop, her words rattling out from trembling lips. "She healed you at the cost of nearly losing her own life. Remember what I said before? About what all you could lose? Times are different now. You're no longer a lone wolf and you won't be able to just easily battle your way through tough situations. The consequences are real this time and at a cost you cannot afford."

"Zelda nearly…?"

"Yes Link she nearly _died, _for you. When it became clear Zelda could barely hold herself up while healing you, we all tried to intervene but she refused to give up. She wouldn't let go. I backed off when I saw the desperation in her eyes. Goddess knows what kind of suffering she went through to carry on. When she finally collapsed, for a moment I thought we had lost both of you," Telma interjected.

The stunned hero averted his eyes from Telma. It was then he realized the sleeping beauty resting beside him, her body tucked close with one hand softly clutching his heart. True to Telma's story, Zelda refused to let go of him even in her unconscious state. Link wondered if she could feel his heart racing beneath her touch, his feelings for her growing stronger than ever. He hoped she would awaken, locking her dazzling eyes with his. Instead, the princess remained asleep in her weakened state with light strained breaths, effects Link knew were a direct result of her desperate attempts to save him.

Telma continued, "Somehow… whether by some miracle or something else… you started breathing again. The Resistance believes it was divine intervention. I think it was due to sheer dumb luck and Zelda's sacrifices that you lived. You owe her your life and more, not to mention myself and the rest of us who carried your heavy ass up here."

Link flashed a faint smile at Telma's insult, signs she wasn't entirely angry with him. That slightly improved his position but only just slightly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Several hours. It will be dawn soon," Telma replied with a yawn.

"You look exhausted. You should get some sleep."

"No. Not until you tell me what happened."

Link closed his eyes and remained silent. His tender abdomen screamed with pain, surfacing recollections of his failed mission. It was too soon; he didn't want to talk just yet. Zelda needed to wake first so he could speak to her alone. She shouldn't have to hear about news of her father after everyone else.

"Telma please. There are some things Zelda needs to hear first then I promise I'll share what I learned to you and the others."

"Very well," Telma rose from her seat, "I'll call another meeting in the afternoon."

With Telma gone, Link turned his attention to the resting princess beside him. He gently laid his hand atop her hand, the one holding onto his heart, and leaned in close to kiss her forehead. The tender kiss was unyielding yet soft enough as to not disturb her sleep. Link then connected his forehead with hers and spoke with a barely audible whisper.

"Zelda... For years I walked this world with a hollow heart. My life nothing, my feelings empty, my future uncertain… for a long time I thought I was incapable of affection for anyone. That is… until I met you. Now my life means something, my feelings full, and my future clear. You complete my heart like no one else has before and I don't want to ever lose that. I don't ever want to lose you. The words that come to mind were some I never thought I would say… Zelda I love you. I love you _so_ much."

Perhaps she heard him, perhaps she didn't. Nonetheless, from that point on, Link vowed more than ever to always keep her safe.

* * *

Zelda awoke to the light patter of rain against the window. She rolled to her side. The pillows and sheets smelled of forest and earth, reminding her of Link. Sitting up, Zelda looked around the room to find she was alone in his room. Even though her mind and body were still hazy, Zelda remembered Link bleeding profusely. The sight of dried blood still covering her hands confirmed those thoughs. Panic set in and shook her emotions as Zelda feared the worst.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!"

Zelda looked up with damp eyes to see Aveil entering the room. The concerned Gerudo rushed over and sat next to her friend.

"Link! Is he alive?" Zelda anxiously asked.

Aveil clutched Zelda's arms, "Hun relax. Link is alive. He asked me to come check on you since you've been out for awhile." She proceeded to pull Zelda into an embrace to which the princess hugged back, sobbing in relief. Neither girl spoke until Zelda calmed down.

Zelda wiped away the last of her tears, "What happened?"

"You saved his life. We all rushed over to find him unconscious and bleeding while you were trying to heal him. You refused to leave his side, even though your own strength was fading. It all happened so fast. Scared us all…anyways, you should wash up. It will make you feel better. I should also mention that Link wants to speak with you when you're ready. He is up in the Cucco Tower. Oh and another Resistance meeting will be held later today," Aveil gave Zelda's hands a squeeze, "I'm glad you're both okay."

Aveil got up and left. Zelda followed Aveil's suggestion to cleanse herself in a bath. As she washed away the blood from her hands, Zelda thought of Link and the suffering he must have gone through. It was all her fault; she should have never let him go. Yet would he have listened? After all, Link was a man of his word. Zelda finished her bath and got dressed.

The winding stairs to the tower took forever, every step torturous to Zelda's weakened body. A part of her wanted to curse Link for choosing this place to meet, especially since it was still raining. She wondered how she would react upon seeing Link, her heart racing in anticipation.

As she stepped out onto the tower's balcony, Zelda spotted Link with his back turned to her, arms outstretched while firmly holding onto the railing. His head was bowed and tunic soaked, having been out in the rain all morning. It only took a moment for Link to notice her presence. Zelda's name smoothly flowed from his lips, glistening blue eyes gazing back at her. His look was unbearable, Zelda certain her heart would burst. The princess crashed into him, arms latching around his neck while burying her face into his strapping chest. Link eagerly held her close, savoring every moment despite the conversation to come.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Zelda cried.

Link brought his hands to her face. Despite the rain concealing her tears, he tenderly wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. Both breathed heavily, their foreheads touching with closed eyes. Link could feel her hands trail down and cling to his tunic, practically clawing at his chest. Her touch drove him crazy, igniting his groin and senses. Link wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there but it wouldn't be appropriate; not when he had to break the news about her father.

"All thanks to you," he whispered. Regrettably, Link removed her hands from his chest and held them tight. "Zelda, there is something you need to know…"

"What? Is it about my father? How is he?"

Link retrieved the King's golden ring from his pocket and placed it in her hands. He was at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry…"

Zelda's heart nearly stopped. Feeling her father's ring, seeing the solemn look on Link's face, hearing his voice crack, it was enough to know the king was dead. Stunned, upset, angry, confused, a whole spectrum of emotions flooded her mind. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. Link always saved the day. He always kept his promises. Zelda broke off from their embrace, peddling back a few steps. Knees buckling, she grabbed onto the tower for support. The rain intensified along with her tears.

"Why couldn't you save him? Why couldn't you warp back with him and let me heal him? Why couldn't you keep your promise?" Her cold words pierced harder than Link's stab wound. He never imagined her reacting like this. Gone was the caring look Link had come to love. Instead her face had become hardened and distant. He fumbled for a response.

"Zelda… I was too late. Believe me I…"

"No. Stop!" Zelda put up her hand when Link tried to approach her again. "I put my faith in you. I…"

"Zelda…"

"Please… leave me. I need to be alone right now."

Not wanting to cause further damage, Link left the tower dismayed. He wanted to be there for her, to comfort her, to hold her, yet if all she wanted were some space then Link would respect her wishes.

Zelda collapsed to the floor and cried.

* * *

The rain had finally subsided by the time the afternoon sun took over the sky. By then, most everyone had already filtered into Telma's office, anxious for what Link had to say. Link took to his usual spot by the fireplace. The group heard a soft knocking on the door, followed by Zelda entering the room. Still in a weakened state, Zelda took a seat, averting her puffy eyes from Link.

"Zelda, are you…?" Aveil began before getting cut off.

"I'm fine. Please, continue," Zelda curtly replied.

"Right. This is everyone so let's begin. Link… tell us what happened," said Telma.

Link heaved a heavy sigh. What he had to say wasn't going to be easy but nonetheless The Resistance needed to know. Link solemnly began, "The King is dead."

Astonished looks pierced the silent room, many of which turned to the princess for any sort of reaction. She remained emotionless save for the single tear escaping her closed eyes. Link wanted to embrace her and give any sort of comfort he could offer. But after their tense conversation, Zelda was likely still upset at Link so he opted to respectfully keep his distance.

He continued, "I suppose I should've started from the beginning. After the speech by the King, I decided to investigate. It was a stealth mission only to gather intel, find the King and if the opportunity presented itself, rescue him." Link eyed Zelda as he explained the mission who in turn diverted her eyes to the floor, no doubt intent on avoiding Link. "When I infiltrated the castle, I found the King locked up in the dungeons. King Daphnes was gravely injured by the time I arrived. Just before his passing, I asked what he knew about his captors. He replied with 'All of them.' So I decided to explore further. I eventually ended up in the Throne room. There I… I saw…King Daphnes…"

"Hold up. I don't understand. You just said the King is dead and now you're saying you saw him alive shortly afterwards?" Telma interjected, confused and skeptical of his retelling.

"The King is dead," Link firmly reiterated, "The man upon the throne wasn't King Daphnes, but rather a clone of some sorts. Everything about him appeared authentic save for red eyes."

"No doubt that clone probably gave the speech in the square," Shad pieced together, "Err sorry! Please go on."

"Shortly after, I was discovered and captured. Agahnim and Majora appeared… along with another," Link hesitated, "…a sorceress named Cia. The clones are her doing. I don't know how but her powers allow her to create clones."

"Goddesses Agahnim, Majora, a sorcercess and a clone!?" Aveil exclaimed, making audible the shared concern about the room.

"Two clones." Link corrected with a sigh.

"Two clones? Who is the other?" Shad questioned.

"…Me."

Link could feel their collective breath drop. Shad's jaw dropped, Telma grabbed her heart and Aveil let out a gasp. Even Zelda looked up to reveal her worried, watery eyes. What hope The Resistance had for victory likely evaporated at the news. After all, Link was their main muscle. How could they possibly take on three villains and another Link?

"Goddesses. Link, are you saying they essentially have a copy of you to do their bidding?" Telma asked.

"Yes. He looks exactly like me except darker and again with red eyes. I suspect he'll equal me in skills…" Link rubbed his forehead. He hated to bring such grim tidings to the team but they needed to know. "There's more…"

"Goddesses be damned. What else could there possibly be?" Aveil wailed.

"Someone else. I only saw him briefly before I escaped," Link's voice trailed off, "I don't know who he is…"

Shad chimed in, "I think I may know who…" Flipping to a page in the book he had been holding, he showed a picture to Link. "Did he look like this?"

Link took the book. Red hair, tanned skin, and gilded black armor, the man on the page matched who he saw in the Throne Room. He handed the book back to Shad. "Yes… that's him."

"Took quite a bit of digging to find this book. His name is Ganondorf and as history goes, Ganondorf and his reincarnations have been continually seeking the Triforce since the early years of Hyrule. He is the kingdom's greatest foe, with powers that practically make him immortal," Shad explained.

Any glimmer of hope in that room had all but disappeared at the latest revelation. The Resistance simply did not have the numbers or strength to take on all of those enemies at once. No one said a word, all lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Zelda spoke, her faint voice cutting through the somber silence.

"What of Auru and the Hylian army? Has there been any news?" she asked.

Ashei stepped forward. "The postman delivered a letter this morning from Auru. Unfortunately it's more bad news. He found the army at the border near Termina trapped in some sort of purple barrier. His attempts to break through have been unsuccessful."

"So what do we do now?" Aveil questioned.

"End this meeting," Telma responded as she got up from her chair. "We'll reconvene in the morning. Link and Zelda still need to recover, we have to open the bar soon, and we need time to come up with a new strategy."

As everyone left the room, Link stayed behind. He needed to speak with Telma alone. In the years he has lived at the bar, Telma had always provided him with sound advice and he needed it now more than ever. Telma got the hint as she closed the door and sat back down.

"Link, what's on your mind?"

"Telma… With all those enemies, I don't think I can take them all. I'm not strong enough. How can I defeat myself and four others?" Link dropped his face into his hands, afraid to show the fear in his eyes. "I'm going to die."

"Nonsense," scoffed the calm Gerudo, "Strength isn't the definition of your muscles, nor is it the caliber of your skills. Strength is all in your heart and I can't think of anyone else with as much strength as you. Your courage is unparalleled, your love for those close to you unwavering, and your resolve to keep promises is unbreakable. You _are _strong enough. The Link I first took in six years ago wasn't afraid of death and the Link before me now isn't either."

Link looked up at Telma. Confidence was in her nature. She believed in Link and has always make a point to tell him that. Hard times don't exist in her world and she doesn't tolerate those who give in. In a ways, she filled the role of a mother Link never had and for that he was forever grateful.

"You're right, I don't fear death. I fear the consequences of my death and what it would do to Hyrule, to Zelda…" Link replied.

"So then make sure you don't die. Think Link. You have to even the odds. Pick them off one by one. What is it that you can do?"

Getting up, Link began to pace back and forth. Only one option came to mind and he didn't like it. The risks were too great. After what happened in Termina and then again back in Hyrule, Link had vowed never to go down that path again. However, he never imagined he would reach this level of desperation. Were the stakes high enough this time to turn to such a weapon?

Link uttered just two words: "Fierce Deity."

"Are you sure about that?" Telma asked with a hint of concern in her eyes, fully aware of the consequences that could bring.

"I don't know…"

"Life is made up of tough choices Link; each choice with a different path and sometimes not easy to discern which is better. After what you went through those years ago, the losses you sustained, would you be able to live with yourself if you had to go through that again? Think about Zelda."

He was. Zelda occupied nearly every thought in his mind and now was no exception. Turning to Fierce Deity could endanger Zelda, a paralyzing fear that took over Link like a ReDead. He was already on shaky grounds with her from the death of her father and this decision could driver her further away. When Link didn't respond, Telma continued, lowering her voice.

"While you think it over, I have a task for you. As you are fully aware of the tax hikes, the false king has sent out tax collectors throughout the kingdom. I've heard a rumor one of them is Impa, Zelda's guardian. She was last seen in Kakariko Village. It's likely our enemies have her under control so I want you to investigate."

Link nodded. This was a mission he could handle with little risk. If he could get Impa on their side then perhaps their odds might improve. Conversely, if she were under some sort of control, Link would have to restrain her in some way and keep her away from Zelda. He only wondered how his skills might stack up against hers.

"Keep this to yourself. I haven't told the rest of The Resistance and I especially don't want Zelda to find out. It's nearly opening time, I should get back to the bar." Telma made for the door. "Link, go forth and have no fear. Just remember, don't do something you might regret."

Left to his thoughts, Link lingered about for a while. He visited the courtyard then the tower for what felt like hours. As the sun retired and the moon awoke, Link thought about Telma's advice and the tough choice he had to make. The choice weighed heavily on his heart, knowing everything could all come crashing down should Link fail. Too tired to dwell on the decision any longer, Link left to retire for the night.

Upon entering his room, Link immediately noticed Zelda sitting calmly on his bed, hands clasped in her lap. For a moment Link thought her purpose for being there indicated she wanted him but the signals from her stares suggested otherwise. She wanted something and Link had a feeling she wouldn't let up until she got her way. Expressing his burning feelings to her would have to wait.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked in exhaustion.

"Fierce Diety. What is it?"

Link frowned, "Were you eavesdropping? What else did you hear?"

"That you had to make a tough choice and this Fierce Diety is involved. Tell me, I have a right to know."

_Good she didn't hear about Impa. _Link moved to the locked chest across the room. He inserted the key and lifted the lid. Fumbling through the chest's contents, Link finally found the item he was looking for: a blue and red markings lined the eyes and forehead of the mask. Curiously, the carved face closely resembled Link, an observation that gnawed at Zelda's gut. An uneasy feeling came over her as she watched Link handle the disturbing artifact.

"Link, what is that thing you're holding?" Zelda inquired as she stood up, keeping her distance.

"A weapon from my past: the Fierce Deity Mask. It grants immense power when worn," Link's voiced trailed off, as if an unknown force lured away his attention.

Zelda backed away some more, fearful of whatever power that false face wielded. "Where did you get it?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it. My past doesn't concern you."

What Link didn't want her to know was that he acquired the mask as a teenager during his three years in the neighboring region of Termina. It was there he first encountered Majora, or rather the spirit possessing that wicked mask. It was then Link was given the option to play the game of masks: Majora vs. Fierce Deity. Good guy vs. bad guy. At the time, Link scoffed at the notion that he would be the bad guy. After all, it he was the one trying to put a stop to Majora's madness and mayhem. Little did he know the mask would eventually cost the lives of several close friends.

The usual caring light in Link's eyes began to diminish. Zelda couldn't help but notice his demeanor slowly transform the more he engaged with the mask. Zelda knew the mask possessed magical powers, but the energy seeping out was unlike anything Zelda has ever known. Its disruptive nature heightened her fear, causing Zelda to violently quiver.

"I don't like it. Put that thing away Link!"

Link ignored her plea. His darkening eyes remained engrossed on the mask.

"Link, are you listening to me? Get rid of it now!" Zelda cried. Her pleas fell silent once again.

Trembling, Zelda rushed towards the distant man. "Link, THAT'S ENOUGH!" she shrieked as she smacked the mask from his hands. The mask flung to the far corner of the room, landing with a threatening thud. The unseen shadows wielding their influence on Link receded back into the wooden weapon. With the magnetic trance broken, Link rose to his feet and looked at Zelda. Her watery eyes were red with dread.

"Zelda… I…" Link reached out his right hand as he closed in to console her.

Visibly upset, Zelda shielded his attempted touch and made for the door. She had had enough. Briefly pausing in the doorframe, she glanced back at him and spoke softly, "I know you promised to protect me… but what if you can't protect me from yourself?"

Zelda fled the room, leaving Link to further question the choice he had to make.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Apologies if you were hoping for more ZeLink in this chapter. I'm pulling them apart for now so sparks will fly when they do come crashing back together. Believe me I'm dying to get to those scenes but I don't want to rush the story. I promise just a couple more chapters! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Truths

Author's Notes:

Apologizes once again for not updating sooner. Over the last several weeks, I went through a whole spectrum of life events, some unexpected, and ultimately I had too much going on and on my mind to be able to write. Nonetheless I'm determined to continue this story to the end!

Thank you to everyone's wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate each and every one of them. On that note, please enjoy this next chapter!

Song: Pay the Iron Price from the Game of Thrones Season 2 soundtrack

* * *

"Get up. Time for training!"

Zelda refused to get up, having lost yet another night of sleep to the emotions that weighed heavily on her heart. Her father's death still felt raw while conflicting feelings for Link tore her even further apart. Anger over his failure would shift to a burning need to hold him then switch to fear of that mask before repeating the cycle. The spectrum of confusion swirled about her mind with no signs of stopping, draining her mentally along with her sustained physical exhaustion. Surely Aveil could see she was in no state to train.

Aveil sat down on the bed next to Zelda. "I'm serious. I know you're still hurting but Link asked Ashei and I to pick up your training today."

"And why couldn't Link tell me that himself?" Zelda grumbled.

"Because he left me a note and had already gone off somewhere by the time I read it. Now please get up!"

Grunting, Zelda rolled away from Aveil. How insensitive of Link to think of her training over her emotions. She thought him a coward, passing on the training to the girls while Aveil delivered the message for him. Where could he have possibly gone off to that was more important?

"My father is dead, my emotions are in shambles and my strength still hasn't recovered. For once can I just have some time to myself?" Zelda asked with tears swelling in her eyes.

Aveil's voice dropped; gone was her usual cheerful disposition. "Enough. Yes your father is gone and I'm truly sorry but you know what? We've all lost people we loved… me, Telma and especially Link. He lost his parents, friends, and many more he's probably kept to himself and yet he never gave up. He hasn't abandoned the living nor forgotten the dead. Why do you think he still visits the orphanage nearly every day, giving them all that he has? Because they need him and because he brings them hope in a future otherwise wrought with nothing. He is the most selfless, caring person I know." Voice cracking, Aveil stopped mid-thought then resumed with a softer tone. "You are the princess of Hyrule. It's time you started acting like one. Put away your emotions, take up your sword, and better yourself so you can fight for freedom, your people, and the future of this kingdom."

Every word stung, every word lingered. Zelda never anticipated such harsh criticism over the death of a loved one, especially from a carefree friend like Aveil. Comparing her to Link felt wrong; he possesses far greater strength and courage than Zelda. How could she possibly measure up to him? Yet Zelda knew in her heart Aveil was right. Hyrule needed her to be strong. She couldn't let Link bear the burden of this fight alone when it was her fight as well. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Zelda broke down and cried in Aveil's shoulder.

"You're right. I'm failing in my duties as the princess. I just… don't know what's gotten into me. When Link broke the news yesterday… I don't know what came over me but I snapped at him. Even blamed him for my father's death. Link has been nothing but kind to me; yet all I've managed to do is push him away," Zelda sobbed.

"Calm down. Link wouldn't abandon you after one fight. He is more sensible than that," Aveil reasoned.

"Then why did he suddenly leave this morning? Why did he pass off my training to you?"

Aveil sighed, "I don't know. We'll ask him when he gets back."

A knock on their door interrupted the conversation. Ashei entered the room with a letter in hand, unfazed by the distressed appearance of the princess.

Ashei raised an eyebrow, "You're still not up? This just came from the postman. A special order for Zelda is waiting to be picked up at Sera's Silks."

Aveil grabbed the letter from Ashei. "Does it say what the order is?"

"No so I suggest we stop by first before resuming with training."

"Well alright then. A surprise will be a welcome distraction don't you think? Zelda you hurry up again get ready. We'll be waiting for you in the common room," Aveil ordered, returning to her usual perkiness.

They left Zelda alone, leaving her to clean up and get dressed for the day. Taking a deep breath, Zelda swallowed her emotions and quickly rushed through her morning routine so she could meet back up with them in the common room. When she was ready, the girls left for Sera's Silks.

Walking through the bustling streets, Zelda wondered what the surprise could be. The letter was intentionally vague, revealing nothing, not even a hint. Perhaps it was another dress from Link. It seemed like a natural thing he might do as an apology for what happened. Then again it could also be a trap laid by Agahnim and the others, hoping to lure them to a shop the frequented without suspicion. Whatever it was would be made known soon as the girls arrived at Sera's Silks.

"Ladies, welcome! I've been expecting you," Sera greeted, "Aveil, Ashei it's good to see you again. Keeping out of trouble I hope?"

"Quite the opposite actually. Can't seem to avoid trouble these days," Aveil chuckled, "How is business?"

Sera frowned, "Down and dropping. The new taxes are bad news for all. But never mind that." The shop owner turned to Zelda and smiled. "You must be the wonderful Aria I've heard about. I see you're wearing the dress Link got for you. It fits you well, so lovely!"

"Oh, why thank you," Zelda replied, relieved Sera didn't know her true identity.

"Let's get right to it shall we?" Sera motioned for the girls to follow. "A short while ago I received a very particular order from Agitha, whom I've heard you've met Aria. I had to redeem a few favors to fill it on such short notice. That Zubora can be a shrewd businessman even after I gave him all the necessary supplies! Anyways, everything was paid for by Agitha and she specifically instructed me to gift it to you Aria."

They arrived in the shop's back room. Stacks of clothing inventory lined the sidewalls while other outfits were left in various states of completion on several mannequin in the center of the room. Zelda noticed a large wooden wardrobe against the back wall. Moving to the back, Sera opened the wardrobe to reveal Zelda's gift.

The gift consisted of an elaborate armor. Golden form fitting plates were inlayed with decorative swirls and blue gems. A pink skirt with gold embroidery opened up at the waist while a purple fabric depicting the Triforce and royal crest draped down from the center. At Sera's insistence, Zelda touched the armor and it magically covered her body. Surprisingly lightweight, the armor fit Zelda perfectly.

"The armor is custom made only for you. It offers top-notch protection, comfort, and style. You'll also be able to magically don the armor at will," Sera explained. "Oh before I forget, it also comes with a sword! All you have to do hold out your hands and draw out the sword with your mind."

Following Sera's instructions, Zelda held out her hands and closed her eyes. She could feel the sword appear underneath her right hand, to which Zelda grasped when it fully formed. The shape of the sword was a rapier; slender and well proportioned while the gilded hilt matched her armor. Zelda gave the rapier a few swings, gracefully slicing the air in front.

Aveil whistled, "If that sword doesn't kill the enemy then you're looks certainly will. That armor really accentuates your body!"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Ashei snorted.

Zelda blushed, flashing a smile for the first time in ages. She wondered what kind of affect her new armor will have on Link, recalling their earlier sparing match. Back then she explicitly noticed him staring at her exposed stomach and it wasn't just any look. This new armor certainly drew attention to her chest with the way the shapely metal drew attention to her breasts. Hopefully it wouldn't distract him too much in actual combat.

"Whatever this armor is for, it must be for something beyond my simple life. Ladies, please be safe and Aria, may this armor protect you well," said Sera with a motherly tone.

Zelda held Sera's hands. "Thank you Sera. I can tell this armor was made with delicate skill and care. You also stay safe and we'll do everything we can to restore Hyrule to normal."

Saying their goodbyes, the girls went back to the bar to begin Zelda's training.

* * *

The sun had barely broken the horizon when Link got up. He crept into Aveil's room and left her a note of instructions, careful not to wake the slumbering Gerudo and princess. Soon after he retrieved Epona and set off across the open fields of Hyrule and towards Kakariko Village. Arriving several hours later, Link led Epona to Renado's house, the shaman of the village and a close friend of his. Renado lived in Kakariko Village's Sanctuary located near the graveyard and healing springs. He figured Renado would most likely be able to help him find Impa given his expansive knowledge of everything happening in the small community.

Reaching the Sanctuary a few minutes later, Link found Renado standing just outside the entrance as if already expecting company. Long dark hair with long brown and white robes, Renado's appearance certainly mirrored the vast wisdom he possessed. Link dismounted Epona and went to greet him.

"Link, I had a feeling you would pay a visit when these strange tidings swept over the village," Renado embraced Link's shoulders with a nod. "It's good to see you again. Please come inside."

Hitching Epona to the post just outside, Link followed the shaman into the Sanctuary. Made of light brown clay shaped like an egg, the Sanctuary provided a safe haven to Kakariko Village during times of distress. Four torches lined the round interior walls and a statue of an ancient spirit was displayed prominently in the center of the room.

Once inside, Link was greeted by Renado's daughter Luda. Just shy of 11 years old with short black hair and rosy cheeks, Luda embodied the same gentle spirit as her father. Luda was also wise beyond her years, often joining in the conversations between the village elders and Renado.

"Link! You're here to rid Kakariko of whatever evil is lurking about right? I feel safer already," Luda commented as she hugged Link.

Smiling, Link gave Luda's hair a tussle. "Observant as always."

Closing the front door behind them, Renado beckoned his guest to a spot by the fire. "Please, have a seat and let's discuss what business brings you here."

Link followed the shaman and his daughter to the sitting area; a collection of large purple pillows arranged by the fire in front of the center statue. He removed his shield and sword, placing them directly beside his pillow. When Link was comfortable and situated, he began to speak.

"Telma sent me. I'm looking for one of the royal guardians, Impa. Have you seen her?"

"Ah Telma. I hope she is well. Alas I cannot bring myself to visit her in Castle Town. A bar is no place for a shaman. I digress… so you are seeking Impa? Well, time is on your side as the tax collectors are scheduled to come around tomorrow and Impa will be on hand to supervise. May I ask why you want to find her?" Renado inquired, curious as to Link's intentions.

"What do you know of the events taking place in Castle Town?" Link returned, noting a hint of ignorance in Renado's voice.

"By the tone of your question, far less than I previously thought," Renado answered.

"The King is dead. Several enemies infiltrated the castle during the Triforce Tournament and have been unleashing chaos throughout Castle Town using a clone of the King among other methods. This outrageous tax hike is their latest effort and it came from the false king, likely to turn everyone against the throne. As for Impa, we have reason to believe she may be under their influence as well."

"But what about the princess, is she okay?" Luda asked as she grabbed Link's arm with tearful eyes.

_Zelda. _Link's heart jolted when he heard her name. How he longed to hold her in his arms once more yet he had to remain focused. "The princess is safe with me."

"This is certainly grave news. Should Castle Town fall, the rest of the realm will soon follow. However we can help, we will provide it," Renado offered, "You mentioned Impa was being controlled. What makes you believe that?"

"No one had seen Impa since the night of the castle attack. Now she suddenly reappears? The only conclusion I can come to is that she was captured and brainwashed in some way," Link reasoned.

Renado nodded, agreeing with Link's assumptions. "After you find her, what comes next?"

"Capture her and find out what she knows. If she truly is brainwashed then I'll need your help restoring her back to normal."

A master of memories, Renado was skilled in the art of restoring remembrance among one's mind. Even the most distant, lost mind could be found again by Renado. Link figured his encounter with Impa would be a challenge. Aside from an expected fight, if her captors had any sense, they would have washed away any knowledge she gained under their influence. That's where Renado would come in. He could extract and restore Impa's memories, perhaps shedding some light onto Agahnim's next intentions.

Luda chimed in once more, "Does Princess Zelda know what you're doing?"

"No. Only Telma. Zelda would likely want to see Impa given their close relationship and if Impa truly is compromised, I cannot risk the two crossing paths. Who knows what Impa might do if she saw Zelda," Link explained.

"A wise decision. Should you capture Impa, bring her here and I'll make her memories known again," Renado said, keeping true to his word. He rose from his seat. "Night is nearly upon us. Come Luda; let us prepare dinner and a bed for our guest. Link will need fuel and rest for tomorrow."

After a warm meal, Link thanked his hosts and lay down on the soft sleeping arrangements made by Luda. That night he could not sleep, his mind somehow always wandering towards Zelda. He just could not shake the nightmare from earlier. Seeing his evil counterpart groping her, Link wondered whether it was a reflection of his own deep desires. He could neither deny his feelings nor the urges taking over his body yet would that put Zelda in danger?

* * *

The following morning, it didn't take him long to find Impa. After a few minutes of searching, he spotted her and two accompanying soldiers amongst a crop of buildings atop the upper cliffs of Kakariko village. Link scaled the cliff out of their site and crawled behind a nearby rock to watch his prey.

He watched Impa approach the nearby bomb shop and enter, leaving the two soldiers posted outside to stand guard. Still concealed behind the rock, Link noticed a side window cracked open on the second floor. Slipping away from his hiding spot undetected, Link scaled the shop's wall and crept through the makeshift entrance. He found himself surrounded by bountiful bombs stored in boxes, providing perfect coverage for him to eavesdrop. Kneeling behind one of the box stacks, Link leaned in to overhear the conversation between Impa and the shopkeeper.

"The law is absolute Barnes. You owe twelve hundred rupees to the crown, due at this instant," Impa demanded.

"B-b-but I don't have twelve hundred rupees! My sales are down by half ever since the new tax was implemented. No one can afford to buy anything. This tax is ruining the economy and our livelihoods," the balding Barnes timidly replied.

"Do you defy the King then? Such action is punishable by death."

"D-d-death?! I thought jail time was the punishment for unpaid taxes!" Barnes cried.

"The law changed," Impa explained, drawing her Giant Blade and shifting her focus elsewhere. "However… I'm suspending your death for now. There is a pest lurking in your store that needs to be exterminated."

_She knows I'm here. _Link quietly drew his sword. Even though he no longer had the element of surprise, he could still try for a swift aerial attack while he held the higher ground. However that enormous blade of hers could prove troublesome should she spot him in time.

Not wanting to delay, Link leapt from his perch and descended on the warrior below, unleashing a forceful slash of his sword. As expected, Impa met his blade with her own, which easily absorbed the energy of his attack. Link followed with a back flip, hoping to create some distance from her reach. He landed in front of another set of bomb crates; the shop was just too cramped for battle. Combined with the army of explosive danger lining the small interior, one wrong move could blow them all to the sky above.

Letting his face guard down, Barnes fell to the ground in a cowardly fashion. He crawled backwards and away from the impending battle, leaving the store from the backdoor. Barnes was not about to risk death, whether from Impa's hand or his own bombs. Cowardice was a perfectly acceptable cost for keeping his life.

"There is a warrant out for your arrest," Impa bluntly stated.

"And what are your orders?" Link asked, never lowering his defense.

"Kill on site." Impa raised her blade to strike, rushing at Link with ruthless determination.

"I can't let you do that," Link responded as he pivoted to avoid the path of her slash.

The metal monstrosity landed with a thud just between the crates where Link had been standing, releasing a rippling shockwave. The crates shuddered from the force but fortunately the bombs inside remained dormant. Link exhaled in relief as he peddled around to draw Impa away from the bombs as best he could.

"Careful, you'll kill us both if you set one of those bombs off," Link reasoned, hoping Impa would restrain her reckless hacking.

Instead, Impa withdrew her Giant Blade with a wave of her hand. Flashing in its place appeared a Naginata. Her new weapon was a long and slender spear, far less obstructive than the bulky blade she previously wielded. Link was about to thank her in jest but he stopped when fire soon emitted from the spear's tip, engulfing it with a blazing barrier. He cursed under his breath. Impa's intentions weren't out of precaution, she planned to ignite the place with both of them still inside. Cold red eyes staring back at him confirmed his suspicions.

_Keep close and contained. Don't let her blade touch anything, _thought Link as he advanced towards Impa. Opting for his shield over his sword, Link blocked another attack then locked his shield against her spear, momentarily immobilizing the Sheikah. As strong as she was, Impa could not surpass Link's immense strength. He held firm against Impa's attempts to pry her Naginata free. However, Impa soon resorted to another tactic, muttering magical spells in response. The flaming sphere around the spear swelled and spit out a single fireball. Link released his hold and moved his shield to block the fire from hitting any of the bomb crates.

The successful stop of the fireball left Link off balance and defenseless, an opening Impa quickly exploited. She followed with another swing of her spear. Link responded hard with his shield; too hard. His counter contained too much energy and as her blade clanged against his shield, the laws of energy followed through, transferring his excess force into the Naginata. The reaction caused Impa to lose hold of her weapon as it flung from her hands. Spinning in the air, the spear just barely grazed one of the bomb boxes before landing behind them.

When no explosion went off, Link silently thanked the goddesses. With Impa now weaponless, Link raised his sword to her throat and demanded her to yield. Victory was in sight. The fiery match had avoided setting off any of the bombs. All he had to do was tie her up and get her back to Renado.

Except the flames had touched one bomb. The one bomb that could cause the most unpredictable destruction: A bombchu.

Link barely had time to raise his shield as the bombchu scurried into the path of a dozen bomb crates. The bombchu exploded, causing a chain reaction throughout the pile. A huge plume of fire and smoke swallowed the shop's interior, blowing the roof from the building. Link could only brace for impact as the rapidly expanding shockwave and fire triggered the remaining bombs. The force punched them through the closest wall as the fires consumed the rest of the crumbling store.

Landing on his back, dozens of feet from where the shop once stood, Link painfully rolled over and onto his knees. Fortunately his shield gave him just enough protection to escape with his life still intact. Ringing filled his ears as the disoriented man tried to stand. Wooden shrapnel protruded from his right shoulder, rendering that arm useless. Link shed his shield. No use carrying it around with a limp arm. Drawing his sword with his remaining good arm, Link scanned the area for Impa. Spotting her being helped up by the two soldiers previously standing guard, Link slowly made his way towards them.

"If you want to see your families again, I suggest you leave us," Link demanded without mercy.

Both soldiers glanced at each other then obediently dispersed. Not even Link's injuries could diminish his intimidating stature. With a scowling face, inflated chest, and tight grip on his sword, Link was on the verge of unleashing fury greater than the blast that leveled the bomb shop. Nothing would stay in the way of completing his mission.

Unfazed by Link's ferocious stance, Impa silently produced her Giant Blade and immediately descended upon him. Her movements maintained a lightning fast speed; somehow Impa had sustained no injuries from being blown out of the shop. Leaving him at a disadvantage, Link could not afford any mistakes given his limited fighting capacity. Dodging her wide sweep, Link settled on a defensive strategy. The Giant Blade's attack reached far and Link didn't want to get caught in its range.

Impa propped the blade on her shoulder. "You're more persistent than I anticipated. No matter. You will pay for your crimes committed against the crown and your death will be an example to all who attempt to disrupt peace and prosperity in this great kingdom!"

"Cut the bullshit Impa. I know the true king is dead. You're working for the enemy. Peace and prosperity? Hyrule is far from it because of the actions of your masters. Agahnim, Majora, Cia… I will make all of them pay but first I will start with _you_."

Ignoring his threat, Impa ended their conversation with another wide swipe of her blade. Link continued to study her movements as he kept his distance. Despite the blade's bulk and weight, Impa showed little signs of slowing down. The way she handled the weapon looked more like she was wielding a lightweight Deku stick instead. Her fighting style was swift and surgical. Impa danced about with impeccable footwork, her sword handling even more precise. It was no wonder Zelda fight so well with a sword; Impa was an expert.

Thinking through his options, Link determined his best bet was to outlast. Their sword fighting was irrelevant; who held the most stamina would determine the victor. And so Link set his plan in motion.

Impa's relentless attacks never reached their target as Link continued to twist, tumble, and dodge every one. He kept his movement carefully contained, not wanting to waste any excess energy. Occasionally their blades would meet, causing both fighters to launch various counter-attacks to little success.

As the fight drew on, Link's strategy gradually began to take shape. Impa's movements were slowing down. While a casual observer would not be able to notice, a trained eye could spot the slightest change in speed. It wasn't much, but her subtle slowing might be just enough to create an opening for Link to capitalize on. He soon found his chance as one of Impa's wide swings carried her momentum too far out, leaving her body briefly exposed while she brought her blade under control. Link wasted no time in shoving his good shoulder into her, ramming the Sheikah with the strength of a Goron. The blow knocked the wind out of Impa and sent her careening off the rugged cliffside. Slamming against the rocks, Impa finally crumbled to the ground a few dozen feet below.

With his opponent defeated and unconscious, Link quickly ran down the cliff. He bound her hands and feet then made his way back to the Sanctuary.

* * *

Anxiously pacing around outside, Link waited for the shaman after having tended to his shoulder wound with a crude red potion. Link stopped when he saw Renado exit the Sanctuary.

"Anything?"

"It's difficult to say. I believe I removed her curse, though I can't be too sure. Perhaps you should talk to her and see what you can gather," Renado said as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll do this alone."

Entering the makeshift prison cell, Link silently approached his captive. Impa's hands were chained tightly behind her chair. More chains constricted the rest of her body. The set up left Impa with little movement save for her head. Impa's gaze remained stationary and fixated on the ground, paying no attention to Link.

His fist connected with her cheek, jerking to the right. "That's for whatever atrocities you've done."

His other fist knocked Impa's head to the left, breaking the skin of her lips. "And that's for abandoning Zelda!"

Blood trailed down Impa's chin. "I suppose I deserved that after failing in my responsibilities."

"Your responsibilities to the kingdom or its enemies?"

"My allegiance has always been to the kingdom though I can tell you don't trust me… Zelda, is she -"

Link crossed his arms, interrupting."Zelda is safe and like hell I'll tell you where she is. How do I know you're no longer under control of Agahnim? Your eyes are red like their clones."

"Red eyes are common among Sheikahs. It's true when they first captured me I was cursed to do their bidding. Even during our fight, I was still not myself. But that is no longer the case. I am my old self again save for the cuts and bruises you gave me."

Link retained his skepticism, "That proves nothing."

"I'm not resisting."

"Because we've rendered you immobile."

"I can give you information," Impa reasoned.

"Then give me information, not conversation," Link demanded.

"The Interlopers are trying to turn Hyrule against the royal family. The tax hikes are just the beginning. Agahnim plans on having the King publicly execute those who fail to pay in the main square. Once all loyalty has been severed in the kingdom, the Interlopers will emerge from the shadows as 'saviors.' With Hylian's favor shifting to them, there will effectively be no one left to stand behind you and your friends," Impa willingly offered.

Link frowned, "So they call themselves the Interlopers? What you've told me is nothing more than a classic power struggle and we've already thought of that. Give me more. Weaknesses, the locations of troops we don't know about, how to free the Hylian army, _something of more use!_"

He nearly punched a wall in frustration. This interrogation was going nowhere. For all he knew, Impa could be a deliberate, wasteful distraction to keep Link away from greater events taking place back in Castle Town. It was a strategy that seemed highly plausible - removing the Resistance's greatest asset from play so the Interlopers could openly strike or worse, capture Zelda. Link's mind was unraveling fast; slipping into paranoia over the chance of these scenarios taking place.

Furious, Link grabbed at the chains around Impa's body and lifted. "What are you not telling me?! Is Castle Town being attacked right now? ANSWER ME!"

Impa's eyes narrowed, "Such temper. Do you act like this around the Princess?"

"Leave her out of this! When the castle was first attacked, I was there to protect her, not you. Since then, I've always been there for her. I will lay down my life, even kill _you _if that will keep Zelda safe," Link responded with a low, determined voice.

Neither refused to back down. "I've known Zelda her whole life. I practically raised her; I am her Guardian after all! Quit fighting over who cares for her more, she clearly means a great deal to both of us," Impa retorted, "Killing me won't solve anything either. You need me just as much as Zelda does. We'll need all the help we can get to have any chance against the Interlopers."

Her words did little to subdue the boiling blood coursing through his veins. Dodging his other questions also heightened his distrust. Link could sense Impa was withholding critical information but to what purpose? With her imprisoned position, Impa could gain nothing except to aid the Interlopers. If he needed to, Link would resort to bolder interrogation tactics.

"That's _enough_. Link put her down."

Renado's stern command echoed throughout the Sanctuary. Obeying, Link released his grip on Impa's chains, letting her drop to the floor with a harsh thud. The shaman placed a hand on Link's shoulder as his young daughter Luda approached the battered prisoner.

"You should keep this one on a leash. He could be a danger to the Princess," Impa spat, sending sprays of blood to the floor.

Fuming, Link would have lunged at her if it weren't for Renado's grip holding him back. Instead, Luda took over and began cleaning Impa's fresh wounds with a warm, damp cloth.

In her youthful innocence, Luda opted for more peaceful measures. "I'm sorry it has to be this way but you must understand where he is coming from. We all want what is best for the princess and Hyrule and until we can deem you an ally, you'll have to remain confined. Please, if you have any information that could be of use, we would much appreciate it if you shared. Not only will it help our cause but it will also improve our trust for you."

The different method seemed to resonate better.

"Thank you my child. Your kind gestures are most welcome after enduring Link's unnecessary torture." Impa glared at Link then continued, "For you and for Zelda, I will share more of what I know. The Interloper's leader as you might have already guessed is Ganondorf. What you don't know is that he isn't yet fully restored in both power and form. He is missing three spirit fragments housing parts of his soul before he can truly return. The Interlopers are searching for them but our predecessors kept them well hidden. If you can find and destroy the spirit fragments first, then perhaps Hyrule can be saved."

Link glanced at Renado trying to determine whether Impa spoke true. Renado nodded his head to confirm.

Impa continued, "There is more. The Interlopers command an army of Moblins, Lizalfos and every other foul creature that plagues this world. They're mobilizing just beyond Death Mountain in the barren land and their numbers grow daily."

His suspicions were confirmed. Agahnim's strategy to get the Hylian army out of the way wasn't just attack the castle with ease, he wanted Hyrule defenseless for when the opposing army did arrive. Link reckoned less than 500 soldiers remained in Castle Town today, most of which were already on guard or off the clock with their families. Death was on the doorsteps for many if the Resistance couldn't act fast. They need to bring back the 10,000 Hylian soldiers currently stuck near the boarders of Termina and they need to do it before Ganondorf's army attacks.

"We need the Hylian army back. How do we remove the barrier trapping them?" Link asked as politely as he could.

"That barrier is pure darkness. You need light to destroy it. The Master Sword is your best bet… that is if you are worthy enough to wield it. However, even if you were to free the Hylian army, that might not be enough…"

Link frowned, not liking the skepticism in Impa's voice. "Why do you say that?"

The Sanctuary's candlelight flickered across Impa's hollowed face, deepening the shadows underneath her piercing red eyes. It was as if the room suddenly grew darker before Impa even uttered a single word. Link couldn't help but dread whatever Impa had to say.

"Ganondorf's army was bred for one purpose and one purpose only… not for war but the full extermination of Hylians, their allies and all that is good. For years those monsters have been gathering in the far corners of Hyrule, just beyond the perimeter patrolled by Hylian forces and hidden in the shadows where no one dares to look. They number in the hundreds of thousands now. Even with all of Hyrule's soldiers, that still leaves twenty or more enemies to every one man. Now you're probably thinking you can individually take on more than that with ease but the average soldier can't. The invasion will swarm Hyrule, destroying everything in its path, toppling even the strongest of walls built over the centuries. Once that happens, there will be no one to stop him and no descendants to take your place. It will be the end of the world as we know it."

Impa's reasoning was ironclad. This latest discovery was more than a setback. It felt like a sword to the stomach all over again while air deflated from his lungs. No words came to Link or anyone else. Link could see hopeless fear within Renado and Luda's eyes, a similar fear that surely reflected from his own. He turned away and began to leave the Sanctuary. His ears were deaf to whatever words Renado called out to him.

Pace quickening, Link exploded into a full sprint as he lunged onto Epona from behind. Galloping as fast as Epona would allow, he hurried back to Castle Town, hoping the invasion hadn't already begun.

Hoping he wasn't too late.


	12. Chapter 12: Massacre in the Square Pt 1

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the feedback! I usually try to proofread before posting though last chapter I rushed since it had been too long from the last update.

This next chapter is loooong. In fact twice a long as the other chapters so I'm splitting it into two. The second half will be posted shortly.

Enjoy!

Song: Titan Dune by Two Steps from Hell

* * *

Day turned to dusk after hours of strenuous training. By then Zelda had hoped Link would have returned. She wanted to apologize for her cruel behavior, to let him know his selfless, heroic actions were truly appreciated. And for a little fun, she wanted to show off her new armor, a look that would certainly attract his interest.

Eager to see him, Zelda went to his room. Upon entering his dark, empty room, Link was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, Zelda retired for the evening, enduring yet another restless night as she wondered what Link was up to and why he hadn't returned.

Dusk turned to dawn then morning passed as painfully slow as the night, again with no signs of Link. Frustrated, Zelda wandered into Link's room and sat down on his bed. Knowing it could potentially still be hours until he returned, her curiosity turned towards his desk.

Remembering the leather-bound notebook she discovered awhile back, Zelda got up and opened the desk's bottom drawer. There, she found the item she was seeking. On the front read "Bombers' Notebook" in red along with the symbol of a bomb. She flipped open the book to the first page containing a short passage of rules:

_As a sworn member of the Bombers Secret Society of Justice, it is your duty to spread happiness throughout the land by aiding anyone you encounter._

_1\. __Find troubled people and add their names and pictures._

_2\. __Promise to help them. Mark fulfilled promises with Promise Stickers. _

_3\. __Never give up on fulfilling your promises._

_4\. __Whenever you solve someone's problem, it makes you happy, so also add a Happy Sticker to your book._

_5\. __No removing stickers! Use Promise Stickers to keep track of people until everyone is happy._

_Service. Promise. Help. Integrity. Those are the words we Bombers live by._

Flipping through the pages, Zelda saw dozens upon dozens of people's pictures with descriptions of their needs and stickers indicating fulfilled promises. Most of the people appeared to be Terminian until she reached the last page with passages. There, Zelda happened upon a black and white picture of her as a young teen smiling back at her.

_Name: Princess Zelda of Hyrule_

_Promise: ?_

"What are you doing?" Zelda's head jolted up as she saw Link standing in the doorway, his arms crossed in annoyance.

Unbeknownst to her, Link had finally returned after hurrying back to Castle Town. Dire warnings from Impa left Link in a heightened state of panic, causing him to ride back hard for fear of Zelda's safety. He would have never forgiven himself if anything had happened to her. Thus seeing her before him momentarily eased his worries. That is until he noticed the notebook in her hands. Zelda's discovery did not sit well with him.

"You were going through my stuff again…" Link sighed as he walked over to Zelda. He tried to snatch the notebook only to have Zelda swing it away from him.

"I'm just trying to pass the time since you keep avoiding me," Zelda huffed.

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Why were you gone all day then? What was so important for you to vanish without sharing where you went?" Zelda openly questioned.

_I can't tell her about Impa, not yet. _Though would she see through any attempt to stretch the truth? The last few days felt like a wedge had been driven between them and Link didn't want to cause any further distance. Noticing he had been averting his eyes, Link mistakenly forced his gaze back to Zelda as to not exacerbate his unintentional avoidance.

"Running errands for Telma," he answered in an unconvincing manner.

Zelda clearly didn't believe his words. "Why are you lying?" Closing the Bombers' Notebook, Zelda clutched it to her chest while raising a free hand to the proof upon Link's tunic. Her gentle fingers brushed across the rip where the wood shrapnel had pierced his shoulder. "The tattered state of your clothes leads me to believe you engaged in some sort of fight." Zelda closed her eyes to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. "Please Link, tell me what happened."

"It's nothing. I don't want you to worry," he assured, hating to see her upset.

"After your near death… I can't stop worrying about you. Then you left without a word, causing me to worry even more. The thought of losing you scares me to death. I want to believe you that it's nothing… I really do… but as long as you continue avoiding my questions, I can't stop."

Link's voice softened, "I'm sorry. I thought withholding certain information would be best though I can see now the stress it's caused you…"

Mildly satisfied, Zelda returned her focus to the notebook. "If you won't talk about what you were doing then at least answer me this." She sat back down on the bed, turning the notebook around to Link while she pointed at her passage. "You were that one boy nearly eight years ago in Clock Town, weren't you? We met in the mayor's garden as I was spying on my father's meeting. I'm in your book. Why?"

Memories came rushing back to Link; long suppressed and dark memories from a time in his life he fought so hard to forget. Link remembered vividly the day he encountered Zelda. At the time, he and the Bombers' leader, Jim, were racing across the rooftops in search of people to help. Link was a young teenager back then, sporting a blue tunic and a low, disheveled ponytail. During their search, Link had spotted the young princess peering into the mayor's window. Link was the one to ask if she needed assistance. When Zelda introduced herself at the Princess of Hyrule, Link felt it his duty to find a way to help her even if she didn't need it at the time. So he took her picture and started a passage to one day complete. However, Jim, one of his dearest friends, met his untimely death on one a later Bomber mission. After that, he never touched his Bomber book again, leaving Zelda's promise blank and unfulfilled. He backed away, turning his back to Zelda in hopes she wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Please put that away…"

Zelda pressed on, "No. I want to know. This book obviously meant something to you. Why?"

Link clinched his fists, "It's none of your damn business."

"What is so terrible that you refuse to talk about it?"

"EVERYTHING!" Link turned back towards Zelda, revealing his fragile emotional state. It was unlike him to raise his temper, yet something had snapped in him. "That notebook was given to me from a friend who brought so much good into this world; a friend who died. I tried to save him but I failed. That was eight years ago after I first met you in Termina. I thought maybe I could carry on his work helping people back in Hyrule but no… I ended up losing my best friend too. Her death was also my fault. That damn notebook only leads to death, not happiness."

Looking at his hands, Link lamented over the losses he suffered. The loss of his best friend had particularly hit him hard. From the first time they had met, when she saved him from the streets of Castle Town as a young child, Link felt a strong connection between them. That unbreakable bond remained even after his three-year journey through Termina. She was his first love, a love cut short from her untimely death.

By then, Link had approached the bed where Zelda was sitting. She could feel his anger radiating from his uncomfortably close, tense body.

"You may be the Princess of Hyrule but that doesn't give you free reign to pry into people's lives without their consent. Learn to respect people's privacy!" Link fumed.

His sharp words pierced hard, tearing through to the heart. Never did Zelda imagine an innocent question would drive Link to such a bitter confrontation. His response to her seemed unreasonable and harsh. As the Princess of Hyrule, she shouldn't have to put up with such behavior!

Feeding off his anger, Zelda shoved the notebook into his chest. "I don't want your promises," Zelda tossed back.

She fled the room, wanting to get as far away from Link as possible. She kept walking past Aveil's room, down the stairs and out of the bar. Several minutes past before she realized her surroundings. Her feet had carried her to Castle Town's main square, the very place where Zelda thought she saw her father. The square had changed since then. Less Hylians seemed to roam the streets. Half of shops stood bare and boarded up, victims of the failing economy.

Zelda approached the center fountain and sat down. She grazed a hand across the water's surface, reflecting on her fight with Link. His sudden outburst felt unusual, like a completely different person. Had something happened to him while he was away? Could she give him that benefit of the doubt?

While her thoughts drifted, a crowd began to gather in the square. Curious, Zelda rose from her perch and stood up on the fountain's edge, hoping to get a better view. When the royal announcer approached the tall balcony, Zelda realized another speech was about to take place. As expected, the false king appeared. _He is not my father, _Zelda reminded herself.

Once the crowd fell silent, the imposter spoke briefly, "My dear citizens! When I first enacted Hyrule's new tax code, I dreamed of lifting this great nation into a new era of strength and prosperity. However, I must admit my disappointment. Many have chosen not to pay and in effect defy the law."

He paused while soldiers escorted ten chained Hylians in a single file to the front of the crowd. Zelda's heart stopped at the sight of another man following from behind. He closely resembled Link, though his features looked darker. Seeing his clone was even more unsettling than first hearing the news from Link. Every nerve lit up in her body.

The puppet king continued, "Crimes against the crowd will not go unpunished. These criminals before you refused to pay, an act that is punishable by death. Let their execution be an example. No one is above the law!"

Disapproving cries erupted from the crowd, not for the lawbreaking but for the king's insane new laws. The king ignored their pleas for mercy as he hammered his fist down to begin. Link's clone commanded the prisoners to kneel and bow their heads. Zelda cringed as the first head rolled away. One by one the clone swooped down his sword from above, ending each innocent life with a gruesome beheading. The crowd's anger soon redirected towards the executioner.

"Enough!" The king commanded. "Link, silence anyone disrupting the peace!"

A wicked smile appeared on the clone's face, "With pleasure."

Those nearest quickly backed away as he intimidated the crowd with his sword. Zelda could hear several people around her mistakenly recognize him as the Triforce Tournament Champion. Many hurt over their champion willing to carry out such senseless acts. If Agahnim's intention was to also turn Hyrule against Link then his plan was working.

_I have to get out of here. I shouldn't linger here any longer, _Zelda thought as she looked around for the safest exit route.

That search got interrupted when several shrieks filled the air. Zelda traced the source of their screams to the scene unfolding on a nearby shop roof. An ominous portal opened up in the darkening sky accompanied by the masked menace Majora. Hoards of moblins and other foul creatures poured out from the portal, spilling into the crowd below. Their jagged blades cut down the closest Hylians, creating a stampede of panic as people pushed and shoved to escape death. The few Hylian soldiers in attendance attempted to end the massacre but were called off by Link's clone.

"Hold your positions and protect your king!" he bellowed to the shock of the Hylians still remaining.

_I can't let my people die. I must do something! _Zelda thought. She couldn't just stand by and watch innocent people get swept up in senseless killings orchestrated by her enemies. Years of training had prepared her for this. Even if it was against many, even if Link wasn't there by her side and even if it risked her own life, Zelda had to stop the madness. With a wave of her magic, Zelda readied for battle in her new armor.

She went after the first moblin she saw, striking it down in one swift attack. Her rapier easily plunged into the flesh of several more monsters, clearing a path for Hylians to flee. Zelda's sturdy but lightweight armor never constrained her movement, allowing her to dodge and defend with elegance and ease. The slow moblins were no match for Zelda's nimble speed.

Despite the endless wave of monsters, Zelda managed to hold own, until an attack from behind caught her off guard. Stumbling, her blade barely stopped another sword. Turning around, Zelda discovered the sword's owner.

"Princess Zelda, at last we meet. I would introduce myself as Link but you're too clever to fall for that. Instead, call me Dark Link."

Eyes wide, the terrified princess untangled her sword and backed away, holding up her rapier in defense. Amongst the chaos of attacking moblins, Zelda had failed to consider Dark Link would discover her. Perhaps the moblins were a distraction to smoke her out all along; another trap that she unknowingly fell for.

Dark Link's eyes roamed up and down her body. "Let's dance shall we?"

Zelda had no choice. Their swords clashed again and again as Zelda hid behind her only line of defense. No matter what, Zelda could not let him touch her. If that's all it took to clone her then she couldn't allow him the opportunity.

His attacks were precise and deadly, exactly like the time she faced Link in training. If this were anything like that fight, it would only be a matter of time until she lost. Unless her allies came to her aid, all Zelda could do was delay the inevitable.

Soon his strength and skill overtook her as Dark Link capitalized on a brief lapse in Zelda's defense. A quick elbow to the face knocked Zelda off her feet, sending her spiraling to the ground. Her sword slipped from her hands, landing several feet out of reach. _Link, please save me. _If only she hadn't turned down his promise.

* * *

For several minutes, Link stared at the notebook. Years ago he swore an oath to the Bombers, an oath to never break a promise. To this day he has held true to those words. Yet now his promise to Zelda was on the verge of collapsing, all because of his ridiculous outburst. Link didn't know drove him to such behavior. He didn't even know what words came from his mouth. The whole conversation had been a blur, ending with Zelda leaving. Not that he could blame her; Link had been an ass and she deserved far better.

Finding a pen and ink in his drawer, Link turned to her passage and began to put to paper his promise to Zelda. Perhaps the inked words would make permanent his commitment to her promise.

Once he finished, Link decided to seek out Zelda and apologize before the damage worsened. Link searched every room of the bar, from the common areas and courtyard, to bedrooms and the top of the cucco tower. Each new area yielded the same result: no Zelda. Beginning to worry, Link went back to the common room and pulled Aveil to the side.

"Can we talk in private?" Link asked.

"I'm busy helping Telma, can't it wait?" Aveil countered.

"It's about Zelda," he mumbled.

Peaking her interest, Aveil agreed to talk. She followed him back upstairs. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Have you seen Zelda? We got into a fight... well more like I yelled at her and she stormed off. Now I can't find her," Link explained.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Aveil asked.

"I don't know. These foul words just forced their way out of me. I hurt her bad and I need to fix this."

"You sure have a way with women," Aveil sneered, "Did you check the Cucco Tower?"

"Yes, everywhere. I'm afraid she might have left the bar." Link froze, remembering the information he siphoned from Impa. The public execution could happen at any moment and if Zelda was there, she could get swept up in the commotion. "…There is to be another public spectacle by the false king. We have to find her before it takes place!"

Aveil frowned, "Damnit Link you really messed up this time! I'll go get Ashei to help. In the meantime, you get your ass out in the streets and start looking!"

Wasting no time, Link ran out to the streets. Where could he even begin? Dozens of streets snaked through Castle Town, lined with hundreds of buildings. Zelda could be anywhere. He climbed to the roofs, hoping a higher vantage point would quicken his search. The streets below were devoid of people, highly unusual at this time of day. Link expanded his search to farther streets. Soon his eyes locked onto a street several blocks away. A handful of Hylians appeared to be running from something. Whatever it was, they were coming from the center square.

He flew across the rooftops towards the direction of the fleeing Hylians. The closer he got, Link noticed a few moblins mixed in the thickening crowds. Link drew his sword and launched an aerial attack. He landed directly on top of a moblin, killing it with a downward stab of his sword. Pulling his sword from the body, Link continued to work his way against the crowd, killing any moblin that came in his path. Finally he broke through to the square, coming face to face with the fight's chaotic epicenter. Link's heart jumped. Even though he couldn't see her, Link knew Zelda was here.

Running as hard as his legs could carry him, Link smashed through the hoards of moblins, cutting down all who got in his way. Scanning the embattled square, Link spotted Zelda several dozen meters away. Panic flashed before his eyes as he saw Zelda faltering against his evil counterpart. She tumbled to the ground, her sword sliding out of reach.

"ZELDA!" Link cried, his voice out of reach. Readying his sword, Link bolted to her aid.

The clone raised his sword, intending to claim his victory for good. However, the kill strike never reached his target as Link lunged forward and thrust his sword in its path. Arriving just in time, Link successfully managed to intercept Dark Link's attack. To create some space, Link countered with wide swing of his sword to which Dark Link vaulted back. Shifting to a defensive stance, Link called out to Zelda while still facing his evil reflection.

"Are you alright?"

Behind him Link could hear shuffling feet and the cling of a sword being picked up.

"I am now," Zelda breathed in relief.

Spotting Ashei and Aveil fighting their way over, Link thought it best to keep Zelda away. "Keep close to Ashei and Aveil. I'll finish up here," he said, glaring at his smirking opponent.

"No. I can help you!" Zelda protested.

"Please, I have to do this alone."

Men could be so stubborn with their pride. She considered defying his wishes, yet in the end she conceded. Zelda gave his arm a squeeze and whispered closely, "Be safe and give him hell." She left to join their allies, hacking at three more moblins on her way over.

Amused, Dark Link finally broke his silence. "Finally, I've been waiting to fight you. What better way to show Dark Link's supremacy than to defeat my own blood brother? We share so much; strength, skills, even memories." Dark Link grinned as Link flinched at the last comment. "Yes, I can see every memory you have up until the moment I was created. I'll admit the memories about Zelda are my favorite, like the time she seduced you in battle. Pathetic how you haven't managed to fuck her yet."

Link gritted his teeth. Dark Link truly was a reflection of evil, taking his desires and twisting them with perverted venom. Threats against Zelda, especially ones seeking to assault her, made Link want to destroy the instigator with relentless rage. Though such brash actions could cost him. This wouldn't be an easy battle; he had to subdue his anger and keep a level head.

Dark Link continued his verbal barrage, "Originally I wanted to kill her, to take away the one you love the most. But then I thought to myself, where's the fun in that? Now I'll take care of you first, breaking you so you'll live just long enough to helplessly watch me fuck your precious princess to death. Then once I kill Zelda, you can die knowing you failed in your promise to protect her."

Link snapped, triggered by the horrid atrocities Dark Link planned. He rushed past his usual tactics to observe and strategize, instead choosing to unleash his pent up fury on the monster in front of him. Erratic sword slashes followed his first unsuccessful attack. However, Link soon realized every action and every movement was mirrored and deflected by Dark Link, no matter how fast or skilled Link tried. It felt like a battle against his shadow; no strike could ever land. Link was trapped. No other member of the Resistance could step in and even if they did, none of their combat could better Link; he was arguably the best in Hyrule. Just as he feared, the Interlopers had successfully nullified Link from the battle.

_I have to get stronger. _He considered using the Fierce Deity Mask but it was a weapon of last resort. Yet if Link truly was the Chosen Hero, holder of the Triforce of Courage, then that meant taking the courage to make tough choices during such dire times. On the other hand, Zelda vehemently cautioned against it and as the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, her words certainly merited consideration.

As they blocked blade for blade, moved step for step, Link pondered over his options. They were equal experts across all metrics. Neither held any advantage over the other. The only option that came to mind was to exploit a weakness. After all if they shared the same strengths then they also shared the same weaknesses. It was a significant risk but a necessary one. He thought of his weaknesses, finding his mind kept converging to Zelda. Using her was out of the question. He didn't want to put her in harm's way again, especially should his plan fail. He would have to find another way.

Continuing their fight, Link thrust forward a power stab. To his surprise, Dark Link leapt into the air and balanced onto Link's sword. In that brief moment, Link suddenly realized his right side was exposed. He tried to retreat but Dark Link was too quick in seizing the opening. Link felt the enemy's blade connect with his side, tearing through the fabric and chainmail just enough to break his skin. Warm blood seeped from his body as Link recoiled in pain.

"Not so invincible now are you?" Dark Link cackled.

Frustrated, Link responded with a horizontal slash but found his movements limited from the fresh wound. The playing field now tilted toward Dark Link. Chances of victory grew farther from reach. Link tried to keep up but the damage had already been done. Dark Link's strikes were too much to defend. Soon, Link felt the cool metal burn his left thigh then right shoulder, causing Link to drop his shield. His strength drained with the blood of his multiple injuries.

Link tried to flip away from the next attack but collapsed to his knees when he landed; His injured leg could no longer support his weight. Laughing, Dark Link swung his sword wildly, hitting everything around them except for Link. The deliberate misses taunted Link as the monster before him flashed a murderous grin.

"I wonder how close you are to death." Dark Link diverted his fiery eyes towards Zelda and licked his lips. "You seem disabled enough. Looks like I get to claim my prize now."

"You fucking stay away from her!" Link screamed, attempting to get up.

Annoyed, Dark Link thrust his sword into Link's left shoulder. White-hot pain numbed his body, rendering Link's sword arm immobile. By then Zelda had noticed the unraveling fight in the distance, her hero brought to his knees. He could hear the cries of his name. Looking up, Link saw Ashei attempt to keep Zelda away. The princess fought to break free, hurling desperate curses in the process.

"That's right, keep your focus on her while I take her," Dark Link sneered, twisting the sword embedded in Link. "How sad it must be for you, knowing a superior copy of yourself is stealing the life you wanted."

Only one choice remained for Link. With death and defeat nearly inevitable, he would have to turn to a power even more sinister than their enemies. Whatever consequences could arise would have be the cost he paid. _I'm sorry Zelda but this is the only way. _

Without hesitation, Link procured the Fierce Deity Mask and brought it to his face.


	13. Chapter 13: Massacre in the Square Pt 2

Author's Notes: Well I wanted to post this much sooner but got hampered by power outages. Damn you Bill!

Also fixed some silly errors in the last chapter.

As always thank you for the reviews and feedback. In regards to any gaps in the story, if it has to do with Link's past, my intention is to only share a little because I'm writing those events in a separate story. If not, then please feel free to shoot me a message of what specifically so I can go back and edit. Thanks!

Enjoy!

Song: Friction by Imagine Dragons

* * *

The mask latched on tight and fused with Link's skin, burning its deep red and blue markings onto his forehead and cheeks. Link wreathed in agony as the ancient power transformed his body. His muscles bulged and hair whitened while strange armor covered his graying tunic, adorned with a golden crescent moon and triangle on each breastplate. His tournament blade twisted and warped into a double helix long sword. Finally, the blue orbs of Link's eyes faded to white, thirsting for revenge.

There stood the incarnation of a god, whose strength and power could hardly be rivaled by even the most formidable of enemies. After all these years, Fierce Deity was unleashed at last. Veins pumping with his nearly acquired power, Link ripped Dark Link's blade from his body and rose, readying his two-handed sword in an offensive stance.

"Relying on the power of a God? Interesting. Lets make this a real fight then!" Dark Link cackled as he summoned Majora to his side. Majora abandoned the portal to join Dark Link.

"I haven't played this game in a long time. We'll finally get to have some fun!" said Majora.

Dark Link rushed forward, manically swinging his sword to strike. Meanwhile Majora let loose a pair of spinning tops. Link hardly flinched, blocking the oncoming attack with ease. In return, he swung the double helix blade, shooting an arching blue blast towards the enemies. Both Dark Link and Majora dove away from the blast, which obliterated a shop wall behind them.

Neither had time to recover as Link descended upon them with the wrath of a god. Dark Link ducked behind the archways of the adjacent shop, using the pillars for defense. Instead of weaving through the pillars to follow his clone, Link charged through, using his amplified strength to disintegrate each obstruction with his sword.

Majora veered to the side, hoping to catch Link off guard. He whipped a tentacle at Link. Catching the attack in the corner of his eye, Link reached out a hand and grabbed the approaching tentacle. Using his single hand, Link yanked hard and swung Majora around like a limp puppet, hurling him into a shop across the square. Dark Link rushed to his side, furious his partner had failed to deliver.

"Get up you worthless wall art," Dark Link yelled, "Keep to his back, I'll attack from the front."

Agreeing on their strategy, Majora retreated to the roofs, while Dark Link engaged Link directly. Sparks flew from each clash of their sword, Link clearly holding the upper hand. As Dark Link kept him distracted, Majora took the opportunity to heave huge loose chunks of stone at Link. Spotting the latest attack once again in his peripheral vision, Link charged up his sword and cut through the first piece. The second stone crumbled against Link's strong iron fist. Then he simply dodged the third, allowing it to chase down Dark Link instead. Charging up another counterattack, Link launched several successive blasts at Majora. The last one managed to catch Majora in the side, rendering him incapacitated.

With Majora out of the way, Link's complete focus converged onto Dark Link. His opponent dashed back into the open with Link close at his heels. Recognizing he wouldn't last much longer, Dark Link decided to switch tactics.

"I'll admit these new powers of yours are quite impressive," he began, settling on flattery and persuasion. "You would fit right in with the Interlopers. I know what you must be thinking. Why should I join those that tried to kill me? Why should I believe in their purpose and all that they're striving for? Well I'll tell you why, brother to brother."

Link paused his attack midair, curious as to what Dark Link could offer. It was likely another distraction but that shouldn't matter; the power of the mask gave Link a significant advantage over his evil twin. He didn't even have to worry about Majora anymore.

Dark Link continued, "You see, you and I fight for the same goal: the preservation of Hyrule. Time flows in cycles, continually revolving until the cycle starts anew. The current royal family has grown complacent, letting Hyrule slip into spiraling disarray. To not take action would drive this kingdom into destructive turmoil. We cannot allow that to happen. We must cleanse Hyrule of this filth. Purification leads to salvation. Salvation leads to a fresh start. Ending the lives of a few save the lives of many. You've been here before. Wanting to rid the world of corruption, killing those responsible in order to save others. This time is no different."

Suddenly Link felt tentacles entwine with his arms. _Idiot. _He shouldn't have let his confidence swell. That attempt to convert Link was only ever a ploy to buy time while Majora made a move.

"Tsk tsk you _fool_. Shouldn't have assumed I was down," Majora mocked.

"About time you stepped up!" Dark Link seized the opportunity and thrust his sword for Link's abdomen. Transferring all his strength to his arms, Link promptly trapped the sword between his palms.

"I stand by what I said, you would have been a good fit. However there can only be one Link: _me._" Dark Link tried to deliver the final blow but was met with resistance. "Seems we're in an impasse. Majora! A little help?" He requested, attempting to further push the sword forward.

Majora yanked hard. The force nearly knocked Link off his feet, yet he held firm, letting the blade's clean edges draw blood from his hands. He could feel the tentacles constricting. It was only a matter of time before they overpowered him.

Dark Link grinned, "Even gods bleed."

* * *

Aveil withdrew her sword from another moblin. "They just keep coming. When will it stop?" she whined.

"We need to close that portal," Ashei commented as another wave of monsters burst into the square.

Zelda stopped three more with a horizontal slice. Pausing, she looked up at the portal. Ashei was right; the portal would continue to flood Castle Town with monsters unless they found a way to close it. However, any chance of getting close would be challenged by Majora.

"Well how do we do that?" Aveil asked.

"Majora must be controlling the portal," Zelda chimed in, "If we can find a way to defeat him then perhaps the portal will vanish."

Ashei switched to her bow and arrow. "Close range attacks won't work, we'll have to strike from afar."

Nocking the first arrow, Ashei took aim at Majora. Her arrow silently cut through the air right on target, its destination seemed certain. Right before the arrow struck, Majora flickered his body just out of reach. Ashei rapidly fired a dozen more arrows. The next wave reached Majora, one of which was bond to hit him. Even so, Majora was ready this time; he body flickered once more through the wall of arrows. He emerged unscathed as he returned the favor with another set of moblins. Pivoting to defense, the girls quickly formed a circle as the moblins surrounded them.

"Ladies, at each others' backs. Don't let them through!" Zelda ordered.

Following Zelda's lead, Aveil and Ashei readied their stances. The first few moblins advanced. Zelda brushed her rapier, painting the air with the blood of a moblin. Aveil carved two moblins with her dual scimitars while Ashei's swift rigid lunge defeated another. Their triple attack was an impenetrable force and soon every moblin lay dead at their feet.

"Impressive. Perhaps you should help Link. He appears to be struggling against his better half," Majora laughed.

Zelda looked across the square towards Link just as he fell to his knees. She watched in horror as Dark Link closed in, plunging his sword into Link. Agony consumed her emotions, crawling in her skin like Dark Link's sword had pierced her own body.

"LINK!"

Through all the tears and screams, Zelda's eyes connected with Link. His gaze reflected a look of love and desperation, trapped within a battered body that could not move. It was in that moment Zelda knew where his heart lay. The shared feelings within her heart surfaced, pushing back against the world that felt like it was closing in.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed once more. A hand latched onto her arm, preventing her from rushing over. Another hand followed, fully restraining Zelda. Snapping her head back, Zelda saw Ashei firmly keeping her hold.

"What are you doing?! GET OFF OF ME!" Zelda vehemently demanded. She was about to throw aside the rest of her manners.

Ashei refused to budge. "It's too dangerous. I cannot allow you to go near."

"You bitch! Link is _dying, _he needs our help!" Zelda furiously protested, letting her emotions take hold. _How could Ashei be so stupid? Without Link, there is no hope to win, _she thought.

"Link will have to manage on his own. Your safety is our number one priority," Ashei calmly replied.

Zelda attempted to jab Ashei in the gut with her elbow. "To hell with my safety. I'll fucking kill you if you let him die!"

Aveil kept the moblins away while Ashei continued her hold on Zelda. No matter how hard Zelda objected, she could not break free. All she could do was helplessly watch to the end. Most of his tunic had been bloodied by his fatal injuries. His body looked too weak to move. Even his face showed signs of defeat.

Yet it wasn't the end.

Somehow Link managed to retrieve a mask from his back pouch; the very mask Zelda had urged him not to wear. His body rapidly transformed into the mask's incarnation, growing into a powerfully built warrior who plucked the sword from his shoulder like it was nothing. Zelda didn't know whether she should be relieved or afraid.

"Now we really should stay back. That mask is too unpredictable," Ashei cautioned.

"How so?" Zelda asked, no longer struggling beneath Ashei's hold.

"That mask gives Link immense power but at a cost. It corrupts his very soul. He cannot differentiate between friend and foe. Until he removes that mask, we're not safe near him."

Ashei's rationale was enough for Zelda. With their conflict behind them, Zelda returned her focus to the portal. To her surprise, Majora had left his post, choosing to aid Dark Link instead. Originally she thought Majora was controlling the portal but now that he had willingly left then perhaps they didn't have to go after him to close it.

"Now is our chance to destroy that portal," Zelda observed, "Ashei, what other items do you have besides your bow?"

"Just a couple of bombs."

"I see. Ashei, give me what you have then you and Aveil keep the moblins contained. Meanwhile I'll see what I can do about that portal."

Agreeing to the plan, Aveil and Ashei took their places beside Zelda. No moblin was to neither come near nor leave the square. As they fended off the next wave of moblins, Zelda sorted through the available weapons. Five arrows and four bombs; it wasn't much but it would have to do. Thinking through her options, Zelda decided to combine the bombs with the arrows. She lit the first bomb arrow and took aim. The arrow exploded in the center of the portal, slaughtering several moblins trying to enter the square. However, the portal remained intact.

Zelda tried again, ending with the same results. With two bomb arrows left, Zelda opted to shoot both at the same time, thinking twice the firepower would be enough to destabilize the portal. Unfortunately her hypothesis proved wrong.

Only one arrow remained.

"Any luck?" Aveil asked as she carved up a moblin.

"No," Zelda sighed. She should have stuck with her original theory. Majora was the key and now he was a moving target. Link never covered that in her training. Perhaps they would have if not for their brief flirtation. With only one arrow left, Zelda could not afford to miss. She would either have to wait for Majora to stop moving or let Link finish the job.

The latter seemed more likely. Zelda watched Link decimate the square to get at his opponents, the battle's tide clearly shifting to his side. Whatever power Link gained from the mask, it gave him immeasurable strength and near invincibility. No attack could touch him. His counterattacks were relentless. Link embodied that of a god, an unforgiving one at that. When Majora tried to double team Link with his ally, the fool paid dearly after his stone throwing fell short. Link's sword beams had Majora down in a flash.

"Majora is down!" Zelda shared with the girls.

"Great, except the portal is still open," Aveil commented. She moaned at the sight of more moblins joining the battle.

"I don't understand, it should have –"

"Never mind that now," Aveil interrupted, "get over here and help us with this latest round!"

Switching to her rapier, Zelda rejoined the fray. She noticed the other girls beginning to fade. The constant stream of enemies was taking a toll on them. Zelda too felt the early stages of exhaustion burn in her muscles. If only she could borrow even a fraction of Link's limitless endurance.

As Zelda withdrew her blade from the belly of a moblin, she caught a glimpse Link trapped between his opponents. Somehow Majora had recovered and succeeded in paralyzing Link's movements while Dark Link's sword coming dangerously close to Link's body. _Don't panic, _Zelda thought.

"Aveil, Ashei, cover me!" Zelda ordered as she retrieved the last arrow, her only chance.

Closing her eyes, Zelda focused on her training. _Breathe. Aim for the center. _His words of advice rang throughout her ears, easing her mind and lifting her confidence. Zelda refocused on the target ahead. Majora remained stationary as he continued to restrain Link. There would never be a better opportunity to strike. Focusing on his center chest, Zelda took aim and breathed. Golden light burst from the arrow, creating a burning halo around the head just as she released.

Streaking across the square, her arrow struck Majora straight in the chest. Light shattered his strength as the masked menace lost his grip on Link. The light continued to corrode his powers, reducing his tentacles back to normal arms. Wreathing in pain, Majora ripped the arrow from his body.

"You're on your own kid," Majora hissed in defeat as he retreated from the fight with a flash.

Without Majora, the portal could no longer remain open. Its edges collapsed inward, severing the head of a moblin trying to pass through before fully destabilizing with bang. The only threats left were Dark Link and a handful of moblins.

Free from Majora's grip, Link charged up his sword and hammered down on the ground. A shockwave rippled out from the epicenter, dislodging every cobblestone and knocking Dark Link from his feet along with Zelda and the others in its path.

_"Finish him," _the mask's voice from within spoke.

Link descended upon Dark Link just as he crawled to his feet. He leveled his double-helix blade and thrust it into the enemy. Raising the sword with one arm, Link watched with cold, blank eyes as the blade further severed Dark Link's body up towards his beating black heart.

"I'll be back, you hear me?! With your blood, Cia will create hundreds of clones just like me and then not even your fucking deity powers can save you or Zelda!" Dark Link croaked while coughing black blood. When Link didn't reply, the dying clone yelled some more. "Say something you mindless mute!"

Link gave no words in return. Instead, he charged up the blade again, letting the blue energy explode within Dark Link's body. Limbs, insides, and blood soaked the air, finally ending the battle. The death was violent and merciless, a common act from the immoral powers of the Fierce Deity Mask. Regardless, the deed was done and Dark Link was no more.

As Zelda helped finish the last of the moblins, she looked up in relief to find Link victorious. He was still wearing the mask. A sight that made Zelda uncomfortable but nonetheless the battle was over.

"Link, we won! You can take off the mask now," Zelda shouted from afar. Link made no move to do so, his white eyes emitting terror in her heart.

"Link, what are you doing? Take off the mask!" She tried again with more force.

_"Claim your prize, take her!" _ Unbeknownst to Zelda, the mask had taken full control of Link, whispering foul commands to him. Link's soul seemingly drifted further and further from his body until he was peering inside his mind. Dark, crimson clouds stirred in the background while standing in front of him was the very demon whose power Link borrowed. He tried to approach Fierce Deity but couldn't move. Flexing his arms forward, Link discovered numerous chains holding him back.

_Your services are no longer needed. Give me back my body, _Link thought.

Fierce Deity gave a sinister snicker, _"It's been years since I last roamed free. I'm not going to return so soon. I'd like a little fun, starting with her."_

Link tried to resist but his attempts to regain control were blocked by Fierce Deity. Chains continued to multiply from his body, further limiting his movements. The time had come to pay the cost of borrowing such power, a consequence Link had failed to consider in the moment he made his choice. _No! Leave her alone! _

Back in reality, both Aveil and Ashei sensed something wrong with Link. They stepped in front of Zelda and raised their swords. However, their blockade did little to protect Zelda as Fierce Deity had them on the ground within seconds.

Fierce Deity continued, _"You know you want her. Look at that body, she is practically begging for you to do it now! Grab her before she changes her mind."_

Link screamed internally, not wanting his nightmares to come to reality. He fought to stay away, to keep his hands down but the strength of the mask was too much. Fierce Deity forcefully reached for Zelda, gripping her in his arms. Trapped within his own body, Link helplessly watched as his internal demon attempted to assault the love of his life.

"Link, stop. Please stop!" Zelda cried once she realized what was happening. She jerked about in an effort to break away but his hold was too strong, too firm. He whipped her body around and slammed her into the ground. One hand clutched her throat while the other yanked at her hips. When she felt him fumbling for her armor, Zelda clawed back and reached for her sword. The hand around her throat squeezed in response.

"You're hurting me," Zelda choked between tears.

"Get off of her!" Aveil shrieked as she and Ashei recovered and came to Zelda's aid.

Ashei picked up a nearby arrow and fired. While Fierce Deity easily deflected the arrow, it was enough to distract him as Aveil pulled Zelda to safety. Her friends moved in front of Zelda once more to shield her from impending attacks. Zelda also raised her sword in defense. Still in shock yet clinging to hope, Zelda searched his eyes for any signs of her dear Link. Nothing was there except for the cold, soulless stare that struck fear in all of them.

"You understand what we need to do right Zelda? Either we get him to remove the mask or kill him. He cannot continue in his current form. Fierce Deity is far too unpredictable and dangerous," Ashei bluntly explained.

"I know," Zelda quietly replied. She didn't want to lose him but the threat he posed was too great. As princess, she needed to listen to wisdom over her heart. She prayed, _Goddesses please save Link from the monster within. _

Fierce Deity began to take slow, imposing steps towards the women. Both Aveil and Ashei swung their swords for a combined attack but he easily dodged and blocked their effort. Aveil rolled behind him while Ashei thrust her blade towards his stomach. He angled his sword to catch the strike between one of the helix openings. With her sword ensnared, Fierce Deity exerted his strength and swung Ashei around to block Aveil's oncoming attack. Ashei came crashing into Aveil as they both fell down unconscious, leaving Zelda to face Fierce Deity alone.

"Listen to my voice Link. I know you're still in there. _Please_ take off the mask," Zelda cried in desperation as she backed away.

The stoic warrior continued his slow, menacing walk towards her, ignoring the pleas she cried out. Zelda stumbled on loose rubble, tumbling onto the lifeless body of a Hylian. Fierce Deity grabbed her ankle, dragging her closer and closer as she kicked in protest. She picked up a nearby rock and bludgeoned his face. The hand on her ankle let go as Fierce Deity touched where the rock had hit him. Homicidal eyes glared back at her as he continued his pursuit. Zelda broke into a full sprint though she knew she wouldn't get far. Sure enough Fierce Deity surpassed her speed, swinging his blade to alter her course until he trapped her in a corner.

Leaning against the wall, Zelda tried to think of anything she could do. Her magic was nearly depleted. Exhaustion had finally set in. Sweat dripped down her frightened face. Labored breaths followed between the rapid beats of her heart. Finally, the weight of her rapier became too much. The sword dropped to the ground as if Zelda accepted defeat.

Zelda closed her eyes and spoke softly one final time. "Link… if you love me then please find it in your heart to stop this madness. Please…"

She prayed Link would come to his senses and remove the mask. To hold her in his arms, professing regret over his actions and begging forgiveness over and over again. But the moment never came. He had let her down. All she could do was look into the white of his eyes and face whatever fate she had to endure.

That fate never came. Suddenly the sound of a blast tore through the square. Fierce Deity barely had time to raise his sword in defense as the blast sent him soaring sideways. He crashed into the opposite wall dozens of feet away. The weakened structure immediately collapsed on top of him.

"I'm gone for just a few weeks and you youngins already caused quite a mess!" Zelda turned towards the source of the blast to find Auru holding a shoulder cannon, still smoking from the recent fire. "Glad I made it back just in time. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you," Zelda replied, exhaling in relief. "Link, is he…?"

"Best stand behind me. That mask is one persistent devil. There is no telling who will pop out of that rubble," Auru cautioned.

They kept their distance as loose rocks rolled down from the pile. Soon a bloodied fist punched through, sifting more debris away until a figure finally emerged. As the dust settled, Zelda saw no more white hair, dark armor, or empty eyes. Aside from being bloodied and broken, Link was back to normal, towing the Fierce Deity Mask in hand.

At last the battle was over. Many innocent Hylians lay slain atop the hundreds more monsters that had unleashed chaos onto the city. Dark Link was eliminated but would likely return and since Majora escaped, the Resistance was no better off than before it all began.

Between lives lost and relationships torn, the cost of victory was steep.

The path forward now seemed even less certain.

* * *

Author's Notes again: A couple months back I said I would balance out the action and adventure with the romance. Since the last several chapters have been action packed, I'm swinging the pendulum back to romance so if you have been waiting eagerly for more Zelink, the wait will soon be over!


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions

Author's Notes: These past few weeks have been so busy for me, otherwise I would have posted sooner. :(

Anyways Zelink is back! So WARNING: If you are not into lemons then only read to the first break.

And if this is what you have been eagerly waiting for, the wait is finally over.

As always I'd love to hear your thoughts, fav, follow, etc. and most importantly ENJOY!

Songs: Believe by Mumford &amp; Songs, Un Nouveau Soleil by M83

* * *

Zelda would never forgive him. The pain in her eyes affirmed that thought, a look Link couldn't bear to see. He felt no affection, amplified from her staying far away. Gaping wounds and broken ribs, neither compared to the agonizing thought of having damaged their relationship beyond repair.

Link strained to remove his beaten body from the immense weight of the wreckage. Without the power of the mask, he couldn't just brush aside the rubble. No, he would have to deplete the rest of his strength, he would have to do it alone. A small price to pay for the sacrifices he made.

When he finally broke free, Link collapsed onto one of the larger stones. It hurt to breathe, likely due to broken ribs. Clutching his side, Link stared at the mask that had caused him so much trouble. The wood felt delicate and thinned, its paint faded and worn. Perhaps the mask went dormant from Link exhausting too much power. If so, that would be for the best. He tucked the mask back into his item pouch.

"You're a mess. Here, drink this."

Link looked up to find Auru offering him a red potion. Accepting the potion, Link chugged its contents. The foul liquid tasted of slimy, rotten chu-chus as it slowly burned down his throat. He would have preferred the gentle touch of Zelda's healing powers but that was a luxury he could not have at the moment.

"Thanks. Have Ashei and Aveil accompany Zelda back to the bar using the tunnels. Too many eyes are probably upon us now, we cannot reveal our location," said Link.

Auru nodded. "Aye." He approached the girls and relayed the instructions. Link watched as they ushered Zelda away to the underground tunnels serving as Castle Town's waterway. Even with her gone, Link could still feel the crushing strain of their relationship.

Auru returned and sat down next to Link. He solemnly shook his head. "Such destruction… I can't tell whether all of this was because of the enemy or you."

Link sighed, eying what was left of the square. Once thriving shops had withered to piles of dust and debris. Dozens of Hylian bodies were scattered about, victims of the chaos that had leveled the area. Chaos brought on by the Interlopers. Chaos further fueled by Link.

"Did I make the right choice? I thought I was in control but then I almost… hurt Zelda…I don't know what to do anymore."

"War is tough," Auru replied, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "Sometimes you have to make a decision that at the time you don't know whether it's the right one. It can wreck you and the lives around you. Would I have made the same choice? I don't know. The soldier in me would have said use any means necessary, even if it mean hurting those close to you. On the other hand as a friend I would have questioned the morality of your decision. Is it worth losing yourself and your friends to win the war?"

Link grimaced, "No, I cannot endure another loss. My heart is too burdened. But this battle was small compared to what's coming…"

"What do you mean?" Auru inquired.

"I have knowledge that there are hundreds of thousands of monsters just beyond Death Mountain, ready to mobilize on command. We barely survived a few hundred, how could we possibly stop them?"

"Well that sounds like it'll be a lively feast, plenty to go around for everyone," Auru replied in jest.

Link was not amused. "Did you not hear me? They have a fucking army of death. If anything we'll be dinner to them!"

"And we have you, the _Hero of Hyrule_ reincarnated."

"Hmpf. _Hero…_Do you really believe that?" Link snorted.

Auru rose and faced Link, his voice rumbling. "Damn right I do. You are one of the most powerful fighters to have ever lived and of all my years, I've never met another to match your strength and caliber. I believe it, Telma believes it, and the rest of the Resistance believes it. Even Zelda despite what you may think. Now you better start believing it too or everything we have done will be all for naught."

Despite Auru's insistence, Link paid no attention to his words. He still could not shake his mind of Zelda, of what he put her through. "Zelda doesn't think of me a hero, not after today."

"You don't know that. Just talk to her," Auru advised.

"I can't…"

Such persistent pessimism; Auru hardly ever gets worked up but Link's attitude was beginning to drain Auru's energy. "Then what are all those damn muscles for? Aren't they full of courage? Man up and _talk to her_. Do I have to shoot you again with my canon? Maybe then your courage will come out of hiding."

Link stood up. "I'll talk to her… when she is ready. Now let's go."

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Zelda kept her distance from everyone, shutting out the world in an attempt to collect her thoughts. A warm bath soothed her body but did little to ease her mind. Her dinner went untouched as Zelda lay in bed waiting to retire for the night. In the end, Zelda couldn't sleep; there were still a few loose ends that need to be resolved. After the attack from Fierce Deity, Zelda was deathly afraid to go near Link but she needed closure and somehow her heart was still drawing her back to him. Determined, Zelda quietly got out of bed as not to disturb Aveil's sleeping. She made her way down the long dark hallway towards Link's room. Upon arrival, she carefully turned the doorknob and entered.

Surprised, she found Link's motionless form sitting in the dark on the edge of his bed. His shirtless torso was hunched over, hands clasped on his forehead. Amidst the cloak of night, Zelda could sense his regret. Suddenly becoming aware of Zelda's presence, Link spoke, "I didn't think you wanted to see me." When Zelda didn't' reply, he turned his watery gaze towards her. "It's late. Why are you here?"

Zelda closed the door behind her but didn't step forward, still fearful of any lingering evil from the mask. She took a deep breath, her body shaking. "I can't sleep. Why…why did you wear that mask?"

Link avoided her eyes, turning his stare back to the barren wall in front of him. "Because it was the only way," he stated bluntly. Telma was right about the tough choice he had to make. It wasn't a question of right versus wrong. It came down to what was necessary and in that moment of nearly falling to the Interlopers, Link turned to chaos, a choice he now regretted.

"No. That's not good enough. When you wore that mask, I saw…darkness in your eyes, an evil darker than darkest corners of the earth where no light could ever touch. When I looked at you, I no longer saw you. The Link I've come to know was overshadowed by a demon. You were a man without a soul. It frightened me. You frightened me Link. I was afraid I had lost you forever to the clutches of that wicked mask. What could cause you to become so desperate that you chose to…chose to lose yourself?"

Link sighed, keeping his gaze away from Zelda, "I wasn't strong enough…Dark Link nearly had me defeated and he… made threats against you that I couldn't bear to let happen."

"People always make threats against me. It comes with the territory of being princess," Zelda countered to his unconvincing argument.

"No you don't understand. It was much worse than that. He…" Link couldn't say it. The thought of such act was vile enough; he didn't want her to envision such horror. Instead he finished his thoughts in another manner, "That mask was the only way I could protect you."

Realization set in as Zelda pieced together the threat Link refused to utter. Tears forming, Zelda confronted the truth. "Was the threat no different from what you…Fierce Deity tried to do to me?"

Link froze. Of course she would figure it out. "Zelda believe me when I say I would _never _want to bring you harm. To not be able to stop what was happening…there is no worse feeling… I… I made a mistake. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Zelda felt the sincerity in his words. She believed Link's regret over the incident yet as long as he still held onto that mask, Zelda would never feel safe around him again. The sheer determination Link carried in keeping his promise would be his undoing. Yes Agahnim and the others were dangerous and defeating them will require unparalleled strength. However, one cannot eliminate the enemy using fire without burning the whole forest down. If Link continued down the path of Fierce Deity, the flames of destruction would spread. Surely Link knew that.

Link seemed to reach a similar understanding. The mask posed too great of a risk, though he needed its power to succeed. Protecting Zelda was a promise he vowed never to break yet he couldn't keep her safe and still call upon Fierce Deity. The two could not peacefully coexist. Getting up from the bed, Link approached his armoire.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, confused as to his intentions.

"Packing," Link plainly stated as he rummaged about, pulling various articles of clothing into a nearby knapsack.

"You're leaving? Why? What ever happened to you standing by my side?" Zelda asked worried.

"You were right; I can't protect you from myself. Earlier today was proof that. I'm too much of a danger to those around me." He reached for a gauntlet, placed it into the knapsack then searched for the other pair. "Leaving is the only way to save Hyrule and protect you."

Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was not what she had in mind at all. She backed up against the door. Perhaps blocking his exit would stop him though knowing Link, he would probably jump out the window instead. Arms crossed, her voice strained to keep talking, "Is this really what you want?"

"No," Link quietly replied as he found the other gauntlet. _I want you. _Link knew what he truly wanted would have to wait. Zelda's safety took precedence and while he didn't want to leave, doing so would keep her safe from the unpredictable danger of Fierce Deity. Such was the price he had to pay.

She repeated her question, determined to sway him from his rash decision. "Then what do you want?"

"…It doesn't matter what I want."

Zelda pressed on, her voice barely a whisper, "It matters to me."

Then it hit him, remembering her frantic pleas as he remained trapped by the mask's power. She had asked him to stop if he truly loved her. Remembering those words pierced through the shield that had been guarding his heart. Perhaps she shared similar feelings. His heart belonged to her and there would never be a better opportunity to reveal his feelings. Clinging to that hope, Link felt like he could burst from his skin at any moment. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to taste her. He wanted all that she was willing to offer, even if it was but a final kiss before he left.

Link glanced over to find Zelda still standing by the door, her tearful eyes looking down at the ground. He discarded the gauntlet he had been holding to the side. In one swift motion, Link raced over and uncrossed Zelda's arms, raising them above her head and slamming her roughly against the door. Link crashed his lips against hers, his hands still firmly grasping Zelda's wrists. His actions probably were forbidden but Link didn't care. He couldn't stop now; he won't stop. It felt too good to finally hold Zelda close and Link was going to savor every moment he could get.

Realizing his kiss lingered too long, Link quickly parted from Zelda as he backed away a few steps. He should have spoken up first instead of ambushing her so abruptly without a word. Embarrassed, Link tried to muster up a response but his voice fell silent.

"Zelda… I…"

The princess placed a soft finger upon his stuttering mouth, hoping to coax him into admitting his desires. The kiss had also lifted her emotions, unlocking her own desires for him. She was not about to lose those feelings. "Link… say it. What you want, say it."

It didn't take long for Link to find the same desire reflecting from her stunning eyes, telling him he may continue.

"You," Link revealed as he moved in for another kiss.

Zelda immediately responded to his touch. She pushed her body against his in an attempt to close as much of the gap between them as possible. He continued to move his lips in sync with hers. Tasting Zelda was so sweet and Link wanted more, so much more. After what seemed like an eternity, Link finally parted from Zelda, resting his head against her forehead while keeping his lips close.

The room was silent save for their heavy breathing. "All I want…I need is you," Link mustered in a deep, hoarse voice.

The beat of her heart jumped. Zelda gazed into the deep blue eyes of the strikingly handsome man before her. "Link," she whispered as she moved to capture his lips with hers, "Don't ever stop."

Link hungrily kissed her back, pushing his tongue against her lips. She eagerly accepted, allowing their tongues to entwine. Zelda clawed at his chest, igniting his primal feelings. He brought his left hand to her cheek while the other hand explored up and down the side of her body. The sensation made her feel so alive as her heart beat faster and faster with the swelling wave of emotions awakening from within.

She moaned into their kiss, dropping her arms so she could stroke the rest of his chiseled body. Starting with the lower abdomen, Zelda continued to feel his incredibly defined muscles as she brought her hands up his chest and around his neck. All she wanted was for him to hold her, to wrap his arms around and show how much he wanted her.

Feeling her hands yearn for his body drove Link crazy.

Their passionate kiss never wavered as Link courageously moved his hands beneath her sleep shirt, squeezing her curves from behind. Zelda moaned once again at the touch of his strong hands sending swift currents throughout her body. Soon it wasn't enough. She needed to feel closer, even more connected to Link.

Zelda broke off their kiss and brought her lips to his right ear. "I want you to take me," she moaned before lightly nibbling on his ear. She grabbed his exploring hands and brought them to the fabric of her shirt, motioning for Link to remove. No longer holding back as the modest princess she was raised to be, all Zelda wanted was to unite her body with his. Hearing his princess crave an adventure with their bodies almost made Link go wild. Flashing a rare smile, Link ripped up the shirt above her head and tossed it to the side. He stood gaping at the astonishing sight before him.

The Princess of Hyrule stood completely bare, not even covered by undergarments. Link's eyes traveled up and down her body, trying to soak in as much of it as possible. Her slender yet curvy frame held perfectly round breasts and a voluminous behind, without a doubt a gift from the Goddesses. Link brought his lips to her neck as his hands returned to mapping every curve of her body. Zelda whimpered in ecstasy as the beast within Link sucked on her neck. She eagerly grinded her body against his, causing him to lift her legs up so she could wrap around his waist. She swung her arms back around his neck, grasping him for support. By then, Link's manhood had grown to its full size. Zelda could feel his excitement rubbing against her; his tan pants were all that remained between them. Link cautiously spoke, "Zelda…are you sure you want me to continue?" As much as he wanted her, Link couldn't ignore any hint of worry, not after what happened earlier. Pushing her beyond her comfort could damage their budding relationship. If she so wished, he would stop and wait another day to show his love.

Zelda hesitated, briefly letting caution take hold. From their passionate kisses to tender embraces, Link had made her feel so damn amazing. His actions felt natural and whenever he softly looked upon her, Zelda believed his affection was genuine. Yet she still could not let go of the crippling fear that Fierce Deity might suddenly emerge to forcefully claim her.

Sensing her unease, Link carefully held her up against the door so he could free a hand. He cleared her face from loose strands of hair and gently stroked her cheek. When tears began to surface and break, Link wiped away the newly formed rivers with his thumb.

"I understand if you wish to stop. You need only say so," Link gingerly offered.

Giving her the option to quit helped relieved her paranoia. Fierce Deity was gone; Link was in full control. He was willing to forgo his manly urges just to make sure Zelda was all right. Such a gesture made her love him even more, if that was even humanly possible. She realized Link's throbbing groin continued to dig into her, probably struggling to keep his composure. Poor Link, how could she deny him after all they've been through? How could she deny her own desires?

Zelda made up her mind. "No. Please don't stop!"

Without another word, Link carried Zelda over to his bed. Gently placing her atop the bed, he removed his pants, allowing Zelda the pleasure to finally see his full naked form. She could see the v-shaped muscles leading to his massively erect manhood. Noticing her stares, he smiled and climbed on top of the blushing princess.

He kissed her on the lips then proceeded to brush the back of his hand on her silky skin: first her cheek then down her neck and across her chest. He intended to comfort her while still expressing how badly he wanted her. Zelda's skin tingled beneath his delicate touch as she released subtle moans concealed in hot breaths. Thrusting his hips atop hers, Link began to suck on her right breast. Zelda gasped loudly at the sensation of his mouth, especially as he teased her nipple with his tongue. His kissing and sucking continued, trailing down to her thighs. Link paused, raising himself to view the beauty before him.

Zelda propped herself up, closing in on Link. She noticed a faint pink scar running across his lower abdomen, a remnant from his captivity at the castle. Curious, Zelda leaned in even closer, raising her hand to feel his body. As she silently rubbed his stomach, Zelda traced her hand up to the fresher scar near his left shoulder; the red potion had done a poor job closing the gaping wound. Blue light emerged from her hand.

"Does it hurt?" Zelda asked as she gently healed his shoulder.

Link grabbed her free hand, moving it to his face, "My shoulder? It hurt nearly as much as the sword to my stomach. Not from the pain of the injury, but at the thought of losing you, of failing to keep my promise. When I felt my life ending, I only thought of you and how I never gathered the courage to tell you…to _show you_ how I truly feel."

Smiling, Zelda stole a quick kiss then whispered in his ear. "Show me… how you feel about me." She wanted him to take the lead, hoping she would still be able to follow despite her inexperience.

Link caressed her cheeks and passionately locked lips, eager to satisfy her demand. His heart raced faster and faster, anticipating the passion about to burst from his burning groin. Not wanting to get ahead of himself, Link chose to pleasure Zelda some more until he felt she was truly ready. He began to run his hands up and down her sides, sending sensual shivers throughout her spine. Zelda continued to bite at his lip, stopping only when he lifted away again.

He raised her right leg to the ceiling, stroking her smooth skin with his hands. Starting towards her ankle, Link nestled his cheek into her skin and began to pepper her with kisses. If he had time, he would claim every inch of her body with his kisses. Instead he contained his marks to a single line trailing down to her leg. Zelda could feel his kisses getting incredibly close to her virginity.

Confused as to what he would do next, Zelda lifted her head slightly. "Link what are you…AHHHHH!"

Zelda writhed around, grasping at the bed sheets as Link had moved to suck on her naked sex. She could feel his tongue reaching inside of her folds, causing Zelda to arch her back in extreme pleasure. To Link, Zelda tasted so sweet. To Zelda, this new type of kiss was something she never imagined a man would do; again such thoughts due to her inexperience. It was nothing short of wonderful and she couldn't get enough. For several minutes, Link continued until her body began to shake all over.

"Ohh Link…" Zelda moaned, grasping her own body to signal her craving more.

Link finished, lifted his head and positioned himself between her legs. "Are you sure about this?" He asked one last time.

Biting her lip, Zelda worried Link was too big to fit. She wondered if the first time would hurt, cursing herself for not knowing this basic knowledge. Even so, Zelda figured pleasure would soon replace whatever initial pain she felt. Zelda closed her eyes and nodded, admitting she was finally ready.

He slowly inserted himself inside, sending a surge of painful pleasure throughout her body. At first Zelda felt stretched beyond belief but as he continued easing in, her internal walls gradually began to accept him. His sword was a perfect fit for her sheath, as if they were made for one another. Placing his arms on either side of her body, Link leaned down and kissed her.

Thinking Zelda was ready, Link began to move his hips, gradually picking up his pace. The moans escaping from Zelda's lips encouraged him to thrust even harder, sending visible shockwaves throughout her body. Link could feel her tighten and clamp around him. The sensation nearly made him release too soon, yet somehow Link found it in him to hold on and keep going. He was not about to shorten the experience due to his lack of self-control.

Zelda wanted more. The sensation of Link sliding inside of her felt incredible. If this was what love felt like then Zelda wanted to love him forever. Link seemingly took the hint as he grabbed her waist to increase his momentum. The union of their bodies moving together began to calm the fear and dark thoughts that had been plaguing their minds of late. Neither the war nor their enemies mattered that night as they each only thought of the other, savoring the experience.

Not wanting to lose their momentum, Link fluidly flipped Zelda from her back and to her knees. Before she could protest the brief lapse in their rhythm, Link entered her from behind and soon got right back to the energized thrusts Zelda craved. His name escaped from her mouth and from then on Link made it his mission to make her scream his name again. With each successive thrust, Link pushed her farther and farther up the bed until her glistening body slammed into the foggy window that had been clouded by their passionate heat.

"Someone might see us," Zelda gasped in embarrassment.

"Let them," Link grunted as he brushed away her golden hair and planted long kisses on her back and neck. He didn't care if someone saw or heard them. Nothing could come in the way of their love.

Her body continued to rub against the glass, leaving marks in the thick condensation from where her breasts pressed the hardest. Link grinned at the sight, knowing now he hadn't been dreaming all this time. The night was real. Their lovemaking was real. Most importantly, their feelings for each other were real.

The shape of her lips etched into the steamed window, just as Link pulled her away and flopped back onto the bed. Zelda spun around to face him. She elongated her spine, heightening her form atop Link. The moonlight illuminated her shapely body from behind, soft light curling up beneath her breasts. Paralyzing his movements, Link gawked at the ethereal sight.

Zelda brushed the tips of her fingers along the deep ridges of his stomach. Sweet words flowed from her luscious lips, "What is it?"

"So breathtakingly beautiful," Link murmured, grabbing her waist again.

Their passionate love continued late into the night. The couple continually changed positions, each time causing Zelda's body to excite all over. Somehow Link always knew where to thrust in just the right spot. She cried out his name as her muscles squeezed tighter and tighter around his throbbing penetration. He could also feel himself nearing the end, sending him into a rapid fury unlike any of his earlier speeds. In response, Zelda dug her nails into his back, leaving her own mark upon him.

She wanted every bit of him, not caring whether any of the other residents heard them. She wanted the night to continue forever, even if her endurance couldn't match Link's.

Eventually they reached their climax together. Link gave one final thrust as she arched her back, screaming his name one last time. Finally they collapsed back down on the bed in exhaustion.

Panting, Link remained inside Zelda for a little longer, wanting to soak up every inch of her perfect, glowing body. Propping himself up, he locked eyes with her and smiled. Zelda reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Their tongues danced some more then Link also slumped down beside her.

Breathing heavily, Link watched as Zelda's chest rose up and down. She turned her head to gaze into his longing blue eyes. "Link… that was wonderful."

He smiled, "I'm glad we both agree." Link kissed her forehead then rolled onto his back. Zelda took the opportunity to snuggle close, resting her head on his chest. She started to gently trace her finger around his muscles while slowly dozing off.

"You know…I can fight monsters for hours without breaking a sweat but you… you really takes the breath out of me," Link whispered half-asleep.

"Tell me again what you want," Zelda sensuously replied.

Link leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I want you, now and forever."

"I'm yours," she whispered. Gone were the fears from earlier, the menacing mask no longer terrorized her thoughts. Zelda was glad she hadn't lost the Link she has come to know and love. Their first time together, her first time, was everything she dreamed of and more.

Link grabbed his bedding and pulled it over them as they both drifted off to sleep.

_I love you Zelda. _


	15. Chapter 15: Uncovering Weaknesses

Author's Notes: To start, apologies for taking so long to update. Long story short, a lot happened in my life causing me to take a break from writing. That coupled with extreme writer's block trying to transition into the story's next section made for too long of a wait. While my life still hasn't calmed down just yet, I am determined to finish this story. My goal is to finish before Breath of the Wild comes out so I at least have until 2017 right? x)

I can't guarantee regular updates but I can give you the next two chapters. This one is shorter than average, though the next chapter makes up for that.

Thank you for reading!

Song: StarWaves by Anthony Gonzalez

* * *

Light rain pattered against the foggy window of Link's room. Zelda stirred, rolling over her side to find an empty bed. "Link?" Looking around, Zelda discovered Link missing. Emerging from underneath the sheets, Zelda slipped out of Link's bed and stood up, wondering whether she had slept in too late. Wondering if he was gone.

Zelda heard the faint running of water from behind the closed bathroom door. Making her way towards the bathroom, Zelda slowly turned the handle and cracked open the door. She could see the silhouette of Link scrubbing his body from behind the shower curtain. Slipping in from behind, Zelda stepped into the small shower and immediately pressed her body against his, bringing her hands underneath his arms and around to his chest.

Surprised, Link pivoted to face his new shower companion. "Zelda! I… I didn't want to wake you," he stammered.

Resting her head on his chest, Zelda hugged him even closer. "I was afraid you went away," she softly spoke.

Although the running shower concealed her tears, Link knew. His gesture to let her sleep in must have unintentionally come across as a sign of leaving, especially given his actions earlier in the night. Securely holding Zelda close, Link spoke to ease her worry. "I'm not leaving. I'll be always here, right by your side. Promise."

Zelda slightly dug her nails into the slick skin of his beating chest. She leaned up and kissed him, letting the shower wash away her fears. Link returned the kiss, embracing her rosy cheeks with his hands. Gently slamming her into the opposite shower wall, Link captured her exposed neck with his lips, their excitement building. They continued long after the water turned cold, the passion radiating from their bodies keeping the couple warm. It was an affirmation of the night before, solidifying their feelings for each other.

When they finally finished, Zelda rest her damp head on Link's beating chest. Still carrying his exhausted princess, Link reached behind her to turn off the shower. Grabbing a towel hanging just outside the curtain, Link wrapped it around Zelda to dry her off first. Zelda stayed put as Link left to find another towel for himself.

"We should get going," Link commented as he led her back into his bedroom. He opened a drawer for some fresh trousers and began to get dressed. Once both boots were on, Link looked about for one of his trusted tunics. His eyes stopped upon Zelda, his tunic loosely hugging her body. Although quite oversized for Zelda's slender frame, her appearance certainly made his heart skip.

"Looking for this?" Zelda teased, giving a small twirl.

"So what am I suppose to wear?" he mused, drawing himself closer to Zelda. Clutching her hips, Link carried her over to his bed and climbed on top. His touch melted into Zelda's tender skin. She wanted him again right then and there, moving in for another kiss. Neither heard a knock on the door, nor the visitor entering Link's room unannounced.

"Link have you seen Zelda? She wasn't… oh!" Aveil stopped when she spotted Zelda beneath Link.

"Can't you knock before entering?" Link fumed as he scrambled over to slam the door shut. Aveil had seen too much, indicated from the wide grin upon her face. The girl was too observant, too clever. He should have been more careful.

"Are you hard of hearing? I did knock, though now I see you were a bit... preoccupied. Oh and Zelda, next time make sure he is gentler on your neck." Aveil finished with a wink.

Horrified, Zelda looked into window for her reflection. The forming of a deep purple bruise was clearly evident on her neck. _Damnit Link why did you have to kiss me there?_ Not knowing what to say, Zelda silently sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her throat with healing hands.

"Do you always have to interject into other people's privacy?" Link deflected.

"Zelda's safety is of the utmost importance. When she wasn't in my room, I went searching for her. You would have done the same if you thought she was missing!" Aveil snapped. "Anyways, Telma wants to speak with you about yesterday. Careful, she is in one of her prime moods. Finish getting dressed. I'll uh, let you two sort that out."

"I'm sorry about that. I should have locked the door," Link apologized once Aveil left.

"Don't be. We were both careless," Zelda replied, rising to her feet. "I suppose you'll be needing this back."

She reached down and slowly lifted Link's tunic. When Zelda's head finally emerged from the fabric held high above, she smiled and let the tunic drop to her feet. Link let his gaze linger upon the stunning sight. Telma can wait; he was not about to end their time together just yet. He approached the princess, kneeling down to retrieve his tunic. Slipping the tunic over his head, he then placed his hands upon her calves. His touch moved in parallel as he rose, worshipping every inch of her body. When he stood fully erect, Link leaned in for another kiss.

"We mustn't delay any longer," Zelda advised, stopping him just short with her hand.

She left him to gather her sleep shirt by the door and covered her body, much to Link's disappointment. About to leave, Link grabbed her hand.

"Zelda, wait." Link spun her around and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. Link wanted to taste her sweet lips once more, not knowing when the next time will be before he can see her alone again. Zelda easily yielded, returning the kiss with equal fervor. Eventually he broke away, satisfied from their embrace.

Link brushed the back of his hand against her soft, smooth cheek. "Now you may go."

Smiling, Zelda placed a hand over his heart and gave Link one last kiss on the lips before departing.

* * *

"I don't know where to begin," Telma scolded. Fired up and ready to go off, Telma was not about to let Link escape unscathed.

Link tried to defend himself, "If this is about the mask, I know I messed up."

"The mask is the least of my worries. I'm talking about how you chased off the princess in the first place! Allowing her to run away and get caught up in Castle Town's commotion. Even worse, the enemy is now fully aware of her presence and who accompanies her. Might as well stick a flag outside the bar to welcome them in. You're also lucky nothing happened to her and no I will not praise you for your battle prowess. I know you used that mask and lost control. What were you thinking?!"

"Nearly lost control –"

"Bullshit Link! Aveil told me everything. You turned into a demon. You went after Zelda."

"Fierce Deity went after her," Link weakly reasoned.

"DOES NOT MATTER. It was still your strapping body doing all the work. YOU put her and everyone else in danger!"

Frustrated, Link pounded his clinched fist onto Telma's desk. He was not about to go down without a fight. The wood beneath splintered and cracked. "Why does the blame always fall on me? You act as if I committed a grave mistake, that Hyrule will fall due to one choice I made. Have I not done everything I can for this kingdom? I nearly died _twice _and yet I'm still willing to lay down my life for my friends, for the kingdom, for _Zelda_. Have I not done everything you have asked of me?"

Telma shook her head, "You have and believe me we are all tremendously grateful of your sacrifices. What worries me is your recklessness!"

Lost for words, Link eased up from the desk. Telma circled around and clutched his arms. "Link. Remember the words I gave you. _Think about what all you have to lose._"

_Zelda. _Telma need not say another word of clarification. After confirming his feelings last night, Link knew going forward would never be the same. His promise to protect the princess now meant so much more. _Does she know? _

"Link, of course I know," Telma smiled.

_Damnit does she read minds now?!_

Telma continued, "I've seen it in your eyes. The way you look at her, how you smile when others aren't watching. Believe me I make it my business to know everything happening under my roof. I am happy for you. I truly am. What you have to understand is that circumstances have changed. Zelda already has a target on her back. Think of the consequences if the enemy discovers your affections for her. They'll exploit that weakness to break you. Without you, we cannot win. Without you, the kingdom will fall."

Link nodded.

"Good. I'm glad you understand. So… what next?"

"Gather the Resistance." Link left for the door. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

"What happened last night?" Aveil interrogated. Zelda was back in her room getting dressed and Aveil was not about to miss out on Zelda's adventure.

"I left for answers. About the mask, his actions, I just needed to see him. When I confronted him, our conversation got heated. He was going to leave, thinking it was safer that way. I panicked, blocked him from leaving. Then we kissed and I… and we…" Zelda was at a loss for words. She lay back on the bed, drawing a hand to her heart.

Smiling, Aveil sat next to her friend and looked her in the eyes. "You don't have to say anything. I can see it written all over your face." Aveil comforted.

Zelda closed her eyes and drew a deep breath with a grin. Her expression alone confirmed Aveil's suspicions, causing the Gerudo to squeal in delight. The mere thought of Link stimulated her nerves and she longed to feel her body against his firm muscles again.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" Zelda asked, finally finding her voice. When Aveil nodded, she continued, "The night of the ball… when Link rescued me, my friends were admiring him from afar. They made comments about his handsome looks, fantasized being with him and suggested that I should bestow him a kiss for winning the tournament. It was such silly girl talk. Well that night we did share a kiss. In fact it was my first kiss. It was beyond incredible and I felt something spark within me. From then on Link never left my mind. I wanted to experience that feeling again, to feel so alive, and I've always wondered what could happen next. Now that I've crossed that path, I can't go back to a life without Link. What does this all mean?"

Zelda felt Aveil take her hand, sending her a reassuring squeeze. "It means you're in love," Aveil answered.

"Am I a bad princess for falling in love during a time like this? The kingdom is under attack. Our enemies are gathering. Hyrule is on the verge of collapsing. As a member of the royal family, I need to take charge. Love feels like a distraction from my duty."

"Nonsense," Aveil scoffed. "Princess or not, you are allowed to experience love. During times like this, sometimes love and friendships provide you with the necessary strength to succeed. Stop putting undue stress on yourself."

Grateful for Aveil's wisdom, Zelda hugged her friend. Blunt yet honest, Aveil somehow always found a way to make her feel better.

Aveil got up. "Come on then, we should join the others downstairs."

"Before we go, promise me one thing. Not one word of this okay?"

"Only if you give me details," teased Aveil. Several pillow blows from Zelda quickly changed her tune. "Kidding! I'm only kidding!"

Soon after their pillow fight, the girls left their room for the kitchen. Heading swiftly downstairs, Zelda nearly crashed into Ashei. Fortunately for Zelda, Ashei was quick to catch her.

"Careful now. I've been looking for you two. Link called a meeting. We're all in Telma's office."

Following Ashei, Zelda took a seat next to Aveil. Across the room, Link stood in his usual spot leaning against the fireplace, his attention distant from the small chatter taking place. With everyone inside, Telma closed the door.

"Let's get straight to it. Since Link called this meeting, I'll let him get us started."

All eyes gravitated towards Link. He remained silent for a moment, searching for the right words. What he had to say would most certainly be difficult to hear. If he spoke too fearful, he would lose the morale of the Resistance. However, he still needed to convey the stakes at hand. He cleared his throat and pointed to an exterior wall.

"Outside is a growing threat that will be the last calamity to ever befall Hyrule. Ganondorf has an army in the hundreds of thousands, bred for only one purpose: to exterminate every Hylian and ally in this world. He means to end the cycle of reincarnating heroes. With no Hylians to descend from, Ganondorf will be free carry out his reign of terror until the end of time. The attack last night was only a glimpse into the relentless slaughter he will bring if we don't stop him."

Auru interrupted, "So what are you telling us Link? That we have no chance at winning?"

Link stepped away from the fireplace, his silhouette brightened from the fire behind him. "No. I'm saying we _do_ have a chance. We're not defeated just yet. While in Kakariko Village, I learned Ganondorf is not fully revived. He is merely a shadow with no physical form and no power. He cannot yet take control, hence his minions stepping up for the time being. In order for him to return, he needs three fragments containing his spirit."

Shad spoke, "So what you're saying is if we get to the spirit fragments first, we can stop him?"

"If we can find and destroy them first, then yes," Link replied.

"Fantastic. So do you know where they're located?" asked Aveil.

Link sighed. "No…"

Shad hastily leapt from his seat, nearly losing his glasses in the process. He mumbled something about a book and left the room, much to the confusion of everyone else. Within minutes, Shad returned with a tattered book in hand. Loose pages swirled behind him as he returned to his seat. Flipping through the pages, Shad soon found what he was looking for.

"Yes! Yes! Here it is. I borrowed this book from the royal library some time ago – err sorry your Highness – and I remember coming across a passage that mentioned three hidden locations imprisoning the spirit of an ancient enemy. It says here the locations are the Arbiter's Grounds, Statue of the Goddess, and Sacred Grove."

"Nicely done Shad." Link gave his shoulder a pat. "This gives us a significant advantage over the Interlopers as my intel tells me they're still looking. If we successfully pull this off, the fight will shift in our favor."

Walking over to one of Telma's bookcases, Link retrieved a large, rolled up parchment. Bringing it over to the desk, Link motioned for everyone to gather around. Spreading out the parchment revealed a detailed map of Hyrule.

"We will need three teams to expedite our search." Link pointed to the map. "Aveil, you're with Auru. You two will search the Arbiter's Grounds. Shad and Ashei, you have the Statue of the Goddess. And Zelda, you're with me. We'll cover the Sacred Grove."

Zelda grinned. Watching Link lead the team gave her confidence. His willingness to relay the facts, focus on potential solutions, and ability plan out their approach were the makings of a true hero.

Link glanced around the table. "Now then, are there any questions?"

"When do we start?" asked Aveil.

"We leave at dawn," Link replied. "Any others? Okay then. Auru, Shad, if you come with me, I have some items that may be of use to you."

With their plan set, the Resistance departed, ready to exploit Ganondorf's weakness.

* * *

_I should not have been so careless. _Deep within the prison cells of Hyrule Castle, the young sorceress Lana faced relentless torture by her captors. She had attempted to reason with her sister Cia, believing redemption could still save her soul. Instead, Lana was met with hostility and imprisonment.

"Oh sweet sister. The pain will all go away once you join us. Otherwise you can spend your final days rotting in this cell," Cia offered.

Her sister Lana grimaced under the weight of her chains. Aside from their similar facial features, Lana was in every way the opposite of her sister. With a soft smile, cheerful disposition and caring eyes, Lana's very core radiated with goodness and positive energy.

Cia's offer wasn't enough for escape. Lana would surely be kept close by under constant surveillance. Lana needed to find the Resistance. In order to do that without suspicion, she would need freedom to move about on her own. She would need Cia's trust. _Link. _Her only hope was to leverage Cia's attraction to the hero. Then perhaps she could be released from her chains.

"What about Link?" Lana asked.

Cia's brow rose, "What about him?"

"The others… do you trust them to leave Link alive for you? I'm on your side, I truly am. I just fear for what might happen to Link if they find him first."

"Are you saying you desire Link too?" Cia raised, nostrils flaring.

_Oh no, I've sparked her jealously. _"Absolutely not. As your sister, I want nothing more than to see you happy. I know how much Link means to you. My wish is to bring you two together, to give you the man you deserve," Lana reasoned.

Warming up to the idea, Cia flashed a wicked smile and leaned in, "How kind of you to think of me and my needs. I will admit my heart has ached for ages. I also almost had him too. He was in my possession. He even pleaded to be with me, willingly offering his delicious body. I was _so close_. Then Agahnim ruined _everything!_"

_I can work with this, _Lana thought. "I'm so sorry Cia. They don't understand your needs like I do. Let me find Link for you. You're often too busy handling the Interlopers affairs, but I can search and bring him to you much sooner."

Cia stroked Lana's chains, pondering her tempting proposal. "You'll really do this for me? Are you trying to steal him from me?" she questioned.

Lana shook her head. "No I would never do such a thing. It is not in my nature to betray you like that. Your happiness is most important. It's the least I can do. You have my word."

Satisfied, Cia waved her rod, vanishing Lana's chains into a purple mist. She then returned Lana's Book of Sorcery. Before Lana could depart, Cia snatched Lana's wrist and squeezed hard.

"Find him and bring him to me. If you don't, next time I won't spare your life," Cia warned.

"I promise," Lana reassured.

Once Cia released her grip, Lana opened her book and recited a transportation spell. Bright runes emerged from the pages and surrounded Lana, bringing her to the open Hyrule field. Heart racing, Lana dropped to her knees, shocked she managed to escape. Not wanting to delay, Lana quickly began to recite every protective spell she knew in order to hide her whereabouts from Cia. Once finished, Lana switched to a tracking spell. The letters on the open pages changed into a map. A blue marking appeared, indicating Link's location.

_My dear sister, I will find Link. I just don't intend to bring him to you. _


	16. Chapter 16: The Spirit Fragments

Author's Notes: The much longer chapter as promised! Posting this late so I may have missed some edits...

Anyways enjoy!

Song: Don't Panic remix by Clairity

* * *

Dawn had not yet emerged from the horizon when the Resistance awoke to begin their mission. Despite his tendency to sleep in, even Link managed to get up for the early start. He, Auru, and Shad went to fetch the horses while the rest packed overnight necessities for the road. The vast fields of Hyrule would take at least a day to cross and the return journey equally as long.

The men soon returned with the horses. Zelda was first to greet them. She approached Epona to adjust her halter while Link wasted no time in loading their supplies. She gave Epona's face a gentle rub when beckoned. "Such a beautiful girl," she softly spoke.

"Are you ready to go?" Link asked upon fastening the last pack of supplies.

Zelda nodded as she allowed Link to hoist her up into the back of the saddle. Link then took his position in the front, grabbing the reins as Zelda laced her hands around his abdomen. By then, the rest of the team sat ready on their horses: Aveil perched behind Auru and Shad clumsily seated behind Ashei.

"See you in a couple days," Auru said as he steered their horse towards the western gate of the Desert Province.

The others set off towards the southern gate, needing to reach the woods of the Faron Province. Most of the ride took them across Hyrule Field, vast surroundings with sparse groupings of trees and brush along the way. Occasionally a stray band of moblins and bulblins appeared, though all were defeated with ease. Zelda took care of a majority of them with her arrows while Link and Ashei cut down any close monsters. Beyond that, the group journeyed in silence. Link preferred it that way. His mind focused only on the task ahead, expect for brief moments when Zelda let her hands wander.

They reached the edge of Faron Woods just as dusk settled onto the sky. There the two teams parted ways: Ashei and Shad down the path to the weathered Statue of the Goddess and Link and Zelda on towards the Sacred Grove. Link led Epona as best he could through the thick overgrowth of the forest, but soon the dark of night obscured their path. Retrieving a small lantern from their supplies, Link looked around.

"It's no use Link, a lamp won't help us find the Sacred Grove. Not in this darkness. We should break until daylight."

Link sighed. He didn't want to waste any time but the current conditions made it too difficult to continue. Switching his search from the path to potential clearings, Link spotted one a short distance ahead of the flickering light.

"All right. We'll camp over there for the night," Link decided.

He helped Zelda dismount, letting her slide tenderly into his arms. Both leaned in for a kiss, however, Link stopped short when a snapped twig alerted his ears. His defensive instincts kicked into action as Link immediately drew his sword and scanned their surroundings. For a moment, Link thought he saw a pair of glowing, beady eyes beyond a particularly thick bush.

Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Link, it's okay. It's just the woods," she reassured.

"Woods filled with hidden terrors. People have been known to disappear," Link cautioned, "I won't take any chances."

"Well while you are securing the perimeter, I'll get dinner started. And do _not_ tell me I cannot start a fire!" Zelda scolded before Link could protest. "I will not have us going to bed with empty stomachs!"

Link conceded. Admittedly his stomach had been growling over the last hour and he was not about to refuse a warm meal from Zelda. They mostly ate in silence, Link still preoccupied with whatever lurked in the woods. After dinner, Zelda unpacked some blankets and made their bed.

"Aren't you coming?" Zelda asked, slipping beneath the blankets.

"I'm going to take watch for a bit, just to ensure we're safe," Link responded, taking a seat against a nearby tree.

"If you insist. Don't stay up too late."

Disappointed, Zelda rolled away from Link, clutching the blankets tight. If he wasn't going to join her, he shouldn't have the pleasure of watching her sleep. Equally let down, Link propped up his knees and laid his sword across his lap, hand resting upon its hilt. He would have appreciated being able to watch her slumber, but Zelda was too stubborn to allow him that view after he rebuffed her request.

"Good night Zelda."

* * *

"Come on old man, we're nearly there!" Aveil nagged as she waited for Auru to climb the last steps to the Arbiter's Grounds.

Their journey was nearly complete, having traversed the Desert Province much of the day. Of course it helped that Auru knew a crazy clown with a human cannon. It provided direct access to the desolate Gerudo Desert and subsequent abandoned prison. Aveil found the ride to be quite fun, though her companion not so much. Upon landing, Auru required time to recover and even after an hour's rest, he still moved noticeably slower than before the ride. Aveil even had to clear the Arbiter's Grounds entrance of bulblins by herself as Auru struggled to accurately fire off his shoulder cannon.

"Patience! I'm nearly there," huffed Auru. Her abrasive personality made for a difficult travel companion at times. That said, he did appreciate her seemingly limitless energy in handling stray enemies while he remained out of commission.

"Do we have to work our way through the entire prison?" Aveil asked when Auru arrived.

"Nope," Auru replied.

Aveil audibly displayed her relief. "Thank the goddesses!" She was not about to labor through more trials with an aged, still dazed partner.

Auru walked over to the right of the entrance and ran his hands along a grooved band wrapping around the imposing structure. He retrieved a strange looking object from his pack and inserted part of its geared edge into the band's base.

"See this device? Courtesy of Link. Think of it as our shortcut to the top."

"So how does it work?" Aveil pondered, approaching the device.

"I… ummmm… I'm not quite sure," Auru admitted, scratching his balding head.

"You mean to tell me Link gave this to you and you didn't ask how to use it? He didn't tell you either? You men are so useless!"

Aveil stepped in front of Auru to get a better look. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the device looked like a spinning top. Of course the spinner's gears fit perfectly into the wall, but how to start it was less obvious. Aveil studied the spinner's base, eventually noticing two indentations the size of feet.

"I think I've got it!" Aveil declared. "Hop on."

Auru stepped onto the spinner and Aveil followed, standing close behind. She kicked his feet into the two foot holes.

"See where your feet are? I think those footings control the device. Starting squatting repeatedly to see if that gets this thing going!"

"Why me?" Auru moaned. He knees were not going to like this.

"Although you are old, you're still heavier and probably stronger in the legs than me. Now come on lets try it!"

Complying, Auru began to pump his legs. At first, the spinner barely moved. As he continued, enough momentum built up to finally get going. Soon Auru had gathered plenty of speed as the spinner whisked them around and up the Arbiter's Grounds outer wall. Once again, Aveil found the new mode of transportation quite fun while Auru did all that he could to keep his stomach at bay. A few minutes later, they reached the top. Dizzy from the ride, Auru steadied himself on nearby rubble. While Aveil waited, he reached into his bag for a map of the grounds.

"Courtesy of Link again. Now I had Shad study this map beforehand and according to him, the fragment is likely located here." Auru pointed to a small room on the other side of the main, center arena. "He said there should be a way to gain access using the spinner device."

Not wanting to delay, Aveil picked up the spinner and practically ran to their destination. By the time a visibly annoyed Auru made his way over, Aveil had already found the access point beneath a pile of sand. She placed the spinner into the floor's hole and stepped on. "You catch your breath, I'll try it this time," she offered.

Standing in place, Aveil repeated the same pumping motions as Auru. The sound of cranking gears echoed throughout as the wall directly in front of them gradually unfolded to reveal an opening. Ahead rest a chained granite chest covered in sand, undisturbed for hundreds of years.

"The spirit fragment!" she exclaimed.

Aveil hurried inside, leaving her companion outside. She fumbled with the chains, unsure how to unlock them. Her attempts to break the chains soon became futile as a commotion outside pulled her attention away. Exiting the room, Aveil discovered Agahnim waiting outside. Auru lay crumbled on the floor, his breath labored as blood spilled from his abdomen. Agahnim unleashed a series of energy balls at Aveil, who quickly deflected the attack with her scimitars. Several more attacks proved equally ineffective as the Gerudo held her ground.

"Hmm, you're quicker than I anticipated," Agahnim commented. "I'll make this real simple. You have two options. Either stand down and save your friend or let him die as I summon more support to force my way through. Either way, I'll still probably get what I want but at least one option won't entirely be a loss for you. Decide quickly. I don't think he has much life left in him."

Defeated, Aveil stepped aside, allowing Agahnim to enter. She rushed over to Auru and rolled him onto his back as Agahnim emerged with the spirit fragment in hand.

Agahnim left with departing words, "A wise decision. Enjoy what little time you have left in this world."

Fumbling through her bag, Aveil found her last red potion. She poured half of the contents onto Auru's open wound and the rest into his mouth. The potion's color made it difficult to see his wound heal; fortunately his labored breathing soon subsided. Enough strength returned, allowing Auru to sit up on his own.

"I take it he got away with the fragment..."

"Thank goddesses you're okay!" Aveil launched herself into a rather suffocating hug. "Now don't even think about protesting my choice. Saving you was the only option! I was not about to let you die on me and have the Resistance be down a member. We need all the fighters we can get! Besides, letting them have a spirit fragment won't matter as long as one of us succeeds. Surely you understand that!"

Auru weakly smiled, "All I have to say is thanks kid. In times like this, we're often faced with tough choices. You made the right call. Friends over fragments yeah?"

Aveil returned the smile, wiped away her tears. "Friends over fragments!"

* * *

Shortly after leaving the entrance of Faron Woods, Ashei and Shad followed a separate path towards the Statue of the Goddess. For a while, the path was maintained enough for easy passage until they too faced overgrown foliage obscuring their way. Ashei dismounted first, hacking her sword to clear a way. Shad soon followed, though his only assistance came from holding the lantern. He was much too embarrassed to use a sword, knowing his skills with a blade fell far short of Ashei's swordsmanship.

As night cloaked the sky, Shad worried they were lost. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Reaching for his map, Shad held it to the lantern in an attempt to get their bearings straight. Concentration focused solely on the map, Shad failed to hear Ashei calling his name.

"Shad?" Ashei grasped the map from above and gently tugged it away from him. "Shad?"

Suddenly face to face with Ashei, Shad snapped to his senses. "Oh! My apologies. I must have been studying the map a bit too closely. This is such a vast forest you see and I…"

Ashei chuckled, "Shad you don't need a map to find the way." Holding his cheeks, Ashei tipped Shad's blushing gaze towards the sky. "See the moon? Although its light barely reaches the forest floor, it is enough to illuminate the sky. The statue is just above the treetops over there."

"Ah! Yes, there it is," Shad replied, pushing his glasses closer. "Very good."

Embarrassed, Shad quickly stowed his map. Her natural resourcefulness made him look foolish. He would have to work even harder to impress such an admirable, formidable woman. Shad sighed; this would be far tougher than the task at hand. His heart yearned for Ashei from the moment they first met, but for years, Shad struggled to win her over. If only he had Link's looks or combat talent. Hell even a fraction of his courage would be enough for Shad to express his feelings. Instead, all Shad possessed was a tall yet scrawny build, a warm smile coupled with poor vision, and a sharp mind mixed with awkward social skills.

_Come on Shad, pull it together. You can do this, _he thought to himself. This was the longest time he had ever had alone with Ashei and he meant to maximize their time together. While his attempt to navigate failed, Ashei did follow up with kindness. To Shad, that was progress given Ashei usually displays a reserved demeanor that could come off as aloof.

The hopeful scholar broke their silence with the only subject he knew best. "You know, the Statue of the Goddess is one of the most fascinating structures in Hyrule's history. In the early days, our ancestors resided in a city amongst the heavens and flew on magnificent birds called Loftwings. The State of the Goddess was a main pillar of the sky city where many ceremonies took place. It was also the resting place of the Goddess Sword, the precursor to the legendary Master Sword. The first hero found that sword in a secret chamber. Later on, the statue fell from the sky where it resides to this day as a reminder of our storied past."

"Is that so? How did you learn all that?" Ashei inquired.

"I've lived most of my life in libraries, nose buried in books. Mostly history books… I believe much can be learned from our past."

"So tell me, did you learn about the statue's layout from one of your books?"

"Oh yes! In fact, I brought a layout with me. Well… I ripped it out of a book I err borrowed from the royal library. I'm sure the princess won't mind. After all these are desperate times."

"Well then, let's have a look."

"Right now?"

Ashei chuckled, "Considering we've arrived, yes right now."

Shad stopped in his tracks and looked up in awe. The Statue of the Goddess stood nearly two hundred feet high, second in height only to Hyrule Castle. Although several smaller structures lay in ruin at its base, the statue itself remained fully intact. Over the years, the surrounding area became one with nature, as if the statue never came from the sky. Directly ahead, the base contained a single doorway obstructed by an owl statue from a different time. Ashei approached the doorway.

"Any ideas on how to move this?"

Adjusting his glasses, Shad gave a closer look to the owl statue. Its darker stone and carvings certainly came from a different, later era, likely placed there after a significant event. He crouched down, leveling his eyesight with the statue's spherically hollow center, allowing him a glimpse into the room beyond. Smiling, Shad pulled out a rod from his bag.

"This statue is protected by ancient spells, we can't just blow it up and enter. However, we _can _command it to move using this," Shad showed Ashei the item in his possession. "The Dominion Rod will give us the ability to control these types of statues. Link gifted it to me. He once visited another fascinating civilization living in the sky, the Oocca..."

"…Will be a fascinating story for another time I'm sure," Ashei interjected.

"Ah! Right. Let's give this thing a try shall we?"

Shad readied the rod, waiting for a golden energy ball to form at its tip. He took aim at the statue and swung. The rod's power landed on target, transferring throughout the statue's detailed carvings. Even the statue itself rose slightly from the ground. Relieved his idea worked, Shad carefully stepped backward with the statue following suit. When there was enough clearance into doorway, Shad deactivated the statue.

"Nicely done," Ashei remarked.

Once inside the newly opened chamber, Shad first noticed a pedestal in the center of the room, no doubt the same pedestal of the Goddess Sword. Towards the back stood two considerably larger statues holding giant hammers. Between them stood a gilded cage containing a single chest. Walking over to the cage, Shad gave one of the bars a shake.

"These statues… I bet they can give us a hand."

Using the dominion rod once more, Shad took aim at one of the statues. As expected, it awoke under the power of the rod. A few steps later, the statue aligned directly with the cage. Advising Ashei to step back, Shad swung the rod down like a hammer. Mirroring Shad's motions, the statue's hammer shattered the gilded cage, providing access to the chest inside. Excited, Shad turned around and pumped his rod hand in the air, briefly forgetting he still controlled the statue behind him.

"Perhaps you should stand still while I retrieve the fragment," Ashei advised.

Shad blushed, "Ah yes. Sorry about that."

"We should ride back fast. There is no telling who might be following us," Ashei said as she emerged with the spirit fragment in hand.

Suddenly, the room darkened under a purple hue. The spirit fragment lifted from Ashei's hand, floating into the hand of a menacing figure emerging from the shadows.

"Cia…" Ashei fumed.

"I must say… I'm disappointed to see you two here. I had hoped to encounter Link," mused Cia, "Another time I suppose. Thank you for retrieving this for me."

Ashei drew her sword. "Like hell we're going to just give it to you!"

She swiftly advanced on Cia, slicing her sword upwards. Cia barely dodged the attack, her false, sweet attitude quickly souring.

"Why you little bitch," Cia fumed with a crazed look in her eye. "Threatening me with your sword even though I was going to let you live? Is it because I wanted Link here and not you? You must be jealous, vying for him as well. I don't think so honey. Link is MINE. I will not have some hideous girl come after _my man!_"

Retrieving her rod, Cia pelted Ashei with a flurry of purple energy balls. Ashei managed to dodge the attacks for a time, but eventually the force was too much. One struck her sword shoulder, causing Ashei to drop her weapon and stumble backwards. Cia followed with another wave, sending her opponent flying across the room.

Shad cried out in horror. "Ashei!"

His screams drew Cia's attention. "Oh I almost forgot about you." She strutted over to Shad, sizing him up with a chuckle. "Darling, you look like you couldn't hurt a fly. Can you even see out of those glasses? Likely not. How unfortunate. Little boys like you should leave fights like this to men. See? Even now you tremble in fear. Now step aside while I finish off your pathetic girlfriend."

"Touch her again… and I will kill you," Shad mumbled.

"What was that? Speak up like a man," Cia taunted.

"I said," Shad began, stronger, more confident than before, "touch her again and _I will kill you!_"

"With what? A book. HAH!" Cia snorted.

As she started to turn away, Shad furiously gripped the Dominion Rod. He had never killed anything in his life and likely wasn't capable of such an act. However he was not about to wither away in fear with Ashei still in trouble. The threat on her life had sparked Shad's courage, a feeling never previously known to him. That courage was just enough for Shad to swing the rod at Cia.

Back turned, Cia never saw the statue's giant hammer coming. The force knocked the wind out of the sorceress, sending her sprawling across the room. He could have sworn he saw one of her earrings detach. The scholar didn't stop there. He rushed over with the statue in tow and followed up with another series of swings. By then Cia had regained her senses. She took a defensive stance, crouching underneath a purple barrier for protection. It stopped the hammer from landing.

"How dare you… you… you stupid little book worm!"

"A BOOK WORM WITH A HAMMER YOU BITCH!"

Shad's fury was enough to send Cia fleeing. She teleported away, fragment still in hand. When Shad was certain of Cia's departure, he dropped the Dominion Rod and rushed to Ashei's side. Cradling her in his lap, Shad exhaled in relief to find her still alive.

"I'm so sorry Ashei. I should have come to your aid sooner."

"…the fragment?" Ashei wheezed.

"Forget the fragment, are you alright?"

Ashei smiled, "Yes, thanks to you. I'm impressed. You managed to land a blow when I couldn't. Very few are capable of such an accomplishment. Did I even hear you curse?"

Shad's heart leapt. Perhaps the mission wasn't a complete failure after all.

* * *

Zelda stirred underneath her blanket, looking up to see the moon still glowing overhead. Turning over, she observed Link still up and watching with a worried expression.

"You should be sleeping," Link advised when he noticed Zelda awake.

"So should you," countered Zelda as she got up and approached Link. "Have you slept at all?"

"No…"

Zelda grabbed Link's sword from his lap. She set it aside and slid in its place facing Link. "You need to sleep. What if we encounter more enemies tomorrow? You'll be too tired to fight," she reasoned, drawing her body in close to his while her hands rose up his chest. Grabbing his tunic, Zelda's smiling lips teased his as she slowly swayed her hips. Surely she could ease the paranoia of the forest plaguing his mind.

She found her plan working when Link's tense body relaxed under her touch. His hands reached around and caressed her back, bringing her even closer to him. Wasting no time, Link hungrily kissed her, completely giving into his desires. No threat on Hyrule would stop him from accepting this one small moment together. He moved his lips towards her neck, eliciting moans of approval. Eyes closed, Zelda further arched her neck, grasping and tugging at the tousled hair behind his ears.

"Oh Link…"

A soft blue glow appeared. Opening her eyes towards the source, Zelda noticed a strange imp starting back with beady red eyes. Autumn colored leaves adorned his clothes and pointy hat. One hand held a raised lantern while the other grasp a multi-horned trumpet.

"Link!" Zelda gasped.

Breaking his kiss, Link turned his attention towards Zelda's pointing finger. Surprised, he untangled their bodies and picked up his discarded sword.

"Hee hee hee!" the imp cackled, waving his lantern back and forth.

"Who is he?" Zelda questioned.

"I'm not sure… maybe a guardian of the forest?"

"Perhaps he can lead us to the Sacred Grove." Zelda flicked her hand, transforming her travel clothes into her battle armor.

Link grabbed her wrist, "What if it's a trap?"

"And what if it isn't?" Zelda countered. "This could be our best chance to find the Sacred Grove."

The imp blew his horn and took off. Zelda broke free and picked up her weapons in pursuit, leaving Link no choice but to follow. For the sake of the mission, he hoped Zelda was right. Yet one thought still lingered: what if this imp purposefully got them lost like the old tales of disappearing Hylians?

The imp led them into a new clearing and then vanished with a giggle. His absence forced Link and Zelda to search for him at the sound of his faint horn, as if it was a game of Hide-and-Seek. The imp's song sent chills down Link's spine. He had not heard those notes for many years, taught to him by his dear friend Saria. That was their song and theirs alone, a way for him to communicate with Saria from afar. How could this imp know it as well?

Spotting the imp in a tree, he soon vanished once more where the blue light of his lantern led them into another clearing. Much of the new area consisted of trees sprouting from within a small pond surrounded by small waterfalls. Memories resurfaced, remembering this was Saria's secret place. It was here in his teenage years where they would first kiss, blossoming beyond their childhood friendship. It was here where Saria would share a vision that she was not meant to be his true love. It was here where she would play their song one final time, their last good time together before her death.

_Please don't forget. When you want to hear my voice, play this song. Remember Link…_

"Link, what's wrong?"

"We can't trust him." He looked up and spotted the imp dancing close by. How dare that forest monster tarnish Saria's song! How dare he stomp upon her secret place! How dare he ruin Link's last fond memory of his friend! Furious, Link reached for his bow and took aim. His arrow pierced the imp's chest, disrupting his horn's melody. The imp recoiled and screeched, his eyes glowing red. Lifting his horn once more, the enraged guardian blared a single note. Puppet-like creatures fell from the forest foliage, arms raised to attack.

"What have you done?!" Zelda cried out as she drew her sword in defense of the swarming puppets.

Ignoring her, Link cut down a trio of puppets and raced towards the fleeing fiend. Back and forth, the imp continued to sound for more puppets as he hid from Link. Sometimes the imp would appear in a new clearing, other times he would be back in a previous location. Each time, Link would take down several puppets before attacking the imp once more. Meanwhile Zelda was often left to defend herself while trailing far behind. Eventually they reached a small clearing with two stone-closed archways opposite each other.

"What was all that back there?!" Zelda fumed. "You _left me_ on my own to fight those silly puppets brought about by your brash decision to shoot at the imp in the first place!"

Link didn't respond. Instead, he docked another arrow in search of his target. Annoyed, Zelda stepped in front of him.

"Look at me! I don't know what this creature did to you to make you behave in such a reckless manner but enough is enough! We came here to find the spirit fragment, not attack an inhabitant of this forest. Quit wasting your time trying to settle whatever issue you have with him and let's move on!"

"Zelda… I… I'm sorry." Link lowered his bow.

Satisfied, Zelda softened her frustration and caressed his face. "Please don't do that again. I felt like I was losing you… almost like when you wore that awful mask…"

The ease in their tension brought back the imp. Dancing around the small clearing, he stopped in front of the left wall. With once last sound of his horn, the imp vanished, leaving a new opening where the stonewall previously stood.

"Hee hee hee. Bye!"

Beyond the new entrance stood one final clearing with a granite chest bound by thick chains. Their search was over. Link first approached the chest, using his sword to weaken the aged chains. The rusted metal soon gave way. Clearing the chains aside, he lifted the chest's lid to reveal its contents. Inside was the spirit fragment: a gleaming sphere of purple haze. Suddenly a familiar tentacle reached out from behind, snatching the fragment away.

"I thank you for showing us the way," Majora sneered.

"Damn it," Link muttered, drawing his sword to strike.

"Ah ta ta! I'm not sticking around. My master needs this returned immediately. Why don't you play with some of your brothers instead?" With a flash, Majora departed, leaving behind three Dark Links in his place.

Their exit blocked, Link and Zelda had no choice but to fight. Link's heart sank. One Dark Link proved difficult enough during the last encounter; three would be near impossible. Not without help. Not without betraying Zelda's trust yet again. She would likely never forgive him again but that didn't matter. Only getting her out of this alive mattered.

"I'm sorry Zelda…"

Before she could respond, a crystal blue barrier encased her once more, the very same protection from the night of the ball. Zelda pounded on the glass shield in desperation, knowing what Link was about to do next. Why would he rely on the weapon she explicitly asked him to get rid of? Last time he couldn't control its power and nearly killed her. Those consequences alone should have been enough to sway him away from the mask.

Zelda desperately screamed, "LINK DON'T!"

She saw him turn away and pull out the worn mask. He didn't even have the courage to face her as he put on the mask. No amount of pleading would reach him now as he transformed into the demigod.

Feeling the power slowly consume him, Link wasted no time in launching the first attack. Perhaps if he ended this quickly, if he kept Zelda out of his line of sight, then just maybe the mask's demon won't fully take over. It was Link's only hope.

The Dark Links scattered, keeping their distance.

"Trapping the princess and turning into Fierce Deity? Now where is the fun in that?" the first Dark Link commented.

"How selfish," replied another.

"We'll just have to create our own fun," said the third.

Link held out his sword to charge, unleashing a spin attack. It's span failed to reach his opponents.

"Hold up boys, I just think we found ourselves a game," laughed the first. "Take a step back."

Link charged his sword again, this time for a little longer. The attack's range blasted even farther and brighter than the last, yet failed once again. Laughing even louder, the Dark Links took another step back. Zelda could not guess Link's intention. Repeating the same attack to no success seemed out of character for him. Allowing his opponents to keep their distance made even less sense, unless that was his plan all along.

"Come on Link, give us your best Fierce Deity. We're growing bored out here!" teased the second Dark Link.

Complying, Link raised his sword again, this time unleashing his spin attack immediately. Barely any visible energy emitted from his sword, his weakest attack yet. The trio roared, their laughter launching towards the sky. It was in that moment of arrogance, Link made his real move, having held his sword to charge throughout the time they laughed. None of them saw it coming. Their heads still faced the sky when the spin attack's shockwave reached their throats. One after another, their heads slid off, tumbling to the ground, forever frozen in laughter. The blast also reached Zelda's barrier, a force so strong it left a lasting mark etched into the crystal. Soon after their bodies sank, collapsing from the lack of life. Black blood stained the forest floor, creating a pool of absolute death. Link's brutal lure had worked.

Zelda anxiously waited. The battle had been won, though his quick approach seemed especially violent. Link still appeared in control, his attention kept away from her. All he needed to do was remove the mask. Only then would it all be over. Hands clasped at her heart, Zelda's body shivered as she watched and waited. Link slowly raised a hand toward his face.

"Please, Link," Zelda whispered.

Inches from his face, Link's hand paused. The moment his hand suspended in air, Zelda knew it was too late. The Link she knew was gone, overcome by the demon residing in that mask. White, soulless eyes turned to stare back at her.

Zelda's lip trembled. "No…"


	17. Chapter 17: Ultimate Consequences

Author's Notes: I am determined to finish this story before Breath of the Wild comes out. x_x

Song: My Body is a Cage - Oxford London Temple Version by Peter Gabriel

* * *

Link's hand froze. No matter how hard he willed it, his hand would not budge. Like before, Link felt the mask's power reign supreme, refusing to leave its host.

Fierce Deity's conscious emerged from within, prowling through the depths of his mind, _"Where is she?"_ Link did his best to resist, fixating only on the corpses ahead. His attempt failed; Fierce Deity's thirst for control overwhelmed Link's last measures of defense. Visions of Zelda before the battle soon surfaced, giving the demon exactly what he wanted. "_You can't hide her from me," _Fierce Deity boasted, turning Link's head with ease.

Nayru's Love still protected Zelda, though weakened from the last spin attack. Frightened, glossy eyes returned his gaze. Zelda released one of her hands from her chest and touched the crystal.

"Link. Listen to my voice. Don't let it take control of you. _Please_!"

_Leave her alone, _Link commanded, fearing Fierce Deity would undo the barrier with the crystal in his pouch. Instead, Link felt his hand rise, mirroring Zelda's hand on the other side. Thinking he had regained control, Link tried to reach for the mask. No muscles responded; Fierce Deity was merely toying with him. To his horror, Link's hand clinched into a fist as Fierce Deity proceeded to punch his way through. Upon contact, the crystal fractured even further, shattering Zelda's false sense of hope.

_"You denied me of my fun last time. For that, you will watch as I take her over and over again. I consider it just payment for wanting my power," _Fierce Deity threatened.

Firmly trapped in his own body, Link could no longer protect Zelda. She was all alone to save herself while Link helplessly watched from the cage within. The barrier continued to weaken from Fierce Deity's punches. Running out of time, Zelda clasp her hands once more to pray. "Spirit of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world, in my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!"

Divine light radiated from her hands, no doubt an answer from above. With the power in hand, Zelda readied herself from the barrier's impending collapse. Fierce Deity's latest punch finally succeeded, obliterating the crystal into millions of shards. Newly exposed to the outside world, Zelda lunged towards Fierce Deity. The light of her hands made contact with his face, directly targeting the darkness holding Link hostage. Fierce Deity recoiled in pain, remnants of light still burning his face. With Fierce Deity distracted, Zelda retreated and drew her sword.

_"It burns! I will make that bitch pay for this!" _Fierce Deity fumed. Link refused to surrender. He gathered all his strength to withstand Fierce Deity's control. This time it worked. Somehow Zelda's attack had neutralized just enough of the demon's power for Link to momentarily halt his movements.

_"What do you think you're doing? Your body is MINE," _Fierce Deity cursed.

_Preventing you from harming her. Get out of my body! _Link fired back. _If you refuse, I will take you down with me. _He didn't want to take such a drastic option. It would be the ultimate sacrifice. Yet he swore to protect Zelda no matter what and he intended to keep that promise until his dying breath.

Zelda watched Fierce Deity struggle, joints locked shut from any movement. A shaking hand froze inches from the hilt the sword on his back. By some miracle, Link appeared to be fighting back, not yet lost to the mask's ill will. This brief moment of relief gave Zelda an opening to flee. And yet, she stayed put. Reason told her to run, but her heart could not abandon Link, not without one last plea to save him.

"Link, I know you can hear me. Cast aside the darkness within. Take hold of your courage and fight back. You are the Hero of Hyrule!" Zelda begged. "I believe in you!"

Color returned to Link's right eye, his soul attempting to break through. A single tear escaped, streaking across the red markings on his cheek. To Zelda's dismay, she saw anguish, not the unwavering strength she had hoped to ignite. Link's lips struggled to form one word as the blue of his eye faded white once again.

"Run!"

Zelda rushed to the entrance only to encounter Fierce Deity already blocking her escape. His speed caught her off guard. Staggering back, Zelda took a defensive position against his rapidly approaching blade. Swords clashed. The resulting impact felt exponentially stronger than when Zelda first trained with Link. During that session, Zelda could at least keep up with Link for a time, but Fierce Deity will surely overpower her with his unnatural strength and speed. The immense force knocked Zelda off her feet. She rolled to avoid his latest attack then quickly regained her footing. Another swipe of his sword sent Zelda into a back flip. Fortunate placement of her rapier deflected Fierce Deity's blade as soon as she landed. Again and again Fierce Deity had the upper hand as Zelda barely evaded his attacks. Exhaustion set in. It would only be a matter time until she used up the last of her energy.

In response to Fierce Deity's latest horizontal stab, Zelda performed another back flip. While midair, she felt a hand wrap around one of her ankles, launching her helplessly across the clearing. A wall broke her flight and Zelda's back slammed hard against the jagged stone and dirt surface. Pain vibrated throughout her battered body. Unable to move, Zelda coughed up blood and watch as Fierce Deity began his slow, victorious walk. Zelda prayed. Only a miracle could save her now.

As he neared, lightning suddenly struck the ground between them, knocking Fierce Deity away. Loose dirt obscured her view, preventing Zelda from locating her opponent's position. Confused, Zelda looked up to find not a single cloud in the sky. If not from weather, someone must have summoned the lightning. Someone must have answered her prayers.

Tall, translucent blocks of magic emerged from the ground, forming a protective barrier around Zelda. A young, blue haired sorceress appeared. She held an ancient looking book that likely contained her spells.

The young woman smiled. "I've found you!"

"Who… are you?" Zelda asked.

"Oh! I'm Lana. Don't worry Princess Zelda, I'm here to help!"

Lana's voiced seemed sincere. Her smile radiated a genuine kindness that Zelda felt she could trust. Perhaps with Lana's magic, they could stop Fierce Deity.

"Are you hurt? Here drink this!" Lana offered Zelda a blue potion.

Graciously accepting the potion, Zelda quickly swallowed every drop. Her injuries disappeared. With her strength returned, Zelda rose to her feet. By then Fierce Deity had regained his composure and stood close to the barrier.

"What is up with him? Why is he attacking you?" questioned Lana.

"It's the Fierce Deity mask he is wearing. The mask gives him immense power while imprisoning his consciousness and soul. In effect, he is a mindless, killing machine. Please, I need your magic to help defeat him."

Lana smiled, "You got it!"

Opening her Book of Sorcery, Lana chanted another spell. The magical blocks that had been providing them protection tightly enclosed around Fierce Deity. Lana finished the spell with a wave of her hand, shattering Fierce Deity's prison. Unable to dodge the magical explosion, Fierce Deity felt the full attack head on. As he was slow to recover, Lana proceed to summon a another series of two by three magical blocks around him. She swiftly bounced off each block, attacking Fierce Deity with every pass. After the sixth attack, she exploded the blocks once more, causing Fierce Deity to momentarily collapse on one knee.

"Zelda, use your light arrows while he is stunned!" Lana advised.

Complying, Zelda retrieved her bow and let loose a light arrow, striking him in the left shoulder. Fierce Deity recoiled but quickly recovered. Furious, he ripped the arrow from his body and cast it aside. The next arrow hit his right thigh, barely slowing his steps. The demon blocked her third arrow entirely, swatting it away like a harmless fly. He nearly reached Zelda, though retreated when Lana launched three more magic blocks his way.

"The light arrows aren't working!" Zelda panicked as Lana erected another set of magical blocks for protection.

"This can't be. Not even darkness is immune to light!" Lana replied.

Just then, Fierce Deity let loose a magic attack of his own. The shockwave obliterated their defensive barrier. At the last moment, Lana stepped in front to shield Zelda, injuring her body in the process. He grabbed Lana by the neck and tossed her away like a ragdoll.

"LANA!"

The sorceress didn't respond. At best she had lost consciousness. Zelda didn't want to think the worst. She didn't want to lose a newly found ally who is willing to risk her life for Zelda. It wasn't fair for Zelda to live while others died in her place. Zelda fell to her knees and dropped her rapier. Having exhausted all of her energy and options, she solemnly accepted her fate with closed eyes and waited. Cold hands grasped her neck and lifted her up. Zelda gasped for air as life slowly drained from her body. She hoped it would end soon. Then it stopped. Zelda felt her body drop to the ground.

_Am I dead? _

Confused, Zelda opened her eyes to see Fierce Deity trapped in a magic circle of six Naginatas. On the other side stood Impa. Zelda welled up with tears of happiness. It had been far too long since she last saw her trusted protector and Impa's return could not have come at a better time.

"Didn't I raise you to stay away from troublesome men?" Impa scolded as she unleashed a blazing inferno within her magic circle. "Go help your friend. I'll keep him occupied."

"Impa, be careful…" Zelda whimpered.

"Don't worry. This isn't my first dance with Link. Now hurry!"

Zelda rushed to Lana's aid. Using her healing powers, Zelda brought Lana back to consciousness. The two watched as Impa surprisingly held her own against Fierce Deity. Moments later, Impa caught her opponent in another magic circle.

"Another ally. Wonderful!" Lana chirped. With her Book of Sorcery, Lana summoned two more magic walls and wedged Fierce Deity inside.

"Good, he is secure. Zelda, summon your Light Force and end this!" Impa ordered.

"My light arrows didn't work last time –"

"Not your light arrows, your true power of light," Impa clarified.

Zelda hesitated, "What if I kill him?"

"Never mind his well-being. The fate of Hyrule is far more important right now and he is a serious threat that must be dealt with. You mustn't delay. We cannot hold him for much longer!" reasoned her guardian.

_Impa is right. Saving my kingdom comes first. I'm so sorry Link. _Wiping away her tears, Zelda prayed for assistance. "Spirit of the light! I ask for your aid once more to dispel this darkness that threatens our world!"

Light returned to her hands. Looking away with outstretched arms, Zelda released the granted power. Her target screamed in agony. Even as she told herself it was Fierce Deity and not Link shrieking in pain, she could not help but cry for him. The light continued to pierce his body, weakening his strength until the deity could no longer stand. When she heard the thud of his body hitting the ground, Zelda finally returned her gaze. His body remained motionless.

Paralyzed at the thought of killing Link, Zelda had to be helped away from the clearing. While Lana tried to offer reassuring words that Link was okay, Impa fiercely countered.

"You are the Princess of Hyrule. You possess the greatest wisdom across the lands. I don't _ever _want to see you give up in the face of defeat nor do I want to see you ignore wisdom and hesitate, especially when given a direct order. For the sake of your kingdom and more importantly your people, you have to fight and do whatever it takes to succeed. Now I don't give a damn about Link and what he means to you. His only role is to aid you in saving Hyrule. If he fails to do so, you must move on. Do you understand?"

"I understand…"

Satisfied, Impa led the others away from the Sacred Grove. Night began to retire as morning light emerged from beyond the trees. Some time later, the trio made their way to the entrance of the forest. There they encountered Ashei and Shad waiting with Epona.

Shad spoke first, "What happened?! Where is Link? We returned a short while ago and found Epona by herself. And you have new companions! Impa, weren't you being held in Kakariko Village?"

"The Shaman thought it best that I be released to aid your cause. By the goddesses' grace I was able to find Zelda just in time to rescue her and Lana from Link's reckless decision to go rogue," Impa bluntly replied.

"You mean he used the Fierce Deity mask again?" questioned Shad to which Impa nodded in confirmation. "How terrible. What about the Spirit Fragment?"

Zelda sighed, "It's gone…"

"We were also unable to recover our fragment," Ashei gravely replied.

Shad frowned, "Let us hope Auru and Aveil succeeded. We should get back to Castle Town."

As everyone else prepared to leave, Lana held back. "Wait. Are we just going to abandon Link?"

No one spoke. Zelda looked away when Lana made eye contact. Finally Impa responded, "Leave him be. Right now our priority is to regroup. Link can find his way back on his own. Stay behind if you insist but we're leaving."

"I will stay," Lana decided.

"Fine." On Impa's command, the rest of the party departed. Lana re-entered the forest.

"I'm coming Link…"

* * *

Telma furiously whisked her quill across the parchment, tabulating the week's earnings: Thirty percent less than the week before. She muttered curses under her breath. If the dwindling sales kept their current pace, she would not have enough rupees to keep the bar open. _Never mind the business, Hyrule has bigger problems to solve,_ Telma reminded herself.

A commotion in the kitchen alerted her attention. Anxious, Telma hurried from her office to find all three parties had returned. The looks upon their somber faces said it all. The addition of another party member also caught Telma by surprise.

"What happened? Where is Link? And how did she escape?" she worried aloud, pointing to Impa.

Everyone stayed silent except for Shad. "Renado released Impa and now she is an ally."

"I see… well let's continue the conversation in my office."

Once the Resistance shuffled inside, Telma shut the office door and pressed for more information. Each of the teams recounted their failed attempts. Auru spoke of the surprise assault from Agahnim while Ashei praised Shad's bravery against Cia though they too fell short. When she finished, all eyes turned to Zelda. She refrained from speaking, too upset from Link's betrayal and the same disastrous outcome. Instead, Zelda ignored the calls of her name and retreated to the courtyard. She didn't want to relive the events of the forest. Time alone seemed like the only way to recover.

Taking a seat on one of the benches, Zelda buried her face in her hands and cried. She wept over the failed mission, potentially losing Link for good, and fear from Ganondorf's impending return. Hyrule was on the verge of destruction and the fault lay solely with Zelda. Impa was right to scold her for not performing her duties as princess. Her mother and father must be watching from above with shame.

Minutes turned to hours as Zelda collected her thoughts, turning away those that tried to offer comfort.

* * *

Link awoke to his whole body stiff with pain. He had no recollection of any events after his last ditch attempt to resist Fierce Deity; no knowledge of if he had harmed Zelda in any way. Zelda might never forgive him after this.

A nearby cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, you're awake!"

Link sat up to face an unfamiliar young girl. Her appearance made it unlikely she worked with The Interlopers, though Link questioned why she was the only one around.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lana. I'm one of the last sorceresses in Hyrule," she answered. "You probably don't remember fighting me when you were ummm… in a different shape."

Link groaned. _She must have encountered Fierce Deity. Maybe she knows what happened to Zelda. _"What happened?"

Lana sat down next to him. "Where to begin… well to start, I had been searching for you to lend my support against The Interlopers. When I found you, you were transformed into a god-like demon and about to hurt Zelda. We held you off for a while but you were too strong. Luckily Impa arrived and with her help, we were able to defeat you… I mean Fierce Deity. Zelda is _really_ upset with you. We eventually met up with some of your other friends and they returned to Castle Town. I decided to wait for you and that pretty much brings us to the present."

_What the hell, Impa is back? Is Zelda safe with her? _He didn't trust Impa, not after their last encounter. For having served The Interlopers while under their spell, it seemed highly unlikely for Impa to shake off their hold and switch back her allegiance so soon. Yet none of that mattered right now. First priority was to get back to the bar, then question Impa's curious return.

"How long was I out?"

"Several hours at least. We made it to the edge of the forest around dawn then I decided to wait for you. When I returned, you had already transformed back to your normal self… though were still out cold. It's afternoon now."

"Great… maybe if I call for my horse, we can make it back by nightfall…"

"You mean Epona? Yeah ummm Zelda took your horse. Like I said, she is really upset with you. But don't worry! With my magic, I can warp us back to Castle Town."

Link grunted, "You could have done that sooner…"

"Hey! I needed to make sure you weren't still a psycho killer first." Lana flipped to a page in her book and chanted the spell. Magic runes emerged from the pages and surrounded the duo. As the magic swirled around them, the thick forest gave way to the open field just outside Castle Town's southern gate.

Link wasted no time in entering. At times, Lana found it difficult to keep up with Link's frenzied pace. As they made their way back towards Telma's bar, a crowd had grown in the main square. Link seemed oblivious to the commotion, or he just did not care. Nonetheless, Lana grabbed his arm and forced him to halt.

"Wait... Something is going on in the square. We should check it out."

Hesitant at first, Link followed Lana into the crowd. As they made their way through, Link noticed his dark counterpart standing guard with several prisoners beneath the false king's balcony. It was another public execution. Those unfortunate Hylians were most certainly pawns to The Interlopers' greater scheme. Over the last several weeks, the constant rising taxes and the taking of innocent lives served to increase frustration and distrust with the King. As Link observed the Hylians around him, that plan appeared to be working. Whatever spectacle The Interlopers have planned next could be the tipping point.

"You should put on your hood," Lana muttered.

Link complied. She was right to assume he needed to conceal his identity.

The false king soon appeared before the crowd. He began with his usual out-of-touch speech about the prosperity of Hyrule and punishment of those that stood in the way of his vision. Once finished, he ordered Dark Link to proceed with the executions. One by one each of the prisoners lost their head to Dark Link's blade. Before he reached the halfway point, a deep voice interrupted the executions.

"Citizens of Hyrule, are you not furious at your mad king's destruction of this great kingdom?!"

Looking back to the balcony, Link matched the voice to a figure emerging from the shadows. The man towered over the false king, his piercing red eyes matching his equally fiery hair. _Ganondorf._

The Dark Lord continued his speech, "He takes your money, kidnaps your husbands, brothers, and sisters, and kills without mercy. Under his rule, you all have suffered greatly! Now you have to ask yourself, will you still give into this _injustice_, or will you rise above? My fellow Hylians, I have come to you as a liberator of the people, to end the tyranny of this bad man that calls himself king. Let us take back Hyrule from the rich, aristocratic corruption. Let us free the oppressed majority and begin a new era for the people!"

As if on cue, the false King Daphnes raised his objection, "Such insolence. How dare you defy your king! Anyone who stands against me shall be hanged as traitors. Guards!"

Ganondorf grabbed the king by his back and raised him high in the air for all to see. "Citizens of Hyrule. This criminal is your king no more. The new era begins now!"

Upon his proclamation, Ganondorf thrust him down to the crowd. The false king violently struck the pavement; a pool of blood formed beneath him. Nearby Hylians formed a circle around their dying king. Someone cried out, "FOR THE PEOPLE!" The rest of the crowd finally erupted. Those with weapons on hand lunged at the king. Their weapons pierced his lifeless body a thousand times over as chants of 'for the people' grew louder and louder. Ganondorf then directed the crowd's anger towards Dark Link, who fled like a coward.

"And so the fall of Hyrule begins," Lana lamented, "Not from Ganondorf or his army, but from within."

_I am now an enemy of the people. _"Come. We should not linger any further." Link grabbed Lana and ushered her away from the chaos. They soon made it back to the bar, greeted by a livid Telma.

"Boy, _you _are on dangerous grounds!"

"I know. I really messed up –"

"No you fool. You royally fucked up! Go in there and beg for forgiveness from your princess."

"I will. But first –"

Telma interrupted again, "Are you hard of hearing? Go to Zelda _now. _Whatever information you want to share can come from your friend."

Not wanting to face Telma's fury, Link left for the courtyard. He found her sitting on a far bench, her expression a mix of grief, resentment, and fatigue. White bandages had been wrapped around her neck. As he approached, Zelda stood but kept her distance. She spoke first.

"If you have come to apologize, I won't accept it."

Link took a step closer. "I've come to ask for your forgiveness –"

"No."

"Zelda please. Just let me explain… "

"No! You're completely _unhinged_. You have no control over the mask. Fierce Deity is no savior; his power only brings harm and destruction. In the end, I had no choice but to fight you." With a deep breath, Zelda unraveled the bandages. "Fierce Deity nearly killed me… no… _you _nearly killed me."

No amount of pleading would give Link her forgiveness. The damage had already been done. In attempts to recall their fight, Link couldn't even remember the moment he strangled her. Horrified, Link reached out to comfort her, only to have his hand instantly swatted away.

"Don't you dare touch me," Zelda trembled, creating more distance between them.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize –"

"Just stop!" Zelda interjected. "There is no excuse or apology that you could offer for your actions."

"I know I cannot undo what happened and I will live with my actions for the rest of my life… but… what if I destroyed the mask? Would that ease your mind, even just a little? Is that alright with you?" Link pleaded.

Zelda shook her head. "You should have destroyed it when I asked you to, before we even got into this mess!"

Frustration clouded her desire to compromise. He had made a costly wrong decision, one that could not be easily forgiven. Even so, the wisdom within her knew she needed Link. Despite his mistakes, Link's strength and courage were essential to saving Hyrule. Looking up, Zelda observed genuine sorrow in his eyes. He truly regretted his actions and was attempting to make amends. Setting her anger aside, Zelda accepted his offer with strict conditions.

"Impa advised that I should give up on you, that I should move on. However… if you destroy the mask right now, I will try to find a way to move past this," she offered.

Without delay, Link began to rummage through his item pack. He was grateful for a path at redemption and was not about to lose this opportunity. Sifting through his entire inventory, Link failed to find the mask. Anxiety grew as Link repeated his search several more times. Still, the mask remained missing. Soon Zelda caught on.

"What's wrong? Can you not find the mask?" Zelda asked, her impatience growing.

"I… I don't know where it is," Link admitted, unaware of what happened to it after the incident. Perhaps he left it in the woods or it was already destroyed in the aftermath. Yet neither theory would give Zelda the proof she needed.

Zelda began to lose faith. "What do you mean? How could you not know where it is?"

"It's not here. I keep all of my items in this pouch and it's not in there," Link explained.

"Are you trying to keep it again without me knowing?"

Panicking, Link tried to answer. "No, not at all! I must have left it back the Sacred Grove –"

"Enough. How can I trust you anymore if you can't even keep track of such a powerful weapon? How can I trust you will keep me safe?"

_I'm losing her. _He could feel this one chance at repairing the rift between them fading. No option that came to mind seemed secure enough. If he misspoke in any way, she would surely shut him out for good. If he tried to go back to the Sacred Grove in search of the mask, there was no guarantee he would even find it. And if he tried to gain the support of others to convince Zelda of his word, he might splinter The Resistance, leaving them vulnerable to whatever Ganondorf's is planning next. With no certain path forward, Link stood paralyzed in silence.

"You have nothing to say?" Zelda asked.

"I… I promise I will try to find a way to make this right."

"Promise? How can you speak of promises when you haven't even managed to keep them?"

Link's voice lowered, "Damnit Zelda I am _trying_!"

Remorse no longer reflected from Link's eyes. As quickly as his voice turned, Link now gave a hardened, cold look in return. His kind soul had seemingly vanished, transforming into some sort of demon from within. At first Zelda thought her imagination had run awry, yet Link's face continued to transform. This time red markings emerged from beneath his eyes. A familiar terror set in as Zelda realized what was happening: Link had never removed the mask and soon Fierce Deity would return.

"Link… your face."

"What?" Link didn't understand the terror in her voice.

A blue crest appeared on Link's forehead. Time was running short. "Link. Listen to me. You still have the mask on. Fierce Deity is coming back right now. Hurry and take it off!"

He clawed at his face. Nothing. Link could feel his heartbeat quicken and veins pulsate. Zelda was right, he had no control over what was happening.

"I... I can't take it off. Zelda, you have to run and warn the others. Get everyone out of here before it's too late." Link retrieved a knife from his pouch and held it in front of him. "No matter what happens to me…"

"Link…"

His hair faded white. Dark armor began to emerge. He knew it was only a matter of time. "Please, go!"

Without delay, Zelda fled the courtyard. From afar, Link could hear her panicked cries to flee. With Zelda away from him, Link made peace with his decision. Saying one final goodbye, Link thrust the blade towards his stomach.

The metal never pierced his skin. Link had already lost control of his own body. Against his own free will, Link tossed the blade across the courtyard. Fierce Deity then surfaced from the depths of his mind.

_"I told you before, you have no power over me. Trying to kill my vessel? I don't think so. As punishment for your actions, I think I'll keep you conscious so you can watch your loved ones die by your own hand!"_

Back in the bar, Zelda raced upstairs to clear the remaining rooms. She first knocked on Aveil's door and found the Gerudo inside.

"Hurry! We have to get out of here!" yelled Zelda.

"What do you mean?" Aveil asked in confusion.

"It's Link. He is turning into Fierce Deity again. If we don't get out of here now, he'll come for us! Now help me knock on the other bedroom doors."

Complying, Aveil and Zelda continued to spread the word. The remaining Gerudos quickly departed downstairs. Once they were satisfied everyone was secure, Zelda concluded it was finally time to leave. However, as they moved towards the stairwell, the two came face to face to Fierce Deity. Aveil drew her scimitars.

"Get back in my room and lock the door!"

Zelda did what she was told. _ I have to get outside. _Moving to the window, Zelda tried to pry it open only to find it stuck. Locating a nearby chair, Zelda smashed the glass and slipped outside, tumbling to the courtyard ground below. Hearing the glass shatter, Fierce Deity turned back towards the courtyard. Aveil tried to stall him but her attacks were easily deflected. Immediately he found Zelda fleeing to the kitchen. Fierce Deity's lip curled.

_"Link, let's have some fun."_

He drew his sword and began to wreck havoc on the kitchen. Cookware went flying. Chairs splintered. Some of the ceiling beams gave way. Zelda tried to dodge the falling timber but became pinned to the wall by one of the collapsed beams. Unable to make the heavy beam budge, Zelda was trapped.

_Goddesses no! Please stop! _Link fought with all his will to prevent his sword from reaching Zelda. Yet no amount of prayer could halt Fierce Diety's determination. His control was absolute. The flow of time slowed to a trickle, as if Link was forced to remember every detail of this moment: the vast destruction of the bar, the rapid rise and fall of Zelda's chest as she tried to break free, her tender, sorrowful eyes connecting with his, the glistening, sharp edges of his helix blade, and the firm grip of his hands doing the deed. The sword continued to inch closer and closer, the outcome about to haunt his memories forever. Then Telma appeared.

_NO!_

Blood trickled from Telma's lips. With her arms spread wide in defense, Telma had intervened just in time, though at the ultimate sacrifice. The blade stopped just short of Zelda, its momentum halted by Telma's sturdy body. It gave Zelda just enough time to free herself from the rubble. She managed to escape, never looking back as she left the bar for good. Only Telma and Link were left.

As her life faded, Telma mustered up her final words to Link. "Remember… your… courage…"

Her eyes forever remained on Link, frozen with the grieving love of a mother.

Fierce Deity sneered, _"I support killing this oaf will do. Until next time…"_

Telma's name rang out from the bar, followed by the screams of a man who had just lost everything.


	18. Chapter 18: Turning to Friends & Allies

**_Author's Notes: _**

Now that Breath of the Wild has a release date, I guess the clock is ticking for me to finish. Definitely thought the game would get delayed again...

Anyways, at least the story is in it's final third. Probably have about six or seven more chapters to go.

Thank you again to everyone for continuing to read!

Last note, I'll be reposting earlier chapters for editing. As I was reading back through, I left in way too many mistakes whoops. x)

Songs: Jinora's Light &amp; Destroy the Colossus by Jeremy Zuckerman (Music from Legend of Korra)

* * *

_Run! _

How many times had Zelda been told to run? It was all she could think of as she left the terror that still remained at the bar. There was no time to stop; he could still be after her. She ran past her friends calling her name. She ran past citizens who stared back in confusion. She ran past the main square still filled with rioting protestors. Even as her legs began to fail, she still pressed on. Eventually she collided with a dead end alley containing a small tree.

Stopping, she rest a hand on its weathered bark. The moment of her escape flashed before her eyes. Zelda never saw Telma coming. She just suddenly appeared, shielding Zelda from Fierce Deity's fatal blow. Did Link even know what he did?

An airy voice called out to Zelda. "You of all people shouldn't be alone."

Startled, the tearful princess turned towards her new companion. There stood Agitha with her lacy umbrella and basket in tow.

"Agitha…what are you doing here?"

The bug princess approached the tree. A quick scan of its bark revealed a glowing caterpillar near Zelda's hand. Agitha reached for the bug, placed it in her basket, then smiled at Zelda. "This tree happens to be an excellent spot for finding friends. Don't you see it? Perhaps you are not looking hard enough."

Zelda stared at the tree. Thin and frail, it seemed starved for light. She wondered how it could possibly grow in a cramped, dark place like this. Yet as she looked closer, the tree came alive. Its branches fanned out, capturing what little light reached the alley. More glowing bugs crawled peacefully along the tree's bark. Even in darkness, there was light. Even in poor conditions, there was life. Agitha was right; she would always be able to find friends as long as hope remained.

"Ah you're beginning to see," Agitha continued. "It's moments like this when we need and find our friends the most. Now then, I can see you are pained by something awful. However, we can't talk here. It's not safe to be out on these streets so let's get you back to my place."

"The others, they're still at the bar," Zelda mentioned as Agitha led her out of the alley.

Agitha stopped and smiled, retrieving a butterfly from her basket. Releasing her bug, Agitha shared her plan, "Not to worry. My friend here will find them. They'll know where to go."

Hurrying through the disorderly streets, Agitha eventually brought them back to her bug palace. Once inside, she led Zelda to a spare bedroom and advised her to wash away her worries with a bath. Zelda did so without hesitation, grateful for the hospitality. As she soaked in warm water and bubbles, Zelda sorted through her thoughts on what she would say upon everyone's arrival. Retelling what happened would surely weigh heavy on the Resistance. Enough bad news had already affected the group so her messaging needed to be honest yet promising. She needed to inspire their hope within. She needed to inspire them to continue.

After finishing her bath, Zelda found a simple blue dress laid out on the bed. Having dressed and found the words she would say, Zelda went downstairs. There she found the rest of the group waiting for her with looks of concern: The Resistance, Impa, and even the several Gerudo waitresses from the bar. Aveil was the first to get up, pulling Zelda into a tight embrace.

Still holding tight to Zelda, Aveil broke the silence. "Are you okay? You had us all worried when you ran off like that. Then Telma didn't emerge and we were afraid to re-enter the bar… What happened in there?!"

"I'm shaken… but I'll manage," Zelda responded, separating from their hug. "I owe my life to Telma. She… she shielded me from Link's attack. Because of her, I was able to get away."

"You mean Fierce Deity?" Lana interjected.

"Link… Fierce Deity…It doesn't matter. Telma's death is on him." Taking a breath, Zelda addressed the rest of the team. "We've lost one of our own. Telma was the very foundation of the Resistance. Even in her final moments, she stood strong. She never faltered. No doubt she would want us to keep fighting."

She paused in a need to gather herself again. Lana took the opportunity to bring up another matter, one that could not wait.

"Zelda before you continue, I have news that Link and I wanted to share before he…anyways. Earlier today, there was another gathering in the square. The false king is dead and Ganondorf has finally revealed himself. He has the support of the citizens, surely part of his grander plan. If Ganondorf is preparing to make his final move, then we have to act fast."

_So Ganondorf has finally emerged… _"Then we need to act quickly," she replied.

"Your Highness, what do you propose?" asked Impa.

"I have a plan. Long ago, the kingdom of Hyrule forged an alliance with the surrounding Zoras and Gorons. I intend to call upon that alliance once more. With the strength of three armies, I believe we can defeat Ganondorf," Zelda firmly explained.

"Three armies? Your highness, the Hylian army is still trapped near Termina. The Zora and Goron armies combined don't even equal in size. If we can't free them, our allies won't be enough," cautioned Auru.

Despite his sound reasoning, Zelda still held confidence in her plan. "I understand your concerns. Therefore you and Shad will free the army while the rest of us meet with our allies."

Auru remained skeptical. "But how? I've already made many attempts to free them with no success."

_He's right. What is a plan without a way to execute? _Zelda silently paced around the room. Recalling Auru's information from before, Zelda knew the barrier was powered by dark magic. Naturally, they would need something to dispel that darkness. The master sword seemed the obvious answer, yet it wasn't in their possession. Then she remembered the small tree in the alley.

_Light._

Closing her eyes, Zelda searched for more clarity. How could they get enough light to break through the darkness? Hazy visions of a stone temple flickered across her mind. It seemed to be deep within the Desert Province, lost over time near where the Gerudos once lived. Carved into a tall rock formation, the temple's façade was that of a colossal goddess statue. _How strange, I've never been there before. _She could not tell whether it was the memory of an ancestor or a message from the goddesses. Nevertheless, Zelda focused her concentration on that image. Gradually, her vision gave way to another scene, this time of a chest high atop one of the temple statue's outstretched hands. The chest opened to reveal a mirrored shield inside.

"That's it," Zelda muttered. She returned her attention to the others. "You must go to the Desert Province. There you will find a colossal statue temple with a chest containing a mirrored shield. Use that to reflect light upon the army's barrier."

"This temple you speak of, is it Gerudo in style?" questioned Shad.

"Yes."

Shad fiddled with his glasses. "Hmmm…I must confess I've read many manuscripts about the Gerudo culture but never have I come across maps or documentation of their homeland. Not knowing where the temple is could easily get us lost."

"Ahem, do you forget you still have Gerudos among you?" Aveil stood cross-armed at the head of her fellow Gerudos. They all smirked with pride.

She continued. "Even though we no longer live on the lands of our ancestors, knowledge of our culture, including the Gerudo Desert, still gets passed to each new generation." Aveil motioned to one of the older Gerudo's at her side. "Kira here can lead the way."

Unlike the others, Kira sported a much shorter hairstyle and creamy white garments that contrasted her tanned skin. She wore a gold cuff on each of her upper arms. Overall, her appearance retained the look of a more senior ranking Gerudo.

"I am well familiar with the path to the temple. You can be sure I'll guide you through the surrounding wastelands without fear of getting lost," Kira assured.

Zelda clapped her hands in elation to her plan coming together. "Excellent. Auru, Shad, and Kira will retrieve the mirror shield and free the army. The rest of us will rally the remaining troops, starting with the Zoras."

She left the team with closing words of wisdom, "Even though these past few weeks have been hard, we've endured. Even though we can no longer rely on Link to fight our battles, we still have strength. I believe in this plan and more importantly, I believe in all of you. Together, we will prevail!"

One by one, each of Zelda's companions kneeled with a clinched fist at their hearts. Loyalty to Zelda hadn't wavered and all remained united to the common cause. In turn, Zelda mirrored their actions. It seemed only natural, for without the Resistance, Hyrule would have already fallen. She needed her friends and they all rose to the occasion just as Agitha had said.

Agitha guided the company to their accommodations. Much needed rest soon greeted them until all fell fast asleep under the clear night sky.

It would be their last peaceful sleep until the end.

LLL

The following morning, Zelda's plan was set in motion as two parties departed their separate ways. To the west left Auru, Shad, and their guide Kira. Heading north to the Lanayru Province was the rest of the pack. Less than a day's trek would bring them to the borders of Zora's Domain, the source of all water that flowed through the kingdom and on to Lake Hylia. For the most part, Zelda's team journeyed in silence. Occasionally someone would raise the alarm for potential enemies nearby, only for them to resume their travels when no threats emerged. At one point, Aveil commented with excitement on how their team consisted entirely of women. That observation led her to rattle off several team names to the amusement of all. The Wonder Women, Hyrule's Fiercest Females, All Around Great Girls, and The New Goddesses were just a few of her ideas. Aveil eventually landed on Zelda's Elite Squad and even though that had mixed responses. Still it passed the time.

A few hours later, Zelda's party had reached Zora's River and followed it upstream. The sun began to set as they arrived to a cave entrance. Continuing through, they soon reached Upper Zora's River. The site was enclosed around all sides by tall, naturally formed walls of rock. A simple boathouse and fishing hole could be found within the enclosure. _Perhaps when this is all over, I'll come back and learn how to fish_, Zelda thought.

Continuing up the river, the team finally came to Zora's Domain. A full moon rose above the center pond, illuminating the domain's grand features of waterfalls and rock formations. Admiration for their surroundings was brief as two Zora guards approached the party.

One of the guards spoke first. "Princess Zelda and company. Welcome to Zora's Domain. Queen Rutela has been expecting you. Please, come this way."

Impa lightly touched Zelda's shoulder. "Your Highness, are you ready for this?"

Zelda paused. Admittedly she wasn't ready but delaying wasn't an option. She would have to rely on distant memories of her father negotiating with foreign diplomats. For a while, King Daphnes allowed her to stay in the throne room during such meetings. However, as she grew older, her father gradually kept her away until eventually she spent the rest of her castle days living in a gilded cage. Even so, the memories she recalled were of her father respectfully standing his ground and only giving into demands when it was absolutely necessary. From what Zelda knew of Queen Rutela, she was a benevolent ruler. Yet even with her unwavering kindness, Queen Rutela could also turn cold when pressed the wrong way. Respect and caution would be her best strategy.

"Yes, let us proceed," Zelda calmly replied.

They followed the guards to the topmost point where Zora's River originates: the throne room. A deep, bottomless pool encircled by an open, intricately carved wall could be found inside. Walking around the pool and open walls brought them to the throne where the Zora's Queen and her son Prince Ralis sat in waiting.

Zelda bowed along with the others. She addressed her fellow royal. "Your highness, thank you for receiving us at this late hour."

"Princess Zelda, I must say it's been many years since we last met. You were still very young. I'm delighted to meet again, though I wish it would have been under better circumstances," Queen Rutela kindly replied.

To Zelda's expectation and relief, the Queen of Zoras spoke with genuine kindness. Such grace. It complemented her figure that radiated with ethereal beauty and elegance. Queen Rutela could even pass for a goddess. In time, history books will certainly place her among the greatest rulers of the world.

Zelda stood. "As do I. In the future, I'd like to make up for my absence."

"That would be splendid. My dear, word has reached us of your father's passing. I'm sorry to hear for your loss."

_Does she know what really happened? _Zelda cautiously pressed for an answer. "Thank you. May I ask what you knew of the events leading up to his death? I only ask as some facts may not be entirely…known."

"We have been receiving news for some time now. Your father enacted several… pardon me but, _unwise _changes that led to unrest among your citizens. These acts led to his murder by a vigilante calling himself Ganondorf," Queen Rutela's voice sharpened. "What am I missing?"

Zelda picked up on the change in tone. If she clarified too much, it might come off as insulting. Elaborating only on Ganondorf seemed best. "That is correct. The additional information I have to offer regards this Ganondorf you mentioned. His savior of the people act was just a ruse. For some time, he has been plotting behind the scenes. It all started the night of my birthday with an attack on the castle. Ganondorf's true intention is to destroy Hyrule –"

Queen Rutela quickly cut her off. "Is that why you're here already dressed for battle? You need my help?"

"Yes, your Highness." It was all Zelda could say without disruption.

"What else do you know of this Ganondorf?"

_I am being cross-examined. If I misspeak even once, I'll lose her support. _Zelda gave her careful and honest response, "This man is pure evil. His supporters call themselves the Interlopers and they do his bidding. He also controls an army numbering in the hundreds of thousands. We… haven't seen a threat of this caliber in ages."

The Queen increased the pace of her questioning. "And what of the hero? History tells of a hero that always appears and defeats this evil."

"He… isn't ready for the task at hand."

"So you're without the hero?"

"Yes…"

"What about your army?"

"Trapped in Termina but I have a plan to free them –"

"So you don't have an army?"

"At the moment no…" Zelda could feel her support slipping away. No doubt Queen Rutela saw her as a desperate pauper princess right now.

"My dear child. There is a bad man doing whatever he pleases in your kingdom. You have neither a hero nor your army. For all I know, you only have yourself and the few companions behind you. Why should I risk the lives of my people to fight what you describe as a huge army? You are not in control and this is your problem to solve. You have much to learn in the ways of diplomacy, much less ruling a kingdom." lectured the Queen.

Calling her a child, using simple words, demeaning her capabilities as a ruler, it was all too much. Zelda had had enough of her condescending behavior. No longer would she play by Rutela's rules. No longer would she be pushed around as inferior. No longer would she lose control of the conversation. It was time to stand her ground.

"Please let me speak," Zelda firmly demanded. She took several steps closer, causing discomfort among the guards. "Yes I am young and yes I am inexperienced with diplomacy but that does not make me ignorant. Although I am without a hero, I am not weak and I most certainly do not need him to save me. My army may be trapped but I have trusted friends working on a plan to free them. I have fought countless battles and made great sacrifices to get here. Tell me, what battles have you fought for your people? If your kingdom were in peril, wouldn't you be doing the same thing as me? With all due respect, until you've faced similar experiences, do not judge me so poorly.

Ganondorf isn't the typical enemy to attack Hyrule. This one is the most formidable monster since the beginning of time. If he destroys my kingdom, he won't stop there. He'll come for you and your people next and he won't stop until he has eradicated all that is good and pure in this world. It will be the greatest calamity in history. I call upon your aid not just to protect my people but to protect yours as well. And need I remind you our ancestors forged this alliance many centuries ago, so if you refuse, you would be destroying their progress and legacy. If you still refuse, then I will seek help elsewhere. I will keep going until my dying breath. That is all I have to say."

Silence.

No one dared to make a sound. All eyes were on Queen Rutela, wondering how she'll respond. Prince Ralis clutched his mother closer. Zelda had laid everything on the line and said all that she could. It was stubborn determination but it was necessary.

At last the Queen softly spoke, "Perhaps you will make a fine ruler after all."

Her passionate speech succeeded. Zelda knew she had won the support of Queen Rutela. Only terms of their support were left to discuss, then on to the Gorons. But that would not come to pass. Suddenly darkness shrouded the room. A sinister female voice interrupted their meeting.

"I must say Princess, I was expecting to find Link here. Instead I only see you and your pathetic band of followers. You disappoint me," jeered Cia as she appeared, hovering over the center pool.

"Who are you? How dare you enter my domain without permission!" the Queen exclaimed. Her guards surrounded the intruder, raising their spears in defense.

"She must be Cia, one of Ganondorf's puppets," replied Zelda as she glared back. _So this is the crazy sorceress after Link_.

Cia snorted. "Hmpf. My my aren't you rather dull in looks? You must have scared Link away with such a ghastly look. I should just end you right here. That would be the merciful thing to do. After all, I don't see how he could ever be with someone like you! "

Zelda drew her weapon along with the others as she address Queen Rutela. "Careful your Highness. This one is insane."

Queen Rutela stood up and summoned a Trident in her hand. She left her throne to stand alongside Zelda. "When you threaten an ally in my lands, you threaten me. Guards! Protect the Prince and defend your home!"

Several guards formed a protective barrier around the Prince while the rest kept their focus on Cia.

"You want to fight? Then let's make it a party!" Cia cackled as she summoned five Dark Links. She raised a purple barrier around the room, blocking any means of escape. As everyone readied to fight, the other sorceress emerged from afar, rushing between the two factions with her arms outstretched.

"Oh! Now this is a surprise." Cia removed her mask. "Lana, I didn't notice you hiding back there. Have you been with these fools as this time? You haven't kept your promise, have you, _Sister?!_"

_Sister?! _Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Though darker in features, even Cia bore an uncanny resemblance to Lana. Zelda mentally slapped herself. _I put my trust in Lana! How could she have lied to me like this?! _Zelda's face switched to angst, yet it made no difference as Lana's back faced the princess. Unbeknownst to Zelda, the young sorceress also displayed sorrow on her face for keeping the truth from her friends.

"Cia, _please_ stop. Don't you see what you are doing? Aligning with Ganondorf, attacking Hyrule, hurting others…none of that will ever give you what you want. Some things just aren't meant to be. Please, let me help you instead," reasoned Lana.

For a moment, Cia appeared to accept Lana's words, but that would not last. Angered, Cia gathered her powers and unleashed a furious attack upon her opponents. Purple magic illuminated the room as the battle began. Zelda deflected the magic with her sword. When it cleared, she found herself face to face with the psychotic sorceress.

"Where is Link?!" Cia roared as her scepter clashed with Zelda's sword.

"I don't know!" Zelda responded.

Cia continued her crazed ramblings. "Lies. You're hiding him from me! How pathetic. You don't deserve him. I am far more superior in beauty and power. Link will never love a hideous weakling like you."

Zelda parried several more attacks. Around her, the other allies fought the Dark Links. Aveil, Ashei, Lana, and Impa split up to take on each separate enemy. The remaining Gerudos and several Zoras followed suit. Queen Rutela and the last of her guards fought the fifth Dark Link. Although the shadow clones were outnumbered nearly five to one, their skill and strength proved incredibly difficult to manage. With everyone else completely occupied, Zelda was left to deal with Cia on her own.

Another explosion of Cia's power sent Zelda tumbling for cover. Some of the magic grazed her shoulder. Zelda winced in pain as the wound began to bleed. She retreated behind one of the central wall's pillars. Laughing, Cia continued to unleash a wave of magic. Although the magic burst through the wall's open carvings, it failed to reach beyond the sturdy pillar.

Zelda called out to Cia, "What is with your obsession over Link? Are you attracted to his looks? If that's all you care about, then you're blind to what really matters. Attraction isn't just about appearance, it's a connection with someone in their entirety: personality, opinions, morals…none of which you've bothered to see. Have you ever considered maybe Link doesn't want you because of your ugly behavior? That alone negates your self-proclaimed beauty!"

The stream of magic stopped. For a moment, Zelda thought she had gotten through to Cia. Instead, the sorceress bolted around the pillar to fight Zelda head on. The princess barely had time to react, only lifting her sword just in time. Cia's scepter became entangled in the cross-guard of Zelda's sword. With both weapons temporarily useless, Zelda switched to hand combat. Her clenched fist made direct contact with Cia's cheek. The punch left a lasting mark as a deep purple bruise formed. Before Cia could retaliate, Zelda separated their weapons and stepped away.

"You BITCH!" Cia screamed. "My beautiful face! _You shall pay for this!_"

Zelda raised her sword in defense as Cia tossed aside her scepter to summon an even greater force of energy. The attack overwhelmed Zelda, pinning her against the back wall. Unable to move, Zelda could feel her body scrape and lift upwards on the stone as Cia continued to unleash her magic. Unless someone stepped in to help, it was all over. Zelda quickly glanced across the throne room. Several Zora were down and several more appeared injured. No one had managed to defeat even one of the Dark Links. Most of those that continued to fight were barely able to defend themselves. Even Queen Rutela was failing to land a single blow. With everyone else fighting for their lives, Zelda was on her own.

Cia maliciously grinned in victory, "I am going to kill you. Once you're gone, I will have Link all to myself!"

"Even if I die, Link will never choose you," Zelda countered.

Furious, Cia constricted the magic around Zelda. She slowly suffocated from the pressure. As she began to lose consciousness, Zelda saw one of Lana's magic blocks emerge from the ground. It cut off the purple energy holding Zelda in place. She fell to the ground as Lana joined her side.

Lana pleaded once more as she helped the fallen princess to her feet. "Don't do this Cia! You and I both know it will never work out with Link. If you kill Zelda, he will never forgive you."

"Why? Why do you say such nonsense when you want him just as much as I do?

Lana exhaled, "Because… I have accepted that our paths will never intertwine."

"I… I don't want to give in! If I keep trying, I will win Link's love!" Cia formed a dark spear in her hand. "Now step aside so I can get rid of my rival!"

"Wait! Don't kill her!"

Cia paused, "And why not?"

An idea popped into Lana's head. If reason does not work on Cia, then perhaps using her sister's own logic will. "If you kill her and finally get Link, it won't undo all the years of pain you suffered. But if you keep Zelda around, then…you could… force her to suffer like you did. Don't you want her to feel that same sense of rejection? To know the man you love is with someone else?"

"I suppose you are right." Cia's lip curled. "I could lock her up like a pet and force her to watch Link make love to me! Yes. Yes, that is brilliant!"

"Glad to hear you agree," Lana lied.

"Since I won't be killing Zelda, someone else will have to do," Cia turned towards the Prince Ralis, "Let's go with the youngest!"

Before either girl could protest, Cia had already replicated her spear and launched the new projectiles at the prince's guards. They all fell in an instant. Without thinking, Zelda dashed towards to defenseless prince as Lana tried to stop her sister. Cia easily evaded Lana's attacks. The dark sorceress formed another spear and took aim. By then, Zelda had reached the scared child and shielded him with her body.

"Stop Cia! He is just a child!" begged Zelda.

The commotion drew the attention of Queen Rutela. Seeing her son in danger led Rutela to abandon her fight with Dark Link as she rushed over to help. It was exactly the response Cia wanted. Too focused on defending her son, Rutela was unable to avoid Cia's attack. The spear tore through her abdomen as the Queen collapsed to the ground.

"MOTHER NO!" cried Ralis.

The prince removed himself from Zelda's grasp and ran to his mother. Zelda fell to her knees, too shocked to move. The princess began to doubt her decision._ This wasn't supposed to happen. I should have gone after Cia instead of protecting the child. But she took down those guards so quickly. If I had failed to stop her, Cia would have done the same to Ralis, _Zelda reasoned. Coming to her senses, Zelda joined the sobbing prince. As the queen whispered motherly words of encouragement to Ralis, Zelda attempted to heal her wound. It wasn't enough; the wound was too severe. Queen Rutela grabbed Zelda's arm.

"You will prevail and go on to become a great Queen," the dying Zora said. She then turned back to Ralis and touched his cheek, "And my son. You will also become a great King. I… love… y o u…"

Queen Rutela passed with the last of her words.

Cia returned to the center of the room. She dropped the surrounding barrier with a victorious laugh. "That is enough for now. Boys, come."

The Dark Links vanished. Cia raised her scepter and formed another magic spell. Instead of the usual purple hue, this spell glowed white. It grew into large, bright sphere and started to flash at a slow but increasing pace.

"Here. Have this lovely parting gift. Until next time!" Cia also vanished from the room.

Zelda spoke first, "Hurry everyone, we must go NOW!"

While her party complied, most of the Zoras hesitated. One of the captains responded, "We must first secure the Queen!"

"You dolt! There is no time," Impa yelled. "We don't know what that thing is and we shouldn't stick around to find out!"

Zelda picked up the terrified Ralis. "Impa is right. Now hurry, that light is pulsating even faster!"

"Unhand our King," the guard commanded.

By then, most of Zelda's companions had fled save for Impa and Lana. She motioned for them to leave as well. Cia's magic increased to two flashes per second. Its finale was imminent.

"Sir, I am bringing his Highness to safety and I urge everyone else to follow," Zelda advised.

She started running towards the waterfall towards the front of the throne room. As she was mere steps from the edge, the sphere flickered at a rapid pace until it stopped flashing altogether. The remaining Zora's dove into the center pool, hoping the water would shield them from whatever would happen next. The sphere exploded into thousands of ice crystals. Holding Ralis tight, Zelda jumped over the waterfall. They plunged into the water one hundred feet below. When they surfaced, Zelda watched as the waterfall began to freeze. Hearing her friends' yells, Zelda and Ralis swam to the pond's edge and got out just in time as the water completely froze over. Zora's Domain was a frozen tomb.

Ralis gave a solemn, icy look to Zelda. "You did this."

* * *

In the aftermath, the survivors had learned that the Zoras still in the throne room became trapped under the frozen water. The ice ran so deep even they were frozen in place. The ice continued throughout the domain, freezing thousands of Zoras in their homes. Only a few dozen had escaped the icy blast.

Meanwhile Ralis kept his distance from Zelda. She knew she needed to repair relations but for now, it seemed best to give him space. Instead, Zelda focused on healing the injured. Fortunately none had sustained any serious wounds. Most were superficial with only a few injuries requiring more attention.

She finished her healing late in the night. Her party set up camp and quickly fell asleep. Soon only Zelda and Lana remained up. The princess sat alone near the edge of the frozen pond. Eventually Lana gathered the courage to speak to Zelda.

"Zelda? May I sit with you?" she feebly asked.

Hesitant at first, Zelda eventually gave a nod indicating yes.

Lana continued, "Zelda, I'm sorry for keeping the truth from you. Please know that I am on your side."

Zelda was blunt with her response. "Are you? After today, I'm not so sure I can trust you. Cia calling you sister, is that true?"

"It's true. Every word Cia spoke is true. I am Cia's sister, though that wasn't always the case. You see… we use to be one in the same. Long ago, Cia became the Guardian of Time. She was responsible for watching over the world and the Triforce, to keep the balance and intervene only when needed. However, she never had to do so as a hero would always rise up and save the world. They are the past reincarnations of Link. Over time, Cia fell for each new hero. Yet he was always destined for the Princess. What was once love in Cia's heart eventually turned into darkness. That corruption drove out the light in her soul. I am that light."

"I see…" Zelda replied, a cautious acceptance to Lana's answer. "What do you think about Link? Do we still need him?"

Lana gave her honest opinion. "Princess Zelda, you are courageous and strong by your own merits, as well as the rest of the Resistance. That said, the hero has always been pivotal in every conflict to befall Hyrule. There will come a time when you will need him again."

_Lana does have a point, _thought Zelda. Indeed when Link is at his best, he was worth a thousand soldiers. Should she fail to gather enough forces to take on Ganondorf's army, she will need Link to strengthen their odds. Still, there was the problem of Fierce Deity. If Link is unable to get rid of that power, then he will most certainly be too much of a liability for them. She had to make a choice.

"I agree. If you are truly on our side, find Link. Find him and make sure he succeeds in getting rid of Fierce Deity. If he can't do it alone, you must help him. Do this for me and I'll forgive you for your deception," Zelda commanded.

Lana opened her book and cast a transportation spell.

"I will," she spoke as she left.

_I will._

* * *

**_Author's Notes part 2: _**If you were missing Link, don't worry he'll be back in the next chapter! ;)


	19. Chapter 19: In Search of Redemption

**Author's Notes: **Five weeks to go, I think I can make it!

Song: Hold on for Your Life by Sam Tinnesz

* * *

_What have I done?!_

An agonizing scream rang out from the bar, one of a man who had just lost everything. This time he had gone too far. Hours passed unaware as Link kneeled sobbing over Telma's lifeless body. He had completely unraveled and did not know how to put himself back together. The others were gone and he knew they weren't coming back. Abandoned by his own friends, Link was right back to being alone, like his childhood many years ago. However, this time was different. He was alone by his own doing and earning back his friends' trust seemed an impossible miracle.

_I can't just leave her here. She must have a proper burial. _

Link eventually rose from the floor and got moving. He retrieved a spare bed sheet and gently laid it over Telma's body. Deciding a grave outside the city walls would be best, Link left to retrieve Epona. Night had already fallen over Hyrule, though it seemed far darker than usual. Normally by this time, the streets would be empty and quiet as Hylians slept peacefully in their homes. Now the streets were alive with terror. Suspicious characters, rebellious teens, and thugs of all kinds were roaming about with reckless behavior. Ganondorf's actions from earlier in the day had emboldened these citizens to run amok without consequence. Castle Town had become lawless.

For the most part, Link passed by unnoticed, his face concealed by the protection of his hooded cloak. As he made his way towards the stables, Link noticed several hastily made wanted posters of him. He assumed it was the doing of Ganondorf's minions, but was soon proven wrong as he saw nearby Hylians erecting the posters. From a beloved Triforce Tournament Champion to a hated criminal, it seemed like the beginnings of deserving punishment for his regrettable actions.

Link's first encounter with some ruffians came just a few buildings from the stables. Five men had formed a makeshift checkpoint in the road. Before Link could take an alternate route, they had already spotted him. He was soon surrounded.

"You're in my way," said Link.

The leader of the pack spoke first. "Aye. This is our territory. Pay the price if you want to proceed."

"On whose authority?"

"Why Ganondorf of course!" the gang leader stretched out his arms to the heavens. "The bad king is dead and we're free to do as we please. New groups like ours have been formed to…to keep the streets clean if ya know what I mean. We're Sweepers and this corner all the way to Buckshire avenue is ours." He leaned in close. "Now fuckin' pay."

Unfazed by the weak attempt at extortion, Link pushed back. "No I don't 'know what you mean.' The way I see it, what you're doing is no different than the excessive tax laws enacted by the King. Ever consider that?"

He had the leader stumped. One of the plump Sweepers seemed to agree. "Ehhh boss, I think he right."

The leader glared back at his subordinate. "Shut up you moron! What we be doin is different because the money goes to _us_ instead of those rich bastards. Get it? Now grab this guy!"

Two of the smaller Sweepers grabbed each of Link's arms; poor choice of men to put on the veteran warrior should it come to a fight. The leader moved in closer, mere inches from Link's face. He noticed the swelling around Link's eyes, lingering marks from his mourning over Telma.

"You've been cryin'? Seems we have a softie on us boys!" he poked Link's chest a few times and drew out a pitiful kitchen knife. "If you won't pay, then I'm gonna fuck you up 'til you cry some more like a lil' bitch."

Link leaned forward as well. He was in no mood to deal with this minor inconvenience. "Tell me, have you ever killed someone? I have; too many to count. Now unless you and your gang want to be next, I suggest you let me pass."

Fear trickled into the gang. Link could feel his two captors trembling. Even the leader stepped back with a slight look of terror.

"Who the fuck are you?" he wondered aloud. When Link didn't answer, the leader squinted harder at his face. Moments later, a toothy grin emerged. "Aye! Who still got a wanted poster?"

Another young lad handed him a crumpled copy of Link's crudely drawn mug shot. Holding up the poster next to Link's face confirmed the leader's suspicions.

"Well I'll be damned... Boys, we caught ourselves a Hylian Loach. We gone be rich!" exclaimed the leader.

The loach comparison went right over the plump Sweeper's head. "So he a fish?"

"Grrrr no, you IDIOT! Look at the poster. He the most wanted man in Hyrule and we have him!"

_I don't have time for this_ moaned Link. He gave them one last chance. "You have five seconds to let me go."

Pressured by the leader, no one took up the offer. "Tie 'em up boys."

_If that is your decision, fine…_

Before the two captors could get a rope around Link's wrists, he had already swung his arms forward. His strength carried the two captors with, causing them to butt heads. The collision knocked them out instantly, leaving three Sweepers left. Link easily dodged the swing of a club from the plump Sweeper. Grabbing his club wrist, Link elbowed the defenseless Sweeper hard. Bone snapped in the forearm as the third one went down. Link didn't even have to attack the youngest member; he fled the moment Link so much as looked at him. Only the leader remained. He tried to put up a fight, but he was no match for Link's superior skill. In a blink of an eye, the knife fell to the ground and Link had the leader dangling from one hand. Link carried him over to the nearest building and slammed him hard against the wall.

"Next time you try to come after me. I won't go so easy," warned Link. His victim cowered and pleaded for mercy. One punch later, Link let the leader go with even less teeth than before.

Free of trouble, Link finally made it to the stables. He retrieved his trusted steed, gathered a spare shovel, then made his way back to the bar. Back inside, Link used the sheet to fully wrap up Telma's body. He hoisted the corpse up onto the back of Epona, securing it tightly. With one last look at the bar, Link said his final goodbyes and departed for the southern gate.

Taking his time, Link entered Hyrule Field as dawn stretched over the horizon. It was a red sun in the morning, stained from the recent bloodshed. He continued down the southern pass at a slow trot, scanning the field for an ideal burial spot. Hours later, he found the perfect tree nestled on a small hill overlooking a pond.

With delicate hands, Link pulled Telma's body down and set her aside. He then began to dig at the base of the tree. He never stopped, except to strip the weight of his chainmail and tunic off his back. One by one, each shovel of dirt stood as a reminder of his mistakes. Scoop, lift, toss; he repeated those steps again and again until he had dug a deep enough hole.

Setting the shovel aside, Link took out his favorite dagger. It had been a gift from Telma when he first came into her life. Perfect to the grip, the dagger had come in handy over the years. Now it was meant for one final task. In place of a tombstone, Link dug the blade into the tree's bark, leaving the following words:

_Here lies Telma_

_Bar owner extraordinaire _

_Leader of the Resistance_

_Motherly friend_

Removing the sheet, he gently lowered Telma into the grave. He positioned her hands to hold the dagger atop her chest. Picking up the shovel, Link returned to the same actions as before: Scoop, lift, toss. He continued until the grave completely filled in.

Spotting some nearby flowers, he picked up a bundle and laid it on Telma's grave. Falling to his knees, Link wiped the tears from his eyes and began his eulogy aloud.

"Telma… It should be me in this grave, not you. Words cannot express the emotions I have over your death. Years ago when I had nearly lost my way, you took me in and gave me a home. You became my mother and the Resistance my family; something I had not known for a long time. You gave me a job, kept me in line, and most importantly gave me hope. I wouldn't be half the man I am today if it weren't for your guidance. I'm so sorry for failing you. My stupidity and arrogance led me to believe I was invincible. I thought I could handle the responsibility of such great power without any regards to what it would cost me. I was wrong. Fierce Deity didn't kill you, I did."

Link paused and took a deep breath. "You once cautioned me to think about what all I have to lose… you were right. I've lost everything: you, my friends, the woman I love, everything. Zelda, my friends… I will do whatever it takes to win them back. Although I do not yet know what to do, I will find a way. I won't stop until I make things right again or die trying. For Hyrule, for my friends, for Zelda, and for you, I will be strong."

Link rose to his feet and approached the tree. He placed a hand on the newly carved grave marker and lowered his head until his forehead touched the tree.

_I will be strong. _

Determined to get going, Link first thought of how to handle Fierce Deity. For his plan, he needed a dangerous, faraway place should the demon return. He set out for the southern mountains. It took him the rest of the day to get there, reaching the base just before nightfall. He began to climb. At times, the climb was steep. Once or twice he nearly lost his grip. Eventually he found the perfect spot hundreds of feet above. It was a small ledge, barely enough room to move around. Carefully standing up, Link looked across the horizon. Hyrule Castle could just be seen in the distance. From up there, Hyrule looked stunning. Yet it was merely the calm before the storm.

Link pulled Farore's Wind from his pouch. He activated the crystal and a green light formed above the ledge. His contingency plan was set: if Fierce Deity came back, Link would warp to the ledge and jump to his death. Hopefully it would never come to that, but Link needed something to keep Fierce Deity in check. Back down the mountain, he and Epona returned to the pond beneath Telma's hill.

By then the full moon shined down on the glimmering water. As Epona drank from the edge, Link shed his clothes and waded in to wash away his worry. The water was cold, thousands of icy daggers prickling his skin, yet he could not feel it; he was too numb to feel neither exhaustion, hunger, nor pain. Cupping some water into his hands, Link gave his face a splash. Looking back down at the settling water, he could see his reflection looking back at him with hollow eyes. _I'm not that man, _he reminded himself.

Link sighed, unsure of what to do next. "Epona, what do I do now?" he asked aloud.

His only companion joined him in the water. She nuzzled Link with her nose and he graciously stroke her forehead. He leaned his head onto hers. It was comforting to know he still have Epona's loyalty. Suddenly she bucked her head and stepped out of the water. Her nose sifted through his things until she bumped against his sword. Epona let out a whinny.

Picking up the sword, an idea finally came to his mind. "You brilliant mare," Link muttered. He needed to find the Master Sword. Known as Evil's Bane, the sword could be the answer to getting rid of Fierce Deity and saving himself. It could be the answer to winning back Zelda's trust.

He was about to get dressed when he noticed Epona's ears twitch. She neighed in alert. Link too picked up the noise of twigs snapping nearby.

They were not alone.

* * *

Lana returned to Castle Town. She was determined to regain her trust with Zelda. The task given to her was of the utmost importance. Without Link, it was only a matter of time until Hyrule fell. She could already see Hyrule's downfall slowly taking place among the streets of its capital. In less than a day, gangs had completely overrun the streets, claiming their territories and fighting for others. Shop windows were broken. Everywhere was littered with broken bottles and other pieces of garbage. Lana even had to use a cloaking spell to avoid running into trouble.

At last she made it to the abandoned bar. Its destructed state remained undisturbed, except Telma's body was nowhere to be found. All she could find was a pool of dried blood.

_Link must be burying her body. _

Before leaving to search for Link, Lana made one last stop to the bar's living quarters. She climbed the stairs, entering each room until she found Link's bedroom. She noticed how plain and sparse it was compared to the other rooms. In a way, Lana felt sorry in seeing how little Link had. He always put the needs and wants of others first instead of himself. Now that he was separated from his friends, Link truly had nothing. _Still, he must have some personal effects worth keeping. _

Lana dug through his drawers, finding just two items: a small ocarina and journal that read _Bombers' Notebook _on the front. They were exactly what Lana had hoped to find. She emptied Link's chest and wardrobe of the rest of his things, mostly weapons and spare clothes, thinking he'll need them in the future. Lana then cast a spell to store his effects in her book.

She left his room and went downstairs into the courtyard. Finding a bench to sit on, Lana worked out what to do next. She opened her spell book again and flipped to a page with an illustrated frame. The adjoining page showed a map of Hyrule.

The sorceress chanted a few words. "_Revealous signum! _Show me Link!"

Inside the framed page, an image appeared of Link heading towards a small pond beneath a hill and lone tree. As Lana glanced towards the map page, a red X appeared on the southern fields, marking Link's location. With her destination set, Lana cast another transportation spell.

Moments later, Lana arrived just behind the hill. She carefully made her way up to the tree. There she noticed the recently disturbed dirt and words carved onto the tree's back: it was Telma's grave. Imagining it must have been hard to dig that by himself, Lana wondered if Link was inflicting some sort of self-punishment in search for atonement.

Hoping Link was still nearby, Lana made her way down the hill towards the pond. As she approached the water, Lana spotted him on the opposite side with his back turned. The sight took her by surprise, turning her cheeks redder than Din's Fire. Thinking it was too early to make her presence known, Lana began to retreat. Despite her carefulness, her foot landed on a small twig.

Link had his sword at her throat before she could react. Lana froze, both terrified and mesmerized by his appearance. She couldn't help but lust over the way his chiseled chest and stomach expanded with each breath. Her heart raced. _I can't, I must stop this thoughts! _

Upon recognizing her, Link immediately lowered his sword. "Lana, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I… I came to help you." Still blushing, her eyes sank to the ground. "I'll explain everything but first… could you maybe put some pants on?"

Realizing his natural state was causing discomfort, Link thrust his sword into the ground and left to cover up. He soon returned fully dressed with Epona in tow. Sheathing his sword, Link asked her to resume explaining.

Lana started from the beginning. She recounted how they took shelter at Agitha's castle and how Zelda came up with a plan to save Hyrule. She gave a detailed telling of the encounter with Queen Rutela and how Cia interrupted Zelda's successful alliance. She even left in the revelation of her relation to Cia. Lana concluded with the battle, the freezing of Zora's Domain, and finally Zelda's request. All throughout, Link sat patiently and listened, only jumping in if he had a clarifying question. He never reacted or showed his thoughts, focusing only on understanding the situation.

"How is Zelda? After all that, is she okay?" Link asked, his concerns only focused on the princess's well being.

Lana gave it some thought. "Given what's happened, I think she is doing better than expected. She is much stronger than people give her credit for." Sensing more was still on his mind, Lana continued. "Link, although Zelda would not admit it, deep down I know she misses you. The bond between you two is unbreakable. Even after all you've done, she is still willing to give you a chance. If we cleanse you of the evil within, then I promise you'll be reunited soon enough."

Link flashed a rare smile. Hearing those words gave him hope. Whether he deserved it or not didn't matter if Zelda was willing to give one more chance. Link quickly got up; Zelda was out there gathering an army and he was just sitting around.

"Let's go," he ordered.

"Right now?" Lana worried over his tired appearance; he had gone some time without refueling at all. "Don't you think you should rest first?"

Link shook his head in defiance. "There is no time for rest."

That answer didn't set well with Lana but what choice did she have? Link was stubborn, and arguing the matter would do no good. "Okay… but do you have a plan?"

Link shared his earlier thoughts on the matter. "Every past hero has always wielded the Master Sword right? It has the power to banish evil. I figure if I find the Master Sword, then maybe it will get rid of Fierce Deity. We need to get back to Castle Town."

She liked his idea. "Your destination is the Temple of Time then?"

"Exactly. Can you get us there?"

Lana showed her book. "I can… but what about your horse?"

Unconcerned, Link walked over to Epona and stroked her main. "Epona is smart. She'll find her way when needed."

"Then if you're ready, grab hold of my hand." Link complied. As they faced each other, Lana spoke the necessary words, activating the spell to return them to Castle Town.

* * *

"Where were you?!" Agahnim looked on with contempt as Cia returned to her castle quarters. He noticed a sizeable bruise on her cheek. "You look terrible. What happened?"

Cia glared at him. She held off on an immediate response, instead choosing to take a seat at her vanity. Looking at her injured reflection enraged the sorceress. _That wretched princess will pay for this!_

Sorting through her makeup, Cia finally responded to Agahnim. "If you must know, I was causing chaos in Zora's Domain when I happened to run into the princess. She gave me this gift so I gave her an even better gift in return."

"And what gift was that?" questioned Agahnim.

Cia continued to work on her bruise, blotting the discoloration with some powder. "Two actually. I killed the Zora Queen and froze their domain."

"Why was I not informed of this plan?!" Agahnim was furious. It did not sit well with him that Ganondorf entrusted a task to Cia without his knowledge. After all, he was the one to first revive Ganondorf's soul. He was the one to recruit the others. And he was the mastermind behind everything.

Cia rebuffed his complaint. "If you have a problem with my contributions, then why don't you take it up with Ganondorf?"

Agreeing with the idea, Agahnim stormed out of her room and went straight for the throne room. Cia quickly followed behind, hoping to see him punished for his insubordination to Ganondorf.

Agahnim slammed open the doors to the throne room. His robes rustled from behind as he made his way towards Ganondorf. The demon king sat in triumph on the colossal throne of Hyrule. His attention was focused on Majora, who kneeled beside him, whispered incoherent words into Ganondorf's ear. The two stopped their plotting when Agahnim drew near.

"My king," Agahnim began with a bow, "It has come to my attention that there are other plans afoot that I was not made aware of. Why wasn't I included in the plan to attack the Zoras?"

Ganondorf leaned back in the throne with a disapproving look. He hated interruptions and he especially hated when lesser men questioned his motives.

"Do you disagree with my actions?" he asked in annoyance.

Agahnim stuttered. "Wha what? No sir! I merely ask that I be included so that my plan continues without fail."

"_Your _plan?"

Agahnim corrected himself. "_The_ plan."

Ganondorf was still displeased. It was time to make an example of this fool. "_Your _plan is incomplete. You would rather call up my army and attack Hyrule while I'm still weak. You didn't even account for what the Resistance might do in the meantime. Attacking Zora's Domain was suggested by Cia and I allowed it because she has the brains to flex her thinking!"

"But the army is the greatest chance at winning. Majora should be summoning them right now –" Agahnim attempted to explain.

"Silence! My army is nothing without my full powers. Even if the army succeeds in eradicating every damn Hylian and their allies, I still won't be fully revived. Who then would be left to pull the Master Sword and free the last of my powers? Did you ever think of that?"

"It's a necessary tradeoff to ensure complete victory," reasoned Agahnim.

Furious, Ganondorf stood up and towered over Agahnim. "I see right through your plan. You want me weakened so that you can betray me." The room around them began to tremor. "I may not be fully revived but my powers are still tremendous. Don't even think about crossing me!"

Agahnim fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness. "I would never! I have only ever served you loyally. Please forgive me!"

The tremors stopped. Ganondorf returned to his seat. "Do not step out of line again. It's best if you remember your place. Now since you are so desperate to know what I have planned, I will tell you. Majora will help Link find the Master Sword. Once Link pulls the sword, Majora will kill him. I would like my army to be ready but since you are incapable of summoning the army like Majora can, the priority will continue to be the Master Sword and my full revival. Cia will carry on attacking other allies while you will make sure Castle Town continues to decay. All of you, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your Highness," all three replied.

"Good. Now go!"

* * *

Lana's spell brought them directly upon steps of the Temple of Time. An eerie calm had settled over the city. Not a soul was nearby, not even the troublemaking Sweepers. Anxious to begin, Link approached the Temple closely followed by Lana.

The structure was massive, it's main spire rose hundreds of feet in the air, towering over everything except Hyrule Castle. Elaborately decorated scenes from Hyrule's history covered much of the Temple's stone façade. The main processional doors were made of rich mahogany and equally carved with historical settings. Placing his hand on the door, Link hesitated.

Lana noticed him holding an object. "What's that in your hand?"

He had hoped the gem would have remained unseen. "Oh. It's nothing," he replied in an attempt to drop the subject.

Determined, Lana grabbed his hand. "Link, that's Farore's Wind? What are you planning on doing with that?"

"Calm down. It's just a contingency plan in case Fierce Deity returns. I'll warp away from everyone."

His explanation wasn't enough. She continued to prod, "To where?"

"A far away ledge on a mountain."

"To jump off?!" Lana assumed.

"Yes," he replied in hesitation.

"Link no!" She attempted to snatch the gem away. When he prevented her from stealing his possession, Lana took to more drastic measures. She clutched at the tunic atop his chest with trembling hands. "It won't come to that, please put that away. If you do that, you will be guaranteeing Hyrule's demise. If you do that, you will never get to see Zelda again! Please just… consider the consequences and don't do something you'll regret."

Link sighed. She had valid points. In a way, she channeled the same advice that Telma use to give and in the end, ignoring Telma's words of caution cost him dearly. He returned the gem to his pouch.

Satisfied with his actions, Lana let go of his tunic. She placed her hands on the door and together they pushed. The heavy timber slowly opened, granting them access to the Temple's main hallway. Dozens of candelabra's illuminated the path ahead. They proceeded towards the opposite end of the room, past as many great columns as the candelabras. Soon they came to an imposing stone door that blocked their way. Up above was a grand carving of the Triforce.

"How do you suppose we open it?" Link wondered aloud.

Lana shrugged, equally unsure of what to do. They tried pushing it, but the stone would not budge. Several of Lana's spells also failed. No matter what they tried, the door remained sealed. As they took a step back to re-strategize, an unwelcome laugh echoed throughout the hall. Startled, they looked up to see the sinister mask of Majora materialize in front of them as the rest of his body soon followed.

Link immediately drew his sword. He and Lana both took to defensive stances. "What are you doing here?" he asked in contempt.

"I'm here to help you. Don't you want to get the Master Sword?" Majora explained, bobbing up in down as he hovered in place.

"Why would you help us?" Link asked, his guard still up.

Majora answered in jest, "Tee hee. Having the Master Sword will be so much more fun. You know how much I like games!"

Link didn't like it; especially since it was unclear what to game Majora had in mind. After all, the masked menace always carried out his plans with impulsive actions. He could have something else planned once Link got the sword, something terrible. Every idea that came to Link's mind did not fall in their favor and were absent of any certainty. Link concluded that working with Majora seemed too risky. He shot a concerning glance towards Lana. She nodded in agreement, also thinking it would not go over well if they put their trust in him.

Majora could sense their refusal. His voice changed from playful to serious. "You don't know how to open the Door of Time but I do. You need me."

"Don't respond," Lana muttered.

Link hesitated. They needed the Master Sword and were out of other options. "How?" he asked.

"To destroy the Door of Time, you need raw power: Mine and yours," Majora explained.

Link looked at his sword in confusion. "No no, your _other _power," Majora clarified.

_Fierce Deity. _Link began to panic; they needed to abort immediately. If Fierce Deity emerged, Link could lose all control for good. He could not take that chance again, knowing his actions could result in destruction far worse than when Link willingly chose to use Fierce Deity's power. They would have to find another way.

"Here, let me help you,' Majora insisted.

Before Link could react, Majora thrust a tentacle into his chest. The area where the tentacle made contact on Link's chest pulsated with dark energy. With the transfer complete, Majora withdrew his tentacle. Link clutched his chest, gasping for air.

"Link no! You must resist," Lana cried out.

She placed a hand over his, recalling every spell she knew in an attempt to draw out the power corrupting Link. Nothing worked. Link could feel the primal evil within stir from its slumber. His hair began to fade as markings surfaced on his face. He tried to beckon Lana away but she would not abandon him, even as it became harder and harder for Link to maintain his consciousness. He had to make a decision before it was too late: Use Farore's Wind or leave what happens next up to fate.

Link reached for his pouch.

When Lana realized what he was doing, she abruptly stopped his hand. "Don't do it Link! You can never take it back if you make that choice." His breathing became more labored. Beads of sweat streaked down his bright, emerging markings.

Lana continued, "You must resist! I know it's hard but you can do it. I believe in you. Think about all that is good in this world. Anything to prevent bad thoughts from entering your mind!"

She pumped more of her light magic into his chest. It was all she could do to delay the inevitable. Link's entire body started shaking. He placed his free hand atop hers and looked over with somber eyes, reaching the point of tears. In that moment, Lana knew Link had lost.

Lana cried. "Hold on Link! Hold on for your life!"

His eyes turned white.

Time was up; the transformation was complete. Darkness completely consumed Link's soul, leaving only a heartless warrior to stare Lana down with blank, expressionless eyes. Lana quickly retreated to a far side of the Temple, fearful for what might happen next.

Majora cackled, "Excellent!" He moved next to Fierce Deity. "Shall we begin? Concentrate your power on the door!"

Majora unleashed a wave of energy from his hands. Fierce Deity joined in with power forged from his helix blade. The combined attack appeared to be working. Cracks branched out on the door's stone, growing in size from the relentless force of their power. Pieces of stone began to chip away and crumble. But soon like the door, their alliance would not last.

Since ancient times, Fierce Deity and Majora clashed, their spirits intent on destroying one another through mighty battles. Even now as Majora seemed to suspend that hatred for a greater goal, Fierce Deity could never truly partner with his eternal rival. Link's demon openly expressed his distrust of Majora: _Do not put your trust Majora. He wants the power of the Master Sword for himself. Kill him. Kill him before he kills you!_

Fierce Deity diverted his attack towards Majora, nearly catching him off guard. The energy beam dragged from the door to the adjacent wall, just missing its new target as Majora fled behind one of the sturdy columns.

"I didn't think you still despised me, Fierce Deity! Surely you've grown tired of our constant fighting?" A violent blast shook his column. "I'll take that as a no."

Majora decided to switch tactics. His body transformed into a more agile incarnation. His torso merged into the mask entirely, with long arms and legs protruding from the mask's edges. A small, horned head with a single eye stuck out from atop the mask.

Majora's new form dashed from hiding, his speed too quick for Fierce Deity to follow. He moved erratically across the hall, making it difficult to land an attack. Each energy spiral from Fierce Deity's helix blade missed, littering the Temple with dozens of blast holes, including more damage to the Door of Time.

Lana watched the unexpected betrayal unfold. Fierce Deity seemed hell bent on destroying Majora. It could be an opportunity for her to lend a hand. After all, with Majora gone, the Resistance would have one less enemy to defeat.

As she contemplated her options, Majora suddenly stopped running and launched several rapid-fire energy balls. He successfully hit his opponent, which momentarily stunned the deity. _Now is my chance. _Lana began her own counterattack, forming clear blocks around their enemy. She shattered them in an instant, surprising Majora in the resulting explosion.

Noticing Majora had been hit, Fierce Deity spotted Lana in the distance. She froze. _Is he going to attack me? _Fierce Deity made no such movements, implying he was willing to work with her. Such an unlikely alliance was necessary to him as long as she continued to prove her worth. Lana entered the fray.

Majora resumed his racing across the room, dancing and dodging Fierce Deity's attacks. His erratic movement soon came to a halt as he unknowingly smacked right into one of Lana's magic blocks. Once again, she immediately caused it to explode. Fierce Deity fired off one of his own attacks and managed to injure Majora before he recovered. They continued their dual attack with great success, as their opponent could not predict when or where Lana would create her blocks.

As the battle now tilted to their favor, Lana began to worry about what would happen at its conclusion. If they emerged as victors, she would then have to deal with Fierce Deity. He could turn on her fast and she needed to be ready. She had to come up with a plan and fast.

"Enough!" he screamed. Majora ceased running; he was done playing around. His limbs began to pulsate and expand into a more muscular form. His arms grew long appendages, similar to his tentacle attacks from before. A newer, more demonic head snapped in place of the previous one. His final transformation was complete and it would be his greatest wrath against Fierce Deity.

Majora's attacks became more calculated and aggressive than ever before. Spinning in place, Majora whipped his tentacles around, nearly spanning the entire hall. Along with the many floor candelabras, both Lana and Fierce Deity got caught in his radius, knocking them to the ground. Majora proceeded with a barrage of energy balls more rapid and immense than his previous incarnation. Fierce Deity managed to deflect the attack, but Lana was not so lucky. As she tried to get up, a spiked spin top came from out of nowhere and gashed her right leg. The pain was too much. She could feel herself losing consciousness from the lack of blood. _I can't keep fighting. I'm sorry Link; you're on your own. _

* * *

Lana did not know how long she had been out. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. As she opened her eyes, Lana saw the battle still raged on and her partner was doing remarkably well against Majora's wrath. Fierce Deity had finally learned the new attack patterns, dodging and counterattacking with relative ease. Meanwhile, neither paid any attention to Lana; frankly, she was out of her league in this legendary clash of warriors. _I should just keep still. I'll let them continue on their own until I have another opening._

Heaven and earth shook as their destruction spread. The Temple's southwest corner walls collapsed, parts of the roof caved in, and not a single window remained unbroken. Eventually both stopped in their tracks: Fierce Deity in the center of the room and Majora just in front of the Door of Time. They simultaneously shot massive energy attacks at each other. The energy balls hit head on, causing an explosive chain reaction. Several columns collapsed and even larger pieces of the ceiling fell, resulting in a thick cloud of dust and rubble. The dust eventually settled.

"I must say… this has been the best battle we've ever had! More fun than that battle in Termina hundreds of years ago," Majora remarked with a razor sharp grin. "However, I think this has gone on long enough. You and I both know that no one can truly be victorious even after we've drained all our power."

Fierce Deity stuck his blade in the floor but made no further movement. Majora took that as a sign of agreement; that their battle would end in a draw. He lifted his arms in elation, each tentacle whipping out the width of the room. However, what he failed to account for was the sorceress feigning defeat, laying in wait. Fierce Deity knew this and flashed his own devious smile back. Before Majora could decipher his opponent's expression, multiple successive blocks of magic encased his tentacles. Twenty blocks on each side pinned him firmly in place. Wriggling, Majora tried to break free but could only just barely move his torso.

"If you kill me now, we can never play again," warned Majora.

Fierce Deity did not care. He retrieved his blade and made the slow, taunting walk towards Majora to finish him once and for all. The helix blade went straight into Majora's chest, pushing his body back until it collided with the damaged door behind him.

Black blood seeped from the demon's grinning mouth. "Congratulations. You have become the true bad guy."

As Fierce Deity kept Majora pinned to the Door of Time, Lana summoned the only other weapon in her arsenal: A branch shaped into a spear. Although it came from the Great Deku Tree centuries before his passing, it still held much of its immense, natural power. She quietly cast spells into the spear's bark. A soft green glow illuminated the entire spear.

Softly, Lana said a simple prayer. "Please Goddesses, grant me strength."

The door reached catastrophic failure, no longer able to hold the weight of Fierce Deity violently pressing Majora against it. The blade continued to sink deeper into flesh and on through the door. Larger chucks of stone fell; some even rolled off the demons unaware. Fierce Deity unleashed one final attack through his blade. Its blue shockwave ripped through Majora and obliterated the Door of Time. The remains of his hacked body turned to ash. Majora's mask was no more.

The victor fell forward and dropped his sword. Propping himself up on the rubble, Fierce Deity peered into the newly revealed room. He allowed Link to regain just enough consciousness to see the sight. Adjusting to the surroundings, Link focused his attention on the Pedestal of Time. Even though the pedestal was dozens of feet away, there was no mistake to what he saw.

The Master Sword was not there.

_I don't understand, where could it be? What happened to the Master Sword?! _That blade was his only chance at salvation; without it, he had nothing. A wave of panic rushed over Link as the demon within laughed at his misfortune. He wanted Link to suffer; he wanted Link's mind and spirit to break. In doing so, Fierce Deity would gain total control once and for all. Exactly as planned, hope increasingly drained from Link until nothing remained.

"Link, please forgive me."

Lana suddenly plunged her spear into his back. It came out through his chest. Clutching the protrusion, Link felt warm blood pool onto his hands as crimson rivers tarnished the pearly white ground below. Despite covered in blood, Link could make out the spear's appearance; it was not any weapon of their enemies. He could feel the excruciating retreat of the spear from his defeated body. With the last of his energy fading, Link turned around and saw Lana with the bloodied spear in hand. It was the last image his hurt blue eyes could see until at last succumbing to his injuries.


	20. Chapter 20: Determination

**Author's Notes: **

Annnnnnd just like that, work got crazy busy over this past month. Unfortunately this means I will not be able to finish the story in time for BotW's release. I wasn't able to preorder the Switch and I don't have a Wii U so if I don't get the game this, I'll certainly keep writing. But if I'm somehow able to buy the Switch, let's be honest I'll be too busy playing for awhile. :)

I also want to thank everyone who has followed and stuck around after these last two (omgsh two!?) years. Never thought I would get to 100 followers, much less even one. So thank you!

That's all I have for now so enjoy!

Song: I'm Sending you Away by Anthony Gonzalez (Oblivion Soundtrack)

* * *

_I must hurry!_

Lana didn't have long. She had succeeded in stopping Fierce Deity but at the steep cost of Link's life. Reviving him was possible, if only she could find what she needed and fast. However, there was no guarantee she could make it back in time and he would not last long without a pulse. She summoned a three-minute hourglass and immediately went to work.

Her hands tore through the pages of her spell book until she found the map of Hyrule. Biting her thumb, she marked a destination in blood and cast the transportation spell. She reappeared in Hyrule Field next to a large boulder circled by smaller rocks. Knowing the boulder would be too big to move on her own, Lana cast another spell for a bomb. She placed it beside the boulder and lit the fuse. Precious seconds wasted away as the bomb took time to explode. When it finally went off, Lana jumped into the newly revealed hole.

Her body landed in an underground fountain with dozens of fairies floating throughout. All she needed was just one. Fumbling through her book once more, Lana found the item spell for an empty bottle. The first that appeared fell from her hands and shattered, causing more precious time to slip away. Trying to remain calm, Lana cast the spell again. The second attempt was a success. She firmly grasped the bottle in hand and set off to capture a fairy. To her misfortune, most flew away while the few fairies nearby healed Lana's leg injury.

"Come on. Come on. Come on!" Lana cried as she swung the bottle about.

After what seemed like ages, a fairy finally flew into her bottle. She corked it tight and transported herself back to the temple. Moving through space and time, Lana reassured herself of positive outcomes. _I'm going to make it. He's going to make it. _

As her body returned to the temple, Lana could already see the dormant hourglass and its expired sand at the bottom. Further ahead, a temple guardian cloaked in red hovered over Link. No trace of Fierce Deity remained. Out of time, Lana rushed towards him to finish the job.

"Help me prop him up!" Lana asked of the attendant.

He complied, allowing her to release the fairy upon his lifeless body. The winged orb of light fluttered over to Link, circling his body faster and faster until the gaping wound in his chest disappeared entirely. The fairy soon vanished. Although Link's body had healed, he did not stir. His chest stayed flat, absent of breath and any signs of life. Lana checked for a pulse but found none. She feared the worse.

"Link, I know you're still in there," Lana encouraged, applying compressions over his heart, "Come back. Come back to the light! Think about Zelda and how much you want to see her again. Please Link, come back!"

Moments later, she felt a faint beat. His heart throbbed again. It beat some more, increasing in tempo until a normal rhythm resumed. Finally, Link's eyes fluttered open.

"You're crushing me," Link muttered.

Lana pulled away her hand, beaming with overwhelming relief. "I'm so glad you're alright!" She turned to the temple guardian. "Sir, thank you for your help."

"What for? I did nothing," replied the guardian, "I only just arrived to see the temple in ruins and this young man in the rubble. Whatever happened here must have been a terrifying battle."

"It was all for nothing," Link moaned as he glanced back at the empty pedestal.

The guardian noticed Link's disappointment, "You must have been after the Master Sword."

"Do you know where it is?" Lana asked in return.

"Unfortunately I do not," he replied. "This Temple has only been around for the last hundred years or so; a replica built to commemorate the original Temple of Time. I've served as a temple guardian for many decades, as did my father, having descended from the ancient sage Rauru. Since the time I've served and those before me, we have never seen the Master Sword. I imagine its whereabouts have been unknown since the last great hero wielded it hundreds of years ago. He must have hidden the sacred blade in a place where only someone worthy may find it."

"So no one knows where the sword lies?" asked Lana.

The guardian sighed, "Perhaps a few, but alas, no one I know. I am sorry I could not be of more help."

Lana glanced at Link, sensing a feeling of defeat. An attitude like that would not help in these circumstances. They had to remain positive. "Not at all sir! You have been most helpful. Thank you. Although we could not find the sword, at least we were able to get rid of some evil. Right Link?"

"If you mean Majora, sure I guess," Link curtly replied while averting eye contact.

Lana shook her head. "Well yes but what about Fierce Deity? Is he… gone?"

Link grasped as the gaping hole in his tunic, touching the skin over his heart. While his heartbeat had returned to normal, deep down Link knew he was not fine. Dark thoughts still plagued the farthest depths of his mind. Although in remission, it still took a considerable amount of energy to keep the darkness contained. No doubt Fierce Deity will return once the strength of Link's willpower fails. Knowing this, Link shook his head in silence.

Lana tried to keep an upbeat outlook, "It's okay Link. We'll find a way."

Although a small part of Link heard Lana mumble those words of encouragement, the rest of him completely tuned it out. The news of the missing Master Sword had shattered nearly all hope. Unless Lana suddenly knew the sword's whereabouts, all she said was noise, utterly useless, discouraging noise. He could no longer see a path forward and that realization erased any motivation Link had to continue. Getting up, Link gathered his discarded sword and left for the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Lana asked in pursuit. Link did not respond.

"Link, stop!" Lana switched questions. "What are you doing?"

Grabbing the entryway, Link halted. He barely glanced back, giving Lana a glimpse of his distant, solemn eyes. "You should have left me dead."

"Link…don't say that," Lana said with watery eyes.

"It's true and you know it. Right now, I need to be alone. Please don't follow me," Link coldly replied.

He walked away from the Temple, disappearing into the dense fog that had descended onto Castle Town. Lana dropped to her knees and wept.

* * *

"_Zelda… _Zelda! Wake up."

Aveil's voice jolted the princess awake. Still dazed, Zelda took a moment to gather her surroundings then recognized the frozen tundra, one nightmare for another. It was dawn, though the sunlight gave little reprieve. She shivered.

"Are you alright? You screamed moments ago," Aveil worried.

Zelda noticed the rest of her companions looking on with similar expressions. She tried to brush off the concern. "It was just a bad dream."

"You screamed his name," murmured Aveil as she clutched Zelda's shoulder.

"Again, it was nothing but a bad dream." Zelda didn't care to elaborate, for it would make her nightmare seem real. Yet the vision of her slumber felt permanently etched into her mind. In it, she saw darkness, pure uninterrupted darkness except for Link. His body was slumped over with a bloodied spear protruding from his chest. Was it a cruel nightmare? Was it a premonition? Or was it something that had already come to pass? Zelda could not tell. Regardless, she would have a hard time forgetting.

Convincing herself the vision was not real, Zelda refocused on the task at hand: helping the Zoras.

"Has the ice thawed any since last night?" Zelda asked as she tried to formulate a plan.

"Not at all," Impa replied. "Although the warm morning sun shines down, it fails to have any affect on the ice. Dark magic must be keeping it cold."

"Likely where Cia's magic first hit," Zelda theorized. "If the source of the permanent cold is back in the throne room, we must find a way to stop it. Ladies, gather up as much dry wood as you can find and build a fire in the throne room. See if that has any affect in melting the ice. I will go speak with King Ralis and join you afterwards."

Following her orders, the other girls set off to make a fire. It likely won't help, but at least it was a start. They had try, test and learn until a suitable solution could be found. She walked across the frozen water to the other side where Ralis was stationed. The King could be found mourning beneath the Mother-and-Child Rocks. Two guards stood nearby.

As Zelda approached, the guards crossed their spears, preventing her from continuing. "Please let me pass. I have important matters to discuss with King Ralis."

One of the guards spoke, "King Ralis has ordered us to keep you away. Your actions led to this destruction and he does not wish to endure any further pain."

Zelda kept trying. "Sir, I implore you to reconsider. I only want to help –"

"The answer is still no."

She caught the young Zora looking over his shoulder. He quickly turned away. Not wanting to cause any more disturbances, Zelda bowed with departing words. "I understand. In the meantime, please inform King Ralis that my team will do all that we can to thaw this ice. I will return each morning to provide an update on our progress."

Taking her leave, Zelda made her way back to her companions. She found them throwing stacks of wood into a raging bonfire at the center of the throne room. Even though the fire felt hot from afar, the ice refused to yield. Zelda moved closer to inspect the frozen room further.

"Any progress with the fire?" Zelda asked.

Impa confirmed her suspicions. "No. We haven't seen a single drop of melted ice. Whatever magic binds this ice together is too powerful. Normal fire won't have any affect. What about you? Were you able to get in a word with King Ralis?"

"No," Zelda replied, shaking her head. "He has ordered his guards to keep me away. Still, we have to keep trying. Not just for diplomatic reasons, but for the Zoras' future. Most of their people are trapped in this frozen tomb and if we don't fix this, the Zoras will surely perish."

"We will do everything that we can," Impa assured.

Eventually day faded to night, with no progress to show. Night soon gave way to another day as Zelda kept her promise in providing an update. As expected, the guards kept Zelda away but nonetheless, she still gave her update loud enough for King Ralis to hear. Day after day, she repeated this process, informing of each method they tried, from different fire techniques to various types of weapons. Of course nothing worked but at least those were lessons learned as they tried to get creative with other new methods.

More unsuccessful days passed. Zelda noticed her party tiring and their spirits drop from the lack of process. After another day of the same results, many of the girls had had enough.

Ashei spoke on behalf of the group. "Zelda, it's no use. Nothing we try is working and the girls are exhausted. We also cannot forget about Ganondorf. We've been here for over two weeks and for all we know, he could be ready to strike at any moment."

Zelda sighed. As much as she wanted to help the Zoras, they could not delay any further. "You're right. For now, let's suspend these activities and get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll depart for Kakariko Village and on to Death Mountain. If we can gain the Gorons' support, then perhaps they might also have a better way to thaw this ice."

Relieved, the girls called it an early night and went to bed. Zelda tried to sleep as well, though her mind was too restless. She continued to lay awake, watching the moonrise as she whispered prayers for help from the goddesses. A few hours later, Zelda noticed a distorted light move in. Sitting up, Zelda watched the light come closer until she recognized the spirit from within as Queen Rutela. Moonlight shined through her transparent, floating body, emitting an aurora-like glow around her.

_"Princess Zelda, please follow me."_

Not knowing whether this was a dream or not, Zelda went along anyway. She followed Rutela's ghost back up into the throne room. Queen Rutela hovered over to the throne and pointed at a hidden lever. When Zelda pulled the lever down, a small door appeared from behind the throne. Zelda followed Queen Rutela through the door and up a winding staircase until they emerged in an opening above the throne room. Inside was a large, intricate rock pillar hanging from the ceiling. Pipes ran along the ceiling and converged onto the pillar. Against one wall was a set of more levers. The floor contained a design that seemed to be able to open up. Queen Rutela stopped next to the pillar.

_"Long ago, Zora's Domain was frozen by an earlier incarnation of Ganondorf. After that incident, my ancestors built this contraption as a way to thaw the ice should it ever happen again," _the Queen explained.

"How does it work?" Zelda asked as she ran her hands along the levers.

_"The first lever ignites the pillar in blue fire, a rare fire so powerful, it thaws even the coldest of ice. The second lever opens the floor. Then the third lever releases the pillar. I do admit it has never been tested against ice like this. Cia's magic may have other properties that nullify the affects of blue fire. Even so, perhaps you can combine the blue ice with something else to counter her magic."_

Zelda nodded, "I will do what I can. Thank you for showing this to me!"

Queen Rutela descended close to Zelda and smiled. _"It is I who should be thanking you. You stayed to help even as your own kingdom is in peril. You continued to try even though my son turned you away. Even now as your companions understandably gave in, you still prayed for help. Your commitment and determination to help at all costs is the mark of a true leader. Thank you. My only other ask of you is that you help guide my son to become a leader like you!"_

"You have my word," Zelda assured as Queen Rutela's spirit faded away.

Armed with a potential way to thaw the ice, Zelda immediately left to find King Ralis. She raced down the stairs back into the throne room and down past her sleeping party. Practically skating across the large frozen water, Zelda soon made it to the guards protecting their King.

"What is the meaning of this? You'll wake the King!" one of the guards harshly whispered.

Zelda made no attempt to speak quietly. "Please, this is an urgent matter. I have found away to thaw the ice and I must share it with King Ralis at once!"

"The answer is still no!" the guard retorted even louder.

The commotion woke King Ralis. The young Zora approached as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He spoke with a yawn, "I thought I told you to keep her away. Get her out of my sight!"

The guards apologized and raised their spears to Zelda. By then, the rest of her party had also awakened and joined the scene. Undeterred, Zelda brushed away the spears and spoke directly to Ralis.

"Your Highness, _please_ I know I brought this upon you but let me help just this once. I have found a way to thaw the ice with a contraption above the throne room."

King Ralis turned away. His guards restrained Zelda and held her back. Impa, Ashei, and Aveil lunged forward, ready to protect Zelda from harm. Even as tensions rose, Zelda continued to speak.

"I saw your mother!" Zelda proclaimed as the guards gagged her.

The young Zora paused at the mention of his beloved mother. Turning back to face Zelda, he ordered the guards to let her speak.

"It's true. Your mother's spirit came to me earlier tonight and led me to a secret room above the throne that contains the contraption. She told me it was put there by your ancestors to save Zora's Domain should it ever freeze over again," Zelda explained.

Ralis mulled over her words. "Why are you doing this?" he finally asked.

"Your Highness, the alliance between Hylians and Zoras was founded on the mutual benefit of all, thus lending aid goes both ways. I came to your mother for assistance but now that circumstances have changed, it is you in need of the most help. If this is a way to unfreeze Zora's Domain and save your people, then it is my duty to see it through," Zelda reasoned.

"If what you say is true, then show us," Ralis said, satisfied with her response.

Complying, Zelda wasted no time in leading the way. Since not everyone could fit inside, King Ralis ordered for only a few to stay. Zelda, Impa, and Ashei remained along with the King and a few guards. The rest went down to wait in the throne room. Once everyone was in position, Zelda proceeded.

"First, we have pump blue fire into this rock pillar," Zelda explained as she pulled the first lever.

Blue fire erupted from the pipes and blasted into the pillar. It filled in surface cracks until the pillar radiated with extremely cold heat. As blue fire continued to heat the pillar, Zelda ordered everyone to stand back. She pulled the second lever, opening up the floor. They could see the others down below looking up in awe at the glowing rock. Zelda hesitated to pull the final lever.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Ralis.

"Your mother mentioned this might not work against Cia's magic. We need something else… something to counter her dark magic… something to counter darkness… I know what to do!"

Without explanation, Zelda readied magic of her own and took aim. Her light magic struck the top of the pillar and merged with the blue fire. The light also filled in the cracks until the entire pillar shined bright with blue and white flames.

"Ralis, pull the last lever!" Zelda ordered as she continued to fill the pillar with light.

He did as he was told. The charged pillar broke from the ceiling, plunging down to the throne room. Zelda followed the formation with her magic until it struck the frozen pool below. The ice melted on contact, unleashing a force of steam, fire, and light. The colorful force carried out of the throne room and over the waterfall as chunks of ice gave way to wave of newly warmed water. Once the waterfall completely thawed, the water was free to melt the rest of the pond. Within minutes, Zora's Domain and its' citizens were completely free of their icy prison.

Everyone cheered, Ralis the loudest of them all. He and the others rushed to help the freed Zoras, many of them still dazed and confused. Queen Rutela's spirit reappeared and watched with delight. She smiled at Zelda then floated over to her son. Seeing his mother, Ralis cried.

"I think we should give him some alone time with her mother," Zelda advised the others. "Let us go help the remaining Zoras elsewhere."

By dawn, all of the frozen Zoras had been helped and accounted for. Zelda's team packed up their things and bid goodbye. Just before they left, King Ralis stopped Zelda for one last word.

"Wait! I had a chance to speak with my mother. She told me what you did, how you continued to help even after I turned you away. If it weren't for you, my people would be lost," he shared.

"I'm glad your people are safe and you were able to see your mother again," Zelda replied in kind.

Ralis continued, "To thank you for your contributions, I will lend you my army. It is my honor to stand by your side against the evil that threatens our world."

Zelda thanked him profusely. With the Zora's on their side, it was now time to win over the Goron's support. Their plan was finally becoming a reality. The winds had shifted back to their favor.

* * *

Castle Town was all but lost from the chaos of the Interlopers. Ominous clouds continued to shadow the city from any rays of hope. The debris filled streets had long become deserted due to the Sweepers patrolling for prey.

Link was sitting at a derelict tavern, one of the few to remain open under such desolate conditions. The owner was a husky bearded man who intimidated Sweepers who tried to rob him. With much of the riff raff avoiding his business, the owner was free to continue serving anyone brave enough to stop by. Link downed his last drink and ordered another.

"You've been comin' round here for several days now. Don't you think you oughta slow down?" the owner asked as he handed Link a fresh mug.

"It's none of your business." Link was in no mood for a chat.

The owner leaned in close. "Considering your face is plastered all over those wanted posters, it is damn well my business. Whatever trouble you're in, I don't care. Just don't be bringin' it to my bar, you hear?"

"Just keep serving me and there won't be a problem," Link replied.

At Link's request, the owner shrugged and occupied himself with some dirty glasses. "Alright fine. If you want my advice, I'd tell ya your problems won't go away by drinking. Might numb your feelings some but that's it. If you keep goin' on actin' like this, you'll likely go insane. I doubt even you'd want that."

_Yet this is all I can do to keep Fierce Deity contained, _Link thought as he grabbed his mug and migrated to the farthest table. Here, nestled a dark corner, he could keep to himself away from unwanted conversation.

The rest of the tavern was empty save for a small group of older men conversing at a nearby table. Although their attire didn't look it, Link could tell they were Hylian soldiers or at least former soldiers given the rise of Ganondorf. Link couldn't help but overhear them talk as he worked on his latest drink. He cocked his head slightly and leaned in.

"I don't like this," one of them said. "This Ganondorf fellow cannot be trusted. For him to dismiss us all like that... Now we have emboldened gangs running around like they're in control. It's chaos!"

Another soldier replied, "Captain, what can we do when many Hylians believe Ganondorf a savior? They're too blind to see the world crumbling around them!"

"I don't know but no matter what happens, we have to be ready," returned the Captain.

The third soldier chimed in, "How? Who will lead us? The princess? For all we know, she could be dead. If she is still alive, then where is she? Does she even give a damn for her own people? I doubt she is even capable of leading."

"He is right. There are less than 300 of us left. We've been forced into hiding and there is no one to lead us," the second soldier commented.

Link clinched his fists. He didn't like where their conversation was going. They don't know Zelda, what she has done, or the many sacrifices she has made for her kingdom. For them to think the worst of her character, Link could not bear it. Never mind the bar owner not wanting any trouble. Link would defend her honor no matter what if they continued their slander of Zelda.

Fortunately the captain defended her himself. "Do not so confidently assume the worst of our princess. If we start to lose faith in her, we'll then lose faith in Hyrule. That cannot happen!"

Relieved, Link lowered his defense and returned to his drink. Soon a familiar airy voice came from behind Link.

"There you are!" Lana sat down at Link's table. "I let you keep to yourself for days but now it's time to get going!"

"I thought I told you not to follow me," Link angrily whispered, hiding behind a stoic, hardened expression. "Unless you have new information about the Master Sword's whereabouts, I don't want you around."

"I don't, but you and I both know we're better off working together. You don't have to do this alone," Lana reasoned.

Link chugged the rest of his drink and motioned to the bar owner for another. "Forget it."

"Please Link." Leaning in closer, Lana removed Link's hood and lightly brushed the hair from his face, momentarily lingering her hand around his cheek as she softly spoke again. "What has happened to you? As I look upon you, I see a weary face with eyes devoid of all emotion save for anger and pain. This isn't the Link I've come to know. Hyrule is consumed in chaos. It won't be long before this kingdom tears itself apart. The Interlopers are growing in power every day and if we don't act now, we'll never be able to save Hyrule. Please, we need you!"

Her touch was surprisingly comforting; so desperately needed and it terrified Link. What if Fierce Deity took control again? Would he have it in him to refrain from attacking again? Would he lose himself for good? _No, it's too risky._

"You should go," Link's voice croaked with a heavy heart.

Disappointed, Lana removed her hand. Still determined to sway Link, Lana placed a book on the table. Link's eyes flashed in shock over seeing the Bombers' Notebook again. Lana turned the pages until she reached the last journal entry bearing Zelda's name.

"Think about the promises you've made and what you truly want. When you figure it out, meet me back at the Temple of Time. I'll be waiting." Lana left.

Their conversation left Link reminiscing; what did he truly want? He thought about his abandonment from the Resistance to the Hylian citizens calling for his head. Since then, Link had hoped to try and make things right again, to rectify the mistakes he made. Yet the Master Sword was nowhere to be found and the streets of Castle Town continue to descend further into scenes of despair. Link buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Days passed as Link contemplated what to do next. Unable to think straight, Link continued to drift, drinking to tune out the negative thoughts creeping in from Fierce Deity. At night, he would wander back an abandoned building overlooking the main square, sitting out on the observation deck until sleep finally swept over him.

Despite this depressive routine, somehow Link finally made it to the Temple of Time. However his mind was still in disarray. He sat hunched over on the steps just below, left to the thoughts that ravaged his sanity. He drank another bottle in hand. _You're worthless. Your friends don't want you around. Citizens want you dead. Zelda hates you. _Frustrated, Link downed the last of the alcohol and sent it smashing against the cobblestone.

A young teenage boy cautiously walked by the Temple entrance. He hugged a loaf of bread close to his chest, determined to protect the rarity in his possession. Link noticed a trio of Sweepers lurking around the corner. He further receded into his hood, not wanting to get involved. As expected, the poor boy walked right into the Sweeper's ambush. The thugs gave him a beating then took off with his bread, leaving the bloodied boy to cry on the ground. He watched as the battered boy eventually dragged himself away.

Lana emerged from the Temple Ruins and stopped just behind Link. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke. "A man I once knew would have intervened. He would have defended that boy no matter what. Is this the legend you want to leave for yourself?"

"It doesn't matter what I do. No one wants me around. No one needs me," Link replied, refusing to look Lana in the eye.

Lana sighed, "That's not true. Close your eyes and just listen for a moment."

Although confused about her intentions, Link did so anyway. At first he heard nothing save for an eerie wind. Then he heard a faint voice call out his name. Link opened his eyes. In the distance, he noticed a young child. She staggered towards him, her breath becoming increasingly labored. Her disheveled blonde hair seemed tame compared to the tattered rags she wore. As she drew near, Link finally recognized her from the orphanage.

"Aryll!" Link stood up and caught her in his arms just as she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Link… I found you," Aryll wheezed.

"Take it easy, you're exhausted."

Aryll shook her head in defiance. "I need your help. The orphanage needs your help!"

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Link asked in concern.

"It's the Sweepers," Aryll replied with a sniffle. "A bunch of them appeared and want to take over the Orphanage and steal everything we have! They're giving Sister Marie and Sister Missy until nightfall to surrender. Otherwise they'll attack! I snuck out to find you. The Sweepers almost caught me but I ran away. Please, Link! You have to help!"

Link turned away. "I'm no hero."

Frowning, Aryll twisted free from his cradling arms. She turned around and faced him head on, making no effort to hide her tears of frustration. "You've always been a hero to me!"

Silence. For too long, Link felt unwanted and alone, him against the world. He had spent so much time trying to redeem his name among nameless citizens that he became deaf to those close to him still in need of help. Public perception didn't matter. Not anymore. Here stood a child still willing to call him a hero despite all the mistakes he made. She needed his help. Yet what could he do in his current state?

"Link…" Lana joined hands with Aryll. "I believe in you. This innocent child believes in you. Isn't that enough for you to take action?"

Link shook his head, still hesitant given the unstable killing outbursts from the mask's corruption. "I don't know… I don't know what to do."

Lana moved in closer. "I want you to know something. Throughout time, I have been watching you, long before we even first met. And you want to know what I saw? Against all odds, I saw a scared boy grow up to become a strong young man. I saw a heroic man save a Princess. And I saw a determined man defeat Majora. You have faced great adversity and have accomplished far more than all the past heroes experienced in a lifetime. Even after losing a few battles, you are still here. You are still standing. The war is far from over. Now face your courage."

Link responded, "What are you saying? I've always had courage."

Lana shook her head and placed a hand upon her heart. "The courage I'm referring to isn't bravery. I'm referring to another, more older meaning: your heart. Speak up and be honest with all that your heart holds. To accept your heart, even the vulnerabilities held within, that is true courage. Now show me your hand and look deep into your heart."

_My heart. _Over the years, Link had kept his heart shielded and guarded from everyone: his friends, his enemies, and even himself as Fierce Deity attempted to break in. Yet now as he let himself be open to his heart, Link finally found what he needed most. Love. All he could think about was Zelda, to see her and hold her again as those suppressed feelings rushed over him. Link stood up and raised his hand. In doing so, the Triforce of Courage began to glow. He felt his body awaken from the surge of newly found strength.

Lana continued, "Courage will always be with your heart, no matter how distant or painful it may seem. This isn't over yet. Your legend is just beginning. Aryll needs you. Hyrule needs you. And most importantly, Zelda needs you."

The path forward was now clear. "Keep Aryll safe," Link responded.

His resolution returned with a fury, igniting his dormant courage from within. He left the temple steps, racing straight for the orphanage. Soon, Link found the Sweepers camped out and surrounding his old home. The windows and front door were hastily covered in scraps of wood, hardly a defense against the hoard of Sweepers. They hollered threats, laughing and drinking in their inflated state of confidence. The Sweepers failed to notice Link until he was right in their smug faces.

The leader finished his drink and smashed it against the building's façade, sizing Link up with a look of repulsion, "Eh who the fuck is this? Wait… yer that wanted asshole who robbed me of my pearly whites. I have a toothy smile thanks to you. Well now look around, I got myself an army to take you out!"

The Sweeper's companions laughed in agreement. Link gave no response, not even to remind the leader of his warning from their first encounter. Instead, Link drew his sword and knife. He plunged them into the two Sweepers flanking the leader. Neither had even thought to draw their weapons in time as their limp bodies crumpled to the ground. Link easily defeated the other Sweepers as the terrified leader watched in horror. When it became just Link and the leader, the last Sweeper wasted no time in fleeing. He didn't get far as Link let lose an arrow into the leader's back. His victim collapsed to his knees. Link put away the bow and slowly approached him from behind, drawing his sword again.

"Wha…what are you doing?" the fallen man choked.

"It's time to clean the streets of thugs like you." He slit the Sweeper's throat and pushed the lifeless body to the ground.

Just as Link finished cleaning up, Lana and Aryll appeared. Link sheathed his sword and crouched down. Thanking him, Aryll crashed into his outstretched arms. He heard the front door creak open as the other orphans slowly peered out from behind the wooden barricade. Recognizing Link, they cheered and climbed out from between openings. Soon Link was surrounded by dozens of elated children as Sister Marie and Missy also emerged with grateful expressions. Letting go of Aryll, Link rose up above the sea of children.

"Link! You did it! Link! Link!" They all chanted.

He smiled in return, giving pats on the heads of children closest to him. The all around celebration and joy was empowering. It flowed into Link's own body and mind; exactly what he needed and it felt great. Link was ready.

Turning to Lana, Link finally gave the answer she wanted. "Let's go find the Master Sword."


End file.
